


Under the Cover of Eros

by Kawaiiusagi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Crime, Detective Viktor, Eros - Freeform, M/M, Phantom Thief AU, Romance, VictUuri, Victuri, Will have a happy ending I swear, based on fanart, lots of cussing from Yurio, phantom thief, some smut, sweet innocent Otayuri, thief eros, viktuuri, yoi au, yurio my angry kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 108,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10140704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiiusagi/pseuds/Kawaiiusagi
Summary: The Phantom Thief Eros steals fine jewels, but he also has his eye set on Detective Nikiforov's heart.  Based off of samochas AU





	1. First Notice

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Under the cover of Eros](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228703) by [Taurus95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurus95/pseuds/Taurus95)



> After seeing [somachos](http://samochas.tumblr.com/) gorgeous Phantom Thief AU art, I was inspired to write this! A big thanks to somachos for chatting with me about my ideas for this fic! You are so awesome ^.~ I hope that you all like it! Please leave me a comment!!!
> 
> Spanish Translation by [Taurus95](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12412318/1/Under-the-cover-of-Eros)

The air was alive with the sound of phones ringing, people typing, and distant sirens.  Sweet music to his ears.  The handsome blonde journalist took a deep breath and was hit by the pungent aroma of stale coffee and cheap cologne.  All around him people were huddled over their keyboards, furiously trying to make their deadlines.  Chris Giacometti had been a newspaper journalist for almost a decade now, but he still loved his job.  It allowed him to meet new and interesting people.  It allowed him to venture into the very underbelly of Manhattan.  It was his passion.  Over the years, he had seen numerous serial killers, bank robbers, and rapists come and go.  He had uncovered political scandals, drug cartels, and one human trafficking ring.  But, he had never seen anything like this.  This was new and it excited him.  The thrill of the chase. 

 

"So, I see you've read it," Chris's editor said as he plopped down in the empty chair next to Chris.  Stephan reached across the desk and picked up the fax that had been sent to the police and every newspaper in town.  The handsome brunette editor shook his head in dismay.  "Crazy right?"  He asked with a laugh. 

 

"Ballsy I'd say!  But Viktor said that the police are taking it seriously," Chris commented while leaning back in his chair.  "Due to the value of the rock that was mentioned, they even created a special investigation team," Chris grinned.  "And poor ol' Nikiforov himself got saddled with being the lead detective for this case," he smiled.  A number of years ago Chris had befriended a prominent detective named Viktor Nikiforov.  The dapper Russian soon became one of the top detectives in Manhattan.  He came to the states with his nephew when his brother and sister in law died in a car accident six years ago.  Chris and Viktor met in a bar one night and hit it off instantly, they have been close friends ever since.    

 

"That sucks for him," Stephan shrugged and tossed the fax back onto the desk.  He was secretively a bit jealous of the relationship that Chris had with the attractive detective.  Stephan started dating Chris two years ago and they recently moved in together.  Being that he was Chris's editor in chief, they kept their relationship a secret at the office.  "I guess I will have to assign you to this story after all," Stephan sighed.       

 

"I was hoping you would come to that conclusion," Chris grinned and winked.  He knew that Stephan didn't like Viktor, but his boyfriend had nothing to worry about.  Chris had fallen madly in love with Stephan, and there was no one else that could take his place.  "Well," Chris stood up gracefully, "I guess I better head over to have a little chat with Nikiforov then."  He smiled and leaned down to whisper hotly in Stephan's ear, "I'll see you at home later honey, keep the bed warm for me."  Proud of the blush that spread across his lovers face, he grabbed his coat and skipped all the way to the elevator. 

 

Stephan covered his ear and grumbled, "that bastard," then stood up and briskly walked  back to his office.  He slammed his door and immersed himself in work so that he wouldn't think about Chris or their bed.  It didn't help. 

 

The fax laying innocently on Chris's desk read:

 

**_Dear Jean-Jacques Leroy,_ **

****

**_I will take possession of the Fire's Heart tomorrow night at_ _10:30pm_ **

****

**_~Phantom Thief Eros~_ **

 

\---

 

"Good Yurio-kun, that was a much better arabesque, next time try to straighten your knee just a little bit more," Yuuri instructed the irritable platinum blonde teen.

 

"Yeah yeah old man, I hear you," Yurio grumbled and rolled his eyes.    

 

"Oi, I'm only twenty eight years old, the same as your uncle you know?"  Yuuri defended meekly.  He didn't think that he was that old.  He certainly didn't look that old, a gift from his Japanese heritage.  Yuuri didn't think that Yurio's uncle Viktor looked old either.  Sexy yes, old no.  Yuuri decided that was a dangerous path for his mind to wander down and he shook his head to clear it like an etch a sketch.  "I think we will stop there Yurio-kun, your uncle should be here any minute," Yuuri announced.

 

"Fine," Yurio huffed, as he let go of the barre and stalked off towards the changing room.

 

Yuuri smirked and shook his head, "so much rage for one so small."

 

"I heard that asshole!"  Yurio shouted from behind the door angrily.

 

Yuuri laughed to himself and began to tidy up the studio.  Admittedly the young boy had excellent form and grace for someone so moody.  He had only been instructing Yurio for two years, but the boy had had some lessons when he was still living in Russia.  Yuuri was pulled from his musings as the door to the studio flew open and a ragged looking man in a tan trench coat stumbled in. 

 

"I'm so sorry that I'm late!"  Viktor cried.  He ran his hand through his short silvery locks and away from his face, revealing both of his stunning blue eyes.  "There was a new crazy case that I was assigned and meetings and ahh," he ranted and scratched his head with both hands in frustration. 

 

Yuuri lived for these moments, these brief interludes.  He smiled at the frazzled man in front of him and raised his hands in dismissal.  "Don't worry about it Viktor-san, we just finished a minute ago," Yuuri said calmly. 

 

"Oh thank goodness," Viktor breathed a sigh of relief.  He fixed his gaze on the gentle man standing next to the wall of mirrors.  He met Yuuri two years ago when he enrolled his nephew Yurio into a private ballet class.  From the moment that Viktor met Yuuri he was smitten.  The smaller man's gentle demeanor, messy dark hair, blue rimmed glasses, and adorable Asian features were totally his type.  He just wasn't sure if the gorgeous ballet instructor felt the same way.  Yuuri was a hard person to read, at least Viktor thought so.  "Yuuri, how many times have I asked you to just call me Viktor," he whined pathetically.

 

Yuuri blushed and shook his head.  "Oh no, I . . . I couldn't . . it wouldn't be right," he stuttered.  "I'm sorry," he mumbled as he hung his head.

 

Viktor dashed over to him and placed his hands on Yuuri's shoulders.  "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you Yuuri," he said softly.  'Damn it he is too freaking adorable!' He mentally shouted as Yuuri slowly raised his head and opened his warm chocolate colored eyes.  Realizing that he was still touching Yuuri, Viktor threw his hands in the air like he was in an old western stick up. 

 

Yuuri couldn't help himself and began to laugh at Viktor's exaggerated gestures.  'If only I was brave enough to tell you how I feel, if only I could make you mine Viktor,' he internally sighed.      

 

"About damn time!"  Yurio shouted as he walked out of the changing room.

 

"Yurio!"  Viktor wailed gleefully and launched himself at his nephew.  "Your beloved uncle has come to take you home!"  He squealed and wrapped Yurio in an embarrassingly tight embrace.  "You're growing up too fast," Viktor pouted while nuzzling his nephew.  "How are you already sixteen?"  He cried.

 

"Eww gross!  Get off me you old man!"  Yurio yelled while trying to free himself.  Eventually he was able to wiggle free and he straightened his clothes angrily.  "Lets go already!" 

 

"See you in two days Yurio-kun, goodnight Viktor-san," Yuuri waved with a gentle smile.

 

"Goodnight Yuuri," Viktor grinned and waved.  "Say goodnight Yurio,"  he whispered while elbowing his nephew in the back. 

 

"Yeah yeah goodnight!"  Yurio growled with one hand straight up in the air as he sauntered away.

 

Viktor rolled his eyes at Yurio's rude behavior.  "Kids," he shrugged with a nervous giggle and turned to follow Yurio out.

 

Yuuri couldn't wipe the smile off of his face as he returned to cleaning up the studio.  Just as he had finished, his phone vibrated in his pocket.  He took it out and looked down at a text from Phichit. 

 

[ _hey, after I close the café for the night, we can finalize our . . . plans_ ]

 

Yuuri chuckled as he looked out at the bright lights of the bustling city.  He always thought that the city sparkled like glittering gem stones.  Yuuri had grown up surrounded by precious gems, his parents were third generation jewelers.  When Yuuri was ten, a young man named  Jean-Jacques Leroy came stumbling into Yuuri's parents' shop, Katsuki no Houseki (Katsuki's Gem), in Hasetsu, Japan.  Yuuri's parents had taken in the wayward traveling teen, providing him employment and shelter.  JJ, as they came to call him, became Yuuri's father Toshio's personal apprentice.  About one year later, while Yuuri was at his friends house for a sleepover, JJ snuck downstairs to the shop and stole the most valuable pieces could get his hands on.  He then left Japan, but not before setting the shop on fire.  Unfortunately, Yuuri's parents and elder sister were asleep upstairs and didn't make it out alive.  With the whole incident written off as an accidental house fire, no investigation was ever made into the shop below.  A few years later, JJ emerged as the bright new star of high end jewelry.     

 

Yuuri had no surviving relatives, so he was sent to live with a family friend in the United States.  Celestino Cialdini, took Yuuri in and raised him, along with his adoptive son Phichit from Thailand.  Yuuri was the same age as Phichit and they quickly became inseparable.  Celestino was a dance instructor and he taught ice skating on the side.  Both boys grew up learning dance and ice skating as a result.  Yuuri fell in love with ballet, skating, and everything theatrical.  He even did some slight of hand and acting for a while in high school.  Yuuri enjoyed that he was able to create new characters and immerse himself in a role completely outside of his own comfort zone.  On the other hand, Phichit fell in love with computers and photography.  By the age of sixteen, Phichit could rival the best hackers around and his selfies were a thing of beauty. 

 

When the boys graduated from high school, they moved from Detroit, Michigan to New York City together.  Yuuri studied dance at Juilliard and Phichit attended NYU.  After two years however, Yuuri had a terrible knee injury and Phichit was smarter than his professors and he knew it.  Both boys at the age of twenty left school and started their own businesses.  They found a quant property that would suit their needs in the East Village.  Phichit set up shop on street level by opening a trendy cyber café called "The Fluffy Hamster."  It was a popular haunt for bloggers, vloggers, journalist, and gamers a like.  On the second floor, Yuuri created a small dance studio he called "Yutopia."  He freely admitted that the name was cheesy, but it was the best he could come up with.

 

Yuuri looked down at his phone, chuckled, and sent a text back to Phichit.

 

{ _sounds good, I'm just closing the studio and heading out.  need any help down there?}_

 

[ _no thanks, we've got it under control, should be up soon_ ]

 

{ _k_ }

 

Yuuri walked over to the door, turned off the lights, and locked up.  He walked upstairs to his and Phichit's small apartment.  They lived on the third floor above Yuuri's dance studio.  When Yuuri wasn't giving dance lessons or lending a hand at the café downstairs, he would go to the small ice rink nearby.  After his injury, he was no longer able to pursue dance as a career.  Yuuri was still agile and kept in shape, but the long hours of practice required to dance professionally were too painful on his knee.  So, he taught dance and still ice skated in his free time.      

 

Over the years Phichit had been obsessed with Yuuri's tragic past.  He was determined to find out what happened all those years ago.  Yuuri had repeatedly told Phichit every detail that he could remember.  They decided long ago that JJ must have been the one that started the fire.  The boys then made the logical assumption that he had stolen from the Katsuki's shop before he made his get away.  They kept a close eye on JJ's activities until one day he made a fatal error.  JJ had come out with a new and exclusive line of jewelry he dubbed "JJ Style!"  Many famous celebrities flocked to his boutique, begging to purchase these new and rare pieces.  He was selling them for outrages prices and the naive customers happily forked over the cash.  At one of his press conferences he showed a ruby necklace from the 'JJ Style' collection that he called the Fire's Heart.  The necklace was Yuuri's mother's, it had been given to her as a wedding present from his grandmother.  When Yuuri saw this, he threw the laptop across the room in a blind rage.  He bought Phichit a new one the next day. 

 

That was the night that everything changed, that was the night that Phichit and Yuuri formed a plan, a plan for revenge.  Tomorrow, those plans would come to fruition.  Yuuri was giddy at the thought. 

 

After opening the door and slipping out of his shoes, Yuuri sluggishly dragged himself into the kitchen.  He filled the electric kettle, placed it back on its base, and clicked it on.  While he waited for his water to boil he picked up the red folder that was laying on the counter.  Opening it, he perused the blue prints within until the kettle clicked off.  He yawned while he pulled a clean mug from the drain board and place some loose leaf green tea into an infuser.  Yuuri took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.  Yawning again Yuuri placed the infuser in his mug and poured water over the top.  This was his evening ritual.  Phichit refused to even speak to Yuuri until he had drank some of his evening tea.  It calmed Yuuri's nerves and helped him unwind.  It was a small reminder of where he came from, where he used to call home.     

 

Phichit came in the door like a whirlwind.  "Hey Yuuri!"  He said waving and throwing his shoes haphazardly near the door.  "Did you just get in?  Did you drink some tea?  Oh it looks like you haven't yet!  I'm gonna go jump in the shower then, see you in a few," he rapid fired and dashed into the bathroom. 

 

"Hi Phichit," Yuuri waved at thin air with a laugh.  He turned his attention back to his tea and the red folder.

 

\---

 

Viktor and Yurio lived in a small two bedroom apartment a few blocks from Yuuri's Dance Studio.  As soon as Viktor opened the door a large brown ball of fur attacked him.  "Ah!  Makkachin!"  Viktor yelled.  "Ok, just give me a second and I'll take you for a walk buddy," he smiled and pet his large poodle behind its ears.  He pushed his way into the living room with some difficulty and set his bag down on the sofa. 

 

"I'm going to take a shower," Yurio said as he walked past Makkachin, petting him on the head quickly.  "Hi Makkachin," he whispered.

 

Viktor grabbed the dog leash and attached it to Makkachin.  Just as he was about to open the door, someone knocked and Makkachin began to bark.  "Just a minute," Viktor shouted and pushed the excited poodle back. 

 

"Heh, hi Makkachin!"  Chris sang from the hall. 

 

"Chris," Viktor laughed as he opened the door.  "How are you?"  He asked still attempting to keep his dog at bay.

 

"Better than you," Chris chuckled and pet Makkachin.  "Taking him for a walk?"  He asked smiling down. 

 

"Yeah, we just got home and I was going to take Makkachin out.  Care to join us?"  Viktor grinned. 

 

"I'd love to," Chris said and took Makkachin's leash from Viktor.  "Come on sweet boy," he cooed.  Chris preferred cats, but he had a soft spot in his heart for the adorable poodle.

 

They walked out into the cool breeze of a peaceful fall evening.  Viktor and Chris exchanged small talk for a few minutes until Viktor couldn't take it anymore.  "Alright let's hear it, what do you want?" he sighed. 

 

"Why Viktor, whatever do you mean?"  Chris acted as if he was insulted.  "I just came out to see my dear friend and you think I have an ulterior motive, shame dear boy, shame," he said with his voice taking on a theatrically high pitch.  Chris was only two years older than Viktor, but he knew that it made his friend upset to be called boy, that's why he did it.

 

Viktor wasn't buying it and glared at Chris.  "I know you have an ulterior motive Chris, cut the bullshit and spill," Viktor growled. 

 

"Poo, you're no fun," Chris pouted.  Once he saw Viktor's patented one eyed death glare he decided to cave.  "I got assigned to the thief story.  I know that Stephan didn't want me on it, but he knew that I was the best man for the job," Chris said proudly. 

 

"You mean you tricked him into it somehow?"  Viktor accused with a snort.  "I assumed as much.  So we'll be working together then?"  Viktor smirked. 

 

Chris decided to ignore the slight and answer Viktor's second question instead.  "Yeah, thus Stephan not wanting me on the story," Chris sighed.

 

"Have you explained the simple fact that you are totally not my type and we are just friends?"  Viktor asked in frustration.  "I mean no offence or anything," he added quickly.

 

"None taken man," Chris chuckled and slapped him on the back.  "And yeah like a million times Viktor," he whined.  "I think it's because you are obviously a looker, we are close, and I accidentally mentioned that we kissed once," Chris grimaced.

 

"Ghhaa, that was one time and it was when we first met and we were stupid drunk and we laughed afterwards because it felt so wrong," Viktor shrieked while shaking his head at the memory. 

 

"I know Viktor, I was there too," Chris giggled.  "You know that you're like a brother to me now, I think it's kinda cute that Stephan gets all jealous though."  Chris knew that this conversation was only going to result in an argument, so he decided to switch topics.  "So about this thief, any leads?"

 

"No!  And who the hell sends a warning that they are going to commit a crime anyways?  What the fuck?"  Viktor complained.  "And whoever this crazy Eros person is, they sent that stupid untraceable fax to every newspaper and every police department in the five boroughs!"  Viktor had spent all day with the top minds in the city trying to find leads, only to come up empty handed. 

 

"Yeah, sadly I've got nothin too," Chris sighed.  Even though he was upset that the police hadn't turned anything up yet, it excited him that he had a new challenge.  "Have there been any recent escapees from the loony bin?"  He laughed at his own whit. 

 

"Don't laugh, we actually checked that today," Viktor stifled a giggle.  "And no, there hasn't!  This stupid thief is gonna cause me so much paperwork and overtime!"  Viktor growled. 

 

"Well I'll let you know if any of my little informants around the city tell me anything good," Chris smiled.  "Onto a juicier topic," he grinned, "how is your cute little dancing minx?"

 

"He's not a minx!"  Viktor shouted indignantly.

 

"I don’t know Viktor, I've heard the way you described him, sounds like a minx to me," Chris grinned.  He loved to rile Viktor up and Yurio's ballet instructor had been providing him ample ammunition for two years now.  "Didn't you say that his dance studio even has a stripper pole?  That's hot!"

 

"He teaches all forms of dance Chris!" Viktor defended as he began to blush.

 

"Maybe you should ask for your own private lesson, and I don't mean in ballet," Chris purred. 

 

"Shut your dirty mouth Chris!  Yuuri is a Saint!  A sweet, innocent, adorable little Saint!"  Viktor defended.  "He was sent directly from heaven," he paused, "just to torture me!"  He cried as the fight went out of him.

 

"There there buddy," Chris rubbed Viktor's shoulder.  "It's ok, you just have to bring him down to our level," he grinned wickedly.  "Taint the boy!"

 

"Chris!  Shut up!"  Viktor screamed and blushed to his toes.  Truthfully Viktor wanted to taint Yuuri, he wanted to make the adorable dark haired beauty moan and beg for him.  He wanted to make Yuuri his, and his alone.  He just had no idea how.  With a heavy sigh he gave in, he decided to ask for advice.  "Alright, I give up, I'm at my limit!"  Viktor whined.  "What should I do Chris?"

 

"Oh Viktor sweetie, I thought you'd never ask!"  Chris squealed with absolute delight. 

 

\---

 

When Phichit got out of the shower and had thrown his pajamas on, he came into the living room to see Yuuri putting the finishing touches on his costume.  The semi transparent tight fitting black body suit was not something that Yuuri would normally wear.  His friend was reserved and quiet the greater majority of the time, but just like himself, he knew that Yuuri had a darker side.  Phichit noticed that Yuuri was embellishing the costume with a few large shiny rhinestones.  It definitely made a statement.

 

"That looks really good Yuuri, or should I say Eros?"  Phichit winked playfully. 

 

Yuuri looked up from his work and grinned, "I'm glad that you approve, Agape," he winked back. 

 

"I worked out the final algorithm for the security at that dick's mansion," Phichit said as he took a seat next to Yuuri.  "Guang-Hong, I mean Philia, was able to get the information I needed from the cops, so they won't pose much a threat either."  Guang-Hong was Phichit's friend from NYU and currently worked as Detective Nikiforov's clerical assistant.  He reached out to touch the silky fabric of Yuuri's new identity.  "There shouldn't be any issues on my end, the rest will be up to you."  

 

"Great thanks," he said as if Phichit had just mentioned that he had washed the dishes. 

 

"Yuuri," Phichit waited until Yuuri  looked up and met his eyes, "are you sure about this?  After tomorrow, there is.  . . no going back."  He looked in Yuuri's darkened eyes and saw the resolve that dwelled there.  He already knew the answer, but he just wanted to make sure one more time.

 

"I'm sure Phichit, are you?"  Yuuri asked with a determined glare.  There was no question that he planned to see this through until the end.  He knew that Phichit felt the same, after all it was his plan. 

 

"Yeah Yuuri, I'm with you, I always am, you know that," he smiled tenderly.  His thoughts drifted to Yuuri, and how he had lost everyone that he cared for.  How he had lost everything.  He would help Yuuri find some semblance of justice, he would help him no matter what.  "Guang-Hong is with us too, I gave him the same option to back out now and he told me to shut up," Phichit laughed.  "Tomorrow huh?"  He sighed.   

 

"Tomorrow night we take our first step, tomorrow night will change everything," Yuuri said as an uncharacteristically wicked smile washed over his face while he draped his Eros costume over his torso.  Phichit gave him satisfied smirk.   


	2. The Brazen Bandit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor meets Eros and sultry chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing [somachos](http://samochas.tumblr.com/post/157116846173/phantom-thief-au-i-have-a-deep-rooted-love-for) gorgeous Phantom Thief AU art, I was inspired to write this! A big thanks to somachos for chatting with me about my ideas for this fic! You are so awesome ^.~ I hope that you all like it! Please leave me a comment!!!
> 
> Thank you everyone who has left comments and kudos! The response to this fic has been so amazing, that I was inspired and write chapter 2 so here you go!! enjoy!
> 
> Spanish Translation by [Taurus95](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12412318/2/Under-the-cover-of-Eros)

The crisp night breeze ruffled his ebony hair and chilled the skin beneath his thin black bodysuit.  In retrospect perhaps this skimpy outfit wasn't the best choice for his Eros identity during autumn.  Yuuri had crafted his costume to be form fitting, flashy, and provocative, basically the opposite of anything that he would normally wear.  He was supremely pleased that he had decided to add a cape to the ensemble as he wrapped it around himself in order to keep out the wind.

 

"Cold Eros?"  Phichit snickered into Yuuri's earpiece.

 

"Shut up!"  Yuuri snapped back in a disgruntled whisper as he shivered.  " Storge are you in position?"

 

"Yup, just waiting for Agape to give the signal!"  Leo chirped happily.  Leo de la Iglesia had been ready for years.  Phichit had discovered that JJ had stolen from Leo's family in Mexico, so he reached out to the young accomplished archer and asked if he was interested in revenge.  Leo leapt at the opportunity to teach JJ a lesson and hopped a plane to New York City the next day. 

 

"Well Eros, it looks like they got your message," Phichit smiled.  "With all the publicity, everyone wants to know what is so special about the necklace.  It's put our dear JJ under the microscope just like we hoped," he smirked.  The sound of Yuuri and Leo laughing rang through Phichit's earpiece. 

 

"Good," Yuuri hissed.  "We all know how much he loves the spotlight after all!"

 

"Yeah, serves him right!"  Leo added as he pushed his medium length brunette hair back on either side of his face.  "Bastardo!" 

 

"¡Sí!"  Phichit chimed in as the rapid sound of keyboard typing could be heard.  "Ok, Philia said that the cops were planning on a five man team to protect the Fire's Heart tonight and dickwad JJ has five rent a cops patrolling the grounds."  Phichit checked his hacked security camera feeds.  "Because they want to catch you Eros, they told JJ to leave the necklace out in the open, an obvious trap."

 

"Aw you're popular Eros," Leo cooed.  He could almost feel Yuuri roll his eyes through the earpiece.    

 

"They have the necklace sitting on a table near the open balcony in JJ's tacky ass study," Phichit informed them.  "Your cute lil detective is hidden behind one of the curtains in the study, while the four other cops are in the hallway outside," Phichit giggled.  "They are all lined up and ready for you Storge, we couldn't have planned it better!"  He cheered. 

 

"I see them," Leo said as he took aim through his scope on his compound bow.  "Do you want me to take the shot Eros?"  He asked, sitting in his treetop hiding place while he waited for word from Yuuri.   

 

Yuuri took a deep breath, the cool air filled his lungs and he sighed.  It was now or never, this was it.  'Yuuri isn't here,' he told himself, 'only Eros, you are Eros now!'  He smirked as he let the Eros persona he had created wash over him.  "Take the shot Storge!  Aim true!"  He ordered in deep authoritative tone.

 

"Right boss," Leo concentrated and let his arrow fly.  It sliced through the air and shattered the hallway window.  Leo clicked the small remote that he was holding, his arrowhead blinked twice and then exploded engulfing the hallway in a dense fog.  The policemen attempted to cover their faces but it was too late, one by one they fell to the ground unconscious.  On cue Phichit cut the power to the Leroy estate.  Eros steeled himself and jumped down from the roof where he had been waiting.  He landed gracefully on the balcony outside of the study during all the commotion. 

 

Viktor had heard the disturbance in the hall, but was hesitant to leave his hiding place.  If the thief had managed to incapacitate his men, Viktor might be the only one left that could stop Eros.  He took a deep breath and released the safety on his gun.  Viktor raised his gun up to the side of his head and kept his eyes trained on the door at the far side of the room.  He slowed his breathing and listened for any sign of movement.  For a minute he thought that the coast was clear, and then he picked up on the soft swishing of fabric behind him.

 

"Good evening Detective Nikiforov," a deep sultry voice purred in his ear as it pressed a solid object forcefully into Viktor's spine.  "Please give me that nasty weapon, you won't be needing it sweetheart."

 

"You must be Eros," he gulped and held his hands out to his side in reluctant surrender.  Viktor could feel the thief's hot breath on his neck and he involuntarily shivered in response.

 

"Indeed I am," Eros whispered in his ear as he reached around Viktor to take his gun with his gloved hand.  "It's so nice to meet you," Eros smirked. 

 

"So you're a thief and a killer huh?"  Viktor murmured, attempting to maintain his cool.  The other man's voice was having a completely inappropriate effect on his body given the circumstances.

 

"Nonsense detective, your men are simply unconscious.  They looked so tired, so I had them take a little nap," he chuckled.  "Now my dear detective, don't move," Eros ordered as his free hand slid seductively inside Viktor's trench coat and ran a searing trail across his broad chest. 

 

Viktor startled at the sudden and extremely intimate touch.  He was hesitant to lower his arms.  'What the hell is happening?' He mentally screamed.  "What are you-"

 

"Shh," Eros hushed and leaned against the taller man, pressing his chest into Viktor's back.  He ran his hand down towards Viktor's hips and stilled.  Eros nuzzled the nape of Viktor's neck and hummed.  "You smell divine tonight detective, were you excited to meet me?"

 

"I . . wha?"  Viktor stuttered.   

 

"Oh dear detective, you are too much," Eros cooed and leaned back.  "Now my dear, kindly place your hands behind you back for me." 

 

Viktor closed his eyes and tried to steady his rapid heartbeat.  Eros's voice was smooth and confident and far too husky.  He had no choice but to comply.  Being in such close proximity to this thief was dangerous, and he hadn't even seen what the man looked like yet.  'How am I going to get out of this one?' He wondered.  "Okay," he sighed in defeat and slowly moved his hands down and behind his back.  When the cold metal closed around his wrists he almost started to cry.  'FUCK!  He is cuffing me with my own damn cuffs!  If I live though this, I'll be the laughing stock of the whole damn force!' He internally wailed.

 

"There," Eros sighed happily.  "That's better, much better," he nodded to himself.  He leaned forward and snatched the ruby necklace in one smooth motion from the table.  It had been almost eighteen years, but he would never have been able to forget how it looked and felt.  He placed the necklace around his neck and smiled.  "Well detective, what do you think?"  Eros asked cheekily as he spun around and allowed Viktor to finally face him. 

 

Viktor was completely unprepared for what he saw.  Standing in front of him, striking the most alluring pose with his hip jutted out, was Eros the Phantom Thief.  The moonlight shinned down through the open balcony doors, bathing the thief in an enthrall glow.  He was shorter and slighter than Viktor with slicked back dark black hair.  His eyes were a dangerous blood red and his gorgeous Asian face sported a cocky smirk.  His lithe body was clad in a tight black bodysuit.  Viktor thought that it might have been spray painted on with the way it clung to his every curve.  A cape was attached at his shoulders and cascaded down behind his slender frame.  Across Eros's chest and down one arm was a section of sheer dark material which allowed an absolutely scandalous preview to the well toned chest underneath.  There were a few strategically placed strips of black covering the man's nipple and bellybutton.  Along one of his hips was a flap of fabric, almost like half of a skirt that jostled in the slight breeze entering the room.  There were clear stones littered across his outfit and they sparkled in the gentle glow of the moon.  Around his neck, the pilfered ruby necklace lay proudly as if it truly belonged there.  The thief's legs were clad in tight, extremely tight black pants, maybe tights, Viktor couldn't tell.  As Viktor looked Eros over thoroughly from head to toe, so he could tell a sketch artist later of course, he could feel his cheeks burning up.  His breath caught and his mouth went dry.  He was unable to form a single syllable let alone a word, or god forbid a sentence, so he just kept quiet and stared. 

 

"Aw detective," Eros purred huskily, "you like what you see that much?"  He grinned wickedly from ear to ear when he noticed that the detective was blushing and breathing heavily. 

 

"Ok Eros, you've lived up to your name, now you've got three rent a cops headed your way and JJ just called 911 as he cried and hid in a closet, it was great," Phichit whispered into Yuuri's earpiece.  "Just umm . . ohh. . . cock your head to the side if you heard me, ok?"

 

Eros cocked his head to the side and then sauntered towards Viktor.  He made sure to sashay his hips and pout as he neared the clearly flustered detective.  Eros chuckled as Viktor backed up into a bookcase. 

 

"Well detective, it looks like our times up," Eros sighed and pressed up against Viktor, effectively pinning him to the wall.  He draped himself on the helpless detective and ran a hand lazily through Viktor's silver hair.  "I hope that you had as much fun as I did sugar," Eros grinned as he got up on his toes and lightly kissed Viktor on the cheek.  He twirled on the spot and pulled his cape around his body dramatically.  "I'll just leave this here so that we can keep your bondage kink our little secret," Eros winked and tossed the handcuff keys and Viktor's gun on the small table where the necklace had been.  "See you detective!" Eros laughed as he dashed out of the room, onto the balcony, and then gracefully vaulted over the railing. 

 

Viktor stared blankly for a moment attempting to absorb everything that had just happened to him.  Victor Nikiforov, one of the best detectives in the five boroughs, completely at the mercy of one very sexy criminal.  He blinked and shook his head.  "What the fuck was that?!"  He bemoaned as he hobbled over to the small circular table where Eros had left his keys and gun.  Viktor had to contort his body at an odd angle backwards in order to finally grab his keys.  A few seconds and several choice Russian words later, Viktor was free at last.  He rubbed his wrists and stared out at the full moon in distance as he holstered his gun.  "Why did he have to be so.."  His comment trailed off as the door opened suddenly behind him and three shaking guards stumbled into the room. 

 

\---

 

"All clear up ahead, just that brick wall and you are out of there Eros," Phichit practically sang into Yuuri's ear.

 

"Thank Agape," Eros responded as he relied on his agile body to hardcore parkour up and over the wall with ease.  He landed on his feet and dashed along the wall towards where he knew Storge was waiting with a getaway car.  Yuuri wouldn't allow himself to drop his character until he was safe or he knew that he would have a panic attack.  'I am Eros, I am Eros' he mentally chanted as he sprinted towards the road. 

 

"Shit Eros, there is a car coming up fast, it's not the cops though, hold on," Phichit warned and furiously beat on his keyboard.  "It looks like it's that journalist friend of Nikiforov's and he is alone." 

 

"Eros do you want me to come and pick you up?"  Leo asked, his voice laced with concern.

 

"Negative Storge, don't leave the rendezvous point, I've got this, I'll be there soon," Eros said slowly and calmly.  Making a split second decision Eros came to a complete stop and leaned up against the brick wall.  He caught his breath and waited as the car parked a few feet in front of him.  He propped one leg on the wall behind him and inclined his head to the side seductively with a smirk.  "Good evening Mr. Giacometti," Eros crooned, "taking an evening drive?"

 

"Aren't you a cocky little shit?"  Chris said as he climbed out of this car with his camera around his neck.  Chris was sizing up the strangely erotic Asian man in front of him.  Good fashion sense, toned bod, confident, Chris liked Eros already.  "So you're Eros huh?"  Chris said more as a statement than as a question.

 

Eros smiled and wiggled his hips against the wall.  "Oh you got my little message, what fun!"  He pushed off from the wall and sauntered towards the journalist.  "Don't worry, I didn't hurt your friend or anyone for that matter.  After all I got the two things that I wanted tonight," he hummed and stopped when he reached Chris. 

 

"Oh yeah," Chris leaned back against his car, painfully aware that he was trapped and had no weapon besides his camera and his fists.  Eros looked fit, but Chris was pretty sure that he could take him down if it came to a fight between them.  "And what was it that you wanted?"

 

"Well obviously this," Eros caressed the large golden necklace and tapped the ruby with his index finger.  He never took his eyes off of the journalist.  The fact that Chris Giacometti stood almost half a foot taller than him and could most likely overpower him did not escape his attention.

 

Chris returned the intense stare, he wasn't sure if Eros had a gun or not.  "Aaand?"  He asked playing along. 

 

Eros's face lit up with unconcealed joy.  "Why a kiss from dear Detective Nikiforov of course," he cooed with a satisfied grin.  "Oh you should have seen him," Eros beamed.

 

To say that Chris was shocked by this was an understatement, he had not expected Eros to say that.  It was now clear that the thief had done his research, he knew about Viktor and Eros knew about Chris.  "Viktor?"  He mumbled.

 

"Mmm," Eros sighed longingly while he licked his lips and squirmed, "yes Vitya, gorgeous, yummy Vitya."  Eros could hear Agape complaining at him to wrap this up and get his ass to Storge.  "Well I have to dash Mr. Journalist, do you want to take my picture real quick before I go?"  Eros asked while batting his long eyelashes.                 

 

Never one to pass up an exclusive, Chris snapped out of his trance and turned his camera on.  "Really?"  He couldn't help but ask as he hurriedly removed the lens cap.

 

Eros grinned and pull his cape up so that only a sliver of his face was visible.  "This is all you get though," he teased. 

 

Chris shrugged and took the picture.  It wasn't much, but it was more than any other journalist was going to get.  He checked the LCD display and saw a small Eros standing with the brick wall as a backdrop.  The silky cape covered most of his face, but one bright blood red eye caught the light from the moon overhead and could clearly be seen.  When he looked back up again, Eros was gone.  "Holy shit," Chris squeaked as he scratched his head. 

 

\---

 

"All I can say man is daaaaaaaamn!"  Leo exclaimed in awe as he drove a beat up old Cavalier down the road.  Yuuri had made it to the rendezvous point, a small quiet park a few blocks from the Leroy estate, and he had plopped down beside Leo with a huff.  "If I wasn't totally smitten with Guang-Hong, which I am dude, I would be all over your shit!"  Leo proclaimed.  He looked over at Yuuri in the passenger seat, the small Japanese man was definitely Yuuri again because he was mid panic attack, as they made their way back.

 

"OhmygodwhathaveIdone?  WhatamIgoingtodo?  Thesecontactsarekillingme!  WhatwasIthinking?"  Yuuri squealed in rapid fire while he rocked back and forth in the seat shaking and clutching his hair.  After that he switched to Japanese, so Leo had no idea what he was saying.

 

"Hey Phichit man, he's freakin out!  Talk to him, please," Leo pleaded into his phone as he placed it on speaker and set it in Yuuri's lap.

 

"Yuu-chan," Phichit said softly.  "Listen to me, listen to my voice," he continued.  "Everything is ok, take a deep breath, shh, it's ok," Phichit soothed.

 

Yuuri could feel his muscles begin to relax and he stopped rocking.  He took a deep claming breath like Phichit had instructed.  He trusted his friend, his brother, his partner in crime, completely.  Phichit had never lied to him and he knew that if he said it was ok, then it was.  "Thanks Phichit, I really needed that," Yuuri smiled warmly at the phone. 

 

"Better?"  Phichit asked slowly.  There was no frustration and no judgment in his voice, just sincere concern.

 

"Yeah," Yuuri sighed.  It was amazing what a calming and comfortable presence Phichit was in his life.  He didn't know what he did to deserve such a loyal and kind soul at his side, but he was eternally grateful.  "Thanks Phi."

 

"Yup!"  Phichit's voice perked up once he was sure that Yuuri was alright.  "Now get your asses back here!"  He demanded and hung up.

 

\---

 

**Phantom Thief Boggles Police,**

**Making Off With Priceless Necklace**

 

By: Chris Giacometti   October 8, 20XX

 

New York City has seen her fare share

of thieves over the years.  However,

the latest to terrorize our city is unlike

anything that we have seen before.  This

brazen bandit alerted not only the police,

but also the media prior to his heist. Last

night I met the man that calls himself

Eros and stumped New York's finest.

 

. . . . .was owned by the world renown

Jean-Jacques 'JJ'  Leroy. . . .

 

 . .  . currently under heavy scrutiny . . .

 

. . . Lead Detective Viktor Nikiforov

declined to comment claiming. . .

 

. . . Captain Yakov Feltsman advises

residents to . . .


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of texting, lots of guilt, lots of smiles, and some katsudon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing [somachos](http://samochas.tumblr.com/post/157116846173/phantom-thief-au-i-have-a-deep-rooted-love-for) gorgeous Phantom Thief AU art, I was inspired to write this! A big thanks to somachos for chatting with me about my ideas for this fic! You are so awesome ^.~ I hope that you all like it! Please leave me a comment!!!
> 
>  
> 
> I would have posted this chapter yesterday but I had no power. Super strong winds knocked it out for over a day >_<
> 
> Thank you everyone for the comments, kudos, and subscribes!! The response has been so awesome and it makes me inspired to write more!!!
> 
> Spanish Translation by [Taurus95](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12412318/3/Under-the-cover-of-Eros)

A fluffy brown poodle was draped across his lap while he was laying down on his couch.  Viktor was moping and Makkachin knew it, so his beloved dog stayed close by.  "It's alright Makka," Viktor said as he lovingly scratched behind the poodles ears.  The sun had long since set, but Viktor was feeling too lazy and depressed to get up from his nest on the couch to get up and turn the lights on.  "Almost time to go pick up Yurio," he sighed and reluctantly pushed himself up into a sitting position.  Viktor stretched his arms and yawned as he stood from the couch.  His joints ached from being in one position for too long.  "Man I'm getting old," he grumbled, scratching his stomach under his shirt and yawning again.  His discarded phone vibrated on the side table and with a frustrated huff, Viktor bent down and picked up the dreaded thing to see a text from his assistant.

 

_[boss, captain says he changed his mind and wants you to come to work tomorrow]_

 

Viktor  laughed at that and sent his reply.  _{oh?  he doesn't want me to wallow in self pity and reflect on my actions anymore?}_

 

Viktor snorted and added _{he misses me already huh?}_

 

_[his words were "where the hell is that damn Nikiforov?" and once I explained that he had sent you home without pay and told to take the rest of the week off he said "you tell that good for nothing bum to bring his sorry ass back here bright and early tomorrow morning damn it!" and then he yelled at some poor cadet]_

 

_{aww I knew Yakov loved me, I'll be there, thanks Guang-Hong}_

 

_[yup, np see you tomorrow boss]_

 

Viktor placed his phone back down on the table and yawned once more.  He decided that the best thing for him to do would be to take a quick shower before he went to pick up Yurio.  No one wanted to smell the shame stink that was surely coming off of him at the moment.  After he was cleaned and dressed, he waived goodbye to Makkachin and made his way to Yutopia Dance Studio. 

 

\---

 

_[I am gonna have a nervous breakdown]_

_{calm down Yuuri, you'll be fine}_

_[nope Phichit I'm gonna die]_

_{ :(_ _don't be such a drama queen,  you can do this!}_

_[ nope  X_X <\--_ _see I'm dead]_

_{dude chill}_

_[chill? I kissed him and rubbed on him and groped him and flirted with him and and aaaaaahhhhh]_

_{yeah I know!  it was super hawt!_ _J Leo fell in love lol}_

_[I could have gotten him fired!  I'm an awful person X_X]_

_{you could never be an awful person. Guang-Hong just txt me and said Nikiforov's probation just got rescinded, everything's fine}_

_[really? that’s good news….]_

_{speak of the devil, he's headed up your way right now, breathe dude breathe}_

_[!!!!!!!!]_

 

Yuuri locked his phone and put it back in his pocket.  He looked up to see that Yurio was still diligently working on his Tour en l'air.  "Ok Yurio, well done, we'll pick up here next time," he said with a small smile.

 

Yurio clicked his tongue, caught his breath for a moment, and turned to walk away towards the changing room.  Just as he closed the changing room door, the studio door opened and Viktor shuffled in. 

 

Guilty came crashing over Yuuri at the sight of Viktor, looking so defeated and tired.  'I did this to him,' he internally cried.  He resolved to make it up to him, somehow.  "Hello Viktor-san!"  Yuuri smiled and waived.

 

"Yuuri!"  Viktor shrieked and flung himself at the startled instructor.  "Save me from myself Yuuri please," he sobbed on Yuuri's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around the slighter man.  "I'm starving and I don't wanna go home, I've been there all day and oh please say that you'll let me take you and Yurio out to dinner, please, please," he whined pathetically. 

 

Yuuri was frozen, he couldn't move.  It was one thing for Eros to be touchy feely, it was entirely different matter for him.  He stood completely still as his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.  "Anno . . "

 

Viktor upon hearing Japanese finally realized what he had done and quickly released Yuuri.  "Oh my god I'm so sorry Yuuri," he wailed, "I wasn't thinking!"  He hung his head and sniffled pathetically.   

 

"Anno Viktor-san, it's ok," Yuuri attempted to consol him.  He took a deep breath and slowly reached his hand out to pat Viktor reassuringly on his shoulder.  "What happened?  Are you alright?"  He asked as if he didn't know. 

 

The ashamed Russian batted his aqua eyes at Yuuri and begged for understanding.  "You are so kind Yuuri," he smiled.  "Truth be told I screwed up a new case and kinda got in a little trouble, but it's ok now," he admitted.  "I just have had a long few days and need to relax, outside of the house for a little while, have you eaten dinner yet?"  Viktor asked calmly with a genuine smile.  Normally he would be too nervous to ask Yuuri out, but his nerves were too worn to register anything at the moment.

 

Yuuri gulped and thought that he was the world's biggest douche bag.  Here poor, sweet, lovely Viktor was asking him to dinner and it was his fault that Viktor was so upset in the first place.  If going to dinner with the man would help, even a little, Yuuri resolved to suck it up and go.  "No, I haven't eaten yet," he smiled warmly as a slight blush graced his cheeks.

 

Viktor's heart almost came to a stand still at Yuuri's sweet, pure smile.  This was more like it, someone kind and gentle, not some tantalizing nymph.  "Then would you please accompany me to dinner Yuuri?"  Viktor asked and hoped that Yuuri would agree. 

 

"Huh?!"  Yurio exclaimed as he reappeared in the studio after changing into his street clothes.  "You shitty uncle, did you just ask my teacher out on a date?"  He scoffed.

 

"No no Yurio, I just asked if Yuuri would come with _us_ to dinner tonight," Viktor clarified.  "My treat!" 

 

Yuuri started to sweat when both Russian's looked his way, waiting for his response.  He swallowed hard and cleared his throat.  "I . . . umm . .yes, I would love to go to dinner with you two, thank you," he mumbled.  Yuuri could feel his heart beating so strongly in his chest that he was afraid Viktor might be able to hear it.  He was also aware that he must be blushing furiously, because Yurio clicked his tongue.

 

"Gross!"  Yurio bemoaned and turned away.  "Whatever, are you two idiots coming or not?  I'm fucking starving!"  He slammed the door behind him.

 

Viktor turned to Yuuri and extended his hand, "come on Yuuri!"  He grinned so wide that his eyes closed.

 

Yuuri almost took his hand, but then he remembered what he was wearing.  "Would you mind if I ran upstairs and changed real quick first?"  He asked nervously while pulling at his shirt and looking down at his track pants. 

 

Viktor lowered his hand, slightly disappointed that Yuuri didn't take it.  "Upstairs?"  He asked and tilted his head to the side.

 

"Yeah, umm . . . Phichit, you know the guy who runs the café down stairs?  He and I live in the apartment on the third floor," Yuuri stammered. 

 

"Oh," was all that Viktor could say to that.  He wondered if Yuuri just lived with the café owner or if he was _with_ the café owner.

 

Yuuri was confused by Viktor's response, usually the detective was so upbeat, but now he looked sad.  Oh!  "Umm Phichit is sorta like my brother, he and I grew up together . . ."  H trailed off. 

 

"Oh!"  Viktor couldn't help the excitement from entering his voice.  "I thought for a minute-"

 

"Oh God no!"  Yuuri cut him off and shook his head.  "No Phi and I are best friends, that's all!"  Was he really having this conversation with Viktor?  There was NO way that Viktor actually liked him right?  That would be impossible.  He probably just didn't want to come between an almost implied relationship.  Yeah that was it!

 

"Well please go and change if you want to Yuuri, I'll wait downstairs.  Although I wasn't planning on going anywhere fancy and you look fine just the way you are," Viktor smiled again, his gorgeous blue eyes shinning from the harsh studio lights.                         

 

'Omgomgomomgomgomg he is too handsome!' Yuuri internally screamed.  "OoOk I'll umm just lock up the studio and go change real fast and meet you downstairs,"  Yuuri rapid fired his response. 

 

"See you soon then," Viktor waved and exited the studio. 

 

As soon as the door closed, Yuuri slumped to the floor.  "What the hell am I doing?!?"  He whispered in anguish. 

 

 

\---

 

"Vkusno!"  Viktor exclaimed happily.  "Yuuri this is so tasty!"  Viktor said as he shoveled more kastudon into his mouth. 

 

"I'm . .a . . .glad that you like it Viktor-san," Yuuri mumbled.  He hadn’t thought that Viktor would ask to go to his favorite Japanese restaurant.  Yuuri hadn't had katsudon for a while, so he agreed without much fuss.  He turned to face Yurio who was busily scarfing down his second helping.  "Do you like it too Yurio-kun?"

 

"MMm irts obkay I gueff," he grumbled out with his mouth full. 

 

Despite his crushing guilt, Yuuri was having a great time with Viktor and Yurio.  He laughed at the angsty teen and his over the top uncle.  They were too adorable as they gorged themselves.  The pale glow of the small family owned restaurant and the Japanese décor made Yuuri feel nostalgic. 

 

Viktor swallowed his food and took in Yuuri's somber expression.  "What's wrong Yuuri?  Don't you like your catudon?"  Viktor asked concerned.

 

Yuuri snapped back to the present and giggled.  "It's katsudon Viktor-san and yes it's wonderful," he said.  

 

Viktor placed his chopsticks down and scooted closer to Yuuri on the bench.  Across from them Yurio was blissfully unaware as he continued eating.  "Yuuri, tell me what you're thinking right now, please?"  Viktor pleaded gently. 

 

"It's nothing really," Yuuri hurriedly took a bite.  When he finished swallowing his food he noticed that Viktor wasn't buying it, so he sat his chopsticks down and turned to face the handsome nosey Russian.  "Ok, it's just that this place kinda reminds me of when I was little and lived in Japan, that's all," he admitted with a forced smile. 

 

"How old were you when you came to the states?"  Viktor asked.  He had never heard Yuuri talk about himself and he was intrigued. 

 

Resigning himself to his fate, Yuuri took a deep breath.  "I was ten when I lost my family in Japan and Celestino, my now adoptive father, took me in.  He raised Phichit and I in Detroit," Yuuri explained and took a drink of his beer to help wash down the bitter memories.

 

"I'm sorry about your family, may I ask what happened?"  Viktor tentatively asked.  He didn't want to push Yuuri, but he wanted to learn more about the Japanese man that he had been pining over for two years.

 

"My mother, father, and onee-san, I mean my elder sister, all died in a fire one night while I was at a friends house," Yuuri whispered.  He thought that maybe if he said it quietly it wouldn't hurt as bad.  It didn't work as a single tear ran down his cheek without his permission.

 

"Oh Yuuri," Viktor sighed with remorse, "I'm so sorry!"  He reached over and ran his thumb across Yuuri's cheek to wipe away the tear without thinking.

 

Yuuri had been looking down at his katsudon when he felt Viktor gently caress his cheek.  He raised his head to stare at the Russian and he began to blush at the contact.  "Viktor?"  He asked breathy.  "Anno I mean Viktor-san . . "

 

"No," Viktor smiled tenderly, "please, just Viktor."  He stared into deep chocolate colored pools and cupped Yuuri's cheek tenderly. 

 

"What are you two idiots doing?"  Yurio gasped as he finished his meal and stared at the two adults across the table.  "Stop that!  Gross!"  He yelped and covered his eyes. 

 

Viktor jumped and released Yuuri, effectively breaking the spell that had been cast a  moment ago.  "Oh Yurio are you finished?  Or would you like another?"  Viktor asked to change the subject and distract the teen. 

 

"No, I'm done.  Let's go home, I have homework to do!  And stop groping my teacher you shitty old man!"  Yurio yelled while pointing an accusatory finger at his uncle.

 

"Ok, ok, just a minute!"  Viktor threw his hands up in surrender.  "I'm almost done," he said and tucked into the last few bites of his meal.  "Vkusno!"  He cried as he sat his chopsticks down with a satisfied smile.  He turned to Yuuri, "looks like I have to get this lil rascal home," he said with a grin.  He could feel Yurio glaring at him from across the table. 

 

"Thank you for dinner," Yuuri paused for a second, "Viktor," he said with a gentle smile.  Yuuri was so embarrassed and one million thoughts flew through his mind.  He had to push down the memories from when he was Eros or he might spontaneously combust.    

 

Viktor felt all the air leave his lungs and his heart stop when Yuuri smiled and said his name without Japanese honorifics.  Yuuri had explained when they met how the honorific system worked.  This meant that he was finally getting closer to Yuuri, that they were making progress.  He had to fight the urge to hug the adorable Asian.  "You're welcome Yuuri, we should do it again sometime," he said hopefully.

 

"You would like that," Yuuri agreed.  He would like much more than dinner in fact.  He would like to have Viktor all to himself, alone, naked.  'Stop it you idiot you're getting aroused in a family restaurant you hentai!' He mentally reprimanded himself.    

 

'Shit he is too cute!'  Viktor internally screamed.  "Here," Viktor handed Yuuri his business card.  He carried two sets on him at all times, one with just his professional information and one that also had his personal cell phone number, he handed Yuuri the latter.  "Anytime you want to talk or text or anything . ."  He left the sentence hanging in midair, unsure how he wanted to end it.

 

"Thank you Viktor," Yuuri took the card and smiled.  Yuuri's face was starting to ache from all the smiling. 

 

"Yeah," Viktor gave a goofy grin as he stood up.  "I had fun and-"

 

Viktor was cut short when Yurio kicked him in his back.  "Oi shitty uncle!  Stop flirting and move your ass!"  The youth chastised.

 

"Be gentle Yurio, uncle is a delicate flower," Viktor pouted and Yuuri laughed behind them. 

 

"I'm outta here idiot!"  Yurio screamed and stomped towards the door.  He had actually been paying attention to the conversation that his teacher and his uncle were having the whole time.  'I never knew that he lost his parents too,' he thought as he left the restaurant.

 

"Well Yuuri, we'll see you in a few days then!"  Viktor said with a wave and chased after his nephew.  "Hey Yurio wait for me!"  He wailed. 

 

Yuuri couldn't believe that he had just had dinner with Viktor.  He didn't deserve to have dinner with Viktor, especially after what he did last night.  He chugged the last of his beer in one depressed gulp.

 

"Would you like another sir?"  An elderly waitress asked while taking the empty beer glass.

 

"Yes please," Yuuri nodded.  'I need to drown my guilt,' he mused.

 

\---

_[ok it's been a day, now spill]_

_{jas just got home}_

 

ten minutes later . . .

 

_[Viktor?  you alive? I'm waiting. . .]_

_{yeah just had to take Makka out real quick, what's up Chris?}_

_[you said last night that you didn't want to talk and you would txt to me tonight, so . . .]_

_{oh. . .}_

_[come on I'm dying, spill, off the record]_

_{what do you want to know?}_

_[don't play games you tease, I met him too yanno?!?  he said that you kissed!?!?!?!? explain man!]_

_{yeah I read your article dick}_

_[sorry news is news, but like I said this is off the record . . .now tell your best friend EVERYTHING!!_ _J]_

_{umm he got away}_

_[VIIIIKKKTTTTTOOOOORRR!!!  don't make me beg!!!!!!!]_

_{ -.-;;;  fine.  well you saw him!  he was intoxicating to say the least.  he umm tricked me and kissed my cheek is all}_

_[tricked you how?  and there had to be more than that he looked totally turned on at the thought of you, tell me please]_

_{fine asshole he got the jump on me, aimed a gun at my back, took my gun as a result. groped me and somehow got my cuffs and then cuffed me, pushed me up against the wall and kissed my cheek.  he took the necklace, left my cuff keys and gun on the table and jumped off the freakin balcony.  happy now?}_

_[extremely :) ]_

_{dick! I'm going to bed, talk to you later}_

_[sweet dreams Viktor, or maybe not so sweet ;)]_

_{dick}_


	4. It's Personal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An heiress, some diamonds, a kiss, and a revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing [somachos](http://samochas.tumblr.com/post/157116846173/phantom-thief-au-i-have-a-deep-rooted-love-for) gorgeous Phantom Thief AU art, I was inspired to write this! A big thanks to somachos for chatting with me about my ideas for this fic! You are so awesome ^.~ I hope that you all like it! Please leave me a comment!!!
> 
> I don't speak Russian, so I relied on google translate, sorry if it's wrong, please let me know! I'm sure that gems and jewelry have to go through inspections and have verification of authenticity, but for my fic just go with it ok? 
> 
> Thank you everyone who has left comments and kudos! The response to this fic has been so amazing! Comments are my writer's fuel!
> 
> Spanish Translation by [Taurus95](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12412318/4/Under-the-cover-of-Eros)

Mila Babicheva was an heiress who was used to things going her way.  When she wanted something, she bought it, nothing had ever been of her reach.  When JJ Leroy began selling jewelry, she quickly became one of his best clients.  She loved the unique pieces that he could provide, she would settle for nothing less.  So, when she walked down the stairs and her butler handed her a small note that had just been delivered, she was confused. 

 

"What the hell is this?"  She yelled as she threw the note back in her butler's face. 

 

"I don't know madam, but I have contacted the authorities.  They said that they will send someone over immediately," the butler said as he reached down to pick up the note from the floor. 

 

"I'm going to freshen up, let me know when the police arrive!"  She shouted as she stomped back upstairs. 

 

"Certainly madam," the butler said as he placed the note on a table in the middle of the foyer. 

 

**_Ms Mila Babicheva,_ **

****

**_I will have your Virgin's Tears tonight at_ ** **_11pm_ **

****

**_~Phantom Thief Eros~_ **

****

\---

Several Days Ago. .  .

 

 

Yuuri and Phichit were seated on their small couch, while Guang-Hong sat on Leo's lap in the chair across from them.  It was amazing how quickly the two men had formed a bond.  When Leo had arrived in New York, Phichit had asked Guang-Hong if he would mind putting Leo up for a few days until they could figure out something more permanent.  That was several months ago now and being that the two were officially dating, Leo continued to "room" with Guang-Hong.  They were ridiculously adorable together. 

 

"Mi amor, are you comfortable?"  Leo whispered into Guang-Hong's ear.

 

"Um," Guang-Hong mumbled meekly and blushed.  He had fallen for the Mexican-American at first sight.  As soon as he stepped through the front door in fact.  Luckily his feelings were requited, Leo had fallen just as hard.  Although Guang-Hong wasn't as comfortable with PDA as Leo was.  "I'm gonna just sit on the floor," he announced as he started to get up, only to be pulled back down instantly.

 

"Oh no you don't mi corazón, you stay right here," Leo huffed and squeezed the smaller Chinese man tightly, refusing to let go. 

 

Phichit thinks it's cute, but they were here for a reason.  "Ok you two lovebirds, settle down," he chuckled.  "I asked you guys here today to discuss . . .business," Phichit paused for dramatic effect. 

 

"We have a new target," Yuuri blurted out.

 

"Oi Yuuri, I was supposed to tell them!"  Phichit pouted.

 

"Really?  What's the target?"  Leo asked with a grin.  Anything to stick it to JJ was fine with him.  He had packed up his life in LA and moved to New York a few months ago.  He never thought that his quest for revenge would lead him to the love of his life.  He placed a kiss in Guang-Hong's hair and giggled when his lover squirmed.

 

"It's a set of diamond earrings JJ sold to a Russian heiress," Phichit explained.  He turned his laptop screen around to show the other two a picture of the earrings.  "However, the information that I have gathered from JJ's personal files shows that he actually stole these earrings while he was in Brazil."  Phichit spun the computer around and pulled up a file.

 

Yuuri snorts as he looks at the screen. "Really?  That cheesy bastard named the earrings 'Virgin's Tears,' you must be kidding!"

  

"I know right?  He's such a tool!"  Phichit laughed.  "That idiot has a log of all the things that he has stolen over the years if you know where to look.  I was able to verify many of the items on his list.  It seems he only steals things in foreign countries, must be harder to track," Phichit hums as he types.

 

"Is my grandmother's bracelet on the list Phichit?"  Leo asked.  He unconsciously hugged Guang-Hong tighter in anticipation.  

 

"Yup, right here," Phichit confirms while pointing at the screen.  "One gold and turquoise bracelet from Guadalajara, Jalisco, Mexico."

 

"Where is it now?"  Leo was beside himself, he had dreamed of finding his grandmother's bracelet for years.

 

"Leo," Phichit sighs.  "It looks like JJ donated it to a museum last year for a charity event, I'm sorry."

 

"But it was my grandmother's, he had no right!  I swore," he began to shake in rage, "I swore at her deathbed that I would get it back one day!" 

 

Guang-Hong turned and placed his arms around Leo's shoulders while rubbing his back.  "And we will babe, I promise!"  Guang-Hong vowed and placed a soft kiss on Leo's forehead. 

 

"Don't worry Leo, we will make that our next target after the heiress, alright?"  Phichit said with a reassuring smile while Yuuri nodded in agreement.

 

"Alright, now that we have that settled," Phichit rolled out a blueprint of the heiress's penthouse on the coffee table, "let's get this mission planned!" 

 

\---

 

Viktor found himself sitting in a swanky penthouse on the Upper East Side, drinking a cup of tea, and being glared at by an irate heiress.  Captain Yakov told him to come here, because this Mila woman had received a note from Eros.  It had been about a week since his first case with Eros and Viktor was determined not to fail in capturing the thief this time. 

 

"Well?  What the hell are you going to do detective?  I don't want my things stolen by some crappy thief!"  Mila spat at Viktor venomously.

 

Being that Eros had successfully stolen the necklace last time, Viktor didn't think that he was such a crappy thief.  However he decided not to correct the upset woman.  She had just finished explaining exactly what the note was referencing and Viktor sighed in relief that it was a pair of earning and not actual virgin tears.  'No virgin would stand a chance against him,' Viktor mused.  "We will stop him ma'am, at all costs.  He won't get away with this."  Viktor promised. 

 

"Oh?  He got away with dear JJ's prized necklace last time!"  Mila shot back angrily.  "He called me afterwards crying his eyes out saying that the police were useless, so how will it be different this time detective?"  She hissed.

 

"Now we know more about Eros, now we know what to expect.  This time will be different Ms. Babicheva, obeshchayu!"  Viktor vowed in a sure, authoritative tone.  He wasn't going to allow this spoiled little rich princess to push him around.  Sure, he screwed up last time, but this time would be different!

 

"It better be detective," Mila scoffed and crossed her arms angrily.  "I'm trusting you," she added as she marched out of the room, slamming the door in her wake.

 

"Detective what should we do?"  The kindly old butler asked in a shaky croak.

 

"Nothing, leave everything to me," Viktor assured the man with a smile. 

 

\---

 

"Okay guys, just like we planned it,"  Phichit ordered over the earpieces.  "Philia said that Nikiforov isn't taking any chances this time and he has more men with him, around twenty.  They all are wearing gasmasks too," Phichit sighed. 

 

"How many cops are inside Agape?"  Eros asked.  Yuuri had already slipped into his alternate personality.  He was currently jumping from rooftop to rooftop across the Upper East Side, making his way to the target location. 

 

"One!"  Phichit couldn't believe their luck.  "Just Nikiforov, he must have a bone to pick with you Eros," he snickered. 

 

"Yeah I bet he has a bone alright," Leo giggled like a schoolboy. 

 

"Where are the other twenty cops then?"  Eros asked, ignoring Leo's rude comment, while trying not to think of Viktor's bone.  'I bet it's bigger than mine and hot and . . .shit . . .focus!'  He order himself after having impure thoughts. 

 

"Scattered throughout the building, some on the ground floor, some in service corridors, some outside, one on the roof, several walking the halls, but only Nikiforov is in the penthouse," Phichit explained.  He was suspicious, but carefully optimistic.  "I'm sure when he sees you wearing the necklace he will be all fired up Eros," he teased to break the tension.

 

"Ha ha, very funny," Eros deadpanned.  "One on the roof?"  He asked, just to be sure.

 

"Yup he is on the North side, he shouldn't be able to see you coming from the South Eros,"  Phichit informed him.  "Storge, you ready?" 

 

"Yup!"  Leo piped up.  He had been quietly waiting in the building's maintenance room all day.  Phichit had been in constant communication with him, walking him through the technical aspects of the job.  Now it was time to put all their hard work into action. 

 

"Eros?  You ready?"  Phichit asked from his comfy couch in their living room.  One perk of being the technical expert of the group was that he got to stay home in his pajamas. 

 

"Yes," Eros said.  "I just landed on the roof, let's do this!" 

 

Phichit cracked his neck and then his fingers to hype himself up.  "Ok, in 3 . . .2 . . .1"

 

 

\---

 

Viktor was sitting in the dark foyer.  He figured that Eros, and/or his possible accomplices now that he thought more about it, would probably cut the power again.  So, Viktor wanted his eyes adjusted to the dark and ready for action.  His phone vibrated in his pocket alerting him that in one minute it would be the time mentioned on Eros's notice, he silenced it while pulling out his gun. 

 

Sixty seconds later, every single light and electronic device in the penthouse turned on simultaneously.  Viktor shot to his feet from the stairs he had been crouched down on, his gun held in front of him.  This time, no one was going to sneak up behind him, he placed his back to the cold marble wall that lined the foyer at the base of the stairs.  This position allowed him to keep the front door, side door, and balcony doors in his line of sight.  Nothing was going to get the drop on him this time.  So why was Eros gliding down the stair railings like he was skating on ice towards him?

 

Viktor was so shocked by the sight that he paused and stared at the athleticism on display.  When Eros reached the bottom he gracefully sprung through the air towards Viktor.  The startled detective raised his arms on impulse and caught the scantily clad thief as the power went out around them.

 

"Aw did you miss me detective?"  Eros smirked wickedly and kissed Viktor on the other cheek this time.  "I missed you too," he sighed and wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck lovingly. 

 

"What are you-"  Viktor was cut off as Eros covered Viktor's lips with his own in a chaste kiss.  Viktor unintentionally sighed into the kiss, eliciting a giddy hum from Eros.  Realizing what he was doing, Viktor broke the kiss and glared down at the vixen in his arms.  "You," he stopped and cleared his throat, "you're under arrest Eros, you have the-"

 

Eros placed his finger against Viktor's lips to silence him again.  "No detective you have the right to remain silent, but I don't mind if you let your voice out for me!"  He teased and flipped backwards out of Viktor's arms. 

 

When Viktor was done gawking at the nimble creature he looked down and saw that his own cuffs were around his wrists once again.  He had dropped his gun on the floor when he absentmindedly caught Eros before.  "Shit," Viktor whined, "not again!" 

 

"Tsk tsk," Eros said wagging his finger as he kicked the gun into the next room.  "Such filthy language detective," Eros slithered up next to Viktor. "You naughty boy you," he purred and trailed a finger down Viktor's chest. 

 

Viktor noticed, even in the low light, that the necklace Eros had managed to steal last week was hanging from his neck, mocking the Russian.  "You can't be working alone," he sighed.  Viktor shook his hands just incase the cuffs were loose, but they weren't.   "Damn it, who else are you working with?"  Viktor asked in a frustrated growl.

 

"Agape, could you give us some mood lighting?"  Instantly the lamps in the foyer and the surrounding light fixtures burst back to life, casting the room in a warm glow.  "You're handsome and intelligent," Eros winked.  "But did you really think that these cheap knock offs would trick me detective?"  Eros inquired while raising his hand to Viktor's eye level, revealing the fake diamonds Viktor had planted earlier in the case upstairs.

 

"Well they served their purpose if they distracted you from the real earrings," Viktor grinned.  He had noticed that Eros had spoken, most likely into an earpiece, to a second person named Agape.    

 

"Oh?"  Eros perked up and reached into his cape.  "Do you mean these Detective Nikiforov?"  He smirked as he pulled out another set of diamond earrings, these ones were shimmering more brilliantly in the soft light of the foyer.

 

"Shit!"  Viktor exclaimed and closed his eyes in disgust.  He had hidden the real earrings in the safe upstairs and was upset that Eros had already discovered them.  Viktor felt a warm, wet tongue lick from his jaw line up to his temple.  Viktor opened his eyes to see a smug Eros with lidded eyes looking back at him.

 

"Vksuno!"  Eros squealed and bit his lower lip.  "You're so tasty I just want to eat you up!"  Eros maintained eye contact while running his hands across his own torso seductively.

 

"Eros, there are two cops about five minutes from walking through the front door, get the hell out of there!"  Agape warned over the earpiece.

 

"Well detective, it looks like I have to run," Eros whispered as he ghosted up alongside Viktor.  The detective glared at him, barely hiding the conflicting emotions boiling just below the surface.  "I'll miss you," Eros said as he placed a hand behind Viktor's head, pulled him closer, and kissed the detective passionately.  Eros nibbled hungrily on Viktor's lower lip, begging for entrance.  He was overjoyed when the detective opened his mouth in a quiet moan.  Eros seized the opportunity, and stuck his tongue deep inside Viktor's waiting mouth.  He messaged Viktor's moist tongue and explored his mouth, leaving no corner untouched.  Eros then slide his nibble tongue back into his own mouth, pulled away, and pretended to wipe the saliva from his mouth.  He grinned when Viktor whimpered at the loss of contact.  Eros happily reached back up and pushed his tongue and Viktor's cuff keys into the detective's mouth.

 

"Eros, I'm happy for you, but those cops will be there any minute, hurry up!"  Phichit shrieked. 

 

This time Viktor pulled away and spit the keys into his hand.  "What the hell?"  Viktor asked in a pant.  He had never shared such a passionate kisses in his life.  None of his previous lovers could hold a candle to Eros's raw sexual power.  He stared at the smaller man that was smiling at him while leaning back against the staircase.  His blood red eye's gleamed with danger, his lithe body and devilish good looks were doing things to Viktor's body against his will.  He was so unbelievably attracted to this criminal and yet he knew that he needed to bring him in somehow.

 

"I didn't want you to be stuck in those cuff when your backup arrives sweetheart!"  Eros chuckled as he turned towards the stairs. 

 

"You're nothing but a criminal and a coward!"  Viktor spat.  He needed to keep Eros here until his men arrived. 

 

Eros had been on his way up the stairs when Viktor insulted him, he swiveled on the spot to look down at the distraught detective.  He could see that Viktor was breathing heavily, his lips were pouting and slightly bruised.  He was lovely.  "If you had done you homework properly, perhaps you wouldn't think of me as a criminal detective," Eros sighed.    

 

Well that hadn't been what Viktor thought he would say.  "What do you mean?  You steal things, it's against the law," he said while he was unlocking his handcuffs quietly.  "What else would you call someone who steals things that don't belong to them?"  He questioned in hopes to get an actual answer and to stall Eros a bit longer.

 

"This does belong to me!"  Eros yelled indignantly while grabbing at his mother's necklace.  "It belongs to me more than anyone else alive!"  He screamed and shook.  He was upset that Viktor would think ill of him and the idea that anyone could believe the necklace wasn't rightfully his. 

 

"He is stalling, don't let him get to you.  Maintain control Eros, be cool, calm, and sexy," Phichit coached gently in his earpiece.  The words felt like a gentle hug from his best friend, the only one that truly understood how he felt. 

 

When Eros looked down at Viktor again, he was composed once more.  "Think what you like sugar," he tossed the earrings down to the detective.  "But before you call someone a coward, make sure that you have _all_ the facts hun!" 

 

Viktor lunged at the falling earrings, barely managing to catch them in his outstretched hands.  When he looked back up, Eros was gone.  Viktor examined the glittering gems laying on his open palm.  With great relief Viktor knew that these were the real diamonds.  'But why did he give them back?'  Viktor wondered as the front door opened and his backup finally arrived. 

 

\---

 

The next day Viktor returned to Mila's penthouse with her earrings.  He was shown into the living room by the old butler once again and given a cup of tea.  Viktor stared at the foyer in the background and he let his mind wander back to last night's encounter with Eros as he waited for the spoiled heiress to appear.  Viktor set his cup of tea down on the coffee table in front of him and reached his finger up to run it across his lips.  Eros had kissed him last night and it had made his knees weak.  He had been so surprised and aroused that he had kissed the thief back.  'What the hell is wrong with me?'  He mused.        

 

"Spasibo!"  The heiress shouted as she strode into the room.  Mila was so relieved that the handsome detective was able to keep his promise. 

 

"You're welcome ma'am," Viktor mumbled as he was forced back to reality.  He took a small handkerchief from the inside pocket of his trench coat.  Viktor carefully unwrapped the cloth to reveal the Virgin's Tears. 

 

Mila shrieked and she ripped the earrings out of Viktor's hand.  "Thank goodness you were able to do your job properly this time!"  She examined the earrings to insure that they were not damaged and quickly put them on.

 

Eros's words from last night rang through Viktor's head at the sight of Mila wearing the large diamonds.  "Miss Babicheva, may I ask, where did you get those earrings?"  Viktor inquired with a fake business smile.

 

Mila thought that the detective wanted to get a pair for a lover and scoffed.  "Oh detective, you could never afford earrings like these," she chastised as she primped her hair haughtily.  "These are a JJ original, one of a kind, and severely out of your price range I'm afraid," she smirked arrogantly.

 

"JJ hmm?"  Viktor muttered.  Maybe the sexy thief was trying to tell him something.  Maybe this wasn't just robbery, maybe it had something to do with JJ.  Remembering how Eros reacted to the necklace and claiming that it belonged to him more than anyone else _alive_ , gave Viktor an idea.  Perhaps, this was personal.  Viktor resolved that as soon as he left the penthouse, he would go back to his office and do some research on Jean-Jacques Leroy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I am so thrilled to announce that the wonderful and totally talented [Maro](https://maroalpaca.tumblr.com) has created art based on this chapter of my fic!!! Go [HERE](http://maroalpaca.tumblr.com/post/160216655288/just-imagine-phantom-thief-eros-mischievously) to check it out!!!! Thank you SO much Maro!! I love you to the moon and back my dear ^.~


	5. Hot Pot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some delicious hot pot, a warm kotastu and some . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing [somachos](http://samochas.tumblr.com/post/157116846173/phantom-thief-au-i-have-a-deep-rooted-love-for) gorgeous Phantom Thief AU art, I was inspired to write this! A big thanks to somachos for chatting with me about my ideas for this fic! You are so awesome ^.~ 
> 
> I hope that you all like it! Please leave me a comment!!! Comments feed the author and make her write faster!!!
> 
> Hi! If you don't know what a kotatsu is you can either wait for Yuuri to explain it to Viktor or you can click [here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kotatsu)
> 
> Oh and I might have to up the rating . . . hope that doesn't upset anyone . . .we'll see ^.~
> 
> Spanish Translation by [Taurus95](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12412318/5/Under-the-cover-of-Eros)

**Phantom Thief Botches Burglary**

By Chris Giacometti  October 17, 20XX

 

Last night Detective Viktor Nikiforov

and his men were able to prevent the

Phantom Thief, known as Eros, from

committing his planned capper.  The thief

sent a notice earlier that day, stating

that he had intentions to steal a prized

pair of diamond earrings from Ms Mila

Babicheva, who was in the city on holiday

from her home in Russia. . .

 

. . . Detective Nikiforov claims that the

hard work and dedication of his team on

this case . . .  

 

. . .states that the earrings were purchased

from the recently released 'JJ Style limited

edition collection' . . .

 

. . . some question if there is a connection

between this attempted theft and. . .

 

 . . .Phantom Thief Eros strike next?

 

\---

 

"Well at least you didn't screw up this time!"  Captain Yakov Feltsman growled as he slammed the newspaper on the desk in front of him and glared at his detective. 

 

"First time for everything, right Captain?"  Viktor responded cheerfully. 

 

"Yeah, too bad you still let that slippery little bastard escape though, don’t go gettin all full of yourself Nikiforov!"  Yakov shot back as a blood vessel pulsed menacingly on his temple. 

 

"Wouldn't dream of it Captain," Viktor laughed over his shoulder as he left the Captain's office with a wave. 

 

Viktor slumped down into his chair behind his desk once more.  He had spent a great deal of time in this particular position over the past twenty four hours.  Victor was feverishly researching any possible connection between the two incidents involving Eros thus far.  "It all comes back to JJ," he murmured to himself as he typed away on his keyboard.  After several more hours, without much progress, Viktor decided to call it quits for the day.

 

\---

 

5 days later

 

[Chriiiiiiiis, can I coooommee ooooooveeerrrr?  pllleeeeaaassseeee]

 

{lol why so whiney Vik?  Where's the nephew?}

 

[he went over to his friend's house again and I'm lonely -.-;; and Makka is sleeping]

 

{sorry buddy, date night.  rain check?}

 

[no fair!  I want attention!]

 

{hit up the minx : ) he will comfort you!}

 

[you mean Yuuri?]

 

{unless you have Eros's # lol}

 

[  O _ o ;;  ]

 

{is that a no?}

 

[yeah that's a no]

 

{bummer}

 

\---

 

The tiny apartment was a buzz with lively conversations and the aroma of delicious food cooking.  Phichit and Yuuri had invited Leo and Guang-Hong over for hot pot.  They spread everything out on the kotastu and the men snuggled up to enjoy it's warmth while their dinner bubbled merrily away in front of them.

 

"We should do this more often," Phichit declared as he added some vegetables to the concoction.

 

"Definitely," Yuuri agreed as he tossed in a few fish balls.

 

"I'm so excited to try this!"  Leo practically squealed.  He hadn't added anything into the pot yet, because he was rather intimidated by the whole process.  This was his first hot pot.    

 

"You'll like it babe, especially the spicy side," Guang-Hong assured his boyfriend with a playful shoulder bump. 

 

Yuuri smiled warmly at the lovely scene playing out in front of him.  It was bitterly cold outside, so some hot pot and a kotastu was just what the doctor ordered.  He was pulled from his musings when his pocket vibrated.  Yuuri pulled his phone out to see a text from Viktor.  He and Viktor had been sending little messages to each other on and off for about a week now.  Silly things like what they ate that day, how bad Viktor's commute to work was, a troublesome student in one of Yuuri's classes, and the weather. 

 

[hey Yuuri, what are you up to?]

 

{just hanging out at home, why?}

 

Viktor didn't respond right away, which Yuuri felt was rather odd.  Usually when they would text, Viktor would respond immediately to anything and everything that Yuuri had to say.  He placed his phone on the table and shrugged.

 

"Who was that?"  Phichit asked when he saw Yuuri's perplexed expression. 

 

"It was just-"

 

Yuuri was cutoff by the doorbell ringing.  He got up from the warmth of the kotatsu and went to answer the door.  Of all the people that Yuuri thought would be there when he opened the door, Viktor Nikiforov was not one of them.

 

"Good evening Yuuri," Viktor smiled impishly.  "I'm sorry for coming over unannounced and uninvited, but-"  Viktor stopped mid sentence when he heard hushed voices coming from inside Yuuri's apartment.  "Oh!"  Viktor exclaimed.  "You have company," he sighed.  "I'm sorry, I'll go," he pouted dejectedly and turned to leave.

 

Yuuri impulsively reached out and grabbed Viktor's arm to spin him back around.  "No!"  He shouted.  He released the startled Russian and cleared his throat.  "I mean, umm . .  . no, you don't have to leave Viktor."

 

"Yuuuuuurrrriiiiii!  Who is it?  Get in and close the door, you're letting all the heat out!"  Phichit whined. 

 

Yuuri opened the door fully and motioned for Viktor to enter, "won't you please come in?"

 

"Thank you," Viktor beamed and walked into the apartment.  He took a brief look around.  He was standing in a small entry way that was next to a little kitchen.  The apartment had an open concept and the kitchen appeared to flow into a living room on the other side.  He walked a few steps in, before he was yelled at.

 

"Ah no Viktor!  No shoes!"  Yuuri was beside himself in a panic as he frantically pointed at the offending footwear. 

 

Viktor did an odd little dance as if he was stepping on hot lava and scurried back to the entryway.  He hurriedly removed his oxfords and apologized.  "I'm sorry Yuuri, I'm sorry!" Viktor held his hands up in surrender with a petrified look on his face.    

 

Yuuri took a calming breath.  "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted.  It's just that we don't wear shoes in the house, it's an Asian thing, here," he said as he handed Viktor a pair of guest slippers from a nearby cubby.    

 

Viktor took the slippers and quickly put them on his feet.  He stood back up straight and looked at Yuuri for confirmation that he was following orders properly.  Once he received a small smile from Yuuri, he breathed a sigh of relief. 

 

"Sorry, umm please come in," Yuuri lead the way.  He couldn't believe that he had just shouted at Viktor.  He also didn't enjoy the smug look on Phichit's face as they neared the living room. 

 

Phichit shot up from the floor as if his rear was on fire.  "Hi Viktor!"  He waved as he approached.  "I'm Phichit!  It's great to finally meet cha!"  He smiled and shook hands with the taller Russian detective.  "My Yuu-chan won't shut up about you!"  He smirked. 

 

"Phi!"  Yuuri wailed while turning an impressive shade of red. 

 

"The pleasure is all mine Phichit, I've heard so much about you," Viktor grinned.  He rather enjoyed that Yuuri talked to his best friend about him.  It made a happy light feeling invade his chest at the thought that Yuuri might like him, even just a little. 

 

"Hi boss," Guang-Hong lazily waved without looking up as he added a piece of beef to the spicy side of the hot pot.

 

"Guang-Hong!  What are you doing here?  I didn’t know that you knew Yuuri!"  Viktor shrieked.  He didn't know what to think about this development.

 

"Yeah boss, Phichit and I went to NYU together.  I've known Yuuri for a while, longer than I've known you," Guang-Hong  chuckled as he placed another piece of beef in the pot.  "Boss, this is Leo de la Iglesia, my boyfriend, Leo this is my boss Detective Viktor Nikiforov," Guang-Hong introduced.

 

Leo had one arm wrapped around Guang-Hong as they sat next to each other on one side of the kotastu.  "¡Hola!  Nice to meet you Viktor!"  Leo waved with his free hand.

 

"Nice to meet you too," Viktor waved back with a smile. 

 

"Well now that you've met everyone," Phichit grinned, "won't you join us for hot pot?" 

 

Viktor turned to look at Yuuri to make sure that it was ok with him before answering.  Yuuri smiled, still blushing, and nodded.  "Have you had dinner yet Viktor?"  Yuuri asked.

 

"No, I haven't eaten yet.  Are you sure it's ok?  I don't want to intrude," Viktor sighed.  He was trying to remain calm.  He really wanted to join them, especially Yuuri, for dinner.

 

"Nonsense, it's hot pot," Yuuri smiled and pulled Viktor towards the kotastu, "the more the merrier!" 

 

"I'll go get him a plate and chopsticks," Phichit sang as he skipped off towards the kitchen.

 

"Here," Yuuri reached forward, "let me take your coat Viktor."    

 

Viktor shrugged off his tan trench coat and handed it to Yuuri.  "Thank you," he said with a shy smile.  Viktor turned back towards Guang-Hong and Leo, he noticed that they were all sitting on the floor at a very low table that had a blanket around it.  He looked at Yuuri with a confused expression and Yuuri sniggered.  "Gomen, I mean sorry," Yuuri amended.  "This is called a kotastu, it's a table with a big comforter attached and an electric heater underneath.  It's warm and cozy, here sit down," Yuuri explained and guided Viktor to the vacant side of the table. 

 

As soon as Viktor sat down and Yuuri placed the blanket over his lap, he was enveloped in a gentle, steady warmth.  It made him instantly sleepy.  "I've never seen anything like this before," Viktor commented with a smile.

 

"It's a Japanese thing, I grew up with one and when I used to live in Detroit I begged Celestino to order one for me," Yuuri admitted while scratching his head a bit embarrassed.  "I can't imagine living through a winter without one!"  He declared as he sat back down, adjacent to Viktor.

 

"Here ya go," Phichit handed Viktor a plate and chopsticks.  He sat back down next to Yuuri on one side and Leo on the other.    

 

"Oi Guang-Hong!  Don't steal my fish balls!  Cook one yourself," Yuuri cried as he noticed Guang-Hong was placing a fish ball on his own plate.

 

"Fine, stingy!"  Guang-Hong said playfully, sticking out his tongue in response.

 

Yuuri reached over the table and took the fish ball with his chopstick while muttering in grumpy Japanese.  "I told you, house rules, only take what you put in!"  He glared back at Guang-Hong.

 

Viktor thought that the whole thing was hilarious and couldn't hold back his giggles.  When Yuuri turned his icy glare Viktor's way however, he stopped abruptly.  "Sorry Yuuri," he wiped a tear from his eye, "you are just too cute!"

 

Yuuri's eyes grew large and he turned the brightest cooked lobster read.  Phichit started laughing and so did Leo and Guang-Hong, which made Viktor start laughing again too.  Yuuri had to summon all of his willpower not to skewer all of them with his chopsticks.

 

\---

 

"Thanks for dinner Yuuri," Viktor smiled as he put his shoes back on and handed Yuuri the guest slippers.  "It was delicious, and now I want a kotastsu!"  He grinned.  Phichit, Leo, and Guang-Hong had all passed out under the hypnotic powers of the mysterious Japanese table. 

 

"Everyone should have a kotastu, especially in the winter!"  Yuuri beamed.  "I'm glad that you liked our hot pot, sorry if we all were a little loud and goofy.  That's just how we get when we are all together."

 

"No, Yuuri, I had a great time.  I enjoyed seeing you so carefree,"  Viktor locked his azure eyes on Yuuri's coffee brown ones.  He was fighting the urge to kiss Yuuri's adorable plump pink lips.  It was a battle he was rapidly loosing. 

 

"The next time we have hot pot, I'll be sure to invite you," Yuuri vowed.  His eyes wandered down to Viktor's parted lips.  He knew what they felt like, having kissed Viktor as Eros already.  But, Yuuri really wanted to taste them again when he was just ordinary Yuuri.  He worried his bottom lip at the thought. 

 

"I would really like that Yuuri," Viktor said as he carefully took Yuuri's hand and pressed a soft kiss on the back of it.  When he opened his eyes and looked at Yuuri, he saw the smaller Japanese man blush a beautiful rosy hue.

 

"Viktor," Yuuri whispered. 

 

Viktor wasn't sure if he actually heard him speak or not.  "Yes Yuuri?"  Viktor responded in a hushed tone.  The last thing he wanted to do was to ruin this moment.  This endless moment where his heart was beating so fiercely in his chest that he was afraid it might break loose and run away.  He could feel his hands shaking slightly as they refused to release Yuuri's hand.  Viktor stared into the deep chocolaty pools of Yuuri's eyes, getting lost in the sensation.

 

Yuuri was getting drunk on the heady emotions that hung in the air between them.  He was acutely aware that Viktor was still holding his right hand and he could feel the Russian trembling slightly.  Yuuri's heart raced, his knees shook, and he unconsciously leaned forward until they were sharing the same air. "I-"

 

Viktor could wait no longer and leaned down to capture Yuuri's lips in a sweet, chaste kiss.  When their lips made contact he noted how soft and pliable Yuuri's were.  He locked away his memory of this kiss, so that he could savor it for the rest of his life.  It only took a heartbeat for Yuuri to return a gentle pressure back in response.  Viktor could feel Yuuri place a hand on his shirt sleeve and clench at the material.  It was sublime, unhurried, and delicate.  Viktor's heart soared.  All too soon, they pulled back, the need to breathe was too great. 

 

Yuuri looked at Viktor with unsure eyes.  Had he initiated that kiss, or had Viktor?  He couldn't remember, his head was still spinning.  Fireworks were going off in his brain and his heart was beating so hard it might explode.  "I, umm," Yuuri mumbled intelligently.

 

"I like you Yuuri," Viktor spoke over him.  "I have liked you for a while now, I was just afraid to tell you, afraid you would reject me," Viktor almost cried at the thought as he confessed.  "I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way and that I would upset you.  I'm sorry, but that's how I feel."  There, he had said it finally.  He told Yuuri his feelings and now it was out of his hands.  All he could do is wait for a reply.  A reply that didn't come as quickly as he would have liked.  Viktor was getting worried as he noticed several conflicting emotions flit across Yuuri's adorable face in quick succession.  Surprise, doubt, confusion, joy, worry, happiness, fear?  What would Yuuri have to fear from him?

 

Yuuri didn't think that he would be able to form an adequate response right now even if he wanted to.  Viktor Nikiforov, the sexy Russian detective of his dreams, just confessed.  Confessed to him, to Yuuri, not to someone else.  So does that mean that hell has frozen over and pigs can fly?  This wasn't possible.  Yuuri didn't understand what Viktor could see in a dorky, weird looking Japanese orphan with glasses.  But suddenly he didn't care.  Viktor had said that he liked him.  Viktor had kissed him.  Yuuri wasn't going to waste anymore time thinking and worrying, he decided to just follow his heart and see what happens for once.  Anxiety be damned!  "I . . . I like you too Viktor, I always have," he tried to smile but thought that it probably looked more like a grimace.

 

That was all the conformation Viktor needed.  Their feelings were mutual, Yuuri liked him back.  He felt like he could cry huge tears of joy, but instead he launched himself at Yuuri with reckless abandon.  He claimed Yuuri's lips again, but this time there was nothing chaste about it.  It was hot, forceful and sloppy.  It was full of need and want and lust.  Viktor nipped and lapped at Yuuri's lips and was overjoyed when the Japanese man granted him access with a little whimper.  God that whimper went straight to his groin.  Viktor dove forth and battled Yuuri's tongue, suckling it and humming into the other man's mouth with sheer delight. 

 

Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck and clung on tight as Viktor absolutely ravished his mouth.  Yuuri's head was spinning and before he knew it, Viktor had spun them around and shoved Yuuri against the front door.  Yuuri let out a soft moan and Viktor swallowed it greedily.  Viktor's hands were grabbing Yuuri's waist in the most delicious way possible.  The kiss was wet, messy, and slightly spicy from the hot pot.  When Viktor placed his thigh in between Yuuri's legs, Yuuri broke the kiss and had to bite his swollen lip to hold back another moan.                               

 

"Yuuri," Viktor panted as he stared down at the writhing Asian man through lidded eyes. 

 

"Too," Yuuri tried to gain his breath and slow his heartbeat.  "Too fast," he sighed at last and lowered his arms as he leaned against the door to stabilize himself.  His knees had gone weak from Viktor's intense kiss. 

 

"I'm sorry, I-"

 

"Shh," Yuuri placed a finger to Viktor's mouth to stop the unneeded apology.  "Don't apologize, I just don't want to move too fast Viktor," Yuuri said as unshed tears started to fill his eyes.       

 

Viktor leaned forward and pulled Yuuri into his arms.  He tilted his head and placed a kiss in Yuuri's silky locks.  "Ok Yuuri, we can take it slow.  I don't mind, I'm just happy that you like me back," he whispered into Yuuri's hair.  With a heavy sigh he released Yuuri and held him at arms length.  "I better go, Makkachin is waiting for me," he smiled sadly.  Viktor didn't want to leave Yuuri, he wanted to stay with the adorable Asian in his arms forever.

 

Yuuri nervously got on his tip toes and planted a sweet kiss on Viktor's lips.  "Ok, good night Viktor," he smiled lovingly as he pulled away.

 

"Wait!  I wasn't ready for that!  Do it again please!"  Viktor whined.  He hadn't thought that Yuuri would kiss him and he didn't get the chance to kiss him back.  He would regret it forever!!!! 

 

Yuuri laughed, "no you big baby, now go home to your cute poodle!"  Yuuri opened the door and pushed Viktor into the narrow hallway.  "I'll see you tomorrow," he smiled coyly as he winked and closed the door.    

        

\---

 

It was dark, quiet, and serene.  Phil enjoyed his job, he relished in the solitude that it provided.  He had never been a fan of crowds or loud people.  He preferred to be by himself, just like this.  He could walk these halls blindfolded if need be.  The light from his flashlight illuminated his favorite exhibit, the wooden bowls collection.  There was an elegant beauty in the form and curve of each piece.  Every night, while on his rounds, he would linger here for a moment to appreciate them.  With a heavy sigh he shuffled along his tried and true path through the rest of the museum. 

 

Phil shone his flashlight diligently around every corner, down each hallway, and over all the exhibits.  When he reached the permanent collection of stones and gems, he paused.  His trusty light had never found anything out of place before.  He had never encountered a single issue in his over thirty years as the night security for the Museum of Arts and Design's, that is until now.  He slowly approached the exhibit and stretched his hand out to grab a piece of paper that had been stuck to the glass.  He carefully unfolded the note and read it's contents with unbridle curiosity:          

 

 

**_To Whom It May Concern,_ **

****

**_I will liberate the Huevo del Petirrojo tomorrow night at_ ** **_11pm_ **

****

**_~Phantom Thief Eros~_ **


	6. Cuddles & Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggests, this is a fluff chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing [somachos](http://samochas.tumblr.com/post/157116846173/phantom-thief-au-i-have-a-deep-rooted-love-for) gorgeous Phantom Thief AU art, I was inspired to write this! A big thanks to somachos for chatting with me about my ideas for this fic! You are so awesome ^.~ I hope that you all like it! Please leave me a comment!!!
> 
> Translation Notes:  
> I don't speak Russian, but according to Google, solnyshko moyo means my little sun and is a Russian term of endearment. 
> 
> Sensei means teacher or instructor in Japanese
> 
> Thank you everyone for the kudos and comments, it makes my heart happy!!!

Yuuri's heart was pounding and he could feel his cheeks burning.  Viktor had confessed to him!  The sexy Russian had kissed him and basically humped him and it was amazing, but he still couldn't believe it.  How did this happen?  Yuuri started to shake his head as an onslaught of conflicting thoughts hit him like a freight train.  What about Eros?  What about the notice that was already sent?  He was pulled from his inner turmoil when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.  He looked down at the screen to see a text from Viktor.

 

[Yuuri?  you still awake?]

 

{yeah}

 

[umm I need to ask you a question]

 

{oookaaay}  Yuuri didn't particularly like the sound of that. 

 

[so are you my boyfriend now Yuuri?]

 

That threw Yuuri for a loop.  Was Viktor asking him to be his boyfriend or was he making sure that Yuuri didn't get his expectations up?  Yuuri hadn't had enough time to figure how what they were.  Didn't Viktor just leave a few minutes ago? 

 

[Yuuri?]  Viktor asked again when Yuuri failed to respond.  [I umm actually haven't left yet, I'm outside the café.  would you mind coming down?  please?  it'll only be for a minute, but I don't want to wake up your friends]  Viktor hoped that it sounded plausible. 

 

{Umm, ok . .. I'll ahh . . .be right down}

 

Two excruciating minutes later, Viktor saw Yuuri walk out of the red door that lead up to the dance studio and their apartment.  He was sitting on a bench outside of the café.  Viktor got up and walked slowly over to the timid looking Japanese man.

 

"Hi,"  Viktor said with a little wave.  "Long time no see," he grinned. 

 

"Hey," Yuuri rolled his eyes.  He didn't know what Viktor was going to say.  Would he regret the confession already?  Would he regret their kisses?  Was he really upset that Yuuri had pushed him away upstairs?

 

"So you um," Viktor mumbled and shuffled his feet nervously, "you didn't answer my question."

 

"No I didn't," Yuuri stated with a huff.  "Perhaps you would like to reword your question so that I can better understand your intent oh and ask it in person, not with a damn text?!?"  The more he thought about it, the more angry he was becoming.  That wasn't the type of thing that should be asked over an impersonal form of communication.  He also didn't quite know what Viktor meant by his vague wording.  He decided to give Viktor a redo.

 

"Oh," Viktor was slightly hurt.  Maybe Yuuri misunderstood something.  He would try again.  "What I wanted to ask was, Yuuri will you be my boyfriend?"  He inquired with sincere and hopeful smile.   

 

"Really?"  Yuuri asked doubtfully.  After all it didn't make any sense to him.  "Why?"  He couldn't stop the word from spilling out of his mouth.

 

Ok, now Viktor was starting to get upset.  "What do you mean why?  I already told you that I like you Yuuri!  And you said that you like me too!"

 

"Yeah but why would you want . . . I mean you could have anybody!"  Yuuri shouted.

 

"Even if that ridiculous claim was true, which it's not, I only want you!"  Viktor closed the space between them in two long strides and took Yuuri's hand. 

 

"But I-"

 

Viktor had lost all his patients with the man, if words weren't working, he would use action.  Viktor covered Yuuri's lips with his own and pulled him close.  Even though Yuuri was startled at first, he eventually sighed and relaxed into Viktor's arms and the kiss.  Viktor ran his hand up to card through Yuuri's velvety dark hair and deepen the kiss.  He smirked at Yuuri's lips when he felt the adorable Asian reach his own arms around Viktor's back.  Viktor tried to fill the kiss with all of his emotions he was too worried to voice.  He wanted to have Yuuri understand how he felt.  This time, Viktor was the one to end the kiss.

 

"Yuuri I like you, I have liked you for years, I want you to be my boyfriend!" Viktor declared as Yuuri caught his breath.  "I didn't confess to you tonight just to get in your pants once and bolt.  I want to be with you, get to know you more, spend time together, and then get your pants, multiple times!" He laughed when Yuuri looked scandalized at that last part.  "I mean come on, you have the tightest, sexiest little ass I have EVER seen, and that's with your pants on," Viktor winked.

 

"I . . wha . .VIKTOR!"  Yuuri punched the naughty Russian in the shoulder. 

 

Viktor rubbed his arm and shrugged.  "It's the truth Yuuri, I'm only speaking the truth," he grinned wickedly.  When Yuuri neglected to answer him, yet again, he sighed.  "Yuuri please give me your answer, I'm dying over here," he whined pathetically as he continued to rub his shoulder.

 

"Viktor I . . . yes, I'll be your boyfriend," Yuuri mumbled.  He still couldn't believe that Viktor wanted him.  Years of anxiety and mild depression didn't foster much self confidence.  Yuuri couldn't understand what Viktor saw in him.

 

Viktor lit up like a Christmas tree when Yuuri finally agreed.  His mouth made an adorable heart shape and his eyes watered.  He rushed over and picked Yuuri up in his strong, muscular arms and swung the startled Japanese boy around in an awkward circle.  "Oh Yuuri!  Thank you!  I'm soooo happy!"  He sang as he continued to spin around and squeeze Yuuri in his arms. 

 

"Ahh Viktor!  Put me down!  Stop it you wierdo!  I'll take it back if you don't put me down right now!"  Yuuri cried.  After a solid minute of shrieking and spinning, Viktor placed Yuuri back on his feet.  He giggled when Yuuri took an unsure step and almost lost his footing from being dizzy.  "Ok you dork, I'm going upstairs, go home," Yuuri grumbled. 

 

"Hey Yuuri?"  Viktor smiled.  "Would you like to come back to my house and meet Makkachin?  Yurio is at his friend's house, so there would be less judgmental glaring," he laughed.  His nephew was a sweet boy deep deep down, he just had a difficult time showing it.

 

"I thought you said that you didn't just want to get into my pants?" Yuuri asked as he raised a single disbelieving eyebrow.

 

"No," Viktor shook his head, "not _just_ in your pants."  He made sure to place an emphasis on the 'just' part and basked in the glare that resulted from it. 

 

Now Yuuri was conflicted.  He really wanted to meet Makkachin, because he loved dogs.  On the other hand it was an extremely bad idea.  It would be dangerous to get too intimate with Viktor, because his Eros side would inevitably leak out.  Damn Viktor for knowing his weakness.  "Ok, I'll come over, for a few minutes," Yuuri agreed in the end.                 

 

\---

 

"Viktor, remember how I said that I would come over for a few minutes?"

 

"Hmm," Viktor hummed as he absentmindedly stroked Yuuri's hair. 

 

"I should get going Viktor," Yuuri sighed.  He looked down at Makkachin who was currently draped over his lap, lightly snoring.  They were all laying down on Viktor's bed, cuddling, and watching a movie.

 

Viktor pulled Yuuri closer to himself possessively.  "No Yuuri just stay the night, Makkachin will be so sad if you leave now," Viktor whined.  He was warm, comfortable, and groggy.  The last thing that he wanted was to allow Yuuri to leave his arms and go home.  He wasn't ashamed to use his dog as guilt trip fodder.

 

"Viktor, I shouldn't," Yuuri sighed again.  He and Makkachin had become best friends instantly.  The poodle tackled him the second they walked into Viktor's apartment and covered his face in loving dog slobber.  He reached down and lightly pet the sleepy poodle's head, earning him an affectionate nuzzle in return.  Yuuri knew that Viktor was using this new found bond with his dog to convince Yuuri to stay, sadly it was working. 

 

"Yes you should," Viktor smiled.  He could hear Yuuri's resolve shattering and it thrilled him.  It was amazing how quickly they had felt comfortable with each other.  Only a few hours ago they had shared their first kiss and now they were cuddling on Viktor's bed.  It was pure bliss and Viktor never wanted it to end. 

 

"You have to go to work tomorrow though," Yuuri yawned.

 

"Yup!  I'll drop you off at your place on my way!"  Viktor declared with a huge grin.  He could feel that he was winning the battle.  He gathered his courage and gingerly removed Yuuri's glasses.  He could feel Yuuri jolt slightly in his arms, but Viktor ignored it and set the glasses on his headboard while placing a kiss on the top of Yuuri's head.

 

"Viktor," Yuuri protested quietly, but turned to snuggle into Viktor's broad chest.  Now that his glasses were off he could get closer to Viktor and it felt amazing.  No one had ever made him feel so safe and warm before.

 

"Shh solnyshko, just go to sleep," Viktor patted Yuuri's head.

 

He wasn't used to hearing what he assumed to be Russian.  It sounded a bit harsher than English and not as smooth as Japanese, but Viktor spoke it so softly.  Yuuri was getting sleepy and Viktor's chest was so comfy.  "What does that mean," Yuuri asked as he closed his eyes. 

 

"It means little sun," Viktor laughed to himself.  "You are so bright and warm, like the sun to me Yuuri," he shrugged, "it just fits."

 

"That's corny," Yuuri snorted, "but I kinda like it anyways."  He kissed Viktor's chest and threw his arm over Viktor's stomach.  Within a minute he was snoring lightly and drooling all over Viktor's designer shirt.

 

"Good night Yuuri," Viktor whispered contently.  He turned off the TV, pulled the blankets over them, and closed his eyes.  Viktor lay there listening to Yuuri and Makkachin's gentle snoring, it was like a wonderful lullaby, soon he joined them in a peaceful slumber.

 

\---

 

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO OLD GEEZERS DOING?"  Yurio bellowed when he saw his uncle, sensei, and his dog tangled in the sheets of Viktor's bed.  He had come home after he spent the night at Otabek's house to get his skateboard.  They were planning on going to the park in a few hours. 

 

There was a chorus of barks, grumbles, and groaning that came from the bed when Yurio announced his glorious presence.  Yuuri hated mornings, so he threw the blanket over his head and mumbled 'five more minutes.'  Makkachin was instantly awake and barked happily as he jumped off the bed towards Yurio.  Viktor yawned lazily as if he didn’t have a worry in the world.  He ignored the seething teen in the doorway and checked the bed next to him.  A small bit of messy black hair was peeking out from under his blankets.  Viktor felt his cheeks heat up and his heart soar at the sight.  Yuuri had spent the night and they had cuddle and it was a beautiful morning, he couldn't ask for more!

 

"Hey!  Idiot!"  Yurio yelled and slammed his fist on the doorframe.  "I thought I told you to leave sensei alone!"

 

"Good morning Yurio!"  Viktor sang joyfully as he leapt out of bed and opened the curtains wide to let in the bright morning sun.  He could hear the bird chirping and the city coming to life below.  They were on the tenth floor and had a lovely view of the East River.

 

Yurio was glad that at least his uncle had clothes on.  That meant that hopefully his sensei had clothes on too.  That meant that maybe nothing happened.  That meant that he _might_ let his uncle live.

 

"Yuuuuuuuuriiiiiii," Viktor chimed happily as he bounded back on the bed and poked the blanket mound that was his boyfriend.  Boyfriend?  That still sounded so crazy to Viktor, but he liked it.

 

"Oh my god," came a annoyed mumble from under the blankets, "you're a morning person, I hate you, go away!"  Yuuri wailed.  He hated mornings, he couldn't stand chipper morning people, and he didn't want to come out of his warm blanket cocoon.

 

Viktor felt his heart break and his world crumble all around him.  Yuuri had said that he hated him!  "Don't say that Yuuri please!"  He begged and hugged the blanket mound.  "Don't say you hate me!  I'm your boyfriend, you can't hate me!"  He cried pathetically. 

 

"BOYFRIEND?!?!" Yurio screamed. "What the actual fuck?!"  Yurio stomped down the hall and slammed his bedroom door behind him.

 

\---

 

Viktor was eventually able to coax Yuuri out of bed with promises of breakfast and tea.  He hadn't expected Yuuri to be so grumpy in the morning, but Viktor found it to be endearing.  He watched with rapt joy as Yuuri shuffled aimlessly around his apartment.  Viktor was an early riser and the fact that Yuuri wasn't was interesting.  The Asian man usually moved so gracefully and fluidly, but as Viktor soon found out, morning Yuuri was awkward and clumsy.  He couldn't hold back his laughter when Yuuri bumped into a wall and bounced backwards into a nearby table.

 

"God you are too adorable solnyshko moyo!" Viktor giggled when Yuuri almost tripped over Makkachin. 

 

"Shut up, I'm tired and I don't speak Russian!"  Yuuri complained as he plopped down next to Viktor on the sofa in the living room.

 

Just then Yurio marched in and glared at the duo.  "Ok, now what the hell is going on here?"  He squinted his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.  He had given the two idiots more than enough time to get up and around and now he wanted answers damn it!

 

Viktor thought about what this scene would look like to an outside observer and laughed.  It was as if Yurio was the parent. while Yuuri and himself were the naughty children that got caught making out in bed.  When Yurio's glare reached a whole new level of disgust he smiled at his cute feisty nephew.  "Yuuri and are I dating," he said proudly and wrapped an arm around Yuuri.

 

"HUH?!?!"  Yurio exclaimed with building rage.

 

"Last night I asked Yuuri to be my boyfriend and he said yes," Viktor explained happily.  He noticed that Yuuri was more awake now and blushing in his embrace.  The light had caught Yuuri's glasses, rendering it difficult to see his expression.

 

"Are you fucking serious?"  Yurio wailed.  He couldn't believe that his stupid uncle had gone behind his back and started dating _his_ teacher!  Mr. Katsuki was _his_ sensei, not his uncle's fuck buddy.  It wasn't fair!

 

"I'm sorry if this is weird for you Yurio-kun," Yuuri finally spoke up.  He wasn't sure why his student was this angry, but he supposed that it might be slightly awkward for the teen.  Yuuri's heart had sped up when Viktor announced their relationship so proudly to his nephew.  It made him elated.

 

Yurio scoffed in response.  "Fine, whatever," he pointed his nose in the air to fane indifference.  "You idiots just do whatever you want!"  Yurio yelled as he picked up his skate board and headed for the door.  "I'm not coming to class today _sensei_ ," he spat at Yuuri.  "And I'm staying at Beka's again tonight!"  He screamed over his shoulder before slamming the front door shut on his way out.                                            

 

"Well, I think he took that rather well," Viktor grinned.

 

"Yeah, better than I expected," Yuuri agreed and they both began to laugh.

 

\---

 

Once they finally left Viktor's apartment, they decided to grab a bite to eat before Viktor had to go to work.  It was a Saturday, but regrettably it was his turn for weekend duty.  Happily he didn't have to be in until around eleven, so they could take their time.  Yuuri had suggested that they go to Phichit's café because it would be free and easier.  Viktor would rather have taken Yuuri somewhere more secluded, but there would be plenty of time for private dates later, so he had agreed.  He reveled in the shocked face of Phichit as they walked into the café holding hands. 

 

"Well good morning boys!"  Phichit wailed as he darted from behind the counter and ran up to meet them at the door. 

 

Leo looked up from taking a latte order and saw the pair's blushing faces.  Leo grinned and went back to his duties. He had never seen Yuuri smile so happily before.  Now he just needed to help Phichit find someone, it was the least he could do for the man that had given him so much.  Phichit had kindly offered to hire him as a barista when he moved to New York from LA and he enjoyed it immensely.  Greeting customers and fulfilling drink orders played well into his outgoing and spunky personality.

 

Because Yuuri hadn't responded yet, Viktor decided to break the tension and speak first.  "Good morning Phichit!"  He beamed.  Viktor didn't miss the look that the Thai shot Yuuri's way, but he was having difficulty deciphering it.  Viktor almost thought the Phichit was asking Yuuri with his eyes 'are you sure about this?'  He felt slightly offended by that.  "Yuuri and I thought that we would stop by for some coffee," Viktor smiled while keeping a close watch on Phichit's face.

 

"I was worried when I woke up and you weren't home Yuuri," Phichit chastised the full grown Asian as if he were a child. 

 

"Sorry Phi, I should have left a note or sent a text," Yuuri sighed and looked down at the floor.  Viktor was about to yell at Phichit for making Yuuri feel bad and explain that Yuuri was an adult and could do what he damn well pleased, but then Phichit laughed.

 

"I'm kidding Yuu-chan you goofball, looks like you and this Russian are a thing now huh?"  Phichit teased knowingly.  He was over the moon happy for his Yuuri, but deep down he worried that this development might only cause Yuuri pain in the long run.

 

"Yeah," Yuuri offered a small smile, "we are."

 

Before Viktor could say anything, Phichit had launched himself at Yuuri and knocked him backwards in an excited embrace.  This forced Viktor to release Yuuri's hand and he lamented the loss of contact instantly.  To Viktor's dismay Phichit began rattling off in a foreign language.  Viktor assumed that it must be Japanese, because Yuuri was replying to him easily, but it sounded like gibberish to Viktor's ears.

 

"Don't worry, they do that all the time," Leo consoled Viktor as he slid up beside the visibly jealous Russian.  "Not many people speak Japanese around here, so they slip into it when they don't want anyone else to know what they're saying."

 

"How does Phichit know Japanese?"  Viktor asked as he stared at the two conversing happily back and forth in front of him. 

 

"Yuuri went to live with Phichit and their dad when he was around ten, he taught Phichit how to speak Japanese, I think it was a nice way for him to still use his native tongue," Leo shrugged.   

 

Viktor had to admit that he was jealous that Yuuri and Phichit had such a deep bond, but he was happy that Yuuri had someone that clearly loved him so much in his life.  Viktor wanted to become that for Yuuri, someone who he could rely on, confide in, and depend on.  So he buried his own insecurities and inadequacies and decided to just admire the beautiful display of friendship between the two Asians.

 

"So Leo," he said conversationally without taking his eyes off of Yuuri, "you work here huh?"

 

"Yeah, Phichit gave me a job when I moved here from LA a few months ago," Leo nodded.  Before Viktor could ask him anything further, the door opened and few customers walked in, so he excused himself and walked back towards the counter. 

 

After Yuuri and Phichit had finished their conversation, he released Yuuri and said that he had some paperwork to attend to.  Once he left, Yuuri and Viktor picked out a few pastries and ordered some drinks from Leo.  They chose a small table in the back and sat down to enjoy their breakfast.  Yuuri had chosen a blueberry muffin and chai tea, while Viktor had picked out a scone and a caramel macchiato.  They chatted easily and the rest of Viktor's free time passed by in a wonderful blur. 

 

The pair said goodbye to Leo and Phichit and made their way outside.  The wind had picked up and Yuuri huddled behind Viktor to block out the chill. 

 

"Are you using me to block the wind?"  Viktor asked, slightly scandalized. 

 

"Yeah, looks like you're good for something after all," Yuuri grinned.  He found that he loved to tease the easily excitable Russian.  The facial expressions that Viktor would make were priceless.  Yuuri struggled to keep a straight face when Viktor opened his mouth in shock at his audacity. 

 

Viktor knew that Yuuri was teasing him, but he was honestly amazed how sassy his solnyshko could be.  It had to be a good sign that Yuuri was feeling comfortable enough with Viktor already to tease him and be playful.  It made his heart skip a beat.  "Why Yuuri, I assure you that I am good for _many_ things," he purred huskily as he rose to the challenge.  If Yuuri was prepared to be sassy, then Viktor would be sultry right back.

 

Yuuri loved the way Viktor's voice got deep and was practically dripped with naughty innuendos.  "As am I," Yuuri smirked and got up on his toes to place a kiss on Viktor's cheek. 

 

Viktor had lost, he admitted it.  When Yuuri didn't hesitate to counter his seduction, he knew that he was a lost cause.  He should just walk around with a big sign that says 'Property of Yuuri Katsuki.'  It was the first time that Yuuri had initiated contact and the sweet kiss burned on his cheek long after Yuuri's lips had left it.  He wouldn't be surprised if the shape of Yuuri's lips were burned on his cheek permanently, he was sure they were.  He was in a lovely trance as he stared into Yuuri's deep caramel colored eyes that shimmered in the sunlight.  Just then his phone chimed, letting him know that he needed to leave for work.  He sighed and silenced the annoying piece of technology.  "I'm sorry solnyshko, I have to go," Viktor sighed and placed his hand on Yuuri's cheek tenderly. 

 

"I . . . I  wish you didn't," Yuuri said shyly.  It was the truth, Yuuri wished that he could stay with Viktor, he wasn't ready to let him go.  Especially because Yuuri knew when he saw Viktor next, he would be Eros.  He leaned into Viktor's hand and sighed.

 

Viktor stared at Yuuri's face as he lightly rubbed his thumb on Yuuri's cheek.  He wondered how someone could be so adorable and so sexy at the same time.  "Yuuri," he uttered breathlessly as his heart hammered away in his chest.  When Yuuri place a kiss in the palm of his hand he melted on the spot.  If he didn't leave right now, he might say 'fuck it,' and skip work.  Yakov would kill him.  He had to go.  Reluctantly he pulled his hand back with a frown. 

 

When Yuuri saw the frown on Viktor's face he couldn't help but laugh.  It was pathetic and cute and so Viktor.  "Go to work you dork and call me when you're done tonight, ok?"  Yuuri giggled. 

 

Viktor gave Yuuri a sappy little smile and nodded.  "I will, have a good day solnyshko moyo!" He grinned as he turned and walked down the street with an extra skip in his step.


	7. Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some texts, some guilt, something pink, a merry chase, and a beer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing [somachos](http://samochas.tumblr.com/post/157116846173/phantom-thief-au-i-have-a-deep-rooted-love-for) gorgeous Phantom Thief AU art, I was inspired to write this! A big thanks to somachos for chatting with me about my ideas for this fic! You are so awesome ^.~ I hope that you all like it! Please leave me a comment!!!
> 
> This was the hardest chapter for me to write so far, I hope that it came out all right in the end.

When Viktor got to the office, he found it a buzz with activity.  A museum security guard had found a notice from Eros last night and had just handed it over the Captain Feltsman. 

 

"There you are Viktor!"  The Captain bellowed as Viktor walked in.  "That damn thief of yours is at it again!"  He shouted as he clenched the small paper note in his hand. 

 

All of Viktor's happy, bubbly feelings disappeared instantly.  Of course Eros had sent a notice, after all it seemed like the thief's only mission in life was to torture poor Viktor.  The detective allowed himself a minute to wallow in self-pity, then threw his coat down and got to work.

 

Several hours later, Viktor's phone vibrated on his desk.  He was more than happy to be interrupted.  When he looked down and saw that it was from Yuuri, he couldn't help but smile.

 

[hey Viktor, it's supposed to be a clear night, I was thinking about going ice skating.  wanna come with me after you get off of work?]

 

Viktor almost cried.  He would much rather go ice skating with his cute new boyfriend!  {I'm sorry I can't ; _ ; I have another stupid Eros case to deal with tonight}

 

[oh, I'm sorry : (  well maybe next time I go you can come!  don't work too hard]

 

{it's a date! = )  have fun and be safe tonight!}

 

[I will thanks mom > = P you be safe too!]

 

Even though Viktor wasn't able to go with him tonight, the fact that Yuuri had asked was enough to put a small smile on Viktor's face for the rest of the day.  In between briefing meetings, paperwork, and planning, Viktor thought about how handsome his boyfriend would look as he elegantly glided across the ice. 

 

\---

 

[I'm going to hell Phichit ; _ ; I really am]

 

{lol why do you say that Yuuri?}

 

[bc I am so cruel to poor Viktor!!!!!!!  *cries* he deserves better]

 

{sorry, it's the only way . . .  .}

 

[I know!  but I still feel awful!!  what am I gonna do if he finds out?  ; _ ; he will hate me for sure!]

 

{he won't hate you Yuu-chan . . . actually I think the big dumb lug loves you}

 

[ O . o ;; ]

 

{shut up, you know he does!  and IF he finds out, I bet that he will forgive you bc he DOES love you.  stop worrying}

 

[but I am worried Phiiiiiiiiii!! I have never felt this way about someone before . . . I love him . . . and what I am doing to him is just cruel!!!!!!!!!!!!!]

 

{it will be ok, everything will work out . . . I just know it *hugs* I'll be up in a bit.  hang in there}

 

[o . . k . . .see you in a bit.  I'm gonna go lay down]

 

{good idea drama queen = P }

 

\---

Later that night around 11pm . . .

 

How did this happen?  Why does it always turn out like this?  Deep down Viktor knew why, because they were constantly underestimating Eros and his companion(s), that’s why!  He sighed and took out his gun.  'Here we go again,' he thought wryly.             

 

"Detective, I can't believe your men fell for the same trick twice," came the smooth, deep, tantalizing voice of Eros over the museum's PA system.

 

"Damn it Eros, I have the bracelet, if you want it, come and get it!"  Viktor screamed into the eerily quiet museum.  Somehow Eros had pinpointed his location and only released a sleeping gas into the air around the rest of his men.  When he tried his radio, all he got was static and his cell phone had no signal.  Once again, he found himself alone.  

 

"Oh my pretty detective, I plan to," Eros cackled huskily over the speaker, his voice echoing down every deserted hallway.

 

"Heh," Viktor scoffed and raised his gun, "fine by me!"  He backed up into the nearest wall and kept his eyes alert for any sign of movement.  He was determined not to falter, not to be surprised and outwitted yet again.

 

Thanks to Agape's excellent hacking skills, Eros knew exactly where Viktor had hidden the bracelet, it was on his right wrist.  That presented him with a challenge in itself.  How was he going to get it?  He smirked as an idea formed in his mind while he leapt from the top of one exhibit to another without making a sound. 

 

Viktor's heart was beating in his ears, making it slightly difficult to concentrate.  He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and steady himself.  Suddenly he heard a noise to his left and turned towards it without thinking.  When Viktor felt something solid press into his spine, he could have kicked himself for being so gullible. 

 

"Good evening detective, drop your gun please," Eros whispered near Viktor's neck sweetly.  The first time they had met, Eros had done the same thing.  He figured that Viktor wouldn't be thrilled to know that he had relinquished his fully functional gun twice now because Eros had a squirt gun lodged between his shoulder blades.  That thought made Eros chuckle.   

 

Viktor could feel Eros's hot breath on his skin around his collar and it sent a chill down his spine.  He reluctantly let his gun fall and it made a deafening clatter as it hit the floor.  "Damn it!" He shouted in deafeat.

 

"Now what shall I do with you detective?"  Eros hummed in mock contemplation. 

 

Viktor could feel Eros run his finger down the length of his spine and he involuntarily shivered in response.  "What is your problem with Jean-Jacques Leroy?"  Viktor asked out of the blue and grinned when he felt Eros's hand still at the mention of the jeweler's name.  "The necklace that you still wear so proudly was his, the diamond earrings you stole and then gave back to me were made by him, and this bracelet," Viktor raised his right arm and pushed his sleeve down to reveal the golden trinket, "was donated by him." 

 

Eros was stunned only for a moment, but he recovered quickly with a grin.  "Oh detective, have you finally decided to use that pretty little brain of yours?"  Eros cooed and grabbed one of Viktor's hips to pull him closer.  He enjoyed the frustrated growl that Viktor produced in response.  "Now then, you know what I need, give me your hands sweetheart," Eros sing-songed as he gentle rubbed a circle on Viktor's hipbone.

 

Resigned to his fate, this unending game they played, Viktor placed his hands behind his back.  He decided that when Eros would have to inevitably reach around him to get his cuffs, Viktor would attempt to disarm the bandit this time.  Viktor was therefore shocked when he felt Eros remove the bracelet and replace it with something solid, yet strangely fluffy.   

 

"Oh detective," Eros squealed happily, "pink is definitely your color dear!"  He put his toy gun back in the pocket of his cape and clapped for joy. 

 

Viktor realized what had happened, Eros had managed to place him in a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs.  "Damn it!"  Viktor let out a humiliated and pained wailed.  "Why me?"  He cried and closed his eyes in frustration. 

 

Eros snickered and skipped in front of Viktor.  When the detective opened his eyes, Eros licked his lips. "Because detective, you are mine," Eros purred. 

 

That brought Viktor back to reality and strengthened his resolve.  "I am NOT yours!"  He spat back venomously.

 

"Oh?"  Eros tilted his head to the side, placed his hands behind his back playfully, and leaned fowards.  "Don't tell me you have a boyfriend detective?" 

 

"And what if I do?"  Viktor shot back. 

 

"Oh detective that's not fair," Eros whined.  "Why did you have to get a boyfriend?  Haven’t we had so much fun together?"

 

"FUN?!?"  Viktor shrieked.  "You call humiliating me and almost getting me fired fun?"

 

Eros pouted and moved closer.  "A little," he whispered as Viktor glared back at him.  "But what I call fun is this!"  He pulled Viktor down by his tie and captured the detective's lips.  Eros noted that Viktor didn't seem as willing tonight as he had before.  Some small voice in the back of his mind was happy about that fact, but Eros wasn't.  He pushed and nipped until Viktor opened up for him with a reluctant sigh.  Eros kissed Viktor passionately, caressing his mouth and running his hand through silvery hair. 

 

"Time to go Eros, some of his backup will be there in five," Phichit warned over the earpiece. 

 

Eros broke the kiss and sighed.  "Gotta run, thanks for the bracelet and the kiss sugar," he winked as his wiggled his wrist mockingly. 

 

It was Viktor's turn to laugh, his turn to mock the thief.  "I've got you now Eros," he laughed maniacally.  "My men won't let you escape, they have the whole neighborhood surrounded, give yourself up now!"

 

"Oh I know detective, it'll be fun!"  Eros darted towards the emergency exit.  "Here ya go sweetie pie!"  He grinned, tossing a set of keys into air behind him as he flung open the door and ran outside into the night.     

     

\---

 

The sounds of distant sirens closing in all around him made his blood run cold.  He had agreed to this plan at the time, but now it seemed foolhardy at best.  He wasn't sure that this would work, and then what?  Jail?  Prison?  Neither one sounded very pleasant.  The cold night air bit at his exposed skin as he crept down a darkened alley.  He was almost there, maybe this would work after all.  He could see it, his salvation, a small duffle bag laying innocently next to a rusted out dumpster.  All he needed to do now was reach out and take it.

 

"Move your ass Eros, they're closing in on your position from the North and the East!  They're right on top of you!"  Phichit screamed in desperation.

 

"I'm working on it!"  Eros growled as he threw the bag over the back wall of the alley.  He turned back around when he heard a police car come to a screeching halt.  The squad car had parked at the entrance to the dank alleyway, effectively boxing him in.  Someone jumped out of the car with his gun drawn.  From his position in the shadows and the dim light filtering in from the street beyond, Eros couldn't quite make out who it was, but he had a pretty good idea.     

 

"This is the police, don't move or I'll shoot, put your hands in the air where I can see them!  You're surrounded Eros, this is the end!"

 

\---

 

_Flashback to four days ago. . ._

_"Ok, but how do I escape then?"  Yuuri asked, he didn't like how dangerous this mission was sounding.  Breaking into a museum wasn't going to be as easy as breaking into someone's home.  The security would be more advanced and it would be easier for the police to trap him inside._

_"I don't see how you can," Phichit sighed.  He pulled up a map of the area around the museum and stared at the screen._

_"Sorry that doesn’t really work for me Phi," Yuuri laughed humorlessly._

_"If it's too difficult, we can forget it.  I want my grandmother's bracelet back, but I don't want you to get caught Yuuri," Leo uttered dejectedly._

_"There must be some way, we just need to figure it out babe," Guang-Hong reassured his boyfriend while squeezing his hand tighter._

_Phichit started to laugh out of nowhere and everyone turned to glare at him.  Yuuri certainly couldn't understand what could be so funny about his possible incarceration.  "What's so funny?"  Yuuri asked sharply._

_"What if Eros didn’t really get away?"  Phichit asked with a smirk._

_They had decided that they would meet after closing time at the Fluffy Hamster today.  The three other men in the darkened café said nothing while they waited for the punch line, because this obviously had to be a joke.  Phichit laughed as he typed away on his computer at the café counter.  He was finalizing his plan before sharing his brilliance with the others.  When he finally looked up he saw three very confused faces, which only made him laugh again._

_"You want me to get caught?"  Yuuri asked in disbelief._

_"Kinda, before you get mad, hear me out!"  Phichit raised his hand to silence the doubters as he explained his great idea._

\---

 

"He's bluffing, his backup hasn't gotten into position yet.  Your way is clear and Storge is ready, don't waste time, get out of there!"  Phichit screamed.               

 

Eros pouted and put his hands in the air.  Viktor was inching slowly closer to him down the alley, just like Eros wanted.  Perhaps some more teasing would get the detective close enough to make this work.  "Oh my detective, it looks like you caught me, now you can have your wicked way with me," Eros cooed and rolled his hips wantonly. 

 

"Cut the crap Eros," Viktor snarled, "you're not getting away this time!" 

 

"Shame you went and got yourself a boyfriend detective, imagine how much fun we could have had," Eros smiled as Viktor crept closer.  Just a few more steps and the detective wouldn't know what hit him.  "Or we could still have fun, I won't tell," Eros winked mischievously.

 

"Shut up!"  Viktor could feel the adrenalin pumping through his veins.  His heart was going a mile a minute and his hands were shaking slightly in anticipation.  Viktor had Eros cornered, he wouldn't let him escape this time.  His backup would cover the streets, he had him!  "Down on the ground, hands behind your head!"  Viktor shouted.

 

"Oooo kinky," Eros smirked as he placed his hands behind his head.  He only needed Viktor to take one more step. 

 

"I said down on the ground Eros, now!"  Viktor growled as he cocked his gun.  He had had enough games and innuendos to last a life time, all he wanted was for this to be over.

 

"I'm hurt detective, I thought we had something special!"  Eros pouted and took a step backwards.  "And then you went and cheated on me," he frowned.

 

"Don't you dare take one more step or I'll shoot!"  Viktor said with conviction as he aimed his gun at the tempting thief.   

 

"Should I find your boyfriend and ask if he knows how you like the be kissed?  How you whimpered and moaned desperately for me just last week?"  Eros teased viciously as he groaned provocatively and licked his lips.

 

"You bastard!"  Viktor yelled as he stalked towards Eros.

 

"STORGE NOW!" Eros yelled.  As soon as the words left his mouth the sound of arrows whistled through the air.  When the second arrow hit it's mark, it triggered a trap they had set earlier.  With a girlish cry, Viktor was forcefully flung into the air, surrounded by thick ropes.  He dangled helplessly, caught like a wild animal in the hunter's net.  His gun lay on the pavement below, mocking him, just out of reach.  Eros sauntered over and kicked the gun further away.  "Oh detective, I never get sick of seeing you all tied up!"  He laughed. 

 

"EROS!!!!"  Viktor screamed in rage as he struggled uselessly.  He was in a net of unyielding ropes, suspended a few feet above the ground. 

 

"Ooo I love hearing you scream my name," Eros chanted and shivered all over with glee.  He reached into his cape and took out a small pocket knife.  "Here ya go hun," Eros grinned as he handed the knife to the ensnarled detective.  He then leapt up on to the dumpster, and flipped his body over the alley wall.

 

"Better luck next time detective!"  He shouted over his shoulder as he picked up his duffle bag from where he had tossed it earlier.  Eros ran down the alley for another block and then turned left.  He took refuge in a small alcove that he and Phichit had staked out the other day.  Eros took a quick look around and after getting confirmation from Agape that he was safe for a minute, he opened his bag.  Inside was a tracksuit, his glasses, his wallet, and a pair of ice skates. 

 

"Here goes," he sighed as he took out his favorite Mizuno tracksuit.  He detached his cape and shoved it into the duffle.  Then he picked up the tracksuit and put it on over his Eros costume.  He ruffled his hair into place down over his forehead from its gelled back position and took out his contacts.  He made sure that his necklace was tucked away out of sight as he zipped up his tracksuit.  He put his glasses back on and stood up straight.  "Ok Agape, I'm going in, see you soon," Eros took the small earpiece out and placed it in the bag with the rest of the things that he didn't want anyone to find.  He slung the bag over his shoulder and calmly walked down the street towards a small bar.  He could hear sirens getting closer, so he quickened his pace.  'I'm Yuuri, just Yuuri,' he chanted in his head. 

 

"Hi Tony," he smiled at the bouncer as he approached.  Tony retuned the greeting as he opened the door to allow Yuuri inside.  Behind him it sounded as though the police had this block and a handful of others nearby surrounded.  He had made it to the bar just in time. 

 

"Hey Yuuri, the usual?"  The bartender asked cheerfully as the Japanese man took a familiar seat at the end of the bar.

 

"Yeah, thanks Tom," Yuuri said, attempting to slow his heart rate.  He had to appear calm and normal if this stupid plan was going to work.  "How's business tonight?"  He asked conversationally. 

 

"Pretty good actually.  I wonder what's with all those police sirens though?"  Tom stated as he poured Yuuri a Sapporo. 

 

"No idea," Yuuri said as he picked up the beer and took a sip.

 

"How was skating tonight?  Pretty cold out," Tom chatted happily with the cute, sweaty man.  Yuuri had been coming to this bar for a few years now, but only when the ice rink at Wollman was open.  Luckily for Tom, it had opened early this year due to the unseasonably chilly temperatures.  Though he had never admitted it, he looked forward to each Fall just so that he could flirt with the sexy sweaty skater. 

 

"Yeah, it's pretty cold out, but I find it invigorating," Yuuri leaned over to rest his elbows on the edge of the bar while he gave the shameless flirt of a bartender a winning smile.  Behind him men were laughing and dancing in the rowdy little hole in the wall.  Yuuri had stumbled upon this establishment a few years ago after skating in Central Park.  Since then, he had made it his tradition to stop by for at least a beer before heading home after he skated.  He and Phichit were counting on this habit to aid them tonight.

 

Tom's mouth went dry at the coy little smile and flirtatious glint in Yuuri's eyes.  They chatted about unimportant things happily for ten minutes or so when the front door few open with such force, it almost fell off of its rusty old hinges. 

 

"Police! Nobody move!"  Came a commanding shout. 

 

Yuuri made sure to look properly astonished at this sudden intrusion.  An older policeman, wearing a fedora and a scowl, trudged over to the bar while several officers filed in behind him.  He locked his eyes on Tom and flashed his badge.  "I'm Captain Feltsman of the NYPD Major Crimes Division.  We are hunting down a criminal and have the surrounding blocks cordoned off.  There are only a handful of places he could be hiding, this is one of 'em!  Anyone suspicious come in here tonight?"

 

Tom was shaking like a leaf, he prayed that Captain Feltsman wasn't going to be conducting a very thorough search, or his little marijuana side business would be discovered.  The forty year old Korean man had a receding hairline and a crooked nose, from a bar room brawl gone bad several years ago.  The last thing he wanted was to get in trouble with the law.  "Nn," he swallowed hard, "No sir, just a bunch of my regulars for the most part," he said shakily while sweating profusely.

 

Captain Yakov squinted his eyes as he scrutinized the petrified barman.  He determined that at least in this, he was telling the truth.  "Alright then, can you and your bouncer help me to identify anyone who has come in within the last hour?"  He asked while pointing his thumb over his shoulder towards said bouncer. 

 

Tom and Tony nodded their heads and helped the officer line up anyone that had recently come in.  They looked back over everyone, just to make sure, and then returned to the Captain.  "That's everyone within the last hour or so," Tom said.

 

Yuuri was in the line up with five other men.  Luckily he wasn't the only Asian.  One of the reasons that Phichit had suggested this bar, other than it's proximity to the museum and the park, was the general ethnicity of it's clientele.  Yuuri had to steady his breathing as Yakov looked up and down the line, sizing each of them up. 

 

"Captain!  Sorry I'm late!"  Viktor panted as he rushed through the door. 

 

"About damn time Nikiforov, get your ass over here!"  Yakov shouted.  "Any luck?"  He asked as Viktor came up along side him. 

 

"No sir, the barricade hasn’t been breached, the nearby buildings are being searched, and that Chinese restaurant was clear," Viktor reported as he tried to gain his breath.  "There seems to be something wrong with all of the security cameras in the area though sir, probably Eros's accomplice Agape." 

 

"Damn it," Yakov growled.  "Fine," he spun around with renewed anger to face the bartender.  "Any of these men regulars?"  He asked.

 

Tom quickly looked down the line and spotted Yuuri.  Tony must have been the one to put Yuuri in the line up, Tom wouldn't have bothered.  "Only Yuuri sir," he said while pointing at the small Japanese man. 

 

"Yuuri?"  Viktor turned to look where the bartender had pointed and sure enough, there was Yuuri.  He was wearing a tracksuit and carrying a duffle bag.  His hair looked messier than it normally did, probably from skating in the park.  What was he doing in a bar?

 

Captain Feltsman spun around faster than was advisable for a man of his age and stared at his detective.  "You know him Nikiforov?"

 

"Yes sir, he's um, my" Viktor glanced around the room and noticed that he had a large audience for this conversation, larger than he would have liked. 

 

"Boyfriend," Yuuri added helpfully with a shy smile. 

 

Tom felt his fragile Korean heart break when Yuuri said that.  Why was life so unfair?  He wanted a cute boyfriend like Yuuri, than he caught sight of the detective.  He was probably the most handsome man that Tom had ever seen.  Bright blue eyes, a fit build, delicate lips, and shiny well styled silver hair that hung over one eye.  The world was so unfair!

 

"Well mister boyfriend, what are you doing here tonight?"  Yakov inquired while glaring at Yuuri.

 

"I umm always umm," Yuuri stuttered.  It was all apart of the act that he and Phichit had discussed. 

 

"He always comes by the bar for a beer after he goes skating in the park, he's been doing it for years, Yuuri's not the criminal that you're looking for!"  Tom shot to Yuuri's defense.  Yuuri made a mental note to tip Tom extremely well in the future. 

 

Yakov turned to look at the bouncer who was nodding in agreement.  He glanced back at Yuuri and noticed that he had a duffle bag with ice skates sticking out, looks like he was alright.  "Fine, you're free to go," Yakov grumbled.  "Vitya, take your boy toy and go, I don't think we are catching Eros tonight," Yakov said as he looked over the remaining five men and noted that aside from being Asian, none of them matched Eros's description. 

 

"But Captain-

 

"Go home damn it, have him nurse your ego, I'm sure it's badly bruised after you stupidly feel for that trap earlier," Yakov said with mirth.  He turned on his radio and held down the button.  "All units, this is Captain Feltsman, stand down, I repeat, stand down!  The bastard got away again!" 

 

"Viktor?"  Yuuri asked shyly.  "Are you ok?  Did you get hurt?"  He didn't think that Viktor had been hurt tonight, but truthfully he did want to make sure.   

 

Viktor snapped out of his daze and looked down at Yuuri.  He looked freighted and vulnerable.  "I'm ok Yuuri," he sighed and wrapped Yuuri in his arms.  Viktor noticed that Yuuri was slightly sweaty and yet chilled.  He assumed that it was from ice skating and gently kissed the top of his head.  Viktor thought that he smelled some product in his hair and it wasn't as soft as it usually was.  "You're filthy, lets get you home, I'll give you a ride," he smiled while pulling away.

 

"You don’t smell like roses yourself you jerk!"  Yuuri teased as he shoved Viktor's shoulder playfully.  "Just a second," Yuuri ran over to the bar while Yakov was dismissing the innocent patrons and officers behind him.  "Tom," he smiled, "here."  Yuuri handed Tom the same amount of money that he always did for a beer and tip.  "And thanks," Yuuri grabbed Tom by the sleeve and pulled the bartender down so he could deliver a quick peck on his cheek.  "You were so sweet to stand up for me," Yuuri grinned.  "I really appreciate it, I'll see you next week!"  Yuuri said with a wave as he walked back over to Viktor.  "Ok lets go!" 

 

"What the hell Yuuri?  Your boyfriend is right here!"  Viktor whined as they walked out. 

 

"Oh?  You mean the man who didn't come to my rescue?  The man who didn't defend me?  The man who didn't even claim me as his boyfriend in front of his boss?"  Yuuri asked bitterly.  It had stung him a bit when Viktor was so hesitant to define their relationship publicly.

 

"Ouch, ok, fair, sorry," Viktor mumbled.  He reached out to hold Yuuri's hand and to his delight, Yuuri allowed the contact.  They walked hand in hand a few blocks until they came to a police car still blocking the road.

 

"Hey Nikiforov, this guy says he's a friend of yours!"  An officer called out to them. 

 

"Viktor, tell this flatfoot to let me through!"  Chris wailed.  He had been trying to get close to the crime scene all night and was at his wit's end.

 

"The show is over Chris, sorry buddy," Viktor giggled. 

 

"Damn it!"  Chris stomped his foot.  "I could really have used another exclusive," he complained.  He then noticed that Viktor was not alone, in fact he was holding hands with some adorable Asian creature.  Chris laughed to himself as the two men stopped in front of him.  "You _must_ be Yuuri!"  He said with a knowing smile. 

 

"And you _must_ be Chris," Yuuri returned the smile and attitude.

 

"Spunky!  I like him already Vik," Chris winked.  He appreciated that the Yuuri he had heard so much about had some sass.  He couldn't stand deadpan quiet people.  The way Viktor had be describing him all this time, Chris was slightly surprised that Yuuri didn't have wings and a halo. 

 

"Oh good, I was _so_ concerned," Viktor rolled his eyes.   "Look Chris, it's been a long night and I'm gonna give Yuuri a ride home."

 

"Yeah I bet you're gonna give him a ri- ahh!"

 

Viktor punched Chris in the stomach and effectively stopped his teasing.  He didn't want Chris to upset Yuuri with his lewd comments.  "We'll hangout some other time, we need to get home."  Viktor turned to Yuuri and spoke in a parental tone.  "Come on Yuuri, say goodnight to the creepy journalist."

 

Yuuri was happy to play along.  "Goodnight Mr. Creepy Journalist," he said in his best baby voice and waved.  He and Viktor laughed all the way down the next three blocks, until they got to his car.  Yuuri couldn't believe that everything had worked out, it was almost too good to be true!

 

Chris couldn't shake the feeling that he had met Yuuri somewhere before, or at the very least that the Asian reminded him of someone.  The journalist couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something seemed off.  His instincts were telling him to dig deeper, and he always listened to his instincts.


	8. Beguiling Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri calls Viktor 'Vitya,' and stuff happens . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing [somachos](http://samochas.tumblr.com/post/157116846173/phantom-thief-au-i-have-a-deep-rooted-love-for) gorgeous Phantom Thief AU art, I was inspired to write this! A big thanks to somachos for chatting with me about my ideas for this fic! You are so awesome ^.~ I hope that you all like it! Please leave me a comment!!!
> 
> So . . . yeah . . . gonna have to up the rating. Sorry, I'm not sorry ^_^
> 
> Oh and I'm kinda sick and on DayQuil so I appologize in advance if there are any errors = P
> 
> . . . 
> 
> Update 8-13-17: I'm adding the links for the beautiful fanarts that were made for the last chapter here ^.~
> 
> The wonderful [ Rhapeseuhans ](http://rhapeseuhans.tumblr.com) created a fan art for the previous chapter which you can find [Here](http://rhapeseuhans.tumblr.com/post/160387177058/kawaiiusagi2-scene-from-the-fanfic-under-the) THANK YOU SO MUCH I ADORE IT!! Viktor really does look great in pink ^.~
> 
> The super talented [ mega-truong](http://mega-truong.tumblr.com) made an [ art for my fav scene from Chapter 7 too!](https://mega-truong.tumblr.com/post/160918292239/for-kawaiiusagi2-it-took-a-while-but-i-hope) THANK YOU SO MUCH ^o^

The drive back downtown was full of teasing and laughter.  When Viktor was with Yuuri like this, he was able to temporarily forget about how Eros had managed to escape again.  The more time that Viktor spent with Yuuri, the more he fell in love.  Yuuri's gentle voice, his ridiculous giggles, the way he blushed bright red when he was nervous or shy, the way his eyes sparkled when he talked about dance or skating, the soft smile he sometimes showed, Viktor loved it all.  Even after the disastrous evening he had, Yuuri was able to calm him down and make him laugh.  What more could he ask for?  But Viktor was a greedy man, he wanted more.

 

"Yuuri, do you want to come back to my place?"  Viktor asked quietly, worrying his bottom lip.  He wanted to snuggle with Yuuri again, last night had been the most restful and peaceful night's sleep of his life. 

 

Yuuri's face fell and he turned towards Viktor.  "I'm sorry Viktor," he paused when he saw Viktor's hurt expression.  "I'm all sweaty and dirty from skating and I just need to go home, take a shower, and go to bed, maybe another time?" He added with a tentative smile, hoping that he wouldn't hurt Viktor's feelings.  He needed to get home and get rid of the evidence in his duffle bag and under his tracksuit as quickly as possible.

 

"Yeah, of course, I understand Yuuri," Viktor put on a fake grin as he nodded.  He knew Yuuri wouldn't agree, but the dismal stung all the same. 

 

Yuuri couldn't stand the tense silence that descended upon the car after that.  It made him feel on edge and he knew that he had to say something to break it.  "Hey Viktor, what was that name your boss called you back at the bar?"  Yuuri asked, hoping that the change in topic would lighten the mood.

 

"Huh?"  Viktor thought about what Yuuri could possibly be referring to.  "Oh you mean Vitya?" 

 

"Yeah! That was it, what does it mean?"  Yuuri latched on to the conversation.  He actually already knew the answer, because he had done plenty of research when he had first met Viktor.  Because he had fallen so hopelessly for the Russian detective, he decided to look into the man's culture.  One thing that Yuuri found particularly interesting was the million ways that Russian's gave each other nicknames through a multitude of suffixes.  It was mind boggling, but the one that stood out to Yuuri for the name Viktor, was Vitya.     

 

"Oh it's just a Russian diminutive, like a nickname."  Viktor explained.  "Kind of like how Phichit calls you Yuu-chan or you call my nephew Yurio-kun.  Remember you explained to me how suffixes work in Japanese?  It's similar."

 

"So can I call you Vitya too?"  Yuuri asked sweetly.  He had wanted to call Viktor by that nickname since he first learned about it on the internet.  Yuuri had forced himself to call the man 'Viktor-san' for years so that he wouldn't accidentally slip up.

 

Viktor gulped and grasped the steering wheel tighter when Yuuri said his name like that.  It sounded so wonderful as it rolled off of Yuuri's tongue.  Viktor wanted to pull the car over and kiss Yuuri right then and there.  Wanted to feel that same tongue against his.  Wanted to .  . .

 

"Viktor?"  Yuuri asked when he saw the stranglehold Viktor was placing on the poor defenseless steering wheel and noticed that the Russian looked alarmed.  When Viktor failed to respond, Yuuri leaned over to place his hand on Viktor's thigh.  "Vitya?"  He said softly as he gently gave Viktor's thigh a squeeze to get his attention.

 

Viktor's eyes went wide and he swerved the car.  Yuuri's hand thankfully left Viktor's thigh and he regained control of the vehicle.  He hurriedly pulled into a small deserted parking lot and parked the car, while breathing heavily. 

 

"Are you ok?"  Yuuri asked with genuine concern.  He hadn't expected Viktor to over react like that.

 

Viktor was wrestling with his emotions and attempting to concentrate on his breathing.  He was so incredibly turned on by how his name sounded when Yuuri spoke it, that he was rapidly getting hard.  And then the man had squeezed his thigh!  He had to calm down and try not to jump on top of the oblivious dark haired beauty to his right.  He just needed a minute to steady himself.  Sadly, Yuuri wasn't patient enough to give him the minute that he so desperately needed.

 

"Was it really so bad that I called you Vitya?"  Yuuri asked in a whisper, dejectedly.

 

Viktor turned the car off and slowly reached down to undo his seatbelt.

 

Yuuri was looking down at his hands in his lap as he hung his head.  "I'm sorry, I won't do it again," he sighed.  "Please don't be mad at me Viktor."  He had read that it was natural for coworkers and  friends alike to use the Russian diminutive form.  The fact that Viktor was upset that Yuuri had tried using it, honestly hurt his feelings.  He shut his eyes, to keep the growing tears at bay. 

 

Viktor swiftly leaned forwards, placed his hands on either side of Yuuri's face, and captured Yuuri's lips in a heated kiss.  Yuuri's eyes shot open in confusion at the sudden turn of events.  He had thought that Viktor was upset with him, but this didn't seem to confirm that thought.  This made Yuuri think that maybe Viktor had actually liked it, maybe he had liked it a lot.  Viktor growled huskily and nipped at Yuuri's lips, demanding entrance.  When Yuuri obliged, Viktor forcefully deepened the kiss, ravishing Yuuri's mouth. 

 

Yuuri's eyes were becoming lidded and he threw his arms over Viktor's shoulders.  Viktor pressed into Yuuri, pushing him back into his seat.  He then ran his left hand down to Yuuri's neck, slid it to his shoulder, and down Yuuri's right side to his hip.  Yuuri shivered in response, which didn't help Viktor's growing erection. When he reached Yuuri's hip he squeezed it tightly, noting that it felt like Yuuri had something under his tracksuit that felt bulky somehow.  He quickly dismissed that useless thought and slid his hand over to pull the seat recliner lever.  In one quick movement, Yuuri was flung backwards and Viktor pounced on top on him.

 

Viktor enjoyed the look of shock on Yuuri's face underneath him.  He splayed his hand over Yuuri's surprisingly firm abs and smiled.  "I want you to ALWAYS call me Vitya!  Never stop Yuuri, it's so sexy when you say it," he panted. 

 

Yuuri's head was spinning and he was getting lost in the heady feeling.  He swallowed and smirked.  "Vitya," he sighed. closing his eyes slightly. 

 

Viktor moaned lightly and bit his lip.  "God damn it Yuuri, you are amazing!"  He cried and launched himself onto Yuuri's lips once more. 

 

This time Yuuri opened for him immediately and returned the kiss with the same amount of enthusiasm as Viktor.  His hands scrambled for purchase on Viktor's coat.  When Viktor reached between them and started to unzip Yuuri's tracksuit, the Asian regained his senses and grabbed Viktor's hands to stop him.  Viktor pulled back and looked down at Yuuri with a look of confusion. 

 

"Not here," Yuuri said breathlessly.  "Let's go back to your place, Vitya."  He reached up to cup Viktor's cheek and smiled.      

    

Understanding that Yuuri wasn't really pushing him away, that the adorable Asian just wanted to take this somewhere else, made Viktor's heart soar.  He didn't trust his own voice at the moment so he just smiled and nodded.  He took Yuuri's hand off of his cheek and kissed his palm while casting his darkened eyes at Yuuri.  He then reluctantly climbed back to his own seat and adjusted himself so he could drive.  After fastening his seatbelt he spared a glance in Yuuri's direction.  Yuuri was putting his seat back up and his cheeks were tinted a lovely shade of pink.  Viktor slapped his own cheeks to regain his composure.

 

Yuuri laughed at that and smiled at Viktor.  "You ok _Vitya_?"  He asked with a mischievous smug grin.  He too was terribly aroused by Viktor jumping on top of him, but he thought that it was so cute that Viktor seemed to be having such a hard time concentrating. 

 

"Oh you're evil," Viktor hissed and glared at his passenger. 

 

"Me?"  Yuuri pointed at himself, feigning innocence, and blinking rapidly.

 

"Just shut up for a minute and let me drive so I don't end up killing us in a horrendous car accident!"  Viktor shot back in a growl as he turned the car back on.  He slowly left the parking lot and turned back onto the street.  In his head was a continuous mantra of 'concentrate, concentrate.'

 

"That would be awful," Yuuri giggled.  "I can see it now, here lies Viktor Nikiforov, he was too flustered to operate his vehicle properly," Yuuri guffawed.

 

"Evil," Viktor mumbled as he drove down the road.  He would just have to teach Yuuri a lesson about what happens when you rile up a Russian.

 

……

 

[Phi I'm . . . not coming home tonight . . . but I'm safe]

 

{?!?!?!?!?!?!?}

 

[I'm going over to Viktor's place….]

 

{?!?!?!?!?!!? are you crazy??!!?!?!?!?}

 

[yes]

 

{I honestly don’t think that's a good idea Yuu}

 

[I know…]

 

{PLEASE be careful, don't let him find out}

 

[I'll be careful. . . .see you in the morning]

 

{ok, luv ya}

 

[luv ya too]

 

……

 

When Viktor opened the door to his apartment, it was strangely quiet inside.  Yuuri followed behind him in silence through the door.  He immediately looked for Makkachin, only the rambunctious poodle was no where to be found.  Yuuri turned back and gazed at Viktor with a puzzled look.

 

"Where's Makkachin?"  Yuuri asked with growing concern. 

 

"I had to drop him off at Yurio's friend's house earlier, because I wasn't sure how long I'd be gone tonight for work," Viktor explained as he shrugged out of his trench coat.  He motioned for Yuuri to take off his tracksuit jacket, but Yuuri shook his head and clenched the zipper tightly. 

 

"No, I think I'll keep it on, I'm kind of cold," Yuuri mumbled.  Now that he was standing in Viktor's apartment, he realized how stupid he was for coming.  All Viktor would have to do is look under his tracksuit or take a peek in his duffle bag and that would be it.  Phichit had been right of course, this wasn't a good idea. 

 

"Yuuri," Viktor spoke softly.  He was watching a myriad of emotions fly across Yuuri's face.  The one that appeared most prominent seemed to be some form of fear and that chipped away at Viktor's heart.  Why did Yuuri seem to be afraid of him?  He couldn't understand it, but it pained him all the same. 

 

When Yuuri heard his name, he snapped out of his inner musings and looked at the worried Russian that was slowly approaching him.  "Huh?"  He muttered intelligently. 

 

"What's wrong solnyshko?"  Viktor asked with furrowed brows, while he reached out and ran a hand through Yuuri's messy hair gently.

 

Viktor's strong, able fingers running through Yuuri's hair were lulling him into a dangerously calm state.  He needed to remain focused, he needed to maintain some semblance of control, so that he wouldn't get found out!  But oh God Viktor had such a power over him.  Yuuri felt himself lean into the touch, he closed his eyes and let Viktor's soothing feelings wash over him.  "Hmm?"  He hummed.

 

Seeing Yuuri relax into his touch made Viktor smile warmly at the amazingly beautiful man that also happened to be his boyfriend.  Whatever Yuuri had been afraid of seemed to have vanished and that made Viktor preen because he was the cause for it's disappearance.  Yuuri was here with him, alone, and trusting.  "Yuuri," he sighed as he grabbed the slighter man in a loving embrace.

 

"Viktor, let go, I'm filthy," Yuri wailed and struggled to push the handsy Russian away.  The sudden embrace made Yuuri drop his duffle bag on the floor.  His skates were threatening to fall out of the open bag as well as something shiny. 

 

"I don’t care about that," Viktor grinned.  He squeezed Yuuri tighter and placed a kiss on the top of his head.

 

"Well I do, I'm either gonna borrow your shower or I'll go home and use my own," Yuuri grunted out, finally shoving Viktor back. 

 

Not to be deterred by what Viktor assumed was shyness, he gave Yuuri a devilish smirk.  "Then, can I join you?"  He purred seductively. 

 

"No!"  Yuuri shouted louder than he meant to.  He saw Viktor look shocked and then crestfallen.  That made Yuuri immediately feel bad, so he added a quick amendment.  "I mean, not this time ok?  Just let me get cleaned up ok?"  He asked calmly.

 

Viktor was hopeful again when he heard Yuuri say 'this time,' as in there would another time.  He just needed to let Yuuri have some space right now.  He could do that!  Probably. . .  Viktor put on an understanding smile and sat down on the sofa.  "Towels are in the cabinet to the left of the sink," he said with a smile as he pointed towards the bathroom. 

 

"Thanks, I'll only be a few minutes," Yuuri returned the smile and leaned down to pick up his duffle bag.  He saw part of the bracelet and his cape peaking out, so he hurriedly shoved them back inside and zipped the bag closed.  Yuuri spun and dashed towards the bathroom, while praying that Viktor hadn't seen anything as he closed the door.

 

Viktor chuckled at the blush on Yuuri's face as he ran away.  He wondered what had Yuuri so spooked when he had looked at his duffle bag.  Viktor had seen Yuuri's ice skates, some dark material, and something metallic falling out, but he couldn't tell what it was.  It had to be something that Yuuri was embarrassed about for some reason.  Viktor laughed to himself as he loosened his tie.

 

.……

 

Yuuri allowed the warm water to rinse away his worries.  He knew that he loved Viktor, he had known it for a long time.  That love had only grown over the past week or so.  He also knew eventually this relationship would end.  It would have to.  Sooner or later, Viktor was bound to discover that he was Eros.  When that happened, Yuuri would loose Viktor forever.  Before he could allow that to happen though, he had to complete his mission, he had to have his revenge.  They were so close, Viktor and the press were beginning to ask the right questions.  Hopefully a few more heists and everyone would finally be able to connect the dots, the string of crimes that all connected back to JJ.  Yuuri had to do this, for his family and for everyone else that JJ had wronged.

 

The warm steam helped calm his nerves and push away all thoughts of vengeance.  Now his mind floated to Viktor, the gorgeous man waiting for him in the next room.  If it was inevitable that he would loose Viktor one day, didn't it make sense to seize this opportunity to be with him?  Yuuri had longed to be held and wanted by the handsome Russian for so long.  He would hate to admit how many lonely nights he was left with only his imagination and his hand to comfort himself.  Didn't he deserve to have his desires fulfilled?  Viktor had already made it obvious that he wanted the same thing!  This might be his only chance damn it! 

 

Yuuri turned off the shower and dried himself with the fluffy blue towel he had taken from the cabinet.  He looked down at the pile of clothing on the floor, none of it would be suitable to put back on now that he was clean.  He shoved his Eros costume, his tracksuit, and his necklace into the duffle bag.  Leo's grandmother's bracelet, concrete evidence of his caper, brushed against his hand as he tried to force the overflowing bag closed.  The aging zipper strained to comply with it's masters wishes.  Yuuri had brought this duffle bag with him when he moved to the states from Japan, it was one of the only things that he still had from the country he was born in.  He needed it now more than ever to fulfill it's purpose in life and conceal his possessions from the world.  With one final tug, he managed to close the bag and lock away his secrets.  He gave the bag an appreciative pat and stood up. 

 

With the blue towel wrapped securely around his waist, he took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door.  Yuuri and cloud of residual steam rushed out of the bathroom to find Viktor laying on the sofa completely naked except for one strategically placed throw pillow.  Yuuri could feel his cheeks blush and his eyes open wide at the sight.

 

"Have a good shower solnyshko moyo?"  Viktor asked with a coy tilt of his head, a smile, and a sparkle in his eye. 

 

Yuuri stared, his mouth agape, at the bold Russian.  He could feel his mouth go dry and the stirrings of arousal.  'Dear sweet God!  Viktor fucking Nikiforov is laying naked on his sofa, smiling at me,' he internally screamed. 

 

Viktor smirked when Yuuri's mouth opened and basked in his boyfriends intense gaze.  He knew that he looked good, he wasn't vain per se, but Viktor actively made sure to keep in top physical shape.  It was for his job, he rationalized.  However, the sight of Yuuri standing in _his_ apartment wearing only a towel and dripping wet, was making Viktor hard under his little pillow.  The mutual gawking session lasted for an endless minute, both men drinking in the sight of the other.

 

Right then and there Yuuri gave a mental 'to hell with it,' and threw the last shreds of caution to the wind.  He closed his mouth and looked back at Viktor's eyes, not his pecks or rippling abs, no, his blue eyes.  He took a deep, steadying breath.  "It was great thanks," he choked out, his voice a bit scratchy.  Yuuri made sure to sashay his hips as he glided over to the naked man on the sofa.  Viktor was laying down with one leg bent and a hand resting behind his head.  The most perfect example of 'draw me like one of your French girls,' Yuuri had ever seen.

 

"That's good," Viktor grinned, "I just got comfortable while I was waiting, I hope you don’t mind."  He watched Yuuri's slender, toned form prance towards him.  Seeing Yuuri's hipbones sticking out over the edge of the towel he wore, made Viktor's mouth water.  He noted that Yuuri had a well defined v-line that pointed tantalizingly downwards and Viktor bit his lip at the seductive sight.  He wanted to lick every inch of this man, make him moan, and unravel him.  In short, Viktor want to have Yuuri in every way imaginable!  The need was so great that the poor throw pillow was being pushed slightly away from Viktor's crotch at the moment.

 

For some reason the way the Viktor was undressing him with his eyes, made Yuuri feel strangely confident.  A feeling that he only had when he was in his Eros persona.  It made Yuuri feel bold and powerful and he loved it.  With one fluid flick of his hand, he removed his towel and let it fall to the floor.  Yuuri placed one hand on his hip, the other on his opposite thigh, and struck and alluring pose. "Not at all," he smirked. 

 

It was Viktor's turn to stare with his mouth agape.  Yuuri, sweet, innocent, adorable Yuuri, had come out of his bathroom a dripping wet siren intent on sinking Viktor's metaphorical ship.  He could have his ship, he could have a whole damn armada if it would help!  Viktor was hopelessly entranced and captivated by the clearly mythical beauty before him.  Where was that sign?  'Property of Yuuri Katsuki.'  He mentally erased the words on the sign and replaced them with a new slogan, one he would proudly wear, 'Yuuri Katuski's Bitch!'  Because as he locked eyes with Yuuri, in that moment, he was sure that he would do ANYTHING that the sultry Asian minx asked. 

 

Yuuri was rapidly getting drunk on the power that he clearly held over Viktor.  He saw how the proud Russian was turning to goo and he hadn't even touched the man yet.  It only heightened his desires and stoked his growing arousal.  He swiftly reached down and pushed the stupid pillow out of his way.  He needed to see all of Viktor, he wanted to gaze down upon his prey.  What he saw made him lick his lips in anticipation.  Viktor's cock was already weeping sweetly for him, waiting to be touched, begging for attention.    

 

Viktor shuddered as his erection was suddenly assaulted by cool air.  "Yuuri," he said breathlessly as his heart hammered away in his chest.  The sexual tension in the air was palpable. 

 

"Shh Vitya, no more words," Yuuri cooed as he leaned over and silenced Viktor's lips.  He placed his knee on the edge of the sofa and a hand on the armrest to steady himself.

 

Viktor shivered when Yuuri said his name, but opened his mouth and happily allowed the sexy Asian full access.  He felt Yuuri's tongue enter his mouth and caress his own tongue eagerly.  It was a messy kiss, teeth hitting, loud smacking and heavy breathing in between them.  It sent chills down Viktor's spine and his cock ached, longing for glorious friction.  Without warning Yuuri pulled back, ending the hot, wet kiss.  Saliva trailed from Yuuri's full pouting lips, and Viktor whimpered at the loss of contact. 

 

Yuuri grinned and stood up.  His own erection proudly bobbing with the sudden motion.  "I'm going to the bedroom, you coming?"  He winked and slinked away without waiting for a response.

 

Viktor was provided the most amazing vantage point to fully appreciate Yuuri's well toned ass.  He was right, tightest, sexiest little ass ever!  He jumped up from the sofa, feeling an instant head rush, but shaking it off to flat out chase after his beguiling boyfriend.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that you have read it, I call this chapter The Tease ^.~ See you next week!!!! *smooches*


	9. Lead the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, just smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing [somachos](http://samochas.tumblr.com/post/157116846173/phantom-thief-au-i-have-a-deep-rooted-love-for) gorgeous Phantom Thief AU art, I was inspired to write this! A big thanks to somachos for chatting with me about my ideas for this fic! You are so awesome ^.~ I hope that you all like it! Please leave me a comment!!!
> 
> This chapter is smut, no really just smut, all 3,000 or so words of it. Don't read it if you don't want to. Male on Male action ahead, you've been warned yo!
> 
> P.S. Now I have upped the rating again ^.^;;;

As Viktor walked into his bedroom, two thoughts crossed his mind:  I will never be able to think of Yuuri Katsuki as innocent ever again and I am a lucky man!  There on Viktor's bed, laying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows, with his legs crossed in the air behind him swaying gently, was his boyfriend.  Viktor's aching erection was practically begging him to close the distance and pounce on the man!  Instead, he just stood stupidly in the doorway, mouth hanging open, in stunned silence. 

 

Yuuri smirked and licked his lips in an inviting manner.  "You gonna stand there all night just staring, or are you gonna fuck me, _Vitya_?"  He purred and then bit his index finger with a grin while looking over the top of his glasses at the aroused Russian.

 

 _Viktor.exe is not working, please reboot system._   Viktor literally pinched his arm to ensure that this wasn't just an incredibly realistic sex dream.  The stinging pain on his arm grounded him and he was able to breath once again.  He let out a large breath and came back to his senses.  Viktor noted that Yuuri snickered at him, but he couldn't bring himself to care.  Yuuri Katsuki, his new ridiculously sexy boyfriend, wanted Viktor to fuck him!  His lower brain was yelling at him to get in there and give the vixen what he asked for.  Who was he to argue?  Viktor gulped and took a deep breath.  'He could do this!' He mentally psyched himself up.

 

"Turn the lights off when you come to bed Vitya, I want you to feel me, not just see me," Yuuri commanded huskily.

 

Viktor gulped at that, 'then again maybe not,' he internally whimpered.  He scurried off to fulfill Yuuri's request.  Maybe if he couldn't see how outrageously provocative his boyfriend was, it would be easier to move things along.    

 

Yuuri wanted the lights off, because truthfully he was very shy and he didn't want Viktor to see him up close with his glasses off and his hair possibly slipping back.  He already knew that he shouldn't be doing this, that he was gambling on Viktor's libido not to notice that he was Eros.  But with his heart beating like a freight train and his dick aching underneath him, he didn't care.  No matter what happened in the future, he would have this, and no one could take it away.  That thought strengthened his resolve and he wiggled his hips as Viktor lowered himself onto the bed next to him.

 

Even in the dim light that shinned through his curtains, Viktor could see Yuuri's firm little ass gyrating.  'Dear God I'm going to cum immediately like a damn teenager!' Viktor cried internally.  "Yuuri," he panted as he shamelessly kept staring at his boyfriends backside.  "Not that I'm complaining, but what has gotten into you tonight?"

 

Yuuri shot Viktor a smug look as he rolled onto his side to face the Russian.  "Nothing yet," he said in a deep lusty tone as he raised an eyebrow suggestively.

 

"Fuck Yuuri," Viktor exhaled in a strangled pant. 

 

Yuuri laughed and sat up on his knees while reaching up to remove his glasses.  He leaned over Viktor's lap to place his glasses on the nightstand.  Yuuri made sure to press into Viktor as he did so and brushed his throbbing cock against the other man's thigh, being careful to avoid Viktor's erection in the process.  He let a soft moan escape his lips at the welcomed friction, then sat back down into a seiza form in front of Viktor.  "Yeah, that's the idea," he winked. 

 

With that last teasing comment, something inside Viktor snapped.  He was being blatantly challenged and it sparked his fighting spirit.  Viktor's aqua eye's burned with renewed determination and need.  He sneered at Yuuri and without breaking eye contact, he reached out and clasped the sexy Asian's weeping member roughly.  Viktor was rewarded with a sharp groan from the back of Yuuri's throat that only spurred him on.  With his other hand he grabbed Yuuri's hair at the nape of his neck and yanked his head backwards forcefully.  His primal urge to dominate his partner was kicking in and he grinned down at Yuuri's startled state from an elevated position. 

 

"Fine by me," Viktor said in a feral growl and inclined his head downwards so that he could latch onto Yuuri's neck.  He reveled in the sharp intake of air that Yuuri had to take when Viktor began to suck and nip at the tender skin.  Yuuri's neck was soft, yet firm.  Viktor loved it, wanted to mark every inch of Yuuri's skin.  He wanted everyone to know instantly who Yuuri belonged to. 

 

Viktor began to stroke Yuuri's throbbing member in slow, deliberate pumps.  He avoided touching the head and concentrated on simply pumping up and down the length of Yuuri's shaft.  It was driving Yuuri mad.  He writhed and moaned as his cock was stroked and his neck was abused.  Yuuri bit his lip to hold back a pathetic whine.  "Vit-ya," moaning the last part of Viktor's nickname. 

 

"Yes solnyshko moyo?"  Viktor pulled away from Yuuri's neck to look into darkened Asian eyes, brimming with lust.  When he saw the desperate look on Yuuri's face he internally crowed that he was the cause. 

 

"Please," was all Yuuri could say in a whisper, because Viktor hadn't stopped pumping his shaft.  The light touch on his cock was no where near enough contact, Yuuri wanted more.

 

"Please?" Viktor tilted his head and smiled.

 

"More," Yuuri sighed.

 

"Oh?"  Viktor raised a finger to his mouth.  He was enjoying this turn of events.  He delighted in taking Yuuri apart bit by bit like this.  He wanted Yuuri to beg for it, like Viktor had almost done only a few minutes ago on the sofa.  "More?  You mean like this?"  He rubbed his thumb along the head of Yuuri's cock and over the slit.  Viktor spread the pre cum that had formed there over the entire head and squeezed.  Yuuri let out a groan and shuddered at Viktor's touch.

 

"Yes!  Fuck!"  Yuuri gasped, he had not thought that Viktor would be the teasing type.  The kneeling seiza position was beginning to hurt his legs.    

 

"Yes yes, soon solnyshko," Viktor pat Yuuri on the head with a grin.

 

With what little strength Yuuri still had, he pushed Viktor backwards onto the bed.  Yuuri jumped on top and straddled the infuriating Russian.  "Damn it enough teasing Viktor, if you won't take me, then I'll take you.  Decide!"  Yuuri rolled his hips for emphasis.  His head was so clouded at the moment he couldn't even think straight.  It had been so long since he had had sex! He couldn't bring himself to think of anyone but Viktor ever since they met two years ago.  Now they were dating and Yuuri was done waiting.

 

Viktor groaned as Yuuri grinned their cocks together with his talented hips.  He could tell that Yuuri was sufficiently riled up and wanted more, lucky for the frustrated Asian, so did Viktor.  He reached up and grabbed Yuuri's hips roughly.  "Bring me your delicious looking cock solnyshko," Viktor demanded, as he opened his mouth and gave Yuuri a heated gaze. 

 

Yuuri gulped and bit his lip as he slithered up Viktor's torso to comply.  The sight of Viktor's warm, wet mouth waiting for him made Yuuri moan with desire.  He pulled himself up to sit on Viktor's chest.  "Vitya," he sighed.

 

"Yuuri," Viktor replied huskily.  He reached up and grabbed Yuuri by his ass cheeks, pulling him up on his knees.  Viktor leaned his head forwards and licked at the tip of Yuuri's turgid member.  He delighted in the shiver that coursed through Yuuri's body under his delicate ministration.  "Vkusno," he grinned.  Viktor noticed that Yuuri had clapped his hand over his mouth and closed his eyes.  "Yuuri," he squeezed Yuuri's ass to get his attention and waited.  When Yuuri finally looked down to meet Viktor's eyes, Viktor opened his mouth and swallowed Yuuri to the hilt in one swift motion. 

 

Yuuri's hands instinctively plunged down to grab Viktor's head.  The Russian had just deep throated him and Yuuri was trying very hard not to move his hips in response.  Yuuri panted and groaned at the intense, delectable moisture encircling him.  "Vitya," he keened to the ceiling as he arched his back.

 

Viktor pulled back and released Yuuri's cock with an audible 'pop' sound.  Threads of glistening saliva connected from the bobbing tip of Yuuri's penis to Viktor's lips.  Viktor smirked and released Yuuri's ass.  He reached up over his head to the nightstand drawer and took out a bottle of lube.  Viktor could feel Yuuri's eyes on him as he popped open the lube and squirted a liberal amount of it over his fingers.  He tossed the bottle back onto the nightstand and opened his mouth to capture Yuuri's cock once more.

 

Yuuri watched as Viktor slicked his fingers and swallowed his cock again.  He groaned when Viktor's mouth began to slide up and down his shaft.  Yuuri could feel Viktor carefully spreading his butt cheeks apart and it made his heart race in giddy anticipation.  Slowly he felt a slender finger trace a circle around his hole.  Yuuri took a sharp intake of air when Viktor's finger slide inside of him.  He could feel as Viktor's finger curved within him and when the handsome Russian made contact with the small bundle of nerves he was searching for, Yuuri screamed in unrestrained ecstasy. 

 

Viktor continued to bob his head up and down Yuuri's shaft, lingering at the head to suck it gently on every other decent.  When he finally found Yuuri's prostrate, the wonderful noise that his lover made caused Viktor to groan around Yuuri's throbbing cock.  Viktor quickly added another finger in Yuuri's tight hole and began a scissoring motion to stretch him.  Once he added a third finger and found Yuuri's prostate once more, the sexy Asian was cumming into his mouth in hot sticky spurts.

 

Yuuri was hit so quickly with his orgasm he wasn’t even able to warn Viktor.  He came hard as his body spasmed and rocked at the sheer intensity of it all.  He moaned and writhed and yelled Vitya's name.  Slowly he regained his senses as he came down from his high.  When he looked down through half opened eyes at his lover, Viktor was swallowing his seed.  That was so terribly erotic that Yuuri shivered.  He pushed his ass backwards down Viktor's torso and leaned his head down to capture Viktor's lips.  As soon as his tongue entered Viktor's mouth, he could taste himself.  The sensual act began to bring his satiated cock back to life and he hummed appreciatively into Viktor's mouth.  Yuuri pulled back and looked down at Viktor.  "Vitya," he whimpered, "that was incredible!"

 

Viktor smiled warmly up at Yuuri and placed his hands of the other mans thighs.  "Yuuri, you are so beautiful," was all he could say.  It was true!  Yuuri was gorgeous, inside and out.  Viktor was afraid to tell Yuuri what he really thought about him.  He loved Yuuri!  He wanted to tell the handsome creature straddling him that he, Viktor Nikiforov, was in love.  However Viktor didn't want to scare the other man away with the sheer depth of his own feelings.  Instead he settled on the fact that Yuuri was beautiful. 

 

Even though they had just shared a terribly intimate act, the fact that Viktor told him he as beautiful made Yuuri blush.  With a determination to make Viktor feel pleasure and release like he had, Yuuri reached over and grabbed the lube.  He poured it out into his palm and threw the bottle over his shoulder.  "Let me take care of you now Vitya," Yuuri grinned as he raised his butt up, reached down, and stroked Viktor's neglected length. 

 

When Yuuri grabbed his cock at long last, Viktor moaned unashamedly.  "Yuuri," he panted as his lover carefully coated his entire shaft in lube.  Yuuri's relatively small hand stoked his rigid member gently, but Viktor was whining desperately for more.  Suddenly Yuuri's hand was gone and Viktor whimpered at the loss.  He didn't have to wait long as Yuuri positioned himself to hover over his cock and slowly lowered himself upon it.  Viktor's toes curled and he held his breath as he felt Yuuri slide down his cock.  Once his entire length was fully sheathed in his lover he released his breath.  There was a  tight heat surrounded his cock and he waited as Yuuri adjusted to the intrusion.  Viktor raised his hands and grabbed Yuuri's hips, his nails digging into the skin.  When Yuuri finally looked down at him, there were tears in his eyes.  "Yuuri?  Are you alright?"  Viktor asked, his voice laced in worry.

 

"I'm fine Vitya," Yuuri said as he rubbed his eyes.  "Better than fine actually," he sighed and rolled his hips.  "You are deep inside me and it just feels so amazing Vitya," he smiled and then moaned lightly. 

 

"Yes it does solnyshko," Viktor panted as he tried not to rock his hips to match Yuuri's.  He didn't want to be too rough with the slighter man, not at first anyways.  All thoughts of restraint flew out the window as Yuuri began to bounce up and down on his cock.  Soon the air was full of moaning and the slick sound of flesh slapping against flesh.  Yuuri's lithe body was able to twist and arch and bend in ways that had Viktor's head spinning.  Soon all too soon, Viktor could feel himself teetering on the edge of his own orgasm.  He reached down and grabbed Yuuri's renewed erection and pumped him in time with their thrusts.  Happily he could feel Yuuri getting close and a few more pumps had Yuuri screaming, cumming, and clenching down around his cock.  That was the last straw and Viktor let loose his seed deep within Yuuri and yelled his lovers name into the night as he came in a glorious blaze of euphoria.

 

Yuuri collapsed on Viktor after he came again, panting from his release.  He felt full and warm and satiated and content.  Yuuri had been with several lovers in the past, both men and women, but no one had ever made him feel this good.  He raised his head from Viktor's chest to look into the deep azure eyes of his lover.  "Vitya, that was, I . . " Yuuri trailed off,  he didn't know what to say.  As far as he was concerned there was only one thing he wanted to say, but he knew he shouldn't.  He didn't want to seem clingy and needy and scare Viktor away.  So, Yuuri just left his words to dangle helplessly between them in the afterglow as he worried his lower lip.

 

Viktor gazed into the pools of melted chocolate that were Yuuri's eyes.  He thought he saw his own feelings reflected there, he thought he saw love.  In that moment Viktor decided to tell Yuuri how he felt, regardless of how stupid and ill-advised it probably was.

 

"YuuriI _Vitya_ love _I_ you _loveyou_ "

 

The two men stared, each unable to process what was just said as they had spoken over each other.  The stunned quiet stretched out and tensions were high.  Viktor was the first to break the silence. 

 

"Yuuri did you just say?"  Viktor wasn't able to finish his question, because Yuuri cut in.

 

"Did you just say?"  Yuuri asked over top of Viktor. 

 

"Yes," was all Viktor could mumble.

 

"Yes," Yuuri mumbled back as a smile tugged at his lips. 

 

A steady stream of incoherent Russian and Japanese broke out and then the two men stopped speaking to laugh and hold one another.  Yuuri laid down on Viktor's chest and Viktor hugged Yuuri tightly.

 

"What I was trying to say, before I was so rudely interrupted, was that I love you Yuuri."  Viktor said at last with a smile as he nuzzled Yuuri's head affectionately.   

 

"And what I was trying to say was I love _you_ Vitya," Yuuri grinned and kissed Viktor's chest.          

 

Neither one of them could believe that their feelings were requited by the other.  Neither one of them could understand how they were so lucky and fortunate to be with the other, all they did know is that they were happy.  Just then a fluffy brown poodle came bounding into the room and leapt up onto the bed.  Makkachin barked and licked Viktor and Yuuri's startled faces.

 

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!"  Yurio screamed in disgust as he followed Makkachin into the room.  He raised his arm and covered his face as he made gagging noises.  "Gross!"

 

Yuuri yipped when he heard Yurio behind him.  He quickly pulled a blanket over himself, Viktor, and Makkachin.  He was mortified that the teen had caught them in bed together.  He stared up at Viktor from within their protective blanket fort.  Viktor looked almost amused by the whole thing and Yuuri glared at his lover.  "Do something," he hissed.

 

"It's ok solnyshko moyo, Yurio isn't a child," Viktor said while trying to stifle a laugh.

 

"Oh my god you have got to be kidding me!"  Yurio wailed without moving his arm from his face.  "That's what you're calling him?  That's a pet name for a child you sick old man!" 

 

Yuuri tilted his head and squinted his eyes towards Viktor.  "What does he mean Vitya?"

 

"I mean that solnyshko is something that you call a kid, not a full grown man!"  Yurio cried and stomped down the hall.  "Gross!" Was shouted as his bedroom door slammed shut.    

 

"Vitya?"  Yuuri asked as he removed the blanket. 

 

"Well technically Yurio is right, it is usually only used for children, but it fits you so well," Viktor whined.

 

Even in the low light, Yuuri could make out Viktor's puppy dog eyes.  Truthfully he didn't mind the nickname, it made him feel special.  "I don't mind," he sighed in defeat. 

 

"Yay!"  Viktor cheered and kissed Yuuri sweetly.

 

Yuuri could feel the sticky evidence of his second orgasm between their chests and he pulled back.  "Vitya, we _are_ gross," he laughed lightly, "we need to go get cleaned up."

 

Viktor giggled like a child, "yeah I guess you're right!"  He looked down at his chest and then back up to his lover.  "Lead the way, I'm joining you this time!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Truthfully Yuuri and Viktor kinda wrote this whole thing . . frisky boys ^.~


	10. Holy Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shower, snacks, a visitor, an argument, a story, another shower and . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing [somachos](http://samochas.tumblr.com/post/157116846173/phantom-thief-au-i-have-a-deep-rooted-love-for) gorgeous Phantom Thief AU art, I was inspired to write this! A big thanks to somachos for chatting with me about my ideas for this fic! You are so awesome ^.~ I hope that you all like it! Please leave me a comment to let me know what you think!
> 
> According to my googling "spokushki" is a tender way to say goodnight and "spoki" is the way young people prefer to say goodnight in Russian. Please let me know if I am wrong ^.~

Despite Viktor suggestive tone, they took a relatively fast shower.  Viktor insisted on washing Yuuri, much to the embarrassment of the blushing Asian.  It was there in the bright light of the bathroom that Viktor was able to see Yuuri more clearly.  While they had been _very_ naked on the bed, the lights had been off.  Only now could Viktor truly appreciate how toned his lover was. 

 

Yuuri, bless him, was covering his eyes and protesting Viktor's gentle caresses.  Viktor watched as the water cascaded down Yuuri's chiseled abs and disappeared in a tuff of dark hair above his groin.  The way his darker skin glistened in the spray from the shower was making Viktor hot all over again.  He ordered himself to focus and not reach out to grab Yuuri's muscular thighs or squeeze his cute little ass.  No, Viktor needed to get this man clean and then check in on his nephew.  Priorities!

 

"Ok ok Viktor I can wash myself!"  Yuuri squealed when he felt Viktor's hand sliding too far south.  Yuuri thought that if Viktor really wanted to 'just take a quick rinse' and check on Yurio, then he should just clean himself.  The way that Viktor was lovingly washing him clean, was making it difficult for Yuuri not to become aroused again.  He was trying his hardest to think of anything and everything _not_ sexy at the moment.  Dancing injuries, Viktor's ass, food that is too hot and burns your tongue, Viktor's velvety tongue, abandoned puppies, Viktor's puppy dog eyes, DAMN IT!  Clearly it wasn't working.  He finally had to slap Viktor's hand away and shove the Russian out of the shower.  "You're clean enough!  Go and check on your nephew while I finish up!" 

 

Viktor pouted but ultimately felt that it was for the best.  If he stayed in the shower any longer with Yuuri, well they wouldn't be getting out of the bathroom for a while.  He dried off, threw on his fluffy white bathrobe, and walked down to his nephew's room.  "Yurio, can I come in?"  He asked while he knocked politely on the door.

 

"Go away you gross old man!"  Yurio shrieked.

 

"I just want to talk for a second, I'm coming in," Viktor announced as he turned the knob and found it unlocked, a clear sign that his nephew really did want to talk after all.  Over the years, Viktor had learned how to decipher Yurio's behavior.  He was a truly emotional and sensitive boy, though the angsty teen would rather die than let anyone know it.  Viktor loved his nephew, even if he didn't always understand the grumpy youth.  "Yurio, are you alright?  I thought that you were spending the night at Otabek's house?" Viktor asked as he walked into the leopard printed catastrophe that was his nephew's bedroom. 

 

"I'm fine, I just didn't want to spend the night over at that loser's house!"  Yurio yelled in teen rage while looking down at his phone, obstinately avoiding eye contact.  He had been crying and didn't want his gross, nosey uncle to notice.

 

Viktor noticed.  He could tell that Yurio had been crying and he knew that his nephew didn't want him to draw attention to it, so he didn't.  "Ok, if you want to talk about it, I'm here,"  Viktor pressed a soft kiss on top of his nephew's head and turned to leave.  "Spokushki," he said from the doorway. 

 

"Thanks, spoki," Yurio grumbled as Viktor grinned and shut the door behind him.

 

"Anno Vitya, could I borrow some clothes?"  Yuuri asked while heavily blushing.  He was standing in the living room with just a towel around his waist.

 

Viktor could really get used to seeing Yuuri getting out of the shower.  Something about Yuuri being with him like this was so wonderfully domestic and comfortable, he never wanted Yuuri to leave.  "Of course solnyshko, (a wail of 'gross!' could be heard from Yurio's room) come with me," Viktor smiled and chuckled slightly at his nephew's amusing behavior.  He lead Yuuri back to his bedroom and over to his closet.  It took Viktor a few minutes to find a pair of sweatpants and t-shirt that would somewhat fit the slighter man.

 

"Thanks," Yuuri mumbled quickly and then snuck off back to the bathroom to change.

 

Viktor practically skipped to his kitchen.  After a romp in the sheets, people usually felt peckish, so he decided to make Yuuri and himself a little snack.  Yuuri had said that he loved him!  Viktor still couldn't believe it!  He would have to have a deeper conversation with his solnyshko soon.  Viktor needed to explain his feelings and was dying to hear Yuuri's.  As he pulled out a bag of bread, the buzzer rang.  Wondering who could be here at this hour, he walked over to the wall mounted intercom.  "Hello?" He asked.

 

"Umm hello?  Mr. Nikiforov?  This is Otabek, Otabek Atlin, your nephew's friend."

 

"Oh!  Come on up," Viktor said and pressed the buzzer to open the front door. 

 

"What's up?"  Yuuri asked as he walked into the front room and saw Viktor at the intercom with a knife in his hand.

 

Viktor spun around to look at his boyfriend and he felt his face heat up.  Yuuri was standing there with his hand behind his head wearing Viktor's Sochi Olympics t-shirt and black under armor sweats.  The shirt was too big and hung down his shoulder slightly.  The sweatpants were barley hanging onto those enticing hips and his hair was all messy from the shower.  He looked so good, Viktor just wanted to gobble him up!  He blinked hard and then smiled.  "Yurio's little friend is coming up," Viktor explained as he made his way back to the kitchen.  He continued making some sandwiches and then looked back up at Yuuri.  "You look so hot, I'm really digging the whole 'wearing your boyfriend's clothes' thing solnyshko," he winked. 

 

"Sh shut up," Yuuri stuttered as he blushed all the way to his toes.  Just then there was a soft knock at the door. 

 

"Be a dear and get that for me will you?"  Viktor asked without looking up from his task.

 

Yuuri shuffled over and opened the front door.  Standing in the hallway was a handsome young boy with black hair styled in an undercut and dark worried eyes.  Yuuri motioned for the young man to enter.

 

"Excuse me, where is Mr. Nikiforov?"  Otabek mumbled as he walked in cautiously.  He had never seen an Asian man here before and he was confused to say the least.  When Otabek noted that the Asian man was attractive and wearing clothes that clearly didn't belong to him, he quickly realized what the situation must be. 

 

"Over here," Viktor waved from the kitchen as Otabek walked in.  "Hungry?  I made sandwiches," Viktor smiled as he breezed into the living room with a tray full of snacks.  When he saw the confused look on the boy's face and the glances over at Yuuri, Viktor smacked his own forehead.  "Oh my goodness, where are my manners?  Otabek this is Yuuri Katsuki, my boyfriend," he introduced them and wrapped an arm around Yuuri.  "Solnyshko, this is Otabek Atlin, Yurio's friend."

 

"Nice to meet you Otabek," Yuuri smiled and offered his hand.

 

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Catski," Otabek said as he shook Yuuri's hand.  He spoke fluent Russian and didn't quite understand why Mr. Nikiforov would use a child's pet name for his boyfriend, but then again Mr. Nikiforov was sorta odd to begin with. 

 

"It's kaah zoo key, Katsuki!  You idiot!" Yurio corrected as he made his appearance from the shadows.  He had heard his meddlesome uncle let Otabek up and had slinked into the hallway a few minutes ago.  "And what the hell are you doing here?  I thought I told you that I didn't want to see your stupid face again!"  He spat. 

 

Otabek turned to face Yurio and a small smile appeared on his face.  "I'm glad you're ok, you weren't answering your phone and I was worried about you," he said as if Yurio hadn't just insulted him. 

 

"Asshole!  I'm not some helpless chick!"  Yurio screamed.  He was rapidly getting more angry.  He had told the stupid jerk to leave him alone and here he was standing in Yurio's house!  What an ass!

 

"I know, but you're pretty and it's dangerous at night Yura," Otabek said with a straight face.  He was dead serious, someone as pretty as Yura wasn't safe walking the streets alone at night in the city.

 

"Don't call me pretty, you dick!  I'm a man! A MAN!"  Yurio bellowed and dashed down the hall with flushed cheeks.  A second later, he slammed the bathroom door so loudly that the walls shook. 

 

"Trouble in paradise?"  Viktor asked as he chewed a piece of sandwich.  He was used to these little spats, so he wasn't fazed one bit. 

 

"I'm sorry Mr. Nikiforov, it's all my fault," Otabek said with a strained voice as he looked at the floor. 

 

"What happened this time?"  Viktor asked as he offered a sandwich to Yuuri silently.  Yuuri shook his head no and gave Viktor an annoyed look. 

 

"I . . . I told him I liked him," Otabek admitted and took a deep breath.  "And then I kissed him," he whispered.  When no one said anything he looked up to face the older men.  "Then he slapped me and called me gross and said he was taking Makkachin home and said he didn't want to see my stupid face ever again," he explained and looked Viktor right in the eye with a serious look.

 

Yuuri was speechless, he didn't understand what was going on or why Viktor didn't even look alarmed.  He decided that it wasn’t his business, so he kept still and quiet.  Now that he thought about it though, he was hungry, so he took a sandwich off of the tray that Viktor was holding. 

 

"Oh?  About time," Viktor gave a knowing wink which made Otabek blush lightly.  "He likes you too you know, he just doesn't know how to show it," Viktor said and sat the tray down on a side table after he saw Yuuri finally take some food.  He smiled warmly at the boy, placed his hands on the younger man's shoulders, and leaned down to his eye level.  "You know he's been through a lot and emotions are difficult for him.  He's probably worried that if something happens, he could loose his only friend," Viktor said calmly while looking straight into Otabek's eyes.

 

"I never thought of it like that," Otabek muttered and then fixed Viktor with a relieved expression.  "Thank you Mr. Nikiforov," he nodded as Viktor took a step back.  "I'm sorry that it’s so late, but do you mind if wait in Yura's room till he is done in the shower?  I really need to talk to him for a minute."  Otabek asked hopefully, he didn't want to leave without clearing things up first. 

 

Viktor smiled and extended his arm in the direction that Yurio had fled.  "No problem, go right ahead."

 

"Thank you sir," Otabek said solemnly with a slight bow and then headed down the hall.

 

"Wow, he seems like a polite young man," Yuuri whispered to Viktor once Otabek was out of earshot.  Being born in Japan and later growing up in Detroit, Yuuri was aware that unfortunately children here usually weren't well versed in proper manners.  It was refreshing to see a young teenager show appropriate respect to their elders.      

 

"Oh he is," Viktor smiled and wrapped his arms around Yuuri from behind.  "He is the first and only friend that Yurio has made here.  Ever since his parents died, he has found it difficult to let new people into his life.  You and Otabek are really the only exceptions."

 

Yuuri was taken aback that he had been included.  He had always thought that Yurio didn't care for him all that much.  The grumpy teen certainly had a very standoffish personality to say the least.  But even in the studio, Yuuri could tell that despite his gruff attitude, Yurio was a good kid.  Yuuri admired Viktor more than he could say for taking Yurio in after his parents died.  It was a true testament to Viktor's kind heart and gentle soul.  "You know Vitya, Yurio is a good kid deep down and he loves you so much," Yuuri mumbled into Viktor's strong embrace.

 

Viktor was constantly concerned that he was somehow failing his dearly deceased brother and sister in law in some way with how poorly he was raising their son.  He was always worried that he was a horrible guardian, but hearing Yuuri say that Yurio loved him and he was a good kid, made Viktor relieved and proud.  He squeezed Yuuri tighter and placed a kiss in his damp raven locks.  "Thank you Yuuri, it means so much to me to hear that, you have no idea.  I try, really I do, but I honestly have no idea what I'm doing.  I just want Yurio to be happy," he sighed.  "I know that he has a foul mouth and a quick temper, but I still see the sweet little boy that he used to be inside of him.  When he was younger and his parents were alive, he was gentle and a quiet.  After his parents died, he became loud and angry.  I didn't know what to do, so I just let him know that I would never leave him and that he was safe with me.  We left St Petersburg and our old lives in Russia behind and came to the US for a fresh start.  Things were really difficult at first, but thankfully my brother had insisted that Yurio learn English at a young age, so at least language was no barrier for him."  Viktor released Yuuri, took his hand, and pulled him over to the sofa. They sat down next to each other, still holding hands.

 

"It must have been difficult to raise a young child after you two had suffered such a loss, and all by yourself," Yuuri said with a sympathetic smile as he rubbed his thumb against the back of Viktor's hand.  "I can't even imagine what that must have been like for the two of you."  He also couldn't imagine a sweet and quiet Yurio. 

 

"It was a rough couple of years," Viktor nodded.  "Luckily Yakov's wife, Lilia, helped me with babysitting from time to time.  She also helped the clueless twenty two year old  me with understanding some basics about being Yurio's guardian.  I honestly couldn't have done it without her help those first few years."

 

Yuuri tried to picture himself at twenty two, taking care of a ten year old nephew, but failed to wrap his head around the concept.  The thought that Viktor had basically given up everything for his nephew almost made Yuuri cry.  Makkachin's innate ability to sense when someone was in need of comfort must have kicked in, because just then he leapt up onto the sofa.  The fluffy poodle, with no concept of his size, plopped himself in between Yuuri and Viktor and licked their joined hands.  The two men released their hands and simultaneously pet the adorable mutt's head.

 

"When Otabek Atlin moved with his parents from Kazakhstan to New York, Yurio made his first friend here.  For some reason, the soft spoken Otabek was happy to deal with my feisty nephew.  They have been inseparable ever since,"  Viktor continued as he pet his dog and brushed his hand against Yuuri's.  "A few months ago, Otabek asked to speak with me privately.  He admitted to me that he had fallen in love with Yurio and he didn't know what to do and didn't want me to be upset with him."

 

"Wow!  Why did he tell you though?"  Yuuri's hand stilled on Makkachin's lush fur and he looked up at Viktor with confusion.

 

"Well he knew that I umm, preferred men, so he thought that I would be the best person to consult," Viktor said nervously.  The reason why Otabek knew that was something that Viktor didn't want to discuss with Yuuri, but now it was too late.  Yuuri raised one questioning eyebrow at Viktor and the Russian caved with a sigh.  "A few years ago, before I met you, I had a boyfriend named Hans," Viktor sighed again and looked down at Makkachin instead of meeting Yuuri's eyes.  He scratched behind the poodles ears and reluctantly continued his tale.  "Hans and I were together for about six months.  One day Otabek came over to see if Yurio wanted to go skateboarding.  Hans and I were foolishly making out in the elevator on our way up to my apartment and when the doors opened, there was Otabek and Yurio.  Yurio already knew of course so he said his customary 'gross' and Otabek just stared.  After an awkward minute, Otabek gave us a thumbs up and then he and Yurio left for the park.  I was mortified at the time," Viktor laughed humorlessly. 

 

"So you and Hans, hmm?"  Yuuri glared.  It was one thing to know that your boyfriend has had past lovers, it was another thing to put a name to them.  Yuuri was honestly surprised how quickly he was getting jealous, he had never really been jealous before.

 

Viktor's head shot up and he waved his hands excitedly in front of him.  "It was before we met Yuuri, honest!"

 

Yuuri couldn't help but chuckle at Viktor's reaction.  "It's ok Vitya, I was just giving you a hard time," he reached out and took Viktor's hand and gave a soft smile.    

 

"He cheated on me and we broke up!  I was heartbroken and then about eight months later I met you,"  Viktor continued as if Yuuri hadn't spoken. 

 

"Vitya," Yuuri smiled lovingly at the adorable man in front of him.  "I would never cheat on you," he squeezed Viktor's hand for emphasis, "never."

 

"Yuuri," Viktor's lip quivered and his eyes shone with unshed tears.  He needed to come clean, he needed to tell Yuuri everything, it was slowly eating away at his soul.  Viktor felt dirty for allowing Eros to get so close and decided that tonight he would lay everything on line.  "I have something to tell you, but please let me explain before you say anything, ok?" 

 

……

 

"Stupid Beka . . "  Yurio grumbled as he viciously scrubbed the shampoo out of his hair.  "I told myself that we were just friends and . . ."  Yurio trailed off mid sentence and let the warm water wash over his blonde hair.  He stared down and watched the soap suds being pulled towards the drain.  "The idiot wasn't supposed to feel the same way," he grumbled as he leaned his head against the cold tile wall.  "Now what am I supposed to do?"  Yurio reached up and ghosted his hand over his lips, the same lips that less than an hour ago were being kissed by Beka.  In a frustrated huff he lowered his hand and turned off the water. 

 

"Asshole," he grumbled as he opened the shower door and reached for his towel.  "Stupid, cute, asshole," Yurio complained as he dried his hair.  Once he had toweled off his body, Yurio turned towards the sink.  He closed his eyes and shook his head to clear it of all thoughts.  He was in a deeply annoyed state already when he tripped over a something on the floor.  "Ow!"  He shrieked.  "What the hell?"  Yurio asked the empty bathroom as he looked down at the foreign object. 

 

He lowered himself and sat down on the plush rug of the bathroom.  He rubbed his foot and stared at a faded black duffle bag with the Japanese flag on it.  That made it abundantly clear who the bag belonged to, Sensei.  Yurio was grumpy and upset and needed a distraction.  He looked around the bathroom stupidly to ensure that no one was watching.  He rolled his eyes, because clearly he was alone and he had locked the door when he slammed it shut earlier.  He gulped and pulled the bag closer to him on the floor.  Carefully he unzipped the bag and was greeted with a pair of ice skates.  He knew that Sensei liked to ice skate in his free time, so he wasn't surprised.  What did peak his interests was what else was in the bag. 

 

"What the?"  Yurio said as he reached into the bag to grab something metallic.  When he pulled his hand back out of the duffle bag, he was holding a very expensive looking necklace.  Yurio examined it, squinting at the brilliant red gem stone that caught the light.  He wondered what Sensei was doing with such a thing in basically a gym bag.  Then he noticed that something else was sparkling and took out a black bodysuit with rhinestones adorning it.  Yurio stood up and looked at himself in the mirror with the costume held in front of him.  He had read the articles that 'Uncle Chris' had written, he had watched the news, and he had seen his uncle's police documents spread across the dinning room table, so he knew what the costume was.  "Holy Shit!  Sensei is Eros!"    


	11. Are you Eros or what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A baffled teen, some guilty feelings, a confession, a kiss, and a question . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing [somachos](http://samochas.tumblr.com/post/157116846173/phantom-thief-au-i-have-a-deep-rooted-love-for) gorgeous Phantom Thief AU art, I was inspired to write this! A big thanks to somachos for chatting with me about my ideas for this fic! You are so awesome ^.~ I hope that you all like it! Please leave me a comment to let me know what you think!
> 
> Notes: Now according to what I found, NYC law states that any squirt gun must be brightly colored so that it isn't mistaken for a real weapon. If that is the case, then let's just assume that Yuuri brought the squirt gun with him from Detroit! I live in Michigan and I've personally seen squirt guns at the grocery store that just have the orange tip. So there lol!
> 
> Warning: A little Otayuri, they are sixteen and they kiss, it's gonna be ok. My fic won't go further than Otayuri kisses, handholding, and cuddles! I think they are adorable and in my fic they are the same age so there! And please please tell me that you, my dear reader, had your first kiss by 16?!? Come on people!!!

Yurio started to freak out.  Could Sensei really be Eros?  Or was he helping a friend?  If he was Eros, did his uncle know?  The more Yurio thought about it, the more confused he became.  He was pretty sure that his uncle had no clue, and that upset Yurio more than anything.  He'd never admit it, but he loved the stupid old man with all of what was left of his heart.  Uncle Viktor had taken him in and given him a new home.  His uncle could have easily left him with Yurio's grandparents, but the jerk had insisted on taking Yurio in and becoming his legal guardian.  Yurio loved him eternally for it.  If it turned out that Yuuri Katsuki was just trying to hurt his uncle, Yurio vowed to himself to make the ballet teacher pay!

 

He dropped the costume on the floor and quickly rifled through the reminder of the duffle bag's contents.  He found a golden bracelet, contact lenses, a tracksuit, a stupid velvety cape, and some kind of hearing device.  "Holy shit!"  Yurio exclaimed and then clamped his mouth shut.  The last thing that he wanted was for either his uncle or his sensei to come and check on him at the moment.  When he was looking closer at the cape, a small gun fell to the floor and he had to stifle back a scream as he cringed away.  Yurio was afraid to touch it, but at the same time he couldn't take his eyes off of it.  Something struck him as odd about the gun as he glared down at the weapon.  "What the?"  Yurio murmured and slowly reached towards the firearm.  With a shaky hand he picked up the gun.  "Are you fucking kidding me?"  He whispered. 

 

Upon picking it up he could tell that it was made of cheap plastic and it had a rather brightly colored orange tip at the end of the barrel.  It was too light to be real and as he examined it further, he saw a tab on the butt of the gun.  He very gently pulled the tab and a gush of water rushed out and onto his lap.  He sat there for a minute with a sour expression on his face and an air of sheer disbelief.  His uncle had admitted to him, under extreme secrecy, that Eros had pulled a gun on him at their first encounter.  If this was the same gun, then his uncle had unwittingly relinquished his firearm under hilariously absurd conditions.  Yurio decided that he needed to document this, he needed proof.  He grabbed his phone from the counter and took pictures of everything.  After he was happy with the pictures, Yurio placed it all back into the duffle bag and wrestled it closed. 

 

"Well Sensei, I'd say that you have some explaining to do," Yurio grinned as he placed the bag back where he had found it and walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.           

 

…..

 

"So, Yuuri, I'm so sorry!"  Viktor begged with tears in his eyes.  He needed Yuuri to understand, he needed Yuuri to forgive him.

 

True to his earlier promise, Yuuri hadn't said a word as Viktor sobbingly confessed to his . . . encounters with Eros.  Yuuri however felt sick to his stomach with disgust, not at Viktor, but at himself.  The fact the sweet, honest Viktor was divulging his secret interludes with Eros to him, almost broke Yuuri's heart.  In that moment he knew that he didn't deserve to be happy and he most certainly didn't deserve Viktor.  He actually thought about coming clean and telling Viktor everything, but ultimately Yuuri was a coward, so he just cried.

 

"No!  Solnyshko please don't cry!"  Viktor wailed and wrapped his arms around Yuuri when he saw the other man begin to weep.  How could he do this?  He would never forgive himself for hurting Yuuri!  He vowed then and there to himself that he would catch Eros and put him behind bars if it was the last thing he did. 

 

"No Viktor," Yuuri pushed him away gently and rubbed his eyes under his glasses.  "Please don't touch me right now ok?"  He pleaded.  The last thing that he deserved was to be consoled by Viktor, the man he loved and was lying to.  Yuuri was trying to compose himself and dry his eyes, so he didn't see the shattered look that Viktor made when he had pushed the Russian away and said his full name. 

 

Viktor couldn't stop the tears from falling now, he knew that eventually he would be punished or hated for his times with Eros.  The thief was a vile temptress and Viktor had fallen under his sultry spell.  Viktor had admitted to Yuuri that the first few times, before they starting dating, when he had encountered Eros he was into it.  But, Viktor had made it very clear the last time that he saw Eros, tonight, he had resisted and basically told Eros to fuck off!  He came clean and told Yuuri that Eros had kissed him tonight against his will and under heavy protest.  Now he might loose Yuuri, the best thing to ever happen to him, and he knew that it was all his own fault.  He gave Yuuri the space that he requested and pulled Makkachin closer for comfort.  Viktor sniffled into the poodles fur at the thought of never hearing Yuuri call him 'Vitya' again, it broke him in two.    

 

"Viktor, I" Yuuri said as he looked down at his lap.  He didn’t know what he wanted to say, so he let his voice trail off.  He looked back up only when he heard Viktor sharply intake a breath of air.  What he saw made him want to vomit and run out the door.  Viktor was holding onto Makkachin for dear life and opening bawling into the dog's curly fur.  He couldn't do anything right, he was still hurting Viktor even now and he hated himself for it!

 

"Please," Viktor whimpered through damp fur, "please don't be so upset at me that you call me Viktor, don't leave me!"  He cried pathetically and buried his head into the poodle's neck.  He knew it was irrational to act this way, he knew that Yuuri had no idea about how Russians viewed dimunities and their many connotations, but it still hurt. 

 

"Vitya," Yuuri sighed.  "I'm sorry, I forgot, I read that once you use the shortened name you don't go back to the full name unless the relationship is over right?  I love you Vitya, I'm sorry, that's not what I meant.  I just needed a minute,"  Yuuri said warmly.  He was being selfish and cruel and he knew it, but he just didn't want Viktor to be sad anymore.  What had he done?  How could he fix this?

 

"When did you," Viktor perked up slightly and a rubbed his eyes, "when did you read that?"

 

Shit!  Seeing as he couldn't tell Viktor about Eros, not yet, he decided to divulge how deep his feelings ran instead.  Yuuri took a deep breath and looked into Viktor's watery ocean blue eyes.  "The moment I met you, I fell for you Vitya.  I'm pretty shy, especially when I meet new people, so I umm did some research about Russians.  It was the only way for me to feel closer to you," Yuuri admitted with a bright red blush.  Somehow being honest about something, anything, at this moment felt like a glorious catharsis.  "For the past two years, there's only been you in my heart, I didn't want to tell you at first and freak you out, but now I just kinda want you to know," Yuuri mumbled as he looked down at his hands, no longer able to look Viktor in the eyes. 

 

"It was the same for me Yuuri," Viktor smiled and leaned forwards.  He gulped and tentatively reached his hand out to place it over Yuuri's.  Emboldened by Yuuri not pushing him away again, Viktor pulled Yuuri into a gentle embrace.  Makkachin got the hint and jumped down from the sofa to make room for Yuuri.  "I actually looked up Japanese culture and stuff," he laughed at himself.  "Your mother tongue is quite difficult, but I know a few words," Viktor smiled and lightly kissed the top of Yuuri's head.

 

"You did?  You do?"  Yuuri asked as he squeezed his arms around Viktor.  He didn't think that he would be able to look the Russian in the face at the moment, so Yuuri just snuggled against Viktor's warm chest and breathed in the Russian's glorious scent. 

 

"Hai!  Boku wa Viktor desu.  Aishiteru, Yuuri!"  Viktor said proudly.

 

It wasn't perfect Japanese, but that didn't matter to Yuuri, not one bit!  Yuuri grinned, he had been practicing for this.  He had hoped that one day he would have a reason to use it, and now was the time!  "Ya tebya lyublyu," Yuuri said slowly, the foreign collection of consonants feeling rough on his tongue.

 

Without warning Viktor pulled Yuuri up roughly by the chin and kissed him passionately.  He couldn't believe that both he and Yuuri had taken the time to research the other's culture, it was absurd.  They were clearly meant to be together.  Viktor poured his whole heart into the kiss, he wanted Yuuri to know and feel the depth of his love.  When Yuuri kissed him back, just as desperately, Viktor hummed in appreciation that his messaged had been received. 

 

Yurio watched the whole sicken display play out from the hallway.  The two gross old men were so absorbed in their own stupid world, that they hadn't noticed him approach during his uncle's sick confessions about Eros.  Now Yurio was truly conflicted, if sensei was Eros, why didn't he come clean just now?  Did Yuuri Sensei _really_ love his uncle or was he just pretending?  Why did he learn Russian?  Was he really an international spy?  Clearly his lame uncle was head over heels, so that ruined Yurio's 'come out of the bathroom and shout' plan.  He decided that he would have to do something that he had never attempted before, be patient.

 

"Ok ok stop making out, I'm hungry and need to go to the kitchen!"  He yelled as he covered his eyes.  "I'd rather not puke on my way!"  He internally laughed when the two gross old geezers flew apart in the blink of an eye and blushed.  What are they teenagers?  Despite the facts that had stared in him the face a few minutes ago, Yurio still wanted to give his sensei the benefit of the doubt, he wanted to hear his explanation.  Yurio held his phone to his chest as he walked into the kitchen.

 

Viktor finally found his voice again when he saw his nephew open the fridge to begin his hunt.  "Yurio, I already made snacks, come over here!"  Viktor declared as he picked up the tray with sandwiches on it and held it above his head.

 

Yurio stomped back over to the sofa, yanked the tray out of his uncle's hand, and trudged down the hall.  "Spasibo," he muttered as he walked away.  

 

"An zdorovye!"  Viktor said cheerily with a wave.  When he saw the confused look on Yuuri's face he smiled.  "It means sorta like 'for good health,' used as 'you're welcome' when you give someone food."

 

Yuuri smiled, he really liked it when Viktor spoke Russian, Yuuri thought it made him sound husky and it was _super_ sexy.  Once he saw Yurio disappear into his bedroom at the end of the hall, Yuuri pulled Viktor down by his fluffy white bathrobe into a heated kiss.  'I could get used to this,' was his final thought before thinking became completely unnecessary.

 

….

 

"Wha da fuk arr uuu dooin in ma rooom?"  Yurio grumbled with half a sandwich in his mouth.  He hurriedly chewed and swallowed his snack and tossed the tray onto his desk.  Beka was laying his happy ass on his damn bed!  What the hell?  Could this night get any worse?

 

Otabek's eyes snapped open when he heard Yura's voice.  He had been laying down while he waited for Yura to get out of the shower and he must have fallen asleep.  Otabek slowly sat up on the bed and looked at Yura.  The blonde beauty was only wearing a towel around his slim little waist and Otabek had to swallow hard, because his mouth had gone dry.  "Your umm uncle said that I could wait for you, I wanted to talk," Otabek declared as he locked his eyes on Yurio's flaming emerald orbs.

 

"Fine whatever!"  Yurio sighed and gracefully sat down in the chair at his desk.  He spun around to look at Otabek and crossed his legs.  "What the hell do you wanna talk about now?"

 

Otabek needed to take a deep breath and keep looking at Yura's eyes, not his slender legs that were _so_ not covering all of Yura's crotch.  "Umm I thought that we could talk about, you know, what happened earlier?"  He asked quietly, while trying not to look down.

 

"Huh?!? Earlier?  You mean when you attacked me?"  Yurio spat and leaned forwards, causing his towel to loosen around his waist. 

 

"When I kissed you," Otabek corrected as his eyes caught the subtle shifting of the towel, revealing more of Yura's svelte form.  He blinked hard and returned to looking at Yura's enchanting emerald eyes, not his enticing hips.

 

"Fine, when you kissed me for no god damn reason!"  Yurio seethed. 

 

"I kissed you because I like you Yura, as in .  . . umm . . . more than a friend," Otabek clarified.  He didn't want Yura to misunderstand, Otabek needed his friend to know that it wasn't an accident and he wasn’t just playing around. 

 

Yurio was finding it difficult to breath at the moment.  Whenever Beka looked at him like that, with his dark and piercing gaze, Yurio could feel his heart race.  His stupid uncle must have turned up the heat, because now it felt like it was getting warm all around him.  What was this feeling?  Gross, it's love isn't it?  Shit!  "Why?"  Was all that Yurio could vocalize.

 

"Because I have never cared about anyone the way I care about you Yura!"  Otabek scooted closer to the desk.  "I think that you are beautiful and strong and brave," he smiled.  "No one knows me like you do, and no one knows you better than I do!" 

 

"But we're friends Beka, that's how it's supposed to be," Yurio tried to rationalize.

 

"I know and I'm sorry, but I want more than just your friendship now, I need more Yura," Otabek said slowly with his deep voice as he put his legs over the side of the bed in front of Yura's chair.  The soft light from the desk lamp behind him created a halo effect around Yura's beautiful hair and Otabek sighed happily at the sight. 

 

Yurio gulped as Beka got closer.  He was now sitting right in front of Yurio and they were almost brushing their knees together.  "How how much more?"  Yurio's voice had gotten softer and had a twinge of excitement laced into it.  His heart was beating so hard in his chest, that he was worried Beka would be able to hear it.

 

Otabek reached out his hand and took Yura's, never breaking eye contact.  "I want to be your boyfriend Yura, and I want everything else that goes along with that honor," he said smoothly with a grin.  "But I need to know how you feel, how do you feel about me Yura?"  He tilted his head to the side so that he could see into Yura's now mossy green eyes better.

 

Yurio gulped.  He didn't know what to say.  Beka was fucking serious!  Yurio had told himself ages ago that his stupid crush on his best friend was just a one sided dumb hormonal thing, even though the feelings had failed to fade with time.  Now, Beka was in front of him unapologetically bearing his heart.  Yurio could feel his shell, the protective armor around himself, begin to crumble.  He mentally reached out in a vain attempt to hold onto his carefully constructed shield, but it was futile.  Beka's words had broken through with little struggled and Yurio's heart began to ache.  "Beka," he sighed quietly, looking down at their hands.  "Are you serious?  Do you really like me like that?"

 

Not being yelled at or shoved away immediately was a good sign, it meant that maybe Yura felt the same way, it meant that he might have a chance.  "Yes Yura, I'm serious," Otabek said softly as he rubbed his thumb over Yurio's knuckles tenderly. 

 

Yurio took in a deep breath and raised his head.  "Prove it," he smirked while locking eyes with Otabek. 

 

A knowing smile graced Otabek's face at the open challenge and he leaned forwards.  Otabek raised his other hand and cupped Yura's delicate cheek.  "Gladly," he sighed as he pulled Yura's head in and pressed their lips together.  The first time that he had attempted this was a few hours ago in a fit of sudden passion and desperation.  Yura had pushed him away and wiped his mouth as though he was truly disgusted.  In sharp contrast, this time was gentle and loving.  Otabek grinned when he felt a shaky arm begin to wrap itself around his neck.  Yura sighed into the kiss and his lips became pliant under Otabek's.  He didn't want to push his luck, so Otabek slowly pulled back, gently ending the kiss.  "Yura," he said somewhat breathlessly. 

 

"Beka," Yurio responded in a similar manner. 

 

"Boys!  That's enough, time to go home Otabek," Viktor said with his arms crossed, standing in the open doorway.  He raised one immaculate silver eyebrow at the sight of his nephew basically naked, leaning towards Otabek with clearly lustful eyes.  Viktor had to summon all his willpower to stop Yuuri's advances in the living room and leave to check on Yurio.  He had a feeling that the two boys would make up, but he also knew how young boys could  . . . be.  He had to stifle back his laughter when he saw Yurio turn the most impressive shade of red and finally notice that his towel was no longer covering him.  Yurio scrambled to tug the towel into a more functional position and Otabek practically fell backwards on the bed when Yurio shoved him away.  "Come on son, I'll give you a ride home," Viktor locked eyes with Otabek and motioned for the young man to follow him. 

 

"Yura, . . ."  Otabek stuttered, unsure what to say.  There was SO much that he wanted to say, but that would obviously have to wait now.  He decided that even though Yura's uncle was watching, he simply had to ask the question that was burning in his mind.  "So, will you be my boyfriend Yura?"  He asked shyly, keenly aware of Mr. Nikiforov's protective gaze behind him. 

 

Yurio opened his mouth, but no words came out.  He sat there gapping like a damn fish, unable to form a reply.  The kiss that Beka had just given him, had sent an electric shock through his whole body and he was finding it difficult just to breath.  Add to the fact that his meddlesome uncle just _had_ to walk in, and it was safe to say that Yurio was embarrassed.  However, when he saw the almost heartbroken look in Beka's strong dark eyes, he found his voice.  "Of course dumb ass, go home already!"  He spat without his usual venom, there was almost a playfulness about his tone.  It was uncharted territory for him, Yurio even felt a small grin form on his lips. 

 

A brilliant smile broke across Otabek's face and he practically glowed in the dim light of the bedroom.  "Ok then," he said gruffly and nodded.  His heart was beating fast, his palms felt sweaty, and he couldn't wipe off the smile on his face as he turned to leave Yura's room. 

 

"Put some clothes on and then get to bed, I'll be right back," Viktor shook his head as he closed his nephew's door.  He walked down the hall behind Otabek and could feel the happiness and relief swirling all around the young boy.  Viktor was happy for them, but that didn't mean that he would allow them to act on their baser instincts under his roof.  "Solnyshko," he chimed happily when he saw Yuuri still sitting on the sofa, now absentmindedly petting his Makkchin.  "I'm going to take Otabek home, I'll be right back, ok?"

 

Viktor's smooth voice pulled Yuuri out of his daze and he smiled.  "Yeah, no problem!  See you Vitya!"

 

"I won't be gone long, I promise, then we can go and get some sleep, alright?"  He asked while biting his lip.  He was actually worried that Yuuri would run home as soon as he left.

 

"No problem!  Take your time, I will make sure that Yurio-kun gets to bed," Yuuri grinned and gave Viktor a wink.  

 

"Ok, Solnyshko, I love you," Viktor leaned down and place a soft kiss to Yuuri's lips.

 

"Love you too Vitya, nice meeting you Otabek-kun!" Yuuri waved.

 

Yurio came out of his bedroom as Viktor and Otabek shut the door to leave.  He had quickly thrown a cheetah print tank top and worn pair of sweatpants on and made his way back into the living room.  "Sensei, do you have a minute?"  He asked with a smirk.

 

"Of course Yurio-kun, what's up?"  Yuuri asked as he sat upright on the sofa at his student's sudden appearance. 

 

"So, what's the deal?"  Yurio spat as he retrieved the phone from his pocket.  "Are you Eros or what?"  He asked as he glared down at his sensei.  He brought up a picture that he had taken in the bathroom of the contents within the duffle bag and shoved it towards the other man.  Judging by the fact that all the color had drained from his sensei's face as he stared towards the phone screen, Yurio had his answer.    


	12. Always Take Full Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yurio finds out the truth & Viktor has an insatiable appetite for katsudon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing [somachos](http://samochas.tumblr.com/post/157116846173/phantom-thief-au-i-have-a-deep-rooted-love-for) gorgeous Phantom Thief AU art, I was inspired to write this! A big thanks to somachos for chatting with me about my ideas for this fic! You are so awesome ^.~ I hope that you all like it! Please leave me a comment to let me know what you think!
> 
> Can I just say that all of the kudos and comments warm my heart!?!? seriously you guys are amazing ^.~ Thank you so much for reading my fic and taking the time to leave me some love! I adore all of your feedback *bows* this is just the best fandom ever!!! *hugs fandom*

All the color drained from Yuuri's face as he stared at the damning evidence on his student's phone screen. How could he have been so stupid? He had completely forgotten about that damn duffle bag in the bathroom. He had been so caught up in his overflowing feelings for Viktor, that he neglected to hide the incriminating evidence. And now? Now it was too late. He closed his eyes and steeled himself, he would have to come clean to Yurio, there was no other choice. When he opened his eyes to meet his student's fierce green gaze, he had a solemn expression. "Yes, I am Eros," Yuuri said simply.

Yurio allowed that information to wash over him for a moment before he spoke again. Sensei was being honest, for once, so he wouldn't hold back either. "Do you really have feelings for my uncle, or are you lying to him about that too?!" Yurio spat as his voice filled with unconcealed rage. 

Seeing no reason to lie to Yurio, he let himself confess. "I have loved your uncle from the moment I laid eyes on him. That feeling has only grown over time," Yuuri said with a wistful smile. "And now I love him more than I can even put into words."

"Then why are you lying to him? How could you be so heartless?" Yurio's whole body shook as he asked, tears filling his eyes. It didn't make any sense, he didn't understand. He respected this man, looked up to him and trusted him. Why was he doing this? How could Sensei betray his uncle and himself like this?

"Yurio," Yuuri sighed with a frown. It was the first time he had ever called the boy by his name without using honorifics. "It is killing me, I want to tell Vitya, I do, but I can't."

"That's bullshit! You know damn well that you should tell him!" Yurio screamed with exaggerated hand gestures.

Yuuri couldn't deny that, he wanted to tell Vitya everything, but he couldn't. "I know I should, but I can't, not yet. I know that there is nothing that I can say to make you understand, but will you give me a chance to explain anyways?" Yuuri asked with a sad smile. 

Yurio huffed, crossed his arms, and plopped down on a chair near the sofa. "This better be fucking good," he grumbled. 

Seeing that Yurio was willing to at least hear him out, made Yuuri incredibly happy. "Thank you Yurio," Yuuri sighed and began his tale. He quickly told Yurio everything. All the little details that he wished he could share with Viktor, came spilling forth from his mouth at an almost incoherent rate. Yurio, to his credit, said nothing as Yuuri poured his heart out to the teen. His student sat with his hands over his mouth to shield his reactions and glared at his teacher. "We are so close, they are asking the right questions, they just need a little push," Yuuri hurriedly added at the end of his story. He panted from the mental and physical exertion that telling the whole story placed on him.

"So let me get this straight," Yurio tilted forwards to rest his elbows on his knees. "Your little Love Gang is trying to basically get this JJ fucker caught, right?" Yurio was trying to process his sensei's garbled story. He was having a hard enough time wrapping his head around Yuuri Katsuki being Eros and now he found out that the cheerful café owner under the ballet studio, the barista, and his uncle's aide were all in on it. Yurio's head was spinning.

"Love Gang?" Yuuri couldn't help but chuckle at that. "Maybe we should use that," he laughed, "but yeah that's the gist of it." Yuuri nodded and looked up to gauge Yurio's reaction.

"Why didn't you assholes just take your proof to the cops? They could lock that dickbag up and save you all this trouble!" Yurio wailed. Adults were such idiots, always making shit more complicated than it needed to be. 

"That wouldn't have allowed us to return certain items to their rightful owners though," Yuuri shook his head. "And because JJ is such a respected quasi celebrity, we wanted to make sure all of this was public knowledge first, draw attention to it, so everyone knew. That way there could be no settlement, no sweeping it under the rug, he would have to face his crimes no matter what!" Yuuri breathed heavily, he was so full of righteous passion and determination. His 'Love Gang' had discussed this at great length, there was too much risk that JJ would be able to buy his way out of taking responsibility. That's why that had to take such extreme measures! 

Yurio snorted, it still sounded ridiculous to him. He could understand that his sensei and friends wanted revenge though. If his parents had been basically murdered instead of dying in a car accident, he would want the fucker's head that was responsible too. "Ok," he sighed. "I get it, I'm in!"

Yuuri's mouth fell open and his eyes went wide at that statement. "No, no you're not, you're a kid, you can't be involved!" He stuttered in shock. 

"I'm not a kid!" Yurio defended angrily. He seethed for a minute and then took a calming breath. "Look my uncle is a cop and my parents were cops, I know how the law works idiot! I'm now an accessory to your crimes, so yeah, I'm in!" Yurio stood up and stretched his aching limbs. It was really late and it had been a long ass day. "So think of some kick ass code name for me too," he snickered. 

"Yurio-"

"Call me Yura," Yurio offered a small grin. He had only ever allowed his family and Beka to call him that, but seeing as his sensei was trusting him with a pretty huge ass secret, he figured it was the least he could do.

One shock after another had Yuuri gasping. First his student wants to be involved in crime and now he asking to be called Yura? What's next? Viktor walking through the door saying 'Yuuri you're Eros aren't you?' Yuuri was deeply concerned that his heart might stop beating any second from emotional overload. "Anno, ok Yura," he said softly, tentatively testing out the name. 

Yurio nodded and turned to walk back down the hall to his room. He stopped and spoke back over his shoulder, not wanting to face his sensei. "And I understand why you don't want to tell Uncle Vitya, but either you do soon, or I will," Yurio warned in a harsh tone. He may understand what his sensei is trying to accomplish and even why, but his uncle has a right to know, of that he's certain. 

At first Yuuri wanted to get down on his knees and beg the teen not to tell Viktor anything, but then he ran the boys words through his mind a second time. Yurio wasn't saying that he would tell Viktor right now, he was saying that he was willing to give Yuuri some time to tell Viktor himself. "Ok, I understand," Yuuri agreed solemnly. 

"Good," Yurio nodded to himself as he continued his journey down the hall. When he reached his door he turned around and peeked down the hall to see his sensei still staring at him, which made Yurio snort. "Night old man!" He waved his hand in the air as he turned into his bedroom and closed his door. 

"Night! Yura," Yuuri acknowledged with a wave. What the hell was he gonna do now? 

….

[hey, I'm sorry, but Viktor's nephew knows. . . .everything. he won't tell tho]

{ O _ O WTF?!?!?!!?}

[I'm sorry Phi!!! he came home tonight, when he wasn't supposed to and found my duffle bag. Viktor had to drive his bf home and he confronted me. I told him everything : ( I'm really sorry, I had no choice]

{does Nikiforov know? are you planning on telling him tonight too?}

[no and . . . no]

{ok man, this is just getting really dangerous yanno?}

[yeah . . . I know . . .]

{just be careful what you say during pillow talk = P }

[ omg - . - ; ; shut up!]

{so how was it? ^ . ~ I bet that Russian can get down and dirty!}

[I'll see you tomorrow]

{stingy jerk, I'm living vicariously through you, give me something! PLEASE!}

[fine]

[it was . . . . amazing . . . .just . . . unbefuckinlievable! ^ _ ^ ;; ]

{score, deets deets!}

[no! stop playing video games and get to bed! = P ]

{why? it's not like you're gonna get any sleep tonight bro!}

[ O . o ;; ]

[his nephew is home, that's so wrong!]

{meh}

[gross! ]

{whimp}

[perv]

{love ya}

[love ya too]

….

Yuuri was pulled away from his thoughts about how lucky he was to have Phichit in his life, when the front door to the apartment opened. He locked his phone and shoved it into his pocket. "Okaeri!" Yuuri chimed out on impulse, not even registering what he said. 

Viktor shrugged off his coat and gave Yuuri a questioning look. "What did you say Yuuri?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in clear confusion. 

"Huh?" Yuuri asked, equally confused. 

"You said something in Japanese or Thai or something when I walked in," Viktor smiled at the adorably confused face of his boyfriend. He was overjoyed that Yuuri was still right where Viktor had left him, he had stayed and that made the Russian's heart soar. 

"I did?" Yuuri questioned and thought about what he said. "Oh," Yuuri sighed, slightly embarrassed. He hadn't really meant to say it, he had done it without thinking. "I um said okaeri, it umm means like welcome home in Japanese, you say it when someone comes home."

Home. Viktor felt like that one little word perfectly summed up how he felt about Yuuri, he felt like he was home. A brilliant smile washed over his face and he flung himself onto the sofa, knocking it backwards slightly in his exuberance. "Thank you solnyshko, I'm home!" He laughed as he dragged Yuuri into his arms and squeezed the smaller man to pieces. 

"Ack Viktor, let go, I can't breath!" Yuuri cried, but only put up minimal effort in freeing himself from Viktor's clutches. After a several minutes of struggle, Yuuri resigned himself to his fate and relaxed into the embrace. Viktor's spicy cologne filled his nostrils and he reached a hand up to run through the back of Viktor's silky hair, as his eyes began to droop. It was amazing how comfortable and right it felt to be in Viktor's sturdy arms, how everything else seemed to melt away when he was being held.

"So Yuuri, what do I say in Japanese when you welcome me home? Hmm?" Viktor hummed next to Yuuri's ear. He smirked to himself that he was able to have such an effect on his boyfriend, he reveled in the fact that he could fluster the other man even though they had already made love. Viktor was hopelessly smitten with the man. 

"When someone comes home and opens the door they say 'tadaima,' and whoever is home shouts back 'okaeri,' to them," Yuuri mumbled into Viktor's neck. 

"Ok," Viktor grinned and lithely stood up with Yuuri in his arms. He laughed when the Asian man wiggled and protested at being carried bridal style out of the room and towards the bedroom. "Tah-die-y-mah Yuuri," Viktor said while smiling down at his blushing boyfriend. 

Yuuri turned his head and spoke into Viktor's arm in an embarrassed huff, "okaeri Vitya."

Viktor squealed with delight and frolicked back to his bedroom. "I could get used to hearing you saying that lapochka," Viktor purred in a deep voice. 

Viktor's tone sent shivers down Yuuri's spine and he involuntarily squirmed in Viktor's arms. He cleared his throat and steadied himself. "Oh I read about that one, sweetie pie, right?" Yuuri asked, slightly winded. 

"Hai!" Viktor exclaimed as he closed the bedroom door close behind them with his hip. Viktor bent over to gently place Yuuri on the bed, crawled up behind his boyfriend, and leaned over him.

Yuuri gulped, they couldn't do anything, Yurio was home. They needed to go to sleep is what they needed to do. But the way that Viktor was looking down at Yuuri with lusty aqua orbs was making Yuuri's traitorous body react in terribly indecent ways. "Vitya," he sighed. "Yurio is here, we need to get some sleep," Yuuri protested as Viktor slowly inclined his gorgeous body lower to rest on top of him. 

"Yuuuuri," Viktor whispered, dragging Yuuri's name out while lacing it with obvious longing and desire. He slowly swung his hips from side to side and ground down lightly in between Yuuri's thighs. "You'll just have to be quiet my dear," he grinned when Yuuri let a soft moan escape his plump pink lips. 

"Vitya," Yuuri panted and threw his arms over Viktor's shoulders. 

"Yes my love?" Viktor asked as he began shamelessly grinding up and into Yuuri's rapidly hardening erection. 

"Fuck me," Yuuri moaned, "please!" His voice broken and desperate in the quiet of the room. Viktor's gyrating hips and sultry voice were driving him insane. 

Viktor smirked and reached between them to palm Yuuri's warm cock through his sweatpants. "What about sleep love?" He asked innocently and blinked his eyes repeatedly for extra emphasis. 

Yuuri bucked his hips up into Viktor's hand and bite his lip at the delicious sensation. "Fuck sleep!" He growled like a feral animal and pulled Viktor's head down to smash his needy lips against Viktor's. 

The last coherent thought Viktor had before he stopped thinking all together was 'I couldn't have said it better myself!' 

… 

Group MMS  
To: Yuu-Chan < 3, Leo Church, & Guan…

P - [hey sorry I know it's late, but I'm calling an emergency meeting tomorrow night at 10 pm @ FH]

L- {everything ok?}

G - (what's up?)

P-[things are ok, we all just need to talk. tomorrow. in person.]

L-{is Yuuri ok?}

P-[he is ok. can you guys make it?]

L-{yes}

G-(yup, what about Yuuri?)

P-[oh don't worry . . . he will be there!]

…

"Chris, enough, come to bed baby," Stephan whined and patted the vacant space next to him. As Chris's boss, he admired the mans dedication, but as Chris's lover he was frustrated. "You can finish it tomorrow, it's late, I need you," he pleaded. Stephan had never been clingy or needy until Chris came into his life. No matter how much time he spent with his boyfriend, it was simply never enough. He longed to have Chris wrap him in his big strong arms, to feel the expanse of Chris's chiseled abs against his back, to have . . . shit! "Baby I was thinking about your abs again and got hard, get your ass over here and take responsibility for being too sexy damn it!"

That finally got Chris's attention and he snapped his head up from his laptop screen to stare at his boyfriend across the room. "You know I can't help it babe!" Chris smirked, tossed his glasses off, and struck an alluring pose. 

"Well you had better help me," Stephan pouted and threw the covers off of himself revealing his nudity and growing length. 

Chris strutted to the side of the bed, leaned over and grinned. "Anything for you babe!" He laughed, quickly divested himself of his clothing, and jumped onto the bed to take full responsibility. 

The only light that was cast over the entangled lovers came from Chris's laptop screen:

Phantom Thief Strikes Again!

By Chris Giacometti October 29, 20XX

Late last night, Eros plundered the  
Museum of Arts and Design's, making  
off with a priceless golden bracelet. The  
bracelet in question, called the Huevo  
del Petirrojo, had been donated by . . .

. . . furthering the possible connection  
to these crimes. . . 

. . . afterwards he fled the museum and  
made off into the night with the bracelet.

. . . trail ran cold as law enforcement  
cordoned off a five block radius . . .

Captain Feltsman declined to comment,  
stating that he would be holding a press  
conference on Mondy to discuss this  
growing plague on our fair city. He went  
on to say . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> full credit for the group being called the Love Gang goes to [ Maiev-S](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2065451/) on FF.net! Lol. The comment made me laugh so much and I just thought that it was perfect, so I had Yurio call them that, ^.~ thanks!


	13. Ok Assholes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some texts, some snuggles, some breakfast, some babysitting, and a meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing [somachos](http://samochas.tumblr.com/post/157116846173/phantom-thief-au-i-have-a-deep-rooted-love-for) gorgeous Phantom Thief AU art, I was inspired to write this! A big thanks to somachos for chatting with me about my ideas for this fic! You are so awesome ^.~ I hope that you all like it! Please leave me a comment to let me know what you think!
> 
> It just dawned on me how many different languages are in my fic lol. Let's see, English, Russian, Japanese, Spanish, and Greek! If any of you knew me personally, you wouldn't be all that surprised! I adore languages. I had to do a study abroad and have a minor in a foreign language for my International Business Major in college, so I lived in Mexico and studied Spanish. I have been slowly yet surly teaching myself Japanese for a really long time. And now, bc Viktor is so damn sexy, I kinda want to learn Russian ^.~ Please let me know if my attempts at proper translations in this story are incorrect and I will fix them. Thank you!

Viktor heard his phone chime from the nightstand next to his head and groaned.  He had been up for a few minutes already, just lazily petting Yuuri's hair and smiling to himself.  When he woke up and found his boyfriend cuddling him, Viktor thought that his heart might explode from pure joy.  He experimentally stretched his limbs and found them all to be soar.  Viktor couldn't remember what time they had finally decided to sleep, but he knew that the sun was already up by then.  Viktor and Yuuri were quickly approaching thirty, but last night that had gone at it like they were just some horny teenagers.  It was sublime! 

 

With one last look at the blissfully dozing form of the man he loved, Viktor slowly reached out to grab his phone and see who had sent him a text.  He groped blindly over his head, he didn't want to wake up Yuuri if he could avoid it.  When his fingers found a phone shaped object, he grabbed it and pulled it towards his face.  Viktor yawned, still not completely awake and braced himself for the irritatingly bright glare that he knew to expect from a phone screen.  He pressed the button and the screen came to life a few inches from his face: 

 

** Messages ** ____________________________________________________

iMessages

Today 1:23 am

 

Phichit Cialdini

(things are **ok** , we all just need to talk.  tomorrow. in person)         

 

Leo de la Iglesia

(is Yuuri ok?)

                                                                                    

Phichit Cialdini

(he is **ok**. can you guys make it?)                                                       

 

Leo de la Iglesia

(yes)

                                                                                                 

Guang-Hong Ji

(yup, what about Yuuri?)

                                                                  

Phichit Cialdini

(oh don't worry . . . he will be there!)                                                 

______________________________________________________________

It took Viktor a minute after reading the messages on the screen to realize that it wasn't his phone he was holding.  "Oh shit!" he cursed himself under his breath.  It was Yuuri's phone and he had just invaded his boyfriend's privacy by reading his messages.  After the initial shock wore off, Viktor began to process what he had just read.  Why were Yuuri's friends worrying about him?  Why did they all need to get together and talk?  What was Viktor missing?  He shook his head and decided that it ultimately wasn't any of his business and if Yuuri wanted to talk to him about it, then he would.  He carefully replaced Yuuri's phone on the nightstand and took his own this time.  If Viktor had been more awake, Yuuri's adorable poodle cell phone case probably would have tipped him off earlier that he had picked up the wrong phone.  Now he clicked the button on his own phone and saw that he had a text from his boss.  With a sigh, he read it and replied:              

 

[Vitya!  Get your ass to the office!  We have to do damage control and brainstorm for the press conference]

 

{ok I can come in soon, what press conference?}

 

[wtf!?!?]

 

{?}

 

[oh that's right I sent you home with your little boy-toy last night!  I announced that we would hold a press conference on Monday (tomorrow!) at 2 pm]

 

{oh, ok, I'll be in as soon as I can}

 

[damn straight you will!  You should probably arrange for someone to watch Yurio too, this will take all day and late into the night Vitya]

 

{k, thanks for the heads up!  is Lilia available?}

 

[no, sorry, she's out of town visiting a friend for a week]

 

{np, thanks, see you soon}

 

Viktor sighed again and tossed his phone back onto the nightstand a bit louder than he intended. 

 

"Hmm?  Vitya?"  Yuuri mumbled and slowly opened his eyes. 

 

If Viktor wasn't exhausted already and heading into work on so little sleep, he would attack the ridiculously adorable man right then and there.  Yuuri had terrible bed head, so his thick raven locks were sticking up at odd angels.  He had been drooling on Viktor's chest just now, so his chin was glistening in the early morning sunlight streaming in through Viktor's curtains.  He looked like a cute little drooly scruffy angel and Viktor mentally swooned.  "Good morning solnyshko," Viktor beamed, now fully awake and so overjoyed to be laying next to his boyfriend on this fine sunny morning.  The brilliant smile that Yuuri gave him then only reaffirmed his belief that the Russian pet name he had chosen was appropriate.  Yuuri positively shined like the sun.

 

"Morning Vitya," Yuuri grinned.  He hated mornings, he was soar ALL over, but when he saw Viktor's radiant smile, Yuuri melted under it's intensity.  He quickly wiped the corner of his mouth and his chin to cover the fact that he had obviously been drooling on his Vitya as he slept.  How embarrassing!

 

"Did you sleep well love?"  Viktor hummed as he ran his nimble hands through Yuuri's hair.  Last night had been simply wonderful and waking up holding Yuuri had been the cherry on top, Viktor was on cloud nine.

 

"I umm think so," Yuuri mumbled, not fully awake and feeling his drowsiness tugging him back down, under Viktor's gentle touch.  Those hands that were lovingly stroking his hair so innocently at the moment had done wonderfully lewd things to him before they had finally passed out last night.  The memories of their terribly intimate evening flashed through his mind and threatened to reawaken his cock once again, if that was somehow possible.  "You?"  Yuuri asked shakily as he willed himself to maintain control over his clearly far too easily aroused libido.

 

"Oh yes, I passed out holding you and happily woke up with you still in my arms," Viktor giggled like a happy school girl.  He was positively giddy this morning and he couldn't contain himself.  Yuuri was here, in his arms, and nothing else mattered!  The faint blush on Yuuri's cheeks as Viktor gazed down lovingly at him, filled Viktor with a myriad of emotions, far too complex in their splendor to adequately identify them all.  He settled on the word from last night, the word that summed up how he felt, home.  "I love you so much solnyshko," Viktor smiled and placed a soft kiss on Yuuri's forehead.

 

"Vitya," Yuuri sighed happily,  "I lo-"  His words were interrupted by his stomach loudly gurgling, much to Yuuri's immediate embarrassment.  "Oh my god!"  Yuuri cried, reached for the blankets, and quickly covering his head in order to hide.

 

Viktor tried to hold back his mirth, but failed spectacularly.  "Yuuri!"  He squealed and poked the grumbling mass of blankets.  "Is my baby hungry?"  Viktor cooed.

 

"I guess so," Yuuri's muffled voice came from under his blanket fortress of solitude.  "Sorry Vitya," he whispered. 

 

"Oh Yuuri!"  Viktor wrapped his arms around his disgruntle Yuuri blanket monster and squeezed.  "You don't need to be embarrassed lapochka!  Let's go and get some breakfast love," Viktor grinned and nuzzled blanket Yuuri. 

 

….

 

"I want pancakes!"  Yurio proclaimed.  He was sitting with his stupid uncle and his stupid boyfriend at a mom and pop dinner in their neighborhood.  The idiot couple, which Yurio decided was how he would refer to them from now on, had dragged him out of bed with promises of sweet sustenance.  Now they were all seated in a booth and perusing over their menus.  The idiot couple was sharing one side of the bench, being stupidly clingy, and Yurio sat across from them with clear disgust.  "Oi!  I said I want pancakes!" 

 

"Yura you may have anything that your little heart desires on this fine autumn morning," Viktor practically sang in response.  Viktor then turned his attention back to his flustered boyfriend.  Yuuri clearly wasn't used to PDA and Viktor had been teasing the Asian man relentlessly ever since they left his apartment.  "What would you like love?  Anything look good?"  Viktor asked as he pulled Yuuri closer.

 

"Vitya, come on, we…we're..it's..come on," Yuuri mumbled while attempting to push his clingy boyfriend back a little, people were starting to stare! 

 

"What can I get you all this morning?"  A cheerful waitress asked as she approached the booth with her notepad and pen at the ready.  She gave Yurio a small smile and then raised an eyebrow at the scene that Viktor and Yuuri were making.  She lowered her notepad, "umm maybe I should give you a few more minutes to decide?"  She asked somewhat nervously.  She couldn't help the blush that graced her face when she laid eyes on the amazingly attractive man with oddly shining silver hair and bright blue eyes.  He looked like he had just stepped out of a fashion magazine!  In sharp contrast, the smaller Asian man in his arms was wearing a t-shirt that was clearly too big for him and what looked to be sweatpants.    

 

"Da, that would be wonderful!"  Viktor winked.  The waitress nodded and busied herself with filling a nearby tables coffee cups. 

 

"Vitya," Yuuri whined and covered his face. 

 

Undeterred, Viktor continued to snuggle Yuuri.  "I think that I will have an omelet," he announced and laid down his menu on the table.  Seeing as Yuuri was still fixated on being embarrassed, Viktor decided to change the topic.  "Oh solnyshko I have a favor to ask, would you be willing to keep an eye on my Yura today and perhaps this evening as well?"  Viktor noticed that Yuuri finally lifted his head and lowered his hands, so he pressed on.  "Captain is calling an 'all hands on deck' status at work and warned me that it might be a late night too, so I don't know when I will be done and I don't want my Yura to be all alone."

 

Yuuri nodded his head and smiled warmly, he was honored that Viktor would rely on him.  "Of course Vitya, I don't mind at all." 

 

"Oi assholes!  I'm not a kid!  I can look after myself!"  Yurio slammed his fists down on the table, causing the cups and silverware to rattle. 

 

"I don't have any classes today or early tomorrow so it's no problem," Yuuri continued as though Yurio hadn't just shouted at them.

 

"Hey are you two idiots listening to me?!?"  Yurio growled.

 

"Really?  You don't mind?"  Viktor smiled, also ignoring his nephew and taking Yuuri's hands in his own.

 

"Not at all Vitya," Yuuri smiled demurely, looking away from Viktor's intense gaze.

 

"Hey assholes!  Listen to me!"  Yurio was on his feet, seething.

 

The waitress walked back over and tentatively pulled out her notepad again.  "Umm are you ready to order?"  She asked cautiously.  Maxine had been a waitress at this diner for over twenty years now and she had never seen anything like these three men.  The younger man at the table had a foul mouth and horrid fashion sense.  Maxine couldn't understand why the teen would want to wear so much leopard print clothing.  The handsome man, clearly Russian based on his accent and use of 'da,' was put together and looked like a model.  The Asian looking man was dressed poorly, but something about him seemed sweet and gentle.  He had messy black hair and wore bright blue-rimmed glasses, she thought he was kinda cute.  Still, the other customers were beginning to get upset, so she had steeled herself and approached the booth, hopefully to calm them all down.      

 

Yurio huffed and plopped back down into his seat.  "I'll have the pancakes," he sighed, dejectedly while handing the waitress his menu.             

 

….

 

After they had finished their breakfast, Viktor had to leave for work.  He insisted on giving Yuuri his credit card and told him to have a fun day with his nephew on the town.  Yuuri tried to refuse, but Viktor was adamant and in the end, the shyer man agreed.  The two had returned to Yuuri's apartment first, so Yuuri could finally put on some of his own clothing and deposit his duffle bag. 

 

They spent the remainder of the day walking, talking, and shopping happily.  Yuuri was pleasantly surprised that he and Yurio could get along so well, once the teen had lowered his defenses.  Something had changed drastically in their relationship last night when Yuuri told Yurio the truth about his past and his other identity.  An unspoken bond had formed between them and Yuuri treasured it.

 

Around lunchtime, Yuuri got a text from Viktor, checking up on them.

 

[how are you two doing?]

 

{we're great!  just finished lunch at Shake Shack}

 

[Ooooo jealous!  ^ _ ^  glad to hear you two are getting along!!!!!! ]

 

{how is work?}

 

[ - . - ;; awful!  I'll fill you in later, I might not be done till midnight!!!!!  I'm sorry!] 

 

{sorry Vitya = (  don't worry about Yura, I'll keep him at my place till you're done ok?}

 

[O_o Yura?  did he ask you to call him Yura?]

 

{^ . ^ ;; yeah.  is that ok?  do you mind?}

 

[ = ) that's wondeful!!!!!]

 

{ ^.~}

 

[gotta run, getting yelled at lol!  love you < 3 ]

 

{love you too Vitya!}

 

Yuuri clenched his phone close to his heart and smiled.  He loved that goofy Russian so damn much!  All the guilt about lying to Viktor came crashing down on him and he stumbled to sit down on a park bench.  He was breathing heavily and still holding his phone tightly. 

 

"Hey, you ok sensei?"  Yurio asked worriedly when he noticed the goofy smile drop off of the other man's face and collapse onto the bench. 

 

"I'm ok Yura, just umm give me a sec ok?"  Yuuri panted.  He felt like a panic attack was coming on.  Yuuri had struggled with anxiety and mild depression for years, though he hadn't had an actual attack since Julliard.  He focused on his breathing, in and out, in and out.  He thought about the ocean, the gentle waves of the seaside town from his childhood.  Oddly enough, thoughts of Hasetsu always calmed him, as though the town in his half forgotten memories was there to aide him in his time of need for peace and tranquility.  It worked and he was able to find his center, allowing him to raise his head and meet Yurio's concerned eyes.  "Sorry, I umm just needed to catch my breath there for a second."      

 

"Bullshit!" Yurio huffed and flung himself in the space to Yuuri's right on the bench.  "You were worrying about uncle Vitya right?  About lying to him?"  Yurio didn't look at his sensei, he resolutely focused on a nearby billboard instead.  "Once you finally explain everything to him, I'm sure he will forgive you, idiot," he said softly and leaned forwards with his elbows on his knees, looking down at the cement.

 

Yuuri didn't know what to say.  Was Yura trying to comfort him?  He felt warm and happy at the thought that the teen was willing to show his feelings like this and it made Yuuri feel so much better instantly.  "Thanks Yura," he said while reaching out a hand to ruffle Yurio's blonde hair.

 

"Stop it jerk!"  Yurio slapped his hand away and stood up straight.  "Let's go back to your place, I'm tired, I didn't get much sleep last night!"

 

Yuuri stilled and thought back to last night.  He prayed to every god there ever was that Yurio hadn't heard him and Viktor deep in the throws of passion.  They had made every attempt to be as quiet as they possibly could, and Yurio's room was on the other side of the apartment!  "You didn't?"  Yuuri's voice was so quiet he thought that maybe Yurio didn't hear him for a moment.

 

"Gross!"  He wailed and covered his burning red ears.  That wasn't what he had meant!  He didn't want to know what the two old geezers did!!!  "Don't tell me anything asshole!  I didn't hear anything and I am gonna pretend that we NEVER had this conversation!"  He began to stomp away. 

 

"Yura, I'm sorry, come back," Yuuri giggled and chased after the flustered teen.

 

"Fuck off!"  Yurio screamed as Yuuri chased him down the street.  "Leave me alone you gross old man!"  Yurio was aware that this might look bad from an outsider's viewpoint, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.  He had made sensei feel better and deep down that was all he had wanted.     

 

….

 

"Ok, so what's up?"  Leo asked as he walked into the darkened café.  He and Guang-Hong had come together once his boyfriend was finally able to leave work today.  Leo and Guang-Hong usually were able to spend their Sundays together, and he was in a sour mood at the severe lack of snuggles he had received today. 

 

"Close the door idiot!"  Phichit chastised, popping up suddenly from behind the counter.  He had been taking some inventory while he waited for everyone else to arrive. 

 

"I got it," Guang-Hong said while shaking his head.  He closed the door and locked it, assuming that they were the last to arrive.  When he turned around though, he didn't see Yuuri anywhere.  "Hey Phichit, where's Yuuri?" 

 

"He's here, have a seat guys," Phichit motioned towards one of the tables.  The two men complied wordlessly and they each took a seat.  The sound of metal chair legs scrapping against the polished concrete floor broke the silence of the deserted café.  Phichit walked over and closed the curtains and then turned on a few lights so they could at least see each other.  He took a seat on the other end of the table and then turned to face the backroom.  "Ok Yuuri, we're all here," he said with an uncharacteristically sharp tone.

 

"Hey guys," Yuuri waved sheepishly as he emerged from the backroom.  "So, I have something to confess tonight."

 

"What's with the drama guys?"  Leo asked worriedly looking back and forth between Yuuri and Phichit.  The air was tense and he didn't like the prospects of where this conversation could be headed.  He felt Guang-Hong grab his hand under the table, clearly his boyfriend felt the same way. 

 

"Come on out Yura," Yuuri yelled over his shoulder and Yurio stalked out of the backroom with a scowl. 

 

"What the hell Yuuri?"  Leo and Guang-Hong said in unison while pointing at Yurio.  Phichit just crossed his arms over his chest and clicked his tongue.

 

"Guys, I'm really really sorry, but Yura here knows. . . . everything now," Yuuri sighed.  "Becausehefoundmybagandaskedmeaboutitwithapictureandicouldn'tlietohimi'msosorry!"  Yuuri said so quickly that his words all came out in a jumble and then he hid his face in his hands, unable to look at the impending disappointment and betrayal on his friend's faces.

 

"What this idiot," Yurio pointed at Yuuri over his shoulder with his thumb and a grumpy face, "is trying to say is I made him tell everything when I found his stupid duffle bag." 

 

Phichit didn't say anything and merely tapped his foot with a frown.  He didn't like the situation one bit, but there was nothing that he could do about it now.  He and Yuuri decided that the best way to tell the other two was to bring Yurio to their little meeting.  When neither Yuuri or Yurio added anything further, he stood up.  "But the kid promised he wouldn't say anything," Phichit explained to his friends. 

 

"I'm not a kid!"  Yurio protested, but fell silent when Yuuri placed a hand on his shoulder. 

 

"It's not his fault, it's mine, I'm really sorry guys, I wasn't careful enough," Yuuri bowed deeply in a clear sign of apology to his friends.

 

"Well I can't say that I'm not upset, but Yuuri raise your head, we'll figure this out," Guang-Hong said quietly. 

 

"Sí, we'll think of something Yuuri," Leo agreed and nodded. 

 

"Thank you guys," Yuuri's eyes filled with tears at his friend's generosity.  He turned to Yurio and smiled.  "Let me introduce you to everyone Yura."

 

"Fine, whatever," Yurio rolled his eyes, but followed Yuuri over to the table. 

 

"This is Phichit, my best friend and adoptive brother, his codename is Agape and he handles the technical side of our operations," Yuuri motioned towards Phichit.  Yurio nodded and Yuuri pressed on.  "This is Leo, he is an expert archer and pyro truth be told, his codename is Storge."  Leo just grinned.  "And this is Guang-Hong, umm I'm sure you've met him before . . ."  Yuuri trailed off and Yurio cut in.

 

"Yeah, I was a little surprised to find out that even my uncle's assistant was in on all of this!"  Yurio laughed humorously. 

 

"Yup!  Been friends with Phichit and Yuuri for a long time kid, I provide some intel for our little group and my codename is Philia," Guang-Hong grinned and gave a peace sign in Yurio's direction.

 

"As I'm sure you all know, this is Yurio Nikiforov, Viktor's nephew," Yuuri motioned towards the teen.

 

"Está bien!  As long as he can keep our secret, no harm done," Leo announced. 

 

"Oh yeah, umm this is yours right?"  Yurio mumbled as he reached into the pocket of his black hoodie.  He pulled out the bracelet that Yuuri had give him a few minutes ago and handed it the man named Leo.

 

Leo's hands shook as Yurio placed the golden bracelet set with stunning turquoises into his palm.  It had been years since he had last seen it up close, but all of his memories came flooding back in a wave of turbulent emotions.  "Abuelita," he sighed shakily.  Leo bit his quivering lip and sniffled.  He had done it, he had fulfilled his promise to his beloved grandmother, now her soul could truly rest in peace.  "Muchas gracias niño," he gulped.  Leo shot to his feet and pounced on Yuuri, "thank you so much Yuuri!"  Leo wrapped his muscular arms around the slighter Japanese man and hugged him fiercely.  "I can never thank you enough my friend, my brother, if you ever need anything, ANYTHING, you need only ask," Leo cried onto Yuuri's shoulder.

 

Yuuri slowly raised his hand and rubbed Leo's shaking back.  "You're welcome Leo, it was my pleasure," Yuuri sighed happily.  "I know what it feels like to have something ripped away from you.  I'm just glad that I was able to return what rightfully belonged to you." 

 

Leo sniffed and pulled back to smile.  "Yuuri you are now my brother for life, mi familia," he said and leaned down to place a kiss of each of Yuuri's cheeks.  "Not by blood, but by bond!"  Before Yuuri could say anything, Leo ran back over to crash into his boyfriend.  "Baby!  We did it!  I fulfilled my promise," Leo buried his head into Guang-Hong's neck while the other man shushed and comforted his weeping boyfriend.

 

"Thank you Yuuri," Guang-Hong smiled genuinely over Leo's shoulder. 

 

Yuuri just nodded and smiled.  Leo's feeling were contagious and he soon found himself crying lightly.  He didn't even notice that Phichit had gotten to his feet until he felt his friend's arms around him.  Yuuri returned the embrace happily.

 

"Good job Yuu-chan, good job," Phichit stroked Yuuri's hair lovingly and smiled.  He could see Yurio's shocked face over Yuuri's shoulder.  He thought that maybe now the kid would have a better idea of what they were trying to do. 

 

Yurio just stood there, stunned that a room full of grown ass men were hugging and crying.  He could understand some of their feelings, to an extent, but clearly he had underestimated how important this was for them all.  In that moment, he knew that these men were not evil and not ultimately wrong either.  Still, he was uncomfortable with all these feelings flying through the air.  "Ok assholes!  What's _my_ codename gonna be?"    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say a quick thank you to you all! I can't tell you how much I appreciate your support and comments! You guys are just the best and thank you SO much for reading ^.~


	14. Hey There Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new member of the Love Gang, snuggles, and a press conference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing [somachos](http://samochas.tumblr.com/post/157116846173/phantom-thief-au-i-have-a-deep-rooted-love-for) gorgeous Phantom Thief AU art, I was inspired to write this! A big thanks to somachos for chatting with me about my ideas for this fic! You are so awesome ^.~ I hope that you all like it! 
> 
>  
> 
> Please leave me a comment to let me know what you think ^_^
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kawaiiusagi2)

"Ok assholes!  What's _my_ codename gonna be?"  Yurio smirked, happy to finally get the attention from the grossly emotional men in the room.    

 

Phichit released Yuuri and glared, Yuuri sighed, and the Leo/Guang-Hong mass sandwiched on a single chair, stopped making out.  All eyes fell on Yurio, except for Yuuri who was hanging his head.  He hadn't told Phichit about Yurio's insistence about joining them all in a life of crime and he was hoping that he wouldn't have to.

 

"Kid, while I can appreciate your enthusiasm, you are _not_ a part of this," Phichit huffed while putting his hands on his hips.

 

"This isn't a game niño," Leo sighed and shook his head.

 

"We can't let you get involved in this," Guang-Hong said with a frown.

 

"Too late assholes!  I already _am_ involved in this!"  Yurio growled indignantly and motioned towards the room.  "The second I found that stupid duffle bag I was involved, now if I don't say anything, I am an accessory to your damn crimes!  So yeah assholes, think of a kickass codename, because I'm in!"  The blonde youth seethed.  He stomped over to the nearest chair and flung himself into it.  Yurio took out his phone and began to absentmindedly flip through cat pictures.

 

The adults in the room just stared in disbelief.  None of them, except for Yuuri, was used to his brash manner and petulant ways.  Leo and Phichit looked to Guang-Hong, the only one with any real knowledge of the inner workings of the law.  He frowned and nodded, in acknowledgement of Yurio's claims.  Then, Yuuri walked over to the disengaged youngster. 

 

"Yura, why do you want to be involved in this?"  He asked with a solemn face, not wanting to give away any of his own feelings on the matter.

 

"Because I get what you're doing, and it's a wonder that you idiots haven't been caught yet," Yurio huffed and stuffed his phone back into his pocket to stare up at Yuuri.  "And if you really want to get people's attention, you need to think bigger, flashier!"  Yurio grinned.

 

"Like what?"  Phichit asked as he sat back down across from Yurio.

 

"I don't know, some event, with lots of people or something," Yurio huffed.  Clearly it would be up to him to be the mastermind from now on, these idiots were useless. 

 

Guang-Hong perked up as an imaginary light bulb blinked into life above his head.  "I might have something," he grinned and paused for dramatic affect.  When everyone was looking at him with interested expressions, he continued.  "Tomorrow Captain Feltsman is holding a press conference to discuss the 'ongoing threat that the elusive Phantom Thief Eros poses to our fair city,' he announced with exaggerated hand gestures and an imitation of Yakov's scruffy voice.  "And I just so happen to have the venue, guest list, and seating chart," he smiled as he pulled out his phone. 

 

Yuuri's normally gentle demeanor began to morph slowly into something else.  He felt himself fading away, only to be replaced by a much more confident and cocky existence.  He had skillfully crafted the Eros character, piece by piece, and he found it increasingly easier to slip into his shoes.  He let the feeling wash over him, drown him, consume him, until there was nothing left of Yuuri Katsuki, and only Eros remained. 

 

"Well well, they are having a party for me?"  Eros's chilly, seductively deep voice responded as he cocked his hip and snickered.  "It was so rude of them not to invite the guest of honor," he preened and fluttered his eyelashes.  "Storge!"

 

"Yes boss?"  Leo responded automatically.  He knew that when Yuuri was Eros, there was no other way to speak to the man.  Leo wasn't an actor and didn't understand Yuuri's methods, but if Yuuri needed to immerse himself fully into his character to get the job done, then Leo was more than happy to play along.

 

"I think that we're gonna have to crash their little soirée," Eros cooed with a wicked sneer.

 

"Sounds like fun," Leo nodded with an amused smile. 

 

"Agape, do you think that you could cook up a little present for each of our dear friends of the press for me?  Something that they will get a bang out of?"  Eros asked as his lips curved upwards into a simpering smile. 

 

"No problem Eros, I think I've got just the thing," Phichit winked.  Having known Yuuri so long he could guess what the other man was planning.  

 

"Eros, just so you know, the mayor will be there as well," Guang-Hong added while scrolling through his phone. 

 

"Even better Philia," Eros clapped and skipped over to place his hands on Guang-Hong's shoulders.  Eros leaned down and whispered something into the other man's ear.

 

"No problem, I can get those tomorrow morning," Guang-Hong nodded.

 

"Goodie!"  Eros squealed in delight.  When he looked up and saw Yurio, he paused and tilted his head to the side.  "What's wrong Anteros?"  He purred and sauntered over to the teen with his hands on his hips. 

 

Yurio didn't know what the fuck was going on!  One minute they were all talking normally, and the next everyone had lost their god damn minds!  And what the actual fuck has happened to his sensei?  Yurio had never seen him act like this and he seriously had concerns that his teacher was possessed by an evil spirit or something.  All he could do was stare, with his mouth hanging open.  "What the fuck are you on? And who is Anteros?"

 

"Well child, I am Eros and you are Anteros," he stated matter-of-factly with a sweet smile.

 

Ok, it's time to call the little men in white coats for this crazy nuttjob!  Yurio didn't have the foggiest idea what Anteros was or why Sensei had lost his damn mind, but he was starting to get upset.  Just then Phichit stepped in.

 

"Eros, why don't you and Storge start going over some details and I will take Anteros with me to help get started on my end of things?"  Phichit said conversationally.  He could see that the kid was super confused, and he couldn't blame him really.  But, Phichit didn't want Yurio to break Yuuri's concentration, not when he was clearly on a role. 

 

"Hmm, good idea Agape," Eros nodded and scampered off towards Leo and Guang-Hong.

 

Phichit smiled down at Yurio and motioned for him to follow Phichit to the backroom.  Yurio looked confused for only a moment, before he got to his feet and walked with the older man silently.  Phichit closed the door behind them and exhaled loudly.

 

"What the hell is going on?" Yurio whispered fiercely.  He was completely lost at the moment and wanted some damn answers.

 

"Ok, so for Yuuri to become a thief, he needed to create a character for himself.  Yanno almost like a secret identity?  Except Yuuri has some acting background, so he really looks at it as method acting.  He _becomes_ Eros, so once he has assumes his character's persona, it's best not to address him as anything but Eros, lest he loose his concentration." 

 

"That's batshit crazy," Yurio frowned.

 

"Maybe, but it works for him," Phichit shrugged, "it's gotten us this far."

 

"So you're telling me that he completely changes his mannerisms and personality and actually thinks that he is this Eros guy?"  Yurio asked, needing clarification.     

 

"Yup, that's what I'm saying," Phichit nodded.  He hoped that he could count on the kid to not screw this up!  This meant so much to all of them now and they needed to see it through to the end.  "When he is like that, only address him as Eros, NOT Yuuri," Phichit stressed, because it was important for Yurio to understand if he was going to apart of their little group from now on. 

 

"Otherwise it will what?  Throw him off?"  Yurio asked and received a nod.  "Ok, I get it, I don't want to . . . . break his concentration or anything."

 

"Great!"  Phichit said enthusiastically and clapped Yurio's shoulder.  "Thanks," he smirked.

 

When Yurio looked into Phcihit's dark eyes he thought he saw simple love and compassion, but he had to make sure, for Uncle Vitya.  "Hey you don't have . . . .yanno feelings for sensei do you?"  He asked with a scrutinizing glare, intent on seeing the other man's reaction.   

 

Phichit looked shocked and then keeled over in a fit of laughter.  After a minute or two of tear inducing giggles, he wiped his eyes and stood up straight to face the crazy teen.  "Hell no!"  He laughed again.  "Yuu-chan is like my brother dude!  We grew up together, we're best friends, and would do anything for each other!  Anything except that!  Gross!"  Phichit made a fake gagging noise and stuck his index finger into mouth for added affect.  He snorted and looked straight into Yurio's concerned emerald eyes.  "You have nothing to worry about, Yuuri only loves your uncle kid.  Trust me, he's been a goner from day one!" 

 

"Really?"  Yurio asked skeptically.

 

"Really," Phichit smiled, "Since they started dating, I have never seen Yuu-chan so happy."

 

"Alright then, just checking.  I mean I get his motive and Leo's motive and even Guang-Hong's motive, but until now I didn't really understand yours," Yurio sighed.  Evidentially this guy just loved sensei as a devoted brother, nothing more.  Good!  "Wait he called me Anteros, what the hell is that?"

 

Back when Yuuri and Phichit first starting thinking about codenames, they heavily researched Greek mythology, they found it fascinating.  "Anteros is the god of requited love and Eros's brother in Greek mythology, I think it's a good name for ya kid," Phichit winked.  "Didn't you just respond to someone's advances and gain yourself a boyfriend?"  He snickered knowingly.

 

"Wha . .requited. . .how did you…"  Yurio stuttered in response.    

 

"Well now that we have that cleared up, I need your help," Phichit grinned mischievously.  "You any good with electronics?"

 

…

 

[Yuuri I'm out, finally, I'm sorry it's so late.  thanks for letting Makka out earlier, I'm headed your way to pick up Yura]

 

When Viktor received no response on the way to Yuuri's, he assumed that they had gone to bed, after all it was after 1 am.  Viktor was beat!  All he wanted was to crawl into bed, preferably with Yuuri and Makkachin, and sleep for days.  However, as it was, he only had about eight hours before he was expected to be back at the office.  Damn it!

 

Luckily, Yuuri had given Viktor the code to unlock the door downstairs to allow his access to the upper floors.  Once Viktor arrived, dead on his feet, he punched the code in and opened the door when it buzzed.  He shuffled up the creaking stairs, past the ballet studio, and up to the third floor where Yuuri and Phichit lived.  When he reached the landing, he found that the door was mercifully unlocked and he let himself in.  Carefully he took off his shoes and put on a pair of guest slippers, almost falling on his face due to his lack of sleep.  He padded as quietly as possible past the kitchen and into the living room.  There he found his nephew asleep under the kotasu snuggling a snoring Makkachin.  He couldn't help smiling at the sight of his nephew and his loyal dog blissfully asleep and safe.

 

Viktor decided that as long as Yura and Makka were fine here for the night, then he would be too.  There were two bedroom and a bathroom.  Viktor had never been in Yuuri's room, so he had a fifty-fifty chance of choosing the right door.  He closed his eyes and took a chance on the door located furthest from the living room. 

 

BINGO! He thought as he opened the door quietly and could make out a Japanese flag and a poster of a poodle attached to the wall, even in the dark.  Viktor shed his coat, shirt, and tie as he approached the bed.  He kicked off the slippers and decided at the last minute to take off his slacks too.  Now, only clad in his boxers, Viktor gently crept into Yuuri's bed.  He raised the blankets just enough to allow himself access to the warm interior of Yuuri's domain.  Happily, Yuuri had a larger bed than Viktor would have thought, and he fit next to the dozing man with room to spare.  He gingerly scooted a pillow closer and laid his head on it with a relieved sigh.  Sweet God he was tired!

 

"Hmm?  Vitya?"  Came a garbled voice.

 

"I'm sorry solnyshko, I didn't mean to wake you," Viktor yawned.  "Do you mind if I sleep here?"

 

"Of course not," Yuuri sighed sleepily and wrapped an arm around Viktor to pull him closer.  "Mmm, that's nice," Yuuri yawned and nuzzled Viktor's hair.  "Goodnight Vitya," he said right before he began to snore softly into the Russian's silvery locks. 

 

"Goodnight solnyshko, I love you," Viktor sighed happily and closed his eyes.  The last thought he had before sleep took him, was how lucky he was to have Yuuri in his life. 

 

….

 

Viktor, Yakov, Guang-Hong, and Mayor Sara Crispino were waiting for the press conference to begin.  They were in a small side room off of the larger banquette room where the members of the press and a handful of police officers were waiting. 

 

"Does anyone want a bottle of water?"  Guang-Hong asked dutifully.  During all the commotion earlier in the morning no one had noticed when he had slipped out of the office for an hour or so.  Now, he was determined to make sure that everyone thought he had been there the whole time. 

 

"Yes, thank you," Mayor Sara smiled and took the offered beverage.  She had been the mayor for little over a year now.  The fact that this criminal was still at large in _her_ city was a blight on her impeccable reputation.  If she wanted to run for a higher office someday, she needed to get this issue resolved as quickly as possible.

 

"Thanks Guang-Hong," Viktor said quietly as he took a bottle of water.  He had to leave Yuuri's apartment early this morning to get Makkachin home and Yura off to school, before heading to work himself.  He would much rather be snuggling with Yuuri or talking to Yuuri or staring at Yuuri or kissing Yuuri or touching Yuuri or on top of . . .  he sighed and took a sip of the water, finding that it couldn't quench all of his thirsts. 

 

Yakov who was standing next to Viktor shook his head curtly in refusal of Guang-Hong's offer.  "Ready?"  Yakov asked as he glanced down at his watch.  It was 1:58 pm and Yakov was a punctual man.  When he saw everyone nod, he lead the small group through the door and into the waiting sea of ravenous reporters.

 

….

 

" . . . is what we intend to do!"  Yakov answered the question gruffly with a clenched fist under the table.  He was attempting to control his temper and not lash out at every snotty comment from the damn press.  Vitya was sitting next to him, looking calm and collected, it made Yakov want to punch his stupid pretty face.  He was about to say something less defensive when all the lights, except the one over the front table, suddenly went out. 

 

"My my my, having a party all about lil ol' me and not even bothering to send me an invitation," came a deep sultry voice from every corner of the room.  Just then every door slammed shut and locked tight.  "How ruuuuude," the voice sounded slightly menacing as it purred out the final word.

 

"Damn, it's Eros!" Viktor shot to his feet and desperately tried to see into the darkened expanse of the room.  He would recognize that husky voice, laced with seduction, anywhere.  "You men, fan out and find him!"  Viktor commanded the four officers that were standing nearest to the table.  "Show yourself!" 

 

"Certainly detective, but first," the voice paused and all the lights went out.  "I'd like to give the lovely members of the press a little present," the disembodied voice cooed and the lights above the seated journalists burst into life.  "Everyone please lean over and carefully take a look under your seats, but I warn you, don't try to leave your chairs or touch your present" the velvety voice instructed. 

 

A collective gasp broke out across the room as the group of reporters complied and found their 'gift.'  One woman from a local popular vlog cried out in terror.  Another man screamed and reached for his phone, only to find no signal what so ever.

 

"You don't like my presents?  What a shame," the voice sneered.  "But sadly you won't be able to use your phones, wouldn't want anyone to ruin my fun and call for party crashers."

 

"So Eros, is this what it looks like then?"  Chris asked cooly as he huffed and crossed his legs.  When he looked under his seat a minute ago he saw wires, blinking lights, and other ominous mechanics that clearly looked to be a bomb of some kind. 

 

"As long as no one tries anything heroic, I promise no one will be harmed," Eros's voice rang out in answer.

 

"Is it a bomb?"                          "What do we do?"        "Help!"  


"We are all gonna die!"             "Why?"             "What's going on?"

 

A din of panicked cries from the members of the press filled the air.  Viktor pulled out his gun and Yakov followed suit.  They were on their feet and headed towards the reporters when the voice came back again. 

 

"Please calm down, I truly mean you no harm!  I just needed to speak with you all and this was the only way to ensure that I wasn't captured in the process."

 

"Well," Chris folded his hands in his lap and smirked.  "Here we are, what did you want to say?"  He didn't see how screaming and crying would accomplish anything.  Chris's instincts were telling him that he wasn't in any real danger anyways.  Eros didn’t seem the type to harm people, at least, he hadn't so far. 

 

"I need all of the officers to kindly put away your firearms and sit down."

 

Viktor and Yakov saw no other alternative and reluctantly holstered their weapons and slumped back down onto their chairs. The other police officers around the room took a seat in a few empty chairs scattered along the perimeter of the room and a hush fell over the partially lit space. 

 

"Very good," the voice hummed. 

 

A lone officer remained standing in between the front table and the rows of chairs that held the captive members of the press.  His head was angled towards the ground and he wasn't moving.  He reached one hand up to his hat, while his other hand clasped his uniform in the center of his chest.  A knowing smirk then graced his face in the semi darkness.  In one fluid motion he threw his hat off and ripped away the uniform to reveal and shining tight black costume.  The figure tore away at a piece of flimsy flesh colored material over his face and let it fall to the ground.  He quickly ripped away the trousers and lithely pranced towards the front table.

 

The minuscule light in the room was still able to illuminate the svelte figure as it approached.  Viktor noticed that this time, Eros was wearing a dark black mask over most of his face.  His smoldering blood red eyes were visible through the oval openings in the mask and it looked like Eros was wearing heavy eye makeup.  If possible, it only served to make the thief more attractive.  Eros's lips were stained bright red by lipstick and his hair was slicked back perfectly.  Viktor seriously doubted that anyone in the room could deny Eros's obvious charm, dripping with raw sex appeal.       

 

"Hey there detective," Eros winked and struck an alluring pose in front of the table.       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to Wiki, Anteros was: "the god of requited love, literally "love returned" or "counter-love" and also the punisher of those who scorn love and the advances of others, or the avenger of unrequited love. Anteros was the son of Ares and Aphrodite in Greek mythology, given as a playmate to his brother Eros, who was lonely."
> 
> I was looking for a codename for Yurio and I didn't really like the other forms of love, nothing really fit. I was tempted by the numerous suggestions for "kitten" lol, but I didn't really like the word for kitten in Greek or Russian. SO, as I dug deeper into Greek Mythology, I found Anteros. He was Eros's brother and still a god of a form of love! I felt like it was perfect for my Yurio.
> 
> Thank you everyone for your suggestions and comments about Yurio's codename.


	15. Money Is No Object

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice little chat, a daring escape, and a new threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing [somachos](http://samochas.tumblr.com/post/157116846173/phantom-thief-au-i-have-a-deep-rooted-love-for) gorgeous Phantom Thief AU art, I was inspired to write this! A big thanks to somachos for chatting with me about my ideas for this fic! You are so awesome ^.~ I hope that you all like it! 
> 
> Please leave me a comment to let me know what you think!
> 
> Thank you everyone for your overwhelming support, your comments and kudos keep me going ^.~

"Hey there detective," Eros winked and struck an alluring pose in front of the table.  He could practically feel everyone's eyes on him in the room and it sent a pleasurable shiver down his spine.  Eros was a diva.

 

"Eros," Viktor practically snarled.  Why hadn't they thought about the possibility that Eros might show up to the press conference?  Why hadn't they thought to have more than four measly police officers as security for this event?  Why did Eros look so damn good in lipstick?

 

Eros's attention shifted to the man seated next to Viktor and his expression went from sultry to giddy.  He bounced on the 6 inch stiletto heels of his thigh high black leather zip-up boots and clapped happily.  "Oh you _must_ be Captain Feltsman!"  

 

Yakov raked his eyes over Eros with icy contempt.  "And you must be the little pain in the ass thief," Yakov huffed. 

 

Completely undeterred, Eros looked to Viktor's other side and found the mayor looking back at him in disbelief.  He spun on one heel smoothly to face the startled politician.  "And it's of course and honor to meet you Madam Mayor," Eros stroked a gloved hand over his toned chest leisurely with a coy smile playing at his lips. 

 

"Wha," Mayor Crispino, began and then took a fortifying breath.  "What do you want Eros?"  She put on her most intimidating face and glared at the provocative criminal.  She had to harness all her will power to not blush in his presence. 

 

"Oh my dear, a great many things," Eros snickered.  He sashayed his hips and his heels clacked on the wood floor as he made his way over to stand next to the seated mayor.  "But right now love," her crooned near her ear as he leaned over the back of her chair, "I'd settle for your chair." 

 

As little puffs of hot breath hit the exposed skin on her neck and earlobe, Sara had to stifle a whimper.  What the hell?  She gulped loudly and scooted the chair back from the table.  "A-Alright then," she whispered breathily and stood. 

 

"Thanks darlin'," Eros shot the Mayor a flirtatious wink as she backed away towards the wall to stand near Guang-Hong.  Eros stood in front of the chair and snapped his fingers.  Suddenly the ceiling panel directly above him swung down on a hinge allowing a velvety black piece of fabric, lined crimson red, to float down towards him.  Eros reached his hand up and snagged the cloth out of the air.  In the blink of an eye he had attached his cape to his costume and then eased his body down into the chair slowly, with a smug grin.  "So," he pivoted his torso towards Viktor and purred "what were we talking about sweetheart?"

 

…

 

_"What the fuck is that?"  Yurio screamed as he looked up from his phone.  He wasn't actually any good with electronics and so he was sitting at the kotastu, supervising._

_"What does it look like?"  Phichit grinned without looking up from his work.  He took a screwdriver on the table and tightened a screw into place in._

_"It kinda looks like a fucking bomb!"  Yurio exclaimed with growing concern.  A few minutes ago, he and Phichit had walked back to his house to picked up Makkachin and some overnight clothes.  Now, Makkachin was laying across Yurio's pajama pants under the kotastu in Yuuri and Phichit's apartment._

_"Good," Phichit huffed and wiped his brow.  He had been working on this for a few minutes now and his neck was stiff.  Ah the joys of growing older._

_"What do you mean good?"  Yurio snarled.  He didn't like Phichit's condescending tone one bit._

_"I mean, that's exactly what it's **supposed** to look like," Phichit winked and stood up from his task.  He stretched his arms and snapped his neck.  "One down, like fifteen more to go," he laughed humorlessly as he riffled through his stash of motherboards, wires, and all spare things electronic._

 

….      

 

Viktor blinked once, twice, and then a third time.  Each time his eyes refocused, he thought that Eros would disappear.  This _had_ to be a dream or more aptly, a nightmare.  However after his third failed attempt to wish Eros away, he took a deep breath.  "Why does your voice sound like that?"  Viktor asked, ignoring Eros's previous question completely. 

 

Looking taken aback for only a fraction of second, Eros grinned and patted his throat lovingly.  "Well I didn't want to share my beautiful voice with anyone but you and my dear Mr. Giacometti," he motioned towards Chris with a sweeping hand gesture.  "That and my sweet Agape worries about me. . . "

 

Viktor could feel his pulse quickening and his breath catch against his will.  Eros was stunning, there was no denying that, but this was the first time that he had ever sat next to the man.  True they had been in far more . . .compromising positions before, but this felt intimate in it's own right, which only made Viktor feel guilty.  "Why did you come Eros?"

 

Eros smirked and reached into his cape.  "Like I said Detective Nikiforov, I heard you were having a party without the guest of honor, so here I am!"  He said proudly.  "Now then," Eros took the placard that had the mayor's name on it in front of him and tossed it over his shoulder.  With a flourish of his hand the vacant table now displayed a new placard sporting the name Eros in elegant calligraphy.  "Much better," he nodded and scooting in closer to the table to rest his elbows on it.  "Fire away," he motioned towards the frightened audience.

 

"Ok," Chris snorted, "I'll bite."  He reached down into his bag and pulled out a pen and legal pad.  He was of the opinion that no reporter should ever leave home without these basic tools of the trade.  "Alright, why do you steal precious jewels?  And what is the connection to Jean-Jacques Leroy?"

 

"Oh my, straight to the point!"  Eros squealed and wiggled in his chair excitedly.  "No foreplay at all, you naughty boy!" He smirked. 

 

"Dodging the questions already Mister Mysterious Phantom Thief?"  Chris grinned.

 

Viktor looked to Chris and then back to Eros as though they were having an invisible tennis match with their words.  Given the circumstances, he had to admire his friend's tenacity and dedication to journalism.  Viktor wasn't sure that he would be so calm if he was the one sitting on a chair rigged with explosives.

 

"I merely procure items for their rightful owners my pet," Eros's replied with a satisfied smile.

 

"Heh!  Is that what you think you delusional crook?"  Yakov spoke up from the far end of the table.  He was sitting with his arms crossed and head tilted downwards.  Yakov didn't raise his head as he continued to insult Eros in a gruff manner.  "I suppose you think that you are the rightful owner of that damned necklace you so brazenly wear?"

 

"Oh yes I am Captain Feltsman, as I once told Detective Nikiforov, this necklace belongs to me more than anyone else alive," Eros responded while caressing the large ruby stone of the necklace around his neck. 

 

Viktor never took his eyes off of Eros, he was determined to make sure that he mentally catalogued everything for later examination.  Any small detail, mannerism, or vocabulary choice, could be the key to finally unlocking the man's true identity.  Viktor watched Eros's eyes loose their confident glare for a moment, and he witnessed another emotion take over.  Sadness?  Loss?  Fondness?  It was gone before anyone else would notice, but Viktor saw it. 

 

Another journalist spoke up, Emil Nekola, a young and very popular celebrity blogger.  "Eros are you saying that the necklace wasn't JJ's property in the first place?  That it actually belonged to you?  And that he stole it first?"  Emil rapid fired off his questions while stroking his short, straw colored beard.  His Persian blue eyes sparkled with mischief and an inquisitive grin spread across his handsome face.

 

"That's exactly what I'm saying Mr. Nekola," Eros grinned at the sudden onslaught of questions being yelled across the room.  He shot a playful wink at Viktor and then turned his attention back to the hungry journalists. 

 

"Where's your proof Eros?"                  "When did Mr. Leroy steal the necklace?"

 

"Can the police confirm or deny these claims?"  "What about the other items?"

 

"Where is the bracelet?"            "Did Mr. Leroy steal the bracelet as well?"

 

"Do you know Mr. Leroy personally?"              "Is this all for revenge?" 

 

The reporters kept yelling over one another, but Viktor ignored them.  He suddenly realized something, something he didn't understand the first time.  He slowly leaned towards Eros under the pretense of grabbing his water bottle.  "Who did that necklace really belong to?  And how did you know them?"  Viktor whispered discreetly, keeping Eros in his peripheral vision, not wanting to miss his reaction.

 

Forgetting himself for a moment, dropping the façade, Yuuri turned to stare into Viktor's deep cerulean orbs.  He could get lost in those eyes, he could drown happily there.  The next words out of his mouth were not those of a cocky Eros, but that of a deeply wounded Yuuri.  "It was my mother's," he sighed quietly, not wanting anyone else to hear his response.  He closed his eyes and hung his head.  Yuuri could hear Phichit practically screaming in his ear and he took a deep, fortifying breath.  When he raised his head and opened his eyes again, they were warm and flirtatious.  All traces of Yuuri vanished and were replaced by Eros's confident smirk.  "Why Detective, I didn't know you cared," he cooed and then pushed back away from the table. 

 

The abrupt motion did not go unnoticed by the other occupants in the room and hush fell over the crowd.  Viktor almost couldn't believe what he had seen a minute ago.  Eros didn't look like Eros when he told Viktor about his mother, he sort of looked like. . . .

 

Eros jumped up from the chair and snickered at the reporters.  "So many questions!  Please one at a time, there's plenty of _me_ to go around," he purred and shimmied shamelessly.

 

"If you claim that the necklace belongs to you, then what about the bracelet you stole from the other night?"  Chris asked while raising his pen in the air.

 

"I gave it back to it's rightful owner, well the descendant of it's rightful owner anyway," Eros announced placing one dark gloved finger to his lips.

 

"Why did you resort to becoming a thief?  Couldn't you have taken this matter to the police?"  Emil shouted next.

 

"Well unfortunately the 'proof' you asked about wasn't exactly procured through . . . legal channels.  My precious Agape has many talents!"  Eros smiled coyly.  There were a few hushed laughs from the journalists at his remark.  "That and no doubt Mr. Leroy," he growled, "would be able to either buy his way out of taking responsibility or sweeping the whole matter under the rug."  Eros's eyes flashed menacingly in the dim light, it was clear that he was becoming enraged.  "And I couldn't, **wouldn't** allow that to happen!"  He seethed in a wickedly dark tone. 

 

Throwing caution to the wind, Emil chose to speak up again.  "So are you saying that you are justified in your actions, because of your claim that Mr. Leroy unlawfully procured the items in the first place?" 

 

Eros closed his eyes and listened to the calming words that Phichit was whispering into his ear.  When he opened them again he had returned to his calm and confident state.  "Mr. Nekola," Eros purred, "how can you truly steal an item that was stolen in the first place?"  He chuckled darkly.  "Perhaps I should have called myself the Phantom Repo Man instead?"  Everyone present laughed at that.  "But I like how Phantom Thief rolls off of the tongue," he simpered and then licked his lips.

 

"Who did the earrings belong to then?"  Chris chimed in, clearing his throat.  He couldn't deny that the sly, sultry vixen was having an effect, even on him.

 

"According to Agape, some poor soul in Brazil and the bracelet was stolen from a sweet old woman in Mexico," Eros sighed.  "Because we couldn't locate the true owners of the earrings, I gave them back to the detective," Eros shot a wink down towards Viktor.

 

"We? How many members are in your group Eros?"  Emil asked boldly.  He was loving all this juicy information and couldn't stop himself.  Emil was literally on the edge of his seat.  If it hadn't been for that earlier warning about staying seated, he would have been jumping up and down with exuberance while shouting his questions.

 

Eros paused, while maintaining eye contact with the excited blogger.  He was weighing his options, because truthfully he didn't _have_ to answer the question if he didn't want to.  However, the topic had come up last night during their meeting and they took a vote whether or not Eros should answer if he was asked.  It had been unanimous.  Now here he was with the question hanging in the air and he found himself hesitant.  Placing his iconic smirk firmly on his face he cocked his hip.  "Well let's see," he hummed and began to count out the members on his hands.  "There's Agape, Storge, Philia, my brother Anteros, and of course me, Eros!"  He held out his hand with all five fingers out towards Emil.

 

The feverish sound of numerous pens being placed to paper filled the air.  Every reporter in the room was hurrying to jot down this new, tantalizing development.  On the far side of the room, if anyone had been looking there instead of at Eros or their own notepads, they would be able to see Guang-Hong smile.             

 

"Well my darlings it's been fun, but sadly my time is up," Eros pouted.  "After I am safely away, your presents will deactivate and you are all free to go," he winked.  "Until next time detective," Eros said breathlessly while running a hand across Viktor's shoulder as he sauntered by.  Just then there was a 'pop' sound and a column of smoke appeared near the door that led back to the side room.  "I know that you all love me, but no one try to follow me ok?"  He said as he blew everyone a farewell kiss.  With a clack of heels and a flourish of his cape, Eros disappeared into the smoke and out of sight.   

 

….

 

"Oh my god!  That was so scary!"  Yuuri panted from the passenger seat of Leo's Cavalier.  He had managed to escape out the small window in the side room and down the fire escape.  Leo was waiting for him and they fled as quickly as possible.  

 

"You did great though," Leo grinned while negotiating the hectic New York streets.  He thought that California had crazy drivers, but after living in New York for a while he vowed never to complain about California drivers again.

 

"What?  I sucked!  I totally broke character twice," Yuuri threw his head into his hands in anguish.  "I just hope that Viktor didn't notice!"  He wailed.  Luckily he had already removed his colored contacts, because he began to cry in earnest.  That performance was stressful and now that it was done, Yuuri allowed himself a minute to break down and cry. 

 

"Hey Yuuri, can I borrow those boots?  They are so hot!"  Leo laughed, trying to change the subject. 

 

Yuuri sniffled.  "Sure," he sighed. 

 

….

 

**Phantom Thief Crashes Press Conference!**

 

By Chris Giacometti      October 31, 20XX

 

Yours truly was in attendance today for Captain

Feltsman's Press Conference regarding the growing

threat to our city, the Phantom Thief Eros.  Along

with Mayor Crispino, Detective Nikiforov, and

other members of the press. . .

 

 . . . appeared in style sporting his signature costume,

with the addition of a mask, after having been

disguised as a police officer only minutes beforehand.

Eros then proceeded to . . .

 

 . . . what at the time was taken as a legitimate threat,

only to later be discovered as harmless blinking lights. 

 

 . . .startling turn of events, claiming that Mr.

Jean-Jacques Leroy was the true criminal and that

he had in fact been the one to steal . . .

 

. . . returning items to their rightful owners. . .

 

. . . disappeared in a wall of smoke . . .

 

Captain Feltsman and Detective Nikiforov will have

no choice to ascertain the validity of Eros's claims.

They stated that they intend to . . .

 

After this Halloween trick and treat from the

tantalizing thief, I for one am anxious to see what

Eros has up his sleeve for his next daring caper!

 

….

 

A tablet was roughly thrown across a sparkling marble floor and shattered as it skidded across the room and hit the wall.  A frustrated howl accompanied the ruckus.  Shortly after, swift and careful footsteps were heard approaching.  With a broom and dustpan poised and at the ready, Georgi appeared at the doorway.

 

"Sir, would like me to take care of that?"  Georgi asked, motioning to the ruin device that lay in pieces near his feet. 

 

"Of course!"  Came a vicious snarl as a reply.

 

Georgi nodded and set about removing the offending clutter from the otherwise immaculate room.  Georgi liked to have everything neat and tidy, nothing out of its proper place. 

 

"Did you see it Georgi?"  Came the curt question from behind a plush red chair, facing the window.

 

Georgi gulped.  Of course he had seen it, he made sure to keep an eye on all current events, especially ones concerning that pest Eros.  He knew however, that he was not actually expected to respond, so he held his tongue and finished his task.

 

"Who the hell is that damned Eros?  How could he have found out?!?!?"  Was screamed and more destruction of personal property ensued.  Papers were scattered, pens knocked over, and coffee cup toppled. 

 

From the far side of the room, Georgi's eye twitched at the latest mess.  Another thing for him to clean up.  That coffee stain was going to be a bitch to clean off of the Persian rug!  "Sir, he doesn't have any proof," Georgi hesitantly attempted to calm the irate man that was seething on the other side of the chair.         

 

"He's got something!  And now the stupid cops are on their way to have a fucking chat!"  The man rose from his chair, his back still facing Georgi.  "I've let this go unchecked long enough!"  He screamed.  "Hire someone to find out who the hell this fucking Eros is!  Money is no object, but I want it done fast!" 

 

"Yes sir, right away sir," Georgi bowed.

 

"And Georgi," Jean-Jacques Leroy spun around to finally face his subordinate. 

 

"Yes sir?"  Georgi responded and raised his head to look into the cold and calculating navy blue eyes of his boss. 

 

"After we find out who he is, I want him dealt with, permanently," Jean-Jacques Leroy said icily.  "Understand?" He growled. 

 

"Yes sir," Georgi bowed his head once more.  Not wanting to suffer his boss's wrath personally, Georgi swept from the room at a brisk pace.  As he disposed of the electronic debris, he couldn't help but think of the Phantom Thief that had infuriated and tested his boss like no one ever had.  A small, secret part of Georgi felt bad for Eros, because he knew that if Jean-Jacques Leroy wanted someone dead, that's exactly what would happen! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I usually update faster! This chapter was super tricky to write, there was so much I wanted and didn't want Eros to say 
> 
> In case you were wondering, [this](http://g02.a.alicdn.com/kf/HTB12MJhIXXXXXaLXFXXq6xXFXXX4/2016-Knee-High-Genuine-Leather-Boots-Winter-Autumn-Boots-Black-Nail-Booty-Nappa-Women-Thigh-High.jpg) is what Eros's boots look like ^.~ but in my mind the zipper goes all the way from the ankle up to the top along the seem in the back! hot stuff yo! I just adore the red on the bottom.


	16. Welcome to New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A viral video, two breakfast conversations, some school bullying, and a new face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing [somachos](http://samochas.tumblr.com/post/157116846173/phantom-thief-au-i-have-a-deep-rooted-love-for) gorgeous Phantom Thief AU art, I was inspired to write this! A big thanks to somachos for chatting with me about my ideas for this fic! You are so awesome ^.~ I hope that you all like it! 
> 
> Please leave me a comment to let me know what you think!

The first week of November brought snow to New York City.  Besides the weather, the other topic on everyone's lips was the Phantom Thief Eros.  After the Press Conference, Eros had become a household name.  Every school child and judgmental old man on the street had their own opinion about the pompous prowler.  Emil Nekola decided to seize this golden opportunity and document the common man's thoughts on the thief for his vlog.

 

….

 

A somewhat shaky video selfie of Emil appears at the beginning of the video.  He is walking down a street, introducing himself and the topic at hand.  The viewer is then subjected to a rapid change in prospective and thrust forwards down the street in true Blair Witch fashion for a moment before the video finally levels out.  Emil approaches a typical New Yorker, clearly on his way to work due to his suit and tie, and asks the man to share his feelings about Eros with his viewers. 

 

"Well I think that he is just a criminal and the police need to catch him and put him behind bars."

 

The next person Emil encounters is a teenage boy wearing a hoodie, who is only too happy to share his opinion, complete with exaggerated hand gestures.  "Aw man I think that Eros is the shit!  I mean he has given the cops the slip, what like three times now?  And he only steals stuff from rich people!  He's like Robin Hood or something!  You do you Eros!  You do you!"

 

And so it goes on, a mother with a small child that thinks Eros is a menace to society, an elderly man at the park that doesn't really care, and a young woman who thinks Eros is terribly attractive and states that he has stolen her heart.  There are some people that want to know more about JJ's involvement, a handful of New Yorker's that see Eros as a terrorist, and the overwhelming majority of people that view him as a kind of Robin Hood figure.  One thing that everyone can agree on is that they want to know more about this mysterious man that has taken New York by storm.  Emil pieces together a comprehensive documentary and the first day that he posts his video to Youtube, it instantly becomes an internet sensation, garnering millions of views.  Emil couldn't be happier.

 

…

 

"Hey at least some people think of you as Robin Hood, that or they think you're hot" Phichit offers while pouring milk over his bowl of morning cereal.  The gentle crackling sound of the sugary excuse for fiber fills the air as the milk sets about it's task of moistening and breaking down the grains. 

 

Yuuri looks up from his piece of toast and orange juice.  A laptop is perched in front of him on the table and Emil's video is paused on the screen.  "This is insane!"  Yuuri wailed and slammed his head onto the table dramatically.

 

"Well we wanted exposure and to get some attention, looks like we got it," Phichit shrugged as he tucked into his breakfast.  He actually thought that the video was hilarious, but he didn't want to upset Yuuri too much, so he decided to watch it later privately and have a good laugh.  For now he would be supportive and help Yuuri through his anxiety. 

 

"But Phiiiiii," Yuuri whined into the table, "it's embarrassing!"

 

"It's fine Yuu-chan, you were wearing a mask last time and no one knows it's you," Phichit mumbled around the cereal in his mouth.  He chewed and swallowed his mouthful of cereal and continued.  "Besides, JJ is under the spotlight now just as much as Eros!"

 

"I know," Yuuri sighed and closed his eyes, getting lost in his own thoughts.    

 

"Yuuri," Phichit said warmly and pat Yuuri on his head gently.  "It's going to be ok, everything will work out, you'll see.  Once JJ is held accountable for his crimes, you and that hot detective of yours can go and live happily ever after," he chuckled.

 

Yuuri raised his head and gave Phichit a suffering stare.  "No, Viktor and I won't be able to do that Phi.  I have been lying to him and there is no way that I could live with myself and my guilt if I stay with him.  Eventually . . . eventually we'll have to break up."  Yuuri could feel tears being to form in his eyes and his chest felt tight at the mere thought of loosing Viktor.  He loved him, loved Viktor with every fiber of his being, but he knew that it wasn't meant to last.  He didn't deserve to be happy and he certainly didn't deserve Viktor. 

 

"What if . . what if you told him?"  Phichit hesitantly suggested in a whisper.  He wasn't keen on the idea of Yuuri exposing his identity to Viktor, but he also hated to see his Yuu-chan like this.  Yuuri deserved to be happy, Yuuri was the sweetest and most loyal person that Phichit had ever known.  He loved Yuuri to death and would do anything for him and Phichit knew that Yuuri felt the same way about him.  They were friends and they were family.

 

"I can't do that!  He would arrest me!  And worse, he would hate me!"  Yuuri cried out and covered his face with his hands as hot tears fell from his eyes.  Yuuri wished with all his heart that there was some way for him to tell Viktor everything, but every scenario he could come up with placed him firmly behind bars with Viktor despising him forever!

 

"Ok, let's calm down and finish our breakfast, don't you have a class to teach soon?"  Phichit attempted to change the subject in hopes of preventing Yuuri from having a mental breakdown.  Meanwhile, he was busy forming a new plan.  A plan that might help Yuuri get everything that he wanted, something that might help him hang onto Viktor.  Because the fact of the matter was, Phichit had never seen his Yuu-chan as happy as he was when he was with Viktor.  The handsome Russian had brought back a spark in Yuuri, one that Phichit had never seen, one that he thought must have died out back in that damn fire.  Phichit vowed that he would do everything in his power to protect that spark, anything that it took for his Yuu-chan to be his most happy and vibrant self.  Anything.

 

"Shit!"  Yuuri sprung up from his chair.  "I have to teach my pole dancing class in twenty minutes and I haven't even showered yet!"  He screamed and dashed off towards the bathroom in a blur of motion. 

 

Phichit noticed Yuuri's phone was left on the table and stared at it after it's owner had left the room.  After a moment of hesitation, he reached out and grabbed the phone.  "Anything for you Yuu-chan," Phichit sighed and unlocked Yuuri's phone with resolve burning brightly in his eyes.    

 

….

 

Viktor had just gotten dressed and was heading to the kitchen when he heard his phone ding with a text message from the couch.  Excited at the prospect that it might be his solnyshko, he launched himself onto the couch and snatched his phone up.  With great disappointment, what he saw was a text from an unknown number.  He was about to toss the phone aside and read the text later, when he saw a familiar name in the body of the text preview.  Curious, Viktor unlocked the phone and read the awaiting message that appeared.

 

[hi this is Phichit, Yuuri's friend/brother ^ . ~  I got your number from Yuu-chan's phone.  he doesn't know tho.  I need to speak with you, it's important.  can we meet?  Yuuri can't know!]

 

Viktor tilted his head to the side, slightly confused, and read the text again.  Sure enough, his first assessment had been correct and Phichit had indeed asked to meet with him without Yuuri knowing.  Viktor recalled the text message conversation between Yuuri and his friends that he had accidentally seen and wrote Phichit back.

 

{hi Phichit!  umm I don't mind meeting with you.  my schedule is sorta insane atm tho, I haven't even been able to see Yuuri.  is he ok?  can you do lunch today?  it would have to be close to the station tho, I can probably only sneak away from the office for a half an hour.  would that work?}   

 

[no problem, Leo can watch the café.  I'll be there at noon to pick you up, ok?]

 

{k, noon works}

 

[k, thanks Viktor.  see you at noon]

 

{yup, see you then}

 

Viktor sat his phone down and stared at it.  He had no idea what Phichit wanted to talk about, but he said that it was important.  It had to be about Yuuri, otherwise why keep it a secret from him?  The more that Viktor thought, the more troubled he felt. 

 

"Oi old man, where's my breakfast?  Beka will be here any minute!"  Yurio growled when he came into the living room and saw his stupid uncle dazed. 

 

"Oh good morning my Yura!"  Viktor snapped out of it and pasted a smile on his face despite his internal turmoil.  It wouldn't due to let his nephew see him in mental anguish over his boyfriend so early in the morning.  "I was just on my way to make you something," Viktor announced cheerily and got to his feet.  "What sounds good this morning my dear sweet nephew?"

 

Yurio rolled his eyes at his uncle's gross terms of endearment.  "Poptart," he snorted.  Yurio watched his uncle place two poptarts into the toaster and then he plopped down in a chair.  "Don't forget I have ballet tonight," he sighed and pulled out his phone. 

 

"Of course, I will pick you up at the studio," Viktor smiled.  He had been looking forward to Yurio's ballet class for days!  He hadn't been able to see Yuuri since the morning of the Press Conference fiasco and tonight he would finally be able to see him again. 

 

"Don't be all gross with Sensei when you come either, I don't want to see that shit!"  He yelled without looking up.  Yurio was texting Beka and didn't want to think of those two gross old geezers making out in front of him.  YUCK! 

 

"Oh hush, I haven't seen my dear sweet Yuuri in days, think how you would feel if you weren't able to see Otabek!"  Viktor laughed and stuck out his tongue at his surly nephew, a sure sign if his maturity level. 

 

"Not the same," Yurio grumbled and feverishly texted Beka. 

 

"True, Yuuri and I have a beautiful burning love that you wouldn't be able to comprehend," Viktor cooed and wiggled dreamily in the kitchen. 

 

"The only think burning is my poptarts you moron!"  Yurio shouted and pointed behind Viktor where small puffs of smoke were coming out of the toaster. 

 

"Der'mó!!!!!"  Viktor screamed and whirled around to extract the singed sugary squares.  He cursed again as he practically burned his fingertips in the process.  Finally he was able to wrestle the poptarts onto a napkin and sighed in relief that he hadn't burned their apartment down. 

 

"Tupitsa!"  Yurio snarled and choked back a smile.  His uncle was such an airhead sometimes.  But he loved the man, not that he would say that kind of shit out loud though.  Just then the buzzer for the apartment sounded and Yurio was out of his chair and at the intercom in the blink of an eye.  He pressed the button for the door without even looking at the monitor.  There was only one person that it could be and he felt his heartbeat speed up in response.  A minute later there was a soft knocking at the door and Yurio opened it to reveal Beka. 

 

"Yura," Otabek said as a warm smile graced his handsome young face.

 

"Beka," Yurio smiled back.  Truthfully not much had changed since they started officially dating.  They hung out and talked just like they always did, now there were just more . . . feelings.  And they held hands and kissed, a lot.  Yurio decided that he would be more than happy to spend the entire day in Beka's arms being kissed silly.  It was his new found favorite thing in the world.  He liked it even more than cats!

 

"Good morning Mr. Nikiforov," Otabek smiled towards the kitchen.  He paused and sniffed the air.  "Is something burning sir?"  He asked with concern as he stepped into the apartment. 

 

"Just my damn breakfast," Yurio sighed and stomped into the kitchen.  He glared at his uncle and then grabbed the napkin with the scorched poptarts.  "Thanks," he mumbled and then stomped back out of the kitchen, grabbed his bag, and pulled Otabek out the door while his uncle smiled and waved stupidly at them. 

 

….

 

"Hey Nikiforov, I heard your stupid uncle still hasn't caught that thief yet!"

 

"Yeah he must be the shittiest detective ever!"

 

"What a looser!"

 

A group of three large, self appointed bullies converged around Yurio during his lunch break.  Yurio noticed that these fine upstanding students had waited until Beka left to go take a leak before they decided to grace Yurio with their presence and pretty words.  These morons weren't even worth the effort, so Yurio grabbed his tray and started to stand up from his chair. 

 

One of the boys, a dark haired football player that didn't like Yurio's 'girly ass hair,' shoved him back down into his seat.  "Hey we're talking to you Nicki - 4 - ruff!"  The boy laughed stupidly at his ridiculous pronunciation of Yurio's name that Yurio had already heard at least a thousand times before.  "Or can't you hear us through all that pretty hair?"  He asked cruelly, flicking some of Yurio's blonde locks.

 

"Listen here assholes, leave me and my uncle the fuck alone, or else!" Yurio warned and shot to his feet, tossing his tray on the table loudly. 

 

"Or else what?  Runt?"  The leader of the small gang stepped forwards with his beefy arms crossed against his heaving chest.

 

"Or else you can deal with me for starters," Otabek added in a deep and dangerous voice as he approached the group.  He was rolling up his sleeves, showcasing his own impressive forearms and cracked his knuckles menacingly.  He fixed the three boys surrounding his Yura with an intense glare. 

 

"Ok ok chill Altin, we were just chatting with Nicki here," the leader patted Yurio on the shoulder only to have his hand slapped away.  "We were all just curious if he knew anything about that thief Eros that everyone is talking about," he mumbled and shot his boys a look for backup.  The leader knew that Otabek was a highly accomplished fighter.  There were even rumors around school that he was going to compete competitively in MMA after graduation.  As it was, Otabek was the reigning state wrestling champion and taking him on would be a huge mistake.

 

"Yeah that's right, I mean his uncle is the detective in charge of finding the thief, so we just wanted to know if he knew anything else," the first boy added.  He personally didn't want to get in a fight with Otabek Altin.  The third boy in the group just nodded in agreement with his buddies.            

 

"Well I don't know shit about Eros and even if I did, I sure as hell wouldn't tell you morons!"  Yurio scowled.  "Get lost!"

 

"Alright, be cool honey bunny, we're leavin," the leader said, baking away slowly with his hands in the air as a sign of surrender. 

 

"Fuck you!"  Yurio growled and threw his apple core towards the retreating boys.

 

The boys dodged the apple core easily and bolted out of the cafeteria.  Many students had stopped eating their lunches to watch the spectacle play out.  Now Yurio was seething and glaring around the room.  "What the fuck are you looking at?"  He lashed out at no one in particular.  He was snarling and practically spitting in rage. 

 

"Yura," Otabek reached out and took the angry boy's hand.  He interlocked their fingers and smiled when he felt Yura return the gesture while looking away.  "Come on Yura," Otabek said as he placed a soft kiss on the frustrated blonde's head and then pulled him out of the cafeteria through a sea of stunned onlookers.            

 

….

 

Georgi was leaning against a wall outside of the arrivals gate at LaGuardia.  He was wearing a sleek black Burberry trench coat and a pair of highly polished leather Tom Ford shoes.  Not a hair was out of place atop his head and it was combed into his signature quiff style.  In his hands he held a sign in order to locate the man he was sent to retrieve.  Just then a surge of people came pouring out towards him and he straighten his body while holding up his sign. 

 

A young dark haired man in a puffy black coat with a stoic expression and thick eyebrows walked up to Georgi.  "That's me," he said emotionlessly while pointing at Georgi's sign.

 

Georgi had done his research and found this young man on the other side of the globe.  According to his previous employers, at only twenty five years old, he was one of the top assassins in the world.  He was also known for being quiet and efficient, everything that Georgi's boss wanted.  "Welcome to New York Mr. Lee!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if I am incorrect, please let me know. According to my research:
> 
> Der'mó means shit
> 
> Tupitsa means dullard, bonehead, dunce, numskull. The general meaning is stupid and dumb also dumb ass


	17. WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit and Viktor have lunch, Yuuri and Viktor make out, JJ is a dick, and a floozy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing [somachos](http://samochas.tumblr.com/post/157116846173/phantom-thief-au-i-have-a-deep-rooted-love-for) gorgeous Phantom Thief AU art, I was inspired to write this! A big thanks to somachos for chatting with me about my ideas for this fic! You are so awesome ^.~ I hope that you all like it! 
> 
> Please leave me a comment to let me know what you think!
> 
> Gosh you all are so awesome, thank you thank you for all the love ^.^ *bows*

The snow was falling in earnest and the sidewalks were already becoming slippery underfoot.  Phichit carefully made his way over to the 9th precinct where Viktor was stationed.  He had told Leo that he was going out on a hot lunch date and asked him to watch the café.  After giving his boss a flirtatious wink, Leo had agreed. 

 

Now Phichit was gathering his thoughts as he walked down the street.  The police station was nestled into a typical neighbor complete with liquor store, a pharmacy, a Chinese restaurant and a dry cleaners.  The road was lined with brick buildings that served as both store fronts and residents.  Unlike the old brick buildings covered in rusting fire escapes and rickety balconies, the precinct had a crisp stone façade arranged in an art deco pattern with a green lantern adorning either side of the double door entrance.  Phichit took one final breath of chilly November air and heaved the doors open.

 

After speaking with a few different people, Phichit was shown to Viktor's office.  Luckily, Guang-Hong was no where to be seen.  Phichit would rather keep this little meeting between Viktor and himself a secret.  Mercifully, when Phichit knocked on Viktor's office door, the Russian responded from within.

 

"Phichit!"  Viktor exclaimed with a smile as Phichit opened his office door and stepped inside.  "I just finished, you ready for lunch?" 

 

….

 

Georgi escorted Mr. Lee to the luggage claim area and then to the special services desk.  There, Seung Gil Lee was reunited with the only living thing that he cared about, his precious Siberian husky.  He led a mostly nomadic life, traveling for 'work,' but he took his beloved pet with him wherever he went.  If someone wanted to hire him for his unique skill set, then they would pay for his husky to accompany him, no exceptions.  Once they had Mr. Lee's processions, they left the airport and made their way to the Leroy estate.

 

"Mr. Leroy is most anxious to meet you Mr. Lee," Georgi gushed from the driver's seat of a navy blue Rolls-Royce Phantom.  When the stoic young man in the backseat neglected to say anything, Georgi continued.   "When do you think you will be able to get started?" 

 

In the backseat, Seung Gil was looking out the window while stroking his dog's head, completely ignoring Georgi.  He didn't see the point in idle chit chat and he certainly didn't want to speak to someone that he would receive no benefit out of being friendly with.  So, he pet his dog and stared out the window at the frosted buildings and the mass of homo sapiens. 

 

Georgi could take a hint, clearly Mr. Lee didn't wish to speak with him.  Well, the disagreeable man had better speak with his employer once they arrive at the estate!  The thought that this man had placed his dog in the backseat with him, allowing the beast to shed all over the upholstery, made Georgi's eye twitch.  It would take forever to remove all traces of the mutt from the car!  Rather than lash out at a trained killer, Georgi shifted his focus to navigating them safely down the road that was steadily icing up around them.

 

….

 

"So detective, what's good here?"  Phichit asked as he picked up a menu and began to peruse. 

 

"I usually get the Buckaroo Burger, but the chicken sandwiches are all excellent too," Viktor commented without picking up the menu.  Instead, he glanced around and was pleased to see that due to the weather outside, the restaurant was mostly empty.  He had brought Phichit to the BareBurger just down the street from the precinct, because the food was good and the booth in the back was relatively private.  It was a good choice of venue for a discreet conversation to take place.      

 

Once the waitress had taken their orders and brought them a few beverages, Viktor shifted his attention to Phichit.  His bright blue eyes were begging for Phichit to divulge his true purpose for calling Viktor out so suddenly. 

 

Phichit could feel the intensity of Viktor's gaze as he looked down at his diet coke and took a huge swig.  After he swallowed down his carbonated goodness, he placed his glass down and met Viktor's eyes.  "I guess you're probably wondering why I insisted on us meeting huh?"  He asked with a sheepish grin.

 

"Yes I am, and why we had to keep it from Yuuri.  I don't like the idea of lying to the man I love," Viktor said curtly as his fingers strummed against the table impatiently.

 

Phichit internally cringed at that last part, after all, that's why he was here.  "Well I needed to talk to _about_ Yuuri and I know that he would be upset with me if he found out about it."  Phichit scratched his head nervously, he had gone over this speech a thousand times in his head, but now he had to vocalize it.  "So you really care about my Yuu-chan huh?"  He decided that a vague start would be best, play the concerned brother and friend card for all it was worth. 

 

"Yes, I love him deeply Phichit," Viktor said sincerely with a warm smile.  He wanted to leave no doubt whatsoever in Phichit's mind, Viktor needed him to understand the depth of his feelings for Yuuri.  The last thing that he wanted Yuuri's best friend/brother to think was that he was just playing around with Yuuri or wasn't serious about their relationship.  "I fell in love the moment I met him and have only fallen deeper in love with him ever since."

 

Phichit thought that Yuuri had it bad, but perhaps Viktor was worse!  He mentally laughed his head off at this idiot couple that he had to deal with.  "I'm glad to hear that Viktor, my Yuuri loves you too, he fell for you instantly as well," Phichit couldn't help but chuckle.  "You two morons are actually pretty perfect for each other!"

 

"Thank you," Viktor smirked, "I think so too."

 

With a heavy sigh, Phichit took a sip of his pop.  What he wouldn't give to be back in Michigan and have a Vernon's right about now.  The calming effect of a ginger ale was one of life's pure joys.  A small part of him missed Detroit, but he had to admit that he would never want to leave New York.  It was home now.  Once he swallowed his fizzy beverage he looked back up at Viktor.  "Viktor I need you to promise me something . . .  it's for Yuuri."

 

"Anything," Viktor agreed without hesitation.  He meant it, he would do anything for Yuuri.  He waited for Phichit to explain while he tapped his foot under the table. 

 

"I need you to promise me that you will always hear Yuuri out before jumping to any conclusions, that you will **_always_** let him explain himself first," Phichit said with a burning love for Yuuri clearly written across his face.  Phichit cut Viktor off before he could ask for clarification by raising his hand.  "I need you to know that Yuuri never does anything without thinking it through first, without having a good reason for his actions.  With few exceptions," Phichit glared pointedly at Viktor, "he doesn't tend to be spontaneous or impulsive."

 

"I -"

 

"No, let me finish Nikiforov!  Yuuri would never hurt a fly, he would never want to harm anyone physically or emotionally.  But if he did, he would have a damn good reason for it.  So if you want to be with my Yuu-chan, you need to promise me right here and now that you will **_always_** let him explain his actions to you, because no matter what he loves you more deeply than he has ever loved anyone ever before and I can't stand the thought that you might hurt him by not letting him explain . . . something . . . anything that might come up between you.  I need you to promise to listen first **no matter what**!  So, please Viktor, can you promise me this, for Yuuri?"  Phichit heaved a heavy breath once he had ended his speech.  He probably could have been more eloquent, but he felt like that was the best he could do under the circumstances.  It wasn't his place to spill the beans about Eros to Viktor, no that would be up to Yuuri, but he could at least aide in lessening the impact of it.

 

Viktor was stunned.  Of all the things that he thought Phichit might want to talk to him about, this was the furthest from his mind.  He was honestly confused why Phichit seemed so adamant about the whole thing.  What wasn't Phichit telling him?  What did he know that Viktor didn't?  What was Yuuri hiding that could warrant such a protective defense from Phichit?  Ultimately though, Viktor already knew his response.  It had been instantaneous, made without his knowledge.  The moment that Phichit had asked him to promise something for Yuuri, he said yes, and he would say yes again.  If down the road Yuuri did something that hurt Viktor, no matter what, he would allow Yuuri the chance to explain before he flew off the handle at him and let out his Russian rage.  Viktor met Phichit's concerned expression with a resolute smile.  "I promise you Phichit, I will always let Yuuri explain first," he solemnly vowed.  Like himself, Yuuri had little family, and Viktor new how important that bond could be.  He admired Phichit for caring so intensely for Yuuri that he felt it necessary to assess Viktor's feelings and protect his friend.  Yuuri was lucky to have Phichit in his life. 

 

"Thank you Viktor, I _will_ hold you to your word, I promise you that," Phichit said in an even and confident tone.  Just then the waitress arrived at the table and the tense atmosphere vanished in a cloud of delicious smells.  They spent the rest of their lunch in companionable silence.

 

….

 

"So then Beka came back and the fucking jerks almost shit themselves!"  Yurio grinned while performing an elegant saute.

 

Yuuri smiled at the stark contrast between Yurio's filthy language and the graceful beauty of his dancing.  The boy was basically a walking contradiction.  "Sounds like you and your boyfriend are getting along Yura," Yuuri winked playfully which caused the boy to falter his next position slightly.

 

"I . . .we . . .shut up!"  Yurio blushed as he raised his hands above his head. 

 

"Aww Yura, you don't have anything to be embarrassed about," Yuuri cooed mischievously.  He was rather enjoying the new bond that had formed between himself and his student.  "I think you two are adorable together!"

 

Yurio abandoned practicing his positions and stalked towards his sensei.  "Don't ever say that Beka or me are adorable again sensei," Yurio growled as he approached.

 

"Ok ok Yura calm down," Yuuri laughed and threw his hands in the air in surrender.  "It's late and Vitya should be here soon, why don’t you go get changed?"

 

Yurio clicked his tongue while he shuffled towards the changing room mumbling under his breath about 'stupid old geezers' and 'not adorable.'

 

Yuuri was laughing to himself and tidying up the studio, so he didn't notice that someone had walked through the door behind him.  He leaned over to pick up a stray towel and when he stood back up, he felt a cold pair of hands slide over his eyes.

 

"Guess who?"  A silky, heavily accented voice purred into his ear.

 

Yuuri smirked and dropped the towel.  "Hmm, I wonder . . . I mean I have so many admirers after all . . . you could be anybody," Yuuri teased ruthlessly while pretending to contemplate his options.

 

"Yuuri!"  Viktor whined pathetically and let his hands fall from Yuuri's face with a heavy sigh.  "You are so cruel!"

 

Yuuri grinned and spun around.  "Oh Vitya it's you!"  He chortled and threw his arms around Viktor's neck.

 

Viktor sniffled and continued to pout.  He hadn't see Yuuri in days and now the love of his life didn't even know that it was him?  Life wasn't fair.  Viktor wanted lovin.  "Yuuuuuuriiiiii," he whined.

 

Yuuri leaned up and sealed Viktor's pouty lips with his own.  He had to force himself not to smile into the kiss when Viktor sighed happily and wrapped his arms around Yuuri in response.  It had been too long since he had been in Viktor's arms like this.  Too long since their lips had met.  Yuuri sighed back with the same need and desire as he deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue into Viktor's all too eager mouth.

 

'Finally," Viktor thought as his head began to spin and his heart rate accelerated.  He tightened his hold on Yuuri and pulled the other man closer.  He needed to be as close to his solnyshko as possible.  Viktor had missed this intimacy, this contact, this everything.  He surged his tongue into Yuuri's mouth and turned the tide of the battle in his favor.  He forcefully kissed Yuuri, teeth clashing, panting breaths, slippery, and needy.  Viktor's hands began to migrate lower down to the small of Yuuri's back and then to the top of his tight little ass.  He continued to kiss Yuuri passionately and reached out to take one butt cheek in each hand and then squeezed, none too gently. 

 

Yuuri whimpered and moaned desperately into Viktor's mouth when he felt the delicious sensation of being groped.  He could feel himself rapidly becoming aroused and he squirmed into Viktor's tight embrace.

 

"You fucking gross old men!"  Yurio screamed and covered his innocent eyes as he opened the changing room door and saw the disgusting make out scene. 

 

Viktor and Yuuri flew apart and blushed to their toes at being caught yet again by Yurio.  They both thought that the boy's timing was awful, he always seemed to know just when things were getting good between them and ruin it.  Damn kids!

 

"Yura, I'm here to pick you up!"  Viktor flashed his signature heart-shaped grin.   

 

"More like here to make out with your boyfriend you gross old geezer!"  Yurio spat.  He wouldn't dream of saying it out loud, but he understood why they were like this.  He knew that they hadn't been able to see each other in a few days, because his uncle was swamped at work.  Although ironically it was actually sensei's fault for that.  Still . . .  "Let's go home," he marched to the door and then turned around, "you coming sensei?"

 

Viktor and Yuuri turned to stare at one another when Yurio asked that.  Neither one could believe that the disgruntle teen would suggest that Yuuri come over and presumably spend the night.  Yuuri silently asked if Viktor wanted him to come over with his eyes and a goofy smile on Viktor's face was his answer. 

 

"Umm sure," Yuuri said nervously.  He hoped that this wasn't Yura's way of trying to get him to tell Viktor about Eros.  He wasn't ready for that yet! 

 

Viktor reached down and took Yuuri's hand with a smile as large as a Cheshire cat.  "Do you need to go upstairs first to grab a few things?  Not that I mind lending you my clothes solnyshko, they look so good on you after all." 

 

Yuuri was afraid that his heart might explode in his chest with how strong his love for Viktor was hitting him.  He could see the passion written on Viktor's face and the warmth in his crystal blue eyes.  Yuuri had never had anyone look at him like that before and he was reluctant to let go of it.  "Yeah Vitya, I'll only be a sec ok?"  He mumbled. 

 

….

 

Jean-Jacques Leroy didn't like negative press, he didn't like being shone in anything less than a favorable light.  His image was everything to him.  The fact that this phantom thief menace was dragging his good name through the mud, irritated him to no end.  Thus, he was more than happy to drop an exuberant amount of money in order to hire a trained assassin to deal with this latest . . issue.  He wanted the matter dealt with expediently so that he could get back to doing what he did best, being a mother fucking King.  Because he was, he lived a lavish lifestyle and did whatever the hell he wanted.  No one ever told him no or said that they didn't want him around.  He was the life of the damn party, the person that everyone wanted to meet and be friends with.  And he fucking loved it!

 

He had to work his way up from nothing in order to build his vast empire.  True there were some . . .casualties along the way, but that's just par for the course.  Greatness doesn't come easy, you have to want it and do anything that it takes to seize it.  JJ had done what was necessary in order to propel himself into the kind of life he had always dreamed of.  He had no regrets.  He cared little for those worthless people that he had to  . . . depend on in his early days.  Dark days from his past that seemed to be coming back to haunt him recently. 

 

JJ sat in his 'King Shit' chair as he called it.  It was a Venetian carved and gilded throne from the 19th century.  It was ostentatious to the extreme, golden with rich red velvet upholstery, fit for royalty.  JJ perched on his throne and contemplated this whole Eros matter further.  If Eros was related to someone from his past . . adventures, then maybe he could figure out who the mysterious man was.  According to the press, he was definitely Asian.  Well that narrowed it down to the decade that JJ had spent in Asia.  Not much to go on . . . too bad the shitty journalists and cops hadn't discovered more.  A specific nationality would be nice.  But, according to his references, this assassin he had hired was worth his weight in gold.  If anyone could figure out Eros's true identity, this Mr. Lee could.  JJ smirked and rubbed his hands together greedily.  'Excellent,' he thought, 'the sooner this is taken care of the better!' 

 

The front door opened suddenly and JJ could hear his manservant, Georgi, coming in with the hired killer himself.  JJ gleefully leapt from his throne and strode towards the front door.  When he first laid eyes on Mr. Lee, he didn't think much of him.  The stoic man was younger than JJ would have assumed given his reputation and shorter as well.  He plastered on his most winning smile on and descended the staircase to greet his guest.  "Mr. Lee, welcome, welcome to my home," JJ announced pompously with grand hand gestures to his fine estate.

 

"Thank you Mr. Leroy," Seung Gil Lee said without feeling as he gripped the blue leash connected to his dog in one hand and his suitcase in the other.  "Where am I staying?"  He asked in a brusque tone.  He just wanted to lay down and rest after such a long flight, not exchange fake pleasantries with his latest employer.

 

"Oh," JJ was taken a back for a moment and then regained his composure, "Georgi will show you to your room, but first I was hoping-"

 

"I'm tired Mr. Leroy, my dog and I would like to rest.  We can discuss my target and my mission tomorrow," Seung Gil, cut him off with a roll of his eyes.  He wasn't good at dealing with people.  He already could tell that this Mr. Leroy would be the chatty kind of employer, the worst kind.  He turned to Georgi and raised one dark thick eyebrow at him. 

 

"Right, right this way Mr. Lee," Georgi motioned for Seung Gil to follow him towards the guest wing.  The assassin nodded and then trailed behind a slightly rattled Georgi.  The butler had never seen anyone brush his boss off like that, he had never seen anyone speak so disrespectfully to Mr. Leroy before.  A small, secret part of him enjoyed to see the great JJ knocked down a few pegs by a man nearly half his age.  Georgi supposed that it helped that this young man was one of the most lethal killers in the world as well.

 

….

 

[hey I'm gonna umm spend the night at Vitya's again ^.^;; just wanted to let you know]

 

{jesus Yuuri, be careful}

 

[I will]

 

{do you have enough lube?}

 

[O_o]

 

{what? isn't the boy scout's motto to 'always be prepared,' I'm just sayin ^.~}

 

[thanks for your umm . . . concern .  . . I think . . .]

 

{np bro, just don't do anything I wouldn't do!}

 

[gee that narrows it down =P]

 

{what? me?  0=) I'm an angel Yuu-chan! *wears robe and plays harp*}

 

[*pulls robe up to reveal devilish forked tail & tussles your hair to expose big red horns*]

 

{Yuu-chan!  how dare you look under an angel's sacred robes!  you nave!}

 

[ e_e whatever Phi I gotta go, see you tomorrow ok?]

 

{yeah yeah have fun eating Russian for dinner ^.~ love ya}

 

[O.O]

 

[love you too . . . I think . . ]

 

{oh slut, believe me, you do!}

 

[ . . . .night Phi . . .]

 

{night Yuu}

 

 ….

 

Yuuri and Viktor dropped Yurio back at the apartment and took a very rambunctious Makkachin out on a frosty evening walk around the neighborhood and through a nearby park.  On their way back, Viktor insisted that they stop by a bodega around the corner to pick up some groceries for breakfast.  After failing to have food in his house twice now, he vowed to make Yuuri something delicious come morning.

 

Viktor promised that he would only be a minute and Yuuri laughed at the excited flush on Viktor's cheeks as he ran inside.  It was so damn adorable!  Yuuri stood outside and waited with Makkachin.  "Kinda cold out huh buddy?"  Yuuri asked the fluffy poodle, clearly unfazed by the chill in the air as the wind picked up.  Yuuri tugged his coat closer to his body for warmth and to shield himself from the breeze.  Makkachin sensed that Yuuri was cold and huddled up next to his legs.  "Thanks Makka," Yuuri sighed happily as he gladly shared some of the dog's heat. 

 

"Yuuri?  Is that you?  Oh Yuuri!"  A tall attractive blonde woman wailed and then launched herself forwards before Yuuri could even register what was happening.  She threw her arms around Yuuri's neck and nuzzled his head in her ample breasts.  "How have you been baby?"

 

"Sorry solnyshko I-"  Viktor dropped a bag of fruit he had been holding and a few items rolled across the snow covered sidewalk.  His mouth hung open and the color drained from his face.  Yuuri, _his_ Yuuri was being embraced by some . . .some . . .FLOOZY!  Viktor could feel his blood run as cold as ice and his fist clench painfully at his side.  He had never wanted to harm a woman, not until today.  The tramp then kissed Yuuri forcefully and rubbed her damn tits all over him while Yuuri just stood there!  "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So I did a thing! I made a collage of my research images from this chapter, only the dog one is mine the rest are google and actual websites fodder. ^.^;;; I don't know if anyone else is going to enjoy it, but it was fun lol

Starting from the upper left: 

Actual 9th Precinct in the East Village of NYC  
Sexy AF Rolls Royce Phantom that Georgi drives  
Hot Honey Chicken (Phichit's order tho not mentioned) and Viktor's Buckaroo Burger from the real BareBurger  
A Siberian Husky, my baby girl Maggie May  
JJ's 'King Shit' chair  
Vernor's Yo!  
An East Village Bodega  
Some Ballet images to help me out


	18. Who Do You Want Me To Kill?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A busty blonde, an explanation, a steamy shower, some physical contact on the sofa, and soju

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing [somachos](http://samochas.tumblr.com/post/157116846173/phantom-thief-au-i-have-a-deep-rooted-love-for) gorgeous Phantom Thief AU art, I was inspired to write this! A big thanks to somachos for chatting with me about my ideas for this fic! You are so awesome ^.~ I hope that you all like it! 
> 
> Please leave me a comment to let me know what you think ^_^
> 
> lol back to back updates yo!

Yuuri was so shocked, first she came out of nowhere and accosted him with her mouth and now Viktor was here yelling.  Yuuri shoved the blonde off of him and wiped his lips with his free hand.  Makkachin tensed and began to growl at the woman who was upsetting his master and his Yuuri.  "What the," Yuuri spit a little to get rid of the left over unwanted kiss, "hell Monica?" 

 

"Oh Yuuri-poo don't be like that," Monica pouted and slumped her shoulders in her expensive looking fur coat. 

 

"YUURI WHO THE HELL IS THAT?"  Viktor screamed while pointing an accusatory finger in the blonde skank's direction.

 

"Oh and who might you be?"  Monica asked coyly tilting her head.  She reached out to grab Yuuri's arm, only to be swatted away.

 

"Vitya," Yuuri looked over to see an irate Viktor staring back at him.  Yuuri didn't like the look of betrayal in Viktor's handsome features, the tensing of his body, and the twitch of a scowl marring his beautiful face.  A face that should only be happy and cheerful at all times, not like this.  Just then Monica tried once again to touch Yuuri and he reached his limit.  "Damn it Monica stop touching me!"

 

"Funny, I'm not used to you saying that to me Yuuri-poo," she smirked, her expression bursting with naughty innuendos.

 

Something in Viktor snapped at that.  Who ever this whore was, she was going down!  Normally he would have begun to accuse Yuuri of cheating on him, just like Hans did ages ago, but Viktor had a promise to keep.  So, he trudged over to Yuuri and roughly took him into his arms.  "Yuuri, who is this, this hussy?"  Viktor squeezed Yuuri possessively while casting a threatening glare at the blonde.  His earlier conversation with Phichit rang in his ears, 'promise you will let him explain.'        

 

"Vitya, I'm so sorry, she was always like this," Yuuri whined and buried his face into Viktor's coat.  He could hear Monica huff behind him.  He was a coward, he knew that, so he continued to keep his head firmly against Viktor's chest.  "Her name is Monica and she's umm my ex," Yuuri admitted in a somewhat muffled voice without meeting Viktor's burning gaze. 

 

Monica clicked her tongue, "technically I never agreed to that whole 'ex' part Yuuri-poo," she snarled.  "So who is this dashing prince you have found hmm?"

 

Yuuri took a deep breath, pushed away from the safety of Viktor's warmth, and pivoted to face Monica.  "This is Viktor Nikiforov, my boyfriend" he said with confidence.  He may not want Viktor to know about Monica, but he did want Monica to know about Viktor.   

 

Viktor beamed at Yuuri's proud declaration, any residual animosity melted away in an instant.  Viktor couldn't contain himself and hugged Yuuri tightly from behind with a happy sigh.  His joy only increased when Yuuri reached up and cradled his arms to pull them closer.  "Oh solnyshko, I'm sorry I yelled love," he said sweetly into Yuuri's hair, sealing his apology with a gentle kiss to Yuuri's head. 

 

"Me too, she came out of nowhere and like a kissing ninja, she attacked Vitya, it was terrifying," Yuuri blushed and pulled Viktor's arms higher to cover part of his face.  Yuuri could feel Makkachin sit down next to them and stare at Monica, as if the poodle was saying 'leave my humans alone bitch!' 

 

"Well Yuuri, I'm ahh sorry, I didn't know that you were seeing anyone, I guess I should have asked first, you just looked so cute, I couldn't help myself yanno?"  Monica mumbled.  Her sassy woman attitude gone, leaving only a slightly vulnerable girl standing in the snow.  "And Viktor was it?  I'm sorry to you too," she added sheepishly.  "Sometimes I can umm come on a bit strong, or so I've been told."

 

With Yuuri snug in his arms, Viktor was finding it difficult to remain upset at the woman.  Clearly she was apologetic and really he could understand someone wanting his Yuuri and being unable to contain themselves.  Yuuri had told Viktor that he had had both male and female lovers in the past, Viktor just didn't think that he would meet one in this manner.  But, Viktor had to admit that Monica was very attractive.  She was a stereotypical tall busty blonde with a pretty face.  Honestly Viktor would not have pegged Yuuri for being attracted to such a cliché, but Yuuri always had a propensity to surprise him.  It was one of the many things that Viktor adored about Yuuri.  "A bit," Viktor rolled his eyes and held Yuuri close.  "Maybe you should check next time before mauling someone," he added childishly. 

 

Yuuri stifled his laughter into Viktor's arms.  For some reason he rather enjoyed having a jealous Viktor, it made him feel so loved and wanted.  Yuuri placed a kiss on Viktor's coat covered arm and then pushed them away.  "Monica it's been years since we last saw each other," Yuuri said calmly while adjusting his own ruffled coat.  He reached down and took Viktor's hand, interlacing their gloved fingers together. 

 

"I know Yuuri-poo, I mean Yuuri," she grimaced and looked towards Viktor to see his fierce aqua eyes narrowing at her.  "I just have had a rough time lately and when I saw you I was happy and I just couldn't contain myself and well . . . sorry hun."  Just then her phone rang and she raised one perfectly manicured finger up as she searched for it.  She riffled through her designer purse, found her phone, and then hurried to answer it:

 

"hey" .  . . "just went for a walk to clear my head" . . . "no" .  . . . . . . . . . . . . . "really?!?"  . . . "me too baby"  . . . "ok, I'll be home in a few minutes" . . . "love you too"  . . . "bye"

 

Monica ended the call with a small smile, put her phone away, and then looked back up.  "Sorry, that was my girlfriend Tia, she and I sorta got into a huge fight tonight, but I better get home so we can work it out!"  Without warning she glided over and hugged Yuuri.  "Yuuri you were always a great friend, I'm so happy that you found someone, nice job by the way he's a total babe," she giggled and placed a soft kiss to his cheek.  She pulled away to see a stunned Yuuri and a scandalized Viktor in her wake.  "Better run, wonderful seeing you and Viktor," she winked in his direction, "you better take good care of Yuuri!"  She giggled and skipped down the road and out of sight before either man could say another word.

 

"Yuuri, you . . .you dated that woman?"  Viktor mumbled.

 

"Yeah," Yuuri sighed and bent down to pet Makkachin.  "She was umm a student for a little while and we became friends and well then more than friends and then it just didn't work out.  I mean she was pretty and nice and all but umm  . . . well anyways I realized that I like women, but I umm prefer men, Monica was the last woman that I dated," Yuuri rambled while stroking Makkachin's fluffy fur.      

 

"Oh," Viktor said intelligently, he didn't know what else to say.  Viktor had dabbled in the fairer sex in the past as well, but he too had preferred men in the end.  It seems like he and Yuuri had that in common.  Viktor didn't want Yuuri to feel ashamed, because what was in the past was in the past, what was important was their future, _together_.  Viktor smiled and bent down to pet his Makkachin too.  Now Viktor and Yuuri were at the same eye level and Viktor leaned over to kiss Yuuri's forehead.  "Thanks for explaining everything solnyshko, it's getting cold, lets head back ok?"  He smiled and took Yuuri's gloved hand to pull them both back up. 

 

Yuuri allowed himself to be tugged upwards.  Viktor seemed to be ok now, but Yuuri still had to make sure.  "Anno . . . are you upset Vitya?"  Yuuri fidgeted while waiting for Viktor's response.

 

The sight of Yuuri being so cute and nervous warmed Viktor's heart.  How did he get so lucky and find this angel?  Maybe Phichit was right when he said that Yuuri always had a good reason and just needed to be given the opportunity to explain.  "Of course not solnyshko, we all have our pasts, good god Yuuri we are both approaching 30!  I just want to be in your future, that's what I care about," Viktor smiled warmly at the man he loved.

 

'Dear sweet baby Jesus!  Alright, it's official, Viktor Nikiforov is the most amazing person on the whole damn planet!  How can someone be so freaking wonderful?!?!?!?'  Yuuri internally screamed.  "Vitya," Yuuri exhaled, his breath visible in the air.

 

"Umm will you help me pick up the groceries?  I kind of dropped the bag . . ." Viktor trailed off as he picked up a stray apple from the snow. 

 

….

 

"I'm telling you babe, I get the feeling like I have seen that Eros somewhere before!"  Chris shouted from the shower while Stephan brushed his teeth at the sink. 

 

"Well did you get a good look at his ass?"  Stephan asked with a chuckle as he spit into the sink and wiped his mouth with a towel.  "I mean I'm sure that you could write a yellow pages for New York City based solely on everyone's posteriors."

 

"Good point," Chris grinned.  He wasn't about to deny his boyfriend's claim, he knew he had an ass fetish.  So, he decided to switch gears.  "Did I tell you that I met Viktor's boytoy the other night finally?"

 

"No, I'm glad that he has someone though, he's been alone too long," Stephan said while trying to bite back his joy.  It was no secret that he didn't particularly care for the handsome detective.  It was nothing that the other man had done, besides drunkenly kiss  his Chris one time before they had gotten together that is.  Stephan didn't want to admit it, but he was just jealous of Viktor.  The detective was handsome and suave and debonair like James Fucking Bond.  He didn't want to compete with that! 

 

"Yeah Vik finally got the balls to ask his little dancing minx out and he said yes and now they are a thing, he's a feisty, little cutie that one," Chris commented while he scrubbed his hair.  "Sadly it was dark out and I didn't get a good look at his ass either," he laughed. 

 

"The dancing instructor for his nephew right?"  Stephan asked for clarification. 

 

"Yup, that's the one, an adorable little Asian boy with soft eyes and a pretty nice bod from what I could tell," Chris turned off the water and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around his waist as he got out of the shower. 

 

Stephan turned to admire his boyfriend's dripping wet, freshly cleaned body.  Chris's hair looked darker when it was damp and limp on his head rather than curly and perfectly styled when dry.  Beads of moisture clung to his chest and dripped down his rippling abs.  God Stephan loved his abs!  He sauntered over to Chris and ran his hand slowly over Chris's damp core.  "You've got a pretty nice bod from what I can tell too," Stephan grinned and bit his lower lip. 

 

"Oh?  Well you can't see it all," Chris smirked and yanked the towel off.  "Better?"

 

"Much," Stephan sighed longingly. 

 

"You're not so bad yourself toots," Chris laughed and scooped Stephan up into his strong arms.  Stephan instinctively wrapped his legs around Chris's waist as Chris shoved his back against the tiled bathroom wall.  Needless to say, they didn't talk about Eros or Viktor or any cute Asian's for the rest of the night.

 

….

 

Speaking of cute Asians .  . . .

 

"Uh Vitya," Yuuri panted, "right there."  Yuuri bit his lip to stifle a whimper that was threatening to burst forth any minute.  God Viktor had magical hands!

 

"Shh solnyshko, you need to keep your voice down, we don't want to wake up Yura now do we?"  Viktor purred right next to Yuuri's skin.  He smiled to himself when Yuuri shivered in response. 

 

"Sorry," Yuuri said breathlessly as Viktor continued his ministrations, "it just feels really good."  Yuuri closed his eyes and allowed himself just to feel Viktor's hands messaging him.

 

"I'm glad my love," Viktor hummed in approval.

 

All of a sudden Yurio's bedroom door swung open and crashed into the wall while a raging teen stomped down the hall towards the living room.  He had his hand over his eyes and a scowl on his face.  "Can't you two sick old freaks do that shit in your bedroom?  I have school tomorrow you know!  I need to sleep!  I don't wanna hear you two fucking, it's gross!"

 

Viktor couldn't help himself, he started to giggle.  His nephew was too adorable.  His laughing only made the youth more angry and Yurio growled.  "Yura, open your eyes, nothing indecent here kid!"  Viktor doubled over off the sofa, clenching his side as he rolled and laughed in earnest on the floor.  "He… thought . . .we . .were . .boning!"  Viktor choked out between his giggle fits.      

 

Yuuri meanwhile had turned an impressive tomato red color and covered his face with his arm.  He was lying on his back with a pillow under his head on the sofa and had the right pant leg of his sweatpants pulled up past his knee.  "Yura," he muttered, "Vitya was just messaging my leg, it gets really stiff when it's cold outside.  It's been aching all day and Vitya noticed.  I'm so sorry we woke you up." 

 

Yurio reluctantly lowered his hand and peeked through squinty eyes.  He saw his sensei on the sofa, thankfully fully clothed, except for one leg.  He also saw his stupid uncle rolling around on the floor like a freakin lunatic.  "Oh," was all he could manage to say.  He knew that his sensei had a terrible knee injury back in his performing days when he was attending Julliard.  The explanation seemed legit.  "Sorry," he mumbled, to sensei, not stupid uncle Vitya who was still laughing at him. 

 

"I'm sorry we woke you Yura, please go back to bed, we were just about to call it a night ourselves," Yuuri said with a small smile as he sat up.  "Weren't we Vitya?" Yuuri snarled at Viktor who was wiping the tears from his eyes.

 

"Yup," he said with one last long exhaled laugh.  "Night Yura, sweet dreams my sweet boy," Viktor winked and blew Yurio a kiss.

 

Yurio curled his lip in disgust and stomped back towards his room.  "Night idiots!"  He yelled over his shoulder before he slammed his door shut behind him. 

 

"Isn’t he cute?"  Viktor asked Yuuri with a genuine look of adoration on his face.

 

"Yeah, like an angry feral cat," Yuuri chortled and stood up, pushing his pant leg back down in the process.  "Let's go to bed Vitya," Yuuri grinned and extended a hand down to Viktor to help him stand up.

 

"Lead the way love," Viktor beamed, took the offered hand gladly, and was pulled back up to his feet.          

 

….

 

It was late in the evening when Seung Gil awoke from his nap.  Different time zones always sucked and it took days for him to adjust.  He stretched his arms out and yawned.  "Well buddy, better go and figure out the specifics for this job," he said while scratching behind his dog's ears.  His husky blinked and then licked his hand in a sign of solidarity.  The tone in his master's voice left little room for confusion, clearly Seung Gil didn't want to leave the bed.  "You wanna come with me Bokshil?"  The dog nudged Seung Gil's hand in assent.  "Thanks my friend," Seung Gil hugged Bokshil's head tightly, "let's get this over with then."

 

Seung Gil left his room and headed downstairs to the main living areas with Bokshil in tow.  He followed the sound of a piano being played and it lead him to a wide open great room.  There he saw Georgi at a Steinway, deeply involved in the piece he was playing, and JJ lounging on a nearby settee drinking a glass of red wine. 

 

"Ah there you are!  All rested up I see," JJ chimed and leapt from his seat.  Georgi stopped playing and turned on the bench to look towards the doorway where Seung Gil was standing.  "Care for something to drink?  Or are you hungry perhaps?"  JJ pivoted to glare at Georgi. 

 

Without needing to be asked, Georgi shot up from the bench and hurried over to the wet bar in the corner.  "What can I get you Mr. Lee?"  He asked dutifully.

 

Seung Gil shuffled into the room and plopped down on a large sofa near the roaring fireplace while Bokshil jumped up to sit in his lap.  "I doubt you have soju," he commented emotionlessly.

 

"Actually Mr. Leroy acquired some once he knew that you would take the job," Georgi commented while reaching for a bottle and two glasses.  He had done his research and knew that Korean's had a strict etiquette when drinking soju.  Being the diligent servant that he was, Georgi had shared his findings with JJ.  They didn't want to offend a lethal killer after all.

 

"I'll join you," JJ said and walked over to take a seat near Seung Gil on the sofa.  Georgi handed JJ the bottle and glasses and then excused himself from the room.  JJ poured a glass for Seung Gil and handed it to him with a grin. 

 

Seung Gil took the glass from JJ with his left palm at the bottom of it and his right hand wrapped around the glass.  He offered JJ a curt bow then turned his head to the side, away from JJ, and downed the entire contents of the glass.  Seung Gil spun back around and handed JJ his empty glass.  Seung Gil then motioned for the other man to hand him the bottle and glass he was still holding.  Wordlessly JJ complied and Seung Gil poured his new employer a drink.  JJ mimicked the other man, threw his head back, and finished the drink in one shot.  Seung Gil was pleased to see that JJ had some manners after all and he smirked as his employer poured him another drink.  "So, Mr. Leroy," he said while taking the offered glass, "who do you want me to kill?"  His dark eyes flashed dangerously in the soft light from the fireplace.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bokshil means 'fluffy' and is a common male Korean dog name, according to my research. 
> 
> [Soju](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Soju) is a clear Korean spirit, similar to Japanese sake, but I think that it tastes so much better! It is extremely popular in South Korea. They are serious about their soju man. I had a delicious soju slushie at Momofuku in NYC a few years ago ^.~
> 
> fun fact: Yuuri's OC ex girlfriend's name is Monica which I took from the English voice actress for Mila, Monica Rial. OC Monica's OC girlfriend's name is Tia, which I took from the English voice actress for Sara, Tia Ballard. See? they are always together in my thoughts <3


	19. Just Another Day at the Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seung Gil discusses his new mark with JJ, Yuuri has lunch with Viktor, kinks are explored, and then Viktor discovers . . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing [somachos](http://samochas.tumblr.com/post/157116846173/phantom-thief-au-i-have-a-deep-rooted-love-for) gorgeous Phantom Thief AU art, I was inspired to write this! A big thanks to somachos for chatting with me about my ideas for this fic! You are so awesome ^.~ I hope that you all like it! 
> 
> Please leave me a comment to let me know what you think ^_^

 

The fireplace gently crackled in the background and his throat hummed with a pleasant burn from the soju that he had consumed.  Seung Gil was a man of few words and little patience, so he found it difficult to quietly listen to JJ explain who the mark is.  Once JJ had finished and poured Seung Gil another glass, he decided to finally speak. 

 

"So you hired me, flew me and my dog halfway around the world, and you don't even know who you want me to kill?"  Seung Gil screwed up his face in growing frustration.

 

"Oh don't be silly Mr. Lee," JJ dismissed Seung Gil's concerns flamboyantly with a wave of his hand.  He placed a winning smile on his face and snapped his fingers.  Georgi rushed in immediately with a small green folder and handed it over to his boss.  "Thank you Georgi, leave us," JJ grinned.  Georgi gave a curt bowed and rushed back out of the room, closing the door behind him.  "Here you go, this is everything that the authorities and my," he cleared his throat, "sources have on this Eros pest."  JJ shoved the folder towards Seung Gil, who took it with a scowl. 

 

Seung Gil perused through the relatively thin file on Eros while sipping his drink.  His bushy eyebrows stitched together as he squinted at the only photograph of his new target.  "Not much to go on," he mumbled as he turned the page to the list of objects that the thief had pilfered thus far.  He noted that the first item was a necklace that had previously belonged to JJ himself.  He closed the file and tossed it onto the coffee table in front of him.  "When you hired me, you neglected to mention that I would be required to do additional reconnaissance and investigation work, my fee goes up for such things Mr. Leroy," Seung Gil said in a chilly business-like tone.  He locked his calculating dark orbs on JJ, as if daring him to complain. 

 

"Of course of course, entirely my fault, no problem whatsoever, I just want this matter dealt with quickly.  That damned Eros has had the audacity to drag my good name through the mud and I want him silenced permanently before the cops look too deeply into his  . . . claims."  JJ said with growing impatience.  He knew that it wasn't a wise decision to piss off a trained killer, so he was attempting to remain calm.  It had been a long time since he had been this polite to anyone and he had to physically bite his tongue more than once.

 

"Suit yourself," Seung Gil shrugged, it didn't matter to him one way or the other.  Whoever was willing and able to pay for his services would receive them.  If this man wanted to have him do a little additional work and was willing to fork over the cash for it, so be it.  "Normally I guarantee a kill within a week, however this job has some very extenuating circumstances.  You haven't given me much to go on and I will have to track the target down myself, so it will undoubtedly take longer."

 

"I understand, just please get it done as soon as possible," JJ choked out.  The word 'please' was so foreign to his tongue that he almost gagged on it. 

 

"Understood, I will keep you apprised of my progress," Seung Gil stood up while cradling his dog in his arms.  "Thank you for the soju, good night," Seung Gil bowed slightly and swept from the room without another word. 

 

Once he had been out of sight for a few minutes JJ sighed.  He had been keeping up a confident front while the assassin was there and now he could relax into the cushions.  "Fuck he is one scary bastard!"  He shook his head and closed his eyes.

 

"I agree sir, do you think that he is up for this?  He seems so young and he isn't used to the city," Georgi was standing in front of the fireplace when JJ opened his eyes again. 

 

"You heard everything yes?" JJ asked, while he poured him self another drink.  He was pleasantly surprised that he enjoyed the Korean alcohol, he would have to have Georgi order some more if the killer would be staying for a while.

 

"Yes sir I watched the security feed in the other room, just as you ordered," Georgi inclined his head slightly.

 

"Good," JJ stood up, downed his drink, and then stretched his arms.  "He is young, but highly skilled, let's see how he does," he commenting while handing his empty glass to Georgi.  JJ felt stiff and unusually on edge after the brisk conversation with the assassin.  He sauntered over to the mantle of the fireplace to lean against it and stare into the smoldering embers.

 

"As you wish sir," Georgi gathered up the empty bottle and the other glass from the coffee table.  Georgi knew his boss, and he could tell when his presence wasn't wanted.  Sensing that JJ would rather be left alone with his thoughts at the moment, Georgi swept from the room without being dismissed. 

 

"Let's see if you can discover who Eros is for me Mr. Lee, I'm dying to find out," JJ smirked as the fire reflected in his dark blue eyes menacingly. 

 

….

 

"It's been a whole week and still no sign of that damn thief!"  Yakov bellowed and pounded his fist into the desk angrily.  The mayor was breathing down his neck to solve this case, but if Eros didn't appear, then they truly had little to nothing to go on. 

 

"I'm sure he will appear again soon boss, I think you can tell that he loves the attention," Viktor said calmly.  In contrast, he was thankful that Eros seemed to be laying low after the press conference fiasco, it gave him less work to do and more time to spend with Yuuri.  They had been inseparable over the past week and Viktor was so happy he could burst.

 

"Wipe that dopy grin off your face Vitya!  I pay you to work, not daydream about your lil Asian boy," Captain Yakov growled impatiently.  The sappy detective was getting on his last nerve with all that damned smiling and wistful sighing he was doing.  "Stop thinking of your boytoy and focus on digging up a lead on Eros!"  Yakov screamed and pointed towards his open door for Viktor to leave.

 

Viktor turned around and saw Yuuri standing in the hall outside the Captain's office looking pale.  "Solnyshko!  You're early love," Viktor singsonged and floated on a cloud of love towards his boyfriend.  "Yakov and I were just talking about you," he grinned and wrapped Yuuri in his arms with a content little sigh. 

 

"A . . .about me?" Yuuri asked nervously.  He was meeting Viktor for lunch today and was walking towards Viktor's office when he heard the irate captain yelling about Eros.  Yuuri's heart had stopped and he was finding it difficult to breathe at the moment.   

 

"Oh solnyshko, we were just saying how devilishly handsome you are," Viktor pulled back and winked.  The blush that rose over Yuuri's cheeks was delightful, he would never tire of seeing it.  His Yuuri was too precious, getting all flustered by a simple compliment. 

 

"Vitya!"  Yuuri whined and covered his face to hide his growing embarrassment.  This was the second time in the past week that Yuuri had met Viktor for lunch.  It was also the second time that he had entered the police station since he had become Eros and it was a nerve-racking experience to say the least. 

 

"Come on baby, I reserved a conference room so we could have a private lunch together," Viktor pulled Yuuri by the hand amidst a crowd of curious co-workers.  He could already smell the delicious katsudon that Yuuri had brought from the quaint family restaurant that Yuuri liked. 

 

A few minutes later they were sitting in a small room used primarily for informal meetings.  There was a window on the far wall and the center of the room was dominated by a large oval conference table.  Stereotypical black swivel office chairs were strewn about the room, haphazardly around the table.  Viktor had placed a 'meeting in progress, please do not disturb' sign outside and locked the door behind them.

 

"This is nice," Yuuri smiled and reached over to place his hand on Viktor's knee with a smile.  He was so happy to be able to spend Viktor's lunch break together like this, it was so wonderfully domestic. 

 

"Yeah it is," Viktor replied softly, covering Yuuri's hand with his own.  "This is vkusno Yuuri," he laughed and squeezed Yuuri's hand on his knee. 

 

They finished their lunch with a hearty slurp from their bowls, neither one of them wanting to waste a single drop.  When Yuuri looked up from his bowl, satisfied that he had eaten everything, he saw a thin trickle of broth running down Viktor's chin.  He quickly looked around, but was unable to locate a napkin or anything else that would aide him in helping Viktor clean up.  With a shrug he leaned over and licked Viktor's chin.  Once he was sure he had removed every trace of broth from Viktor's skin, he leaned back into his chair and licked his lips.  "Vkusno indeed," he grinned. 

 

Viktor's eyes darkened and his cheek were flush.  He had not been expecting Yuuri to do that, but he liked it, he liked it a lot!  "Yuuri," Viktor all but panted his lover's name before launching himself at the other man.  He captured Yuuri's lips and his hands flew to Yuuri's hair.  Yuuri opened his mouth to say something, but Viktor dove in tongue first to silence him.  They lapped up into each other's mouths and grabbed one another's clothing to pull them closer together.  The delicious taste of katsudon was exchanged between them as they shared their wet, heated kiss.    

 

Yuuri finally required air and lightly shoved Viktor back.  He breathed in deeply and stared at Viktor, bewildered.  "Vitya?"  Yuuri ask breathily. 

 

"Come here solnyshko," Viktor demanded with a wicked smirk as he patted his lap.  His pupils were blown wide and his chest was heaving slightly.  He could feel himself hardening just from that kiss and he needed Yuuri back in his arms immediately. 

 

Noticing the slight tenting of Viktor's slacks, Yuuri laughed.  "I didn't know you were into public sex Vitya, kinky," he grinned and complied with Viktor's demand.  He straddled Viktor's lap, placed his arms around Viktor's neck, and slowly eased himself down.  Now sitting in his lover's lap, with only a breathe between their faces, Yuuri could see and feel the extent of Viktor's growing need.  "We're at a police station Vitya, this has _got_ to be illegal on multiple levels," Yuuri whispered and kissed the end of Viktor's nose.    

 

The simple contact on the tip on his nose sent a pleasant hum through his body.  Viktor didn't give a shit where they were at the moment, he just wanted Yuuri and he wanted him now!  "Well in that case," he reached down and grabbed his handcuffs, "you're under arrest Yuuri Katsuki and you have the right, no you are required to stay silent," Viktor leaned up and whispered hotly into Yuuri's ear.  He reached up and gently took Yuuri's arms from around his neck and cuffed his boyfriend with trained precision.

 

Part of Yuuri was screaming to jump out the window, but the other part of him heated up and was thrilled by this sudden change of events.  As if the cuffs weren't enough, Yuuri's eyes went wide when Viktor undid his black tie and smirked.  He proceeded to wrap it around Yuuri's head and tie it in a knot in Yuuri's mouth.  Yuuri bit down on the tie turned gag and whimpered. 

 

"Now Mr. Katuski put your hands above your head and face the table," Viktor's deep, gravely accented voice commanded.  He grabbed Yuuri's hips roughly and pushed Yuuri backwards off his lap. 

 

Yuuri stumbled for a minute, but turned around with his arms above his head and faced the table as Viktor had said.  The tie was becoming damp in his mouth from his saliva and his jaw started to feel achy from being held open, but he was thrilled.  Tiny tingles a excitement ran through his whole body at being completely at Viktor's mercy. 

 

"Good," Viktor stood up from the chair and pushed it back out of the way.  He took off his gray suit coat and tossed it aside, not caring where it landed.  "Now Mr. Katsuki spread your legs apart and lean over the table, I'm going to have to frisk you for weapons,"  he purred into Yuuri's neck, enjoying the tiny goosebumps that formed as a result.  He undid the shirt cuffs at his wrists and rolled up his sleeves. 

 

Yuuri shivered when Viktor blew steamy breath onto his neck.  He gulped and slowly spread his legs and leaned onto the table in front of him.  The handcuffs made a clunk sound as they hit the table and Yuuri bent his elbows to position his head on top of his hands.  Unable to speak, Yuuri just listened to the soft swishing of fabric behind him. 

 

"Before I begin, do you have any weapons or controlled substances concealed on your person Mr. Katsuki?"  Viktor asked in a very authoritative voice.  All he got in reply was a shake of Yuuri's head.  "Alright, stand perfectly still now Mr. Katsuki, this will only take a second."

 

Viktor placed his hands on either side of Yuuri's neck and slowly glided his fingers over Yuuri's shoulders and down his arms.  This had Viktor pressing up against Yuuri's back and leaning his head down along side Yuuri's left cheek.  He nuzzled Yuuri's jaw line and hummed as his hands wrapped around Yuuri's cuffed wrists.  "Nothing so far," he said pulling his hands back up Yuuri's arms and flicking his tongue out to lick the length of Yuuri's jaw as he rolled his hips to grind into Yuuri's backside.

 

Yuuri whined pathetically into his gag as his own arousal was stirring in his jeans.  He distantly wished that he had opted to wear track pants instead of jeans for his lunch date with Viktor today, but all thought disappeared as Viktor began to suck on Yuuri's earlobe.  Yuuri arched his back, causing his rear to jut out in the process. 

 

"Naughty boy, patients," Viktor grunted and slapped Yuuri on the ass that had wiggled into his groin.  "I haven't finished frisking you yet," he laughed at the cute little grumpy noise that Yuuri made into his tie.  He stood up straight, adjusted himself in his pants, and continued.  Placing a hand on either shoulder he let his hands trace the delicate curve of Yuuri's sides on down to his slender hips.  Viktor had to bite his own lip when Yuuri gyrated his hips invitingly.  That earned the cuffed man another warning butt slap and Viktor got to hear that cute little startled sound of protest from Yuuri once again. 

 

Yuuri could feel Viktor's slender fingers grabbing his hip bones, just above the waistband on his jeans.  One finger on each side dipped in and gently rubbed nonsensical patterns on the delicate skin of Yuuri's inner hip.  Yuuri sighed and could feel his jeans becoming uncomfortable as his cock grew in response to the touch. 

 

Viktor slid his fingers out of Yuuri's jeans and ran them down the length of Yuuri's legs along the back.  He was careful to spread his fingers out wide in order to grope all of Yuuri's ass and then legs, including his inner thighs, along the way.  He had to bend down to reach Yuuri's calf and ankles, which provided him with an unobstructed view of Yuuri's tight little ass.

 

Yuuri was loosing his ever loving mind as Viktor's hands shamelessly explored his body.  When Viktor's hand ran over his ass and inner thighs, he shivered involuntarily.  He was still tender from their romp in the sheets just last night and Yuuri could feel his hole twitch in eager anticipation of another go.  This only made him bite down harder onto the tie wedged in his mouth.

 

"Mr. Katsuki, turn around please, I think that you have been lying about concealing a weapon sir, keep your hands above your head where I can see them," Viktor growled from his crouched position behind Yuuri.  Viktor grinned as Yuuri stood up and turned around with his eyes closed tightly.  Viktor saw a lovely bulge in Yuuri's jeans and salivated with desire.  He cleared his throat and put on his most serious cop voice.  "And what do you call this sir?"  He asked, while reaching out to grab Yuuri's erection. 

 

Yuuri gulped and moaned helplessly at the welcome contact to his throbbing cock.  The jeans were officially hurting him now and Viktor touching him wasn't exactly helping matters.  He slowly opened his eyes and glanced down to see that Viktor was crouched down in front of him and looking up to meet him with a heated gaze.  Viktor's aqua orbs were darkened with his dilated pupils and lidded state.  Yuuri could feel his breath catch as Viktor tightened his hold on Yuuri's cock. 

 

"This looks like a pretty big weapon to me sir, I'm gonna have to take it out and make sure that it isn't loaded," Viktor fought to maintain his steely voice and not burst out laughing.  This was too much fun and Viktor didn't want to ruin it now. 

 

Yuuri threw his head back in exacerbation and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's role play game gone too far.  His head jerked down again however when he felt his pants being unzipped.  The tie served its purpose well when it muffled a moan from Yuuri at the sight of Viktor unzipping his jeans with his teeth.    

 

Once Viktor had unzipped Yuuri's jeans, he undid the button and reached into Yuuri's boxers to free the trapped member.  It sprang forth proudly and nearly hit Viktor in the face.  "Yup, just as I feared, it's a loaded weapon alright.  I'll just have to unload it then," Viktor opened his mouth to engulf the head of Yuuri's penis.  He swished his tongue over Yuuri's slit and hummed when Yuuri's cock twitched appreciatively and Yuuri let out a muffled moaned.  He let Yuuri's cock go after one last, long suck.

 

Yuuri was mewling into the gag and he could feel the spit saturated tie shift ever so slightly under his teeth.  His jaw was getting sore from being forced open so long and his arms were shaking from the strain of remaining above his head.  Yuuri's legs were starting to quiver and when Viktor took his mouth off of Yuuri's cock, he slumped his ass backwards onto the table for additional support.  Unable to breathe through his mouth, Yuuri found himself inhaling deeply through his nose in large huffs. 

 

"Sir I need you to remain calm and let me perform my duties, lay down on the table Mr. Katsuki, I need to take care of that weapon," Viktor ordered as he unbuttoned his crisp white dress shirt. 

 

Yuuri's eyes went impossibly large at that.  There was no way that Viktor was planning on taking this further, was there?  They were at his place of employment, which just so happened to be a damn police station.  Yuuri could get out of the cuffs if he wanted to, just like he could reveal that he was Eros, neither of which was going to happen at the moment.  With another eye roll and a heavy sigh, he scooted his ass further back on the table.  Now he had to figure out how to lay down while his hands were restrained. 

 

Sensing Yuuri's dilemma, Viktor grabbed in between the handcuffs and took hold of the chain link there.  "Allow me Mr. Katsuki," Viktor purred and with one hand on the back of Yuuri's head and the other on the links, he leaned over and slowly pushed Yuuri backwards until he was flat against the table with his legs dangling over the edge.  "I'm going to have to remove your pants to get a better look at that weapon," Viktor chimed and unceremoniously pulled Yuuri's jeans and boxers down to his ankles.

 

When Viktor ripped his jeans down, Yuuri's ass was instantly greeted with the smooth, cool surface of the conference table.  With the way that his legs were slung over the edge, this made his balls privy to the same.  He could feel Viktor's eyes raking up his body, dissecting him visually bit by bit.  It sent a shudder down his spine and Yuuri found himself writhing on the damn conference table under his lover's intense gaze.  Viktor had sucked on the tip of his cock, but his shaft had been denied any such attention.  Now, his erection throbbed almost painfully, yearning to be touch, begging for friction.

 

Viktor beyond pleased to see his lover splayed out across the table with a wanton look on his face.  He merrily pulled over an office chair and adjusted it to the highest seat setting available.  "Now lets take a closer look at this weapon of yours Mr. Katsuki," he hummed and scooted the chair closer.  Viktor was working out the logistics in his mind and decided to pull Yuuri's legs up and over his own head.  That way no legs or clothing would obstruct him from his sacred mission.

 

Yuuri let out a very dignified yelp when Viktor tossed his legs in the air and they fell onto Viktor's broad shoulders.  He could feel Viktor scooting closer to the edge of the table and consequently his neglected length.  Yuuri quivered when Viktor slid his hands up Yuuri's thighs and up further to firmly grasp his cock. 

 

"Mr. Katsuki," Viktor smirked mischievously, "your weapon appears to be leaking!"  He rubbed the pad of his thumb over the weeping head of Yuuri's cock and was rewarded with a chocked off growl from deep in Yuuri's throat.  "Allow me," Viktor stuck his tongue out and flicked it across Yuuri's slit.  Once he tasted Yuuri and felt his lover writhe under him, Viktor was unable to contain himself any longer.  Without waning he opened his mouth wide and buried the full length of Yuuri's turgid flesh deep down his throat.

 

Yuuri bucked up into Viktor's warm, moist mouth unconsciously, the need to be close overwhelming him.  He moaned in earnest as Viktor began an agonizingly slow pace of sucking him up and down.  Yuuri could feel Viktor's luscious lips squeeze around the base of his cock on every other deep decent.  The oxygen that he was able to breath in through his nose was insufficient for his rapidly beating heart and panting breaths.  He groaned into his gag when Viktor cupped his balls and messaged them in time with his other ministrations.  Yuuri's eyes rolled into the back of his head and his hips jerked upwards, screaming for more.

 

Viktor's cock was aching in his suddenly too tight dress pants.  His gorgeous Yuuri spread out light a delicate unfurling flower on the table, accompanied by his desperate little noises, was making Viktor's head spin.  Something had to be done or he would surly die!  He kept his mouth working up and down Yuuri's shaft, but he took his hands away in order to remove his own pants.  It took a minute, but finally he was standing slightly bent over top of Yuuri, holding his own dick in his hands while continuing to suck Yuuri with all he was worth.  Viktor soon decided that his hand wasn't enough, he needed more.

 

Yuuri was completely unaware of his boyfriend's new partial nudity.  He was too busy arching up off the table or humping up into Viktor's mouth to be concerned with anything else at the moment.  Viktor pulled his lovely lips up and sucked on the tip of Yuuri's cock, only to release it completely with an audible 'pop.'  Yuuri whined at the loss.  "Mmithyaa!!" He screamed into his gag.  Yuuri had been moaning so much that the tie was now soaked through with his saliva and was dripping down his chin.

 

Viktor snorted at the desperate plea and then licked his lips at the sight of Yuuri coming so beautifully undone for him.  The tie had been an excellent idea!  He spit into his hand and rubbed it over his own dick with a grin.  "I can't figure out what kind of weapon you have there Mr. Katsuki, I'm going to need a visual comparison."  Viktor let Yuuri's legs slide down his back and rest on his hips.  He shuffled forwards and clasped his hand around his own cock and Yuuri's.  He groaned deeply at the delicious friction that their two erections sliding together created.  As Viktor began to pump them together, he knew that he wasn't going to last long.  Everything was so overwhelming erotic and Viktor was so aroused that he was panting quickly.     

 

When Yuuri felt Viktor's hot flesh join the party, he keened.  Truth be told, they were both well endowed men, but Viktor had more . . . girth.  Yuuri could feel himself approaching his release now, with Viktor stroking them together and grunting.  He felt himself about to erupt, he let out one more desperate cry as he bit the moistened tie, and then Yuuri came into Viktor's hands and all over his own shirt. 

 

The twitching of Yuuri's cock and his moaning was the last straw and with one last hectic thrust and stroke, Viktor joined Yuuri in his own glorious orgasm.  Distantly he was aware the he was spraying his cum all over Yuuri's shirt, but that was sorta hot in it's own right.  Viktor bit his lip hard so as not to yell out in ecstasy.  After a few more shaky strokes to their shafts, Viktor released his death grip and slumped back down into the chair panting desperately for breath.  He hoisted Yuuri's legs up over his head and gently let them lay along side the table once more. 

 

Yuuri's post orgasm brain wasn't thinking properly and he utilized his handcuff removal trick without even thinking about it.  He rubbed his wrists and then untied the thoroughly damp tie from around his head.  Yuuri flexed his jaw and gratefully took in a deep breath through his mouth at long last.  After he had mercifully regained his breath, Yuuri propped himself up on his elbow to survey the damage.  Yup, his shirt was toast!  The evidence of their heated little interlude was splattered all across his favorite Detroit Tiger's t-shirt.  He very carefully sat up, rolled the bottom of the shirt to contain the mess as best he could, and then pulled it up over his head.  He set it on his lap and wiped the rest of himself clean.  "Vitya, that was . . . " Yuuri trailed off breathlessly.  Amazing?!  Fucking hot!  Mind blowing?!?!!?  All the above?  He didn't know what word would best sum it up, so he left the sentence hanging in the air, waiting to meet Viktor's eyes.  When Viktor finally glanced his way however, shock was written across his handsome face.  "Vitya, what's wrong?"  Yuuri asked worriedly.

 

"Yuuri, how did you?"  Viktor asked wide eyed while pointing towards the discarded handcuffs and tie laying unused on the table next to Yuuri. 

 

Yuuri went pale and his mouth fell open.  'FUUUUUUUUUCK!' He mentally screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was going to be plot development, but then these two horn dogs couldn't keep their hands off of each other *points at Yuuri and Viktor accusatorily* oh well, sorry not sorry. I have been dying to write Viktor cuffing Yuuri for a change, so here ya go! 
> 
> Have I mentioned that I enjoy cliffhangers? I know that I usually update twice a week, but due to family stuff, I won't be able to. So I'll leave you hanging until next week, sorry ^.^;;


	20. Spank Bank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations, confessions, a new notice, and a bribe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing [somachos](http://samochas.tumblr.com/post/157116846173/phantom-thief-au-i-have-a-deep-rooted-love-for) gorgeous Phantom Thief AU art, I was inspired to write this! A big thanks to somachos for chatting with me about my ideas for this fic! You are so awesome ^.~ I hope that you all like it! 
> 
> Please leave me a comment to let me know what you think ^_^
> 
> Come gush about our lovely ice skating boys with me on my [tumblr](https://kawaiiusagi2.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Guys I am so thrilled to announce that the wonderful and totally talented [Maro](https://maroalpaca.tumblr.com) has created art based on my fic!!! Go [HERE](http://maroalpaca.tumblr.com/post/160216655288/just-imagine-phantom-thief-eros-mischievously) to check it out!!!! Thank you SO much Maro!! I love you to the moon and back my dear ^.~

 

Viktor's mind was racing, creating a million scenarios in his head, each more unlikely than the last.  How had Yuuri gotten out of those cuffs?  Viktor was sure that he had properly tightened them, not too tight, but definitely enough to keep Yuuri restrained.  He was a seasoned officer, he knew how to use the damn things, but the only other person he had ever witness slip his cuffs was . . .

 

Yuuri was so screwed!  He sat there on the conference table, his pleasant buzz post orgasm quickly forgotten, only to be replaced with dread.  'How the fuck am I going to talk my way out of this one!?'  Yuuri internally screamed.  He had to be careful how he played this, he knew that he only had one chance to dissuade Viktor from making the connection to Eros from his actions.  "Vitya," Yuuri's lower lip quivered, "I never wanted you to know," he sniveled.  Yuuri buried his face into his hands, and cried.  The tears were real, they were brought forth by the thought of Viktor finding out who he really was.  "It's so embarrassing," he mumbled into his hands. 

 

What didn't Yuuri want him to know?  What was his lover so desperate to hide?  Viktor could feel his heart hammering away in his chest as he waited for Yuuri to elaborate further.  Viktor promised Phichit that he would always let Yuuri explain, so that's exactly what he intended to do.  "Yuuri, you can tell me anything . . . wha . .what is it?"  Viktor said in a shaky, quiet voice. 

 

"I . . . I  . .," Yuuri sniffled and then went silent. 

 

"Yes?"  Viktor coaxed gently. 

 

"When I was younger I wanted to be a dancing magician!"  Yuuri squeaked out quickly.  He had decided that the best way to get out of this mess was to make Viktor laugh and maybe feel sorry for him a little.  Admitting to his boyfriend that he had in fact studied magic was his best bet at the moment and it was the truth!  "I learned slight of hand and card tricks and ways to slip out of handcuffs and I'm so embarrassed I could die right now!"

 

Well . . . that was not what Viktor thought Yuuri was going to say!  The sight of Yuuri blushing, crying, and shaking in clear embarrassment was starting to have an effect on Viktor.  He could feel a chortle rumbling in his gut, threatening to burst forth.  "Yuuri," he stifled a giggle, "it's ok love," he snorted.  "But a dancing magician?  That’s crazy!"  Viktor erupted in laughter.

 

"Viiityaaaaaa," Yuuri whined, "don't laugh at me you jerk!"  He playfully punched Viktor's shoulder.  Oh thank Christ!  Viktor was laughing and not thinking about Eros.  Maybe Yuuri had salvaged this after all.

 

Viktor wheezed and wiped a tear from his eye.  "Yuuri you are always so full of surprises!"  He giggled as he tried to regain some composure.  What had he been thinking?  Of course Yuuri had some adorable explanation!  Honestly, Viktor needed to get some sleep and a break from this case for a while, it was making him crazy.  Yuuri was nothing like Eros, it was so laughable now.

 

"Vitya, hand me my coat damn it, you ruined my shirt!"  Yuuri huffed and narrowed his eyes.  He was relieved that he had successfully diffused the tense situation, but he felt that Viktor had laughed at him enough now and he was starting to get cold. 

 

"Oh sorry solnyshko," Viktor blushed and handed Yuuri his winter coat.  The whole encounter had been so spur of the minute, brought on by how sexy Yuuri was, that Viktor still couldn't believe what they had just done!  He spared a glance to the small CCTV camera mounted by the door.  'Shit!  This is gonna cost me!' Viktor mentally bemoaned.

 

"It's fine, it's washable, just not wearable at the moment," Yuuri mumbled as he slipped on his coat.  Luckily, his fluffy navy blue parka would be able to keep him warm.  "I should probably get going . . ."

 

"Oh!  Yeah, I should, umm, get back to work," Viktor grinned.  "But did you umm . . . like that?"  He asked tentatively, looking up through his long silver eyelashes at his Yuuri.  The last thing he wanted was for Yuuri to have been scared or not enjoy what they did together.

 

"Oh!  No," Yuuri waved his hands in front of himself chaotically.  "I mean yes, I  . . . yes . . I liked it, a lot actually," he stuttered and then looked down to his lap as he blushed.  Now that it seemed like Viktor wasn't concerned about Yuuri's miraculous escape, Yuuri's replayed their little tryst in his head.  He never knew that he would enjoy being restrained like that so much, Yuuri wanted to do it again!

 

Seeing Yuuri all blushy and shy shot yet another of cupid's damn arrows straight through Viktor's heart.  How could this boy be that freakin cute?!  It really wasn't fair.  Viktor didn't stand a chance.  He stood up and shuffled over to Yuuri, his pants still around his ankles, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.  "I'm glad, me too solnyshko," he sighed into Yuuri's hair and placed a gentle kiss there in the raven locks.  

 

"Vitya, I'm umm, sorry about your tie," Yuuri mumbled as Viktor leaned back to look into his face.  Yuuri pointed to the damp wrinkled piece of dark fabric on conference table beside him.

 

"Don't worry about it, I am always spilling my lunch all over myself, so I have at least ten extras in my desk drawer, no one will think anything of it if I change my tie," Viktor shooed away Yuuri's concerns with ease.  "Will you be warm enough though?"  Viktor tilted his head to the side and took hold of Yuuri's coat collar with both hands. 

 

"I grew up with cold Michigan winters Vitya, I'll be just fine, thank you," Yuuri smiled.

 

"Let me walk you out then," Viktor gestured to the door with a smile.

 

"Anno Vitya . . "  Yuuri grinned. 

 

"Huh?"  Viktor blinked in confusion at Yuuri's tone.

 

"Your umm  . . . pants," Yuuri laughed and pointed down towards Viktor's trousers still circling his ankles.

 

"Shit!"

 

….

 

"Beka, I have something I need to get off my chest, but you can't tell anyone else, ok?"  Yurio mumbled as he took another bite of his cheeseburger.  They were sitting next to each other at a McDonald's having an after school snack.

 

"Yura, is everything ok?"  Beka asked with growing concern as he sat down his own cheeseburger and concentrated on his Yura.    

 

"Yeah just all this shit with Eros has me on edge argh!" Yurio grumbled and rubbed his head angrily.  "Plus those assholes at school talking shit about Uncle Vitya and . . " Yurio was interrupted by a warm hand on his shoulder. 

 

"Yura it's ok, no one thinks that you or your uncle really know anything else about that thief," Otabek offered a warm smile and slid his hand up into Yurio's hair.

 

Yurio closed his eyes and sighed at the warmth and gentle pressure on his scalp from Otabek's strong hand.  "That's just it, this whole thing has made me see how stupid adults can be and how you shouldn't keep things to yourself," Yurio whispered. 

 

"What did you want to tell me then Yura?"  Otabek hummed happily.  He had no idea what his Yura was talking about, but he would happily listen to anything that his little tiger had to say.

 

Yurio reached up and took a hold of Otabek's hand to stop the head message, otherwise he wouldn't be able to think straight.  He knew that it was crazy and that he probably shouldn't say it, but life was short and fuck it!  "Beka I  . . ."  Yurio took a big gulp as Otabek looked into his eyes with rapt attention.  "I fucking love you ok?"  Yurio screamed into Otabek's face and then slapped his own mouth shut with his hand in abject horror. 

 

All conversation in the restaurant came to a screeching halt and every eye was now trained on the two young boys sitting in the corner, near the window.  An elderly man dropped his pop mid fill, a young woman dripped ketchup from her uneaten french fry down the front of her cream colored blouse, and a small child asked his mother what 'fuck' meant.      

 

A broad smile broke across Otabek's face and his eye's shimmered under the fluorescent lights of the restaurant.  No one else mattered, he could only see his gorgeous Yura.  "Ok," he flashed a toothy grin, "I fucking love you too Yura," he leaned in and kissed the back of Yurio's hand that was still covering the other boy's mouth.

 

The stunned group of curious onlookers couldn't help but clap in response.  Requited love was a beautiful and wonderful thing, at any age.  As quickly as the disturbance had occurred and silence had prevailed, it switched back to the noisy rambunctious atmosphere of a typical McDonald's in the afternoon. 

 

"Oh . .My. . .God!"  Yurio scream whispered.  "Why did I do that?  It's all your fault!  I fucking hate you!"  He continued to freak out as he slowly lowered his hands. 

 

"No you don't Yura, you fucking love me," Otabek grinned happily and placed one arm around Yurio, pulling him close to his side.  "And I fucking love you too," he said as he leaned over to place a sweet kiss into Yurio's hair.  Otabek reached over, picked up his neglected burger, and took a very satisfying bite.  Today was a good day. 

 

….                   

 

Viktor had walked Yuuri to the front door and was waving and shouting his loving goodbyes when Yakov yelled behind him.

 

"THAT FUCKING UPTY ASS THIEF! HOW FUCKING DARE HE?!"  Came the thunderous roar of the Police Captain from deep in the bowels of his office lair.

 

Everyone in the station knew about Captain Feltsman's temper, they also knew to steer clear when he was in a bad mood.  Viktor on the other hand was drawn to Yakov's fits like a happy little moth to the Captain's angry flame.  It was as though the other Russian man simply couldn't resist the temptation, this time was no exception. 

 

"Why my dear Captain, are you alright?"  Viktor chimed happily from just outside of Yakov's den.  He had his signature heart shaped smile firmly in place and was waiting for the growling to begin from his irate superior.

 

"Get in here detective and shut the damn door!"  Yakov commanded.

 

"Certainly!"  Viktor skipped into the office and gently closed the door behind him.  He trotted over to a chair in front of his captain's desk and sat down. 

 

"Your fucking thief has just sent another damn notice, and this time that asshole is targeting the mayor!"  Yakov all but screamed while throwing his phone down on the desk.

 

Viktor carefully leaned forwards and took the phone.  He looked down at the screen:

 

**_Dear Madam Mayor,_ **

****

**_I will lay claim to the your Jade Promise Ring tomorrow at_ ** **_midnight_ **

****

**_~Phantom Thief Eros~_ **

****

Viktor sighed and laid the phone back down on the desk.  Great!  Now he wasn't going to see Yuuri for a while.  Viktor shook his head in disgust. 

 

"How about you actually catch the bastard this time!"  Yakov growled and snatched his phone back.  "I want a thorough plan on my desk by the end of the day Vitya!"

 

"Yes sir," Viktor mumbled and stood to leave.

 

"Oh and Vitya," Yakov said with an edge creeping into his voice.

 

"Yeah?" Viktor asked and turned back around.

 

"No more mistakes," Yakov glared. 

 

….

 

[hey I sent the notice ^-^]

 

{yeah I was at the station and heard the captain yelling just as I left!  thanks}

 

[np ^ . ~ ]

 

{hey I screwed up again -.-;;}

 

[-.- what now?]

 

{I might have been umm involved with Viktor privately at the precinct and umm I was cuffed and then I umm wasn't thinking straight and slipped the cuffs?}

 

[you mean you were being kinky and bondagey with your boyfriend at the fucking police precinct?!?  and in a haze of post ejaculatory bliss, you slipped the cuffs and he saw?  is that what you're telling me Yuu-chan?]

 

{yes?}

 

[KASJDFKLASJDFKLJ!!!!!!!!!!]

 

[GET YOUR ASS HOME! NOW!]

 

{ok . . . .sorry. . .}

 

[your damn libido is gonna get us all arrested!]

 

{-.-;; I would never let that happen Phi, you know that}

 

[get home and we will work out a plan to throw him off the scent]

 

{thanks Phi . . . . I don't deserve you . . .}

 

[don't be mopey!  we'll fix it, don't worry]

 

[sorry I txt yelled -.- ]

 

{np I had it coming}

 

[I personally think that you have had enough coming lately . . .]

 

{O.o;;}

 

[shut up and bring your sluty ass home!]

 

[love ya]

 

{lol ok. love ya too}

 

….

 

Viktor and half of the department was forced to spend the rest of the day and a great majority of the evening at the office to prep for Eros's next heist.  When he arrived back to the precinct in the morning, after only a few hours of sleep cuddling Makkachin, it felt like he had never left.  With a heavy yawn Viktor shuffled towards the Security Office.     

****

"Hey Bob!" Viktor smiled and waved as he entered the small office.  Being in law enforcement usually meant long, hectic hours.  This also meant that sometimes you basically lived at the precinct.  As a result, from time to time, certain non work related things tended to occur there.  Though Viktor himself had never had to bribe any of the security personnel before, he knew plenty of officers that had.  From inter office affairs to conjugal visits, Viktor had known that there were numerous incidents that had been recorded and then swept under the rug.  His mission today was to do just that!       

 

"Hey Detective" Bob waved back nervously. The last time he saw Detective Nikiforov it was on THAT table with the cute Japanese boy!!! He had a sneaking suspicion he knew why the handsome man was here now.

 

Viktor rubbed the back of his head and cast his eyes down to the ground. "So you were on duty yesterday afternoon right?" He asked shyly, not wanting to meet the other man's gaze.

 

"Yeah . . ." Bob replied apprehensively.

 

"What would you say to a floor seat at a Knicks' game to make any evidence of my lunch yesterday disappear?" Viktor had it on good authority that Bob was a HUGE Knicks fan. He chanced a glance at Bob and saw the middle aged man's round face light up with unconcealed joy.

 

"Make it a pair of tickets and you have yourself a deal detective," Bob grinned. He had been covering a shift for Charlie yesterday! Now not only did he get one hell of a show, but blackmail Knicks tickets too!!! Clearly someone up there liked him an awful lot.

 

"Done, and we never speak of this again, alright?" Viktor all but begged. He couldn't afford to have this valuable info leaked to anyone else in the department, especially Yakov.

 

"Deal!" Bob reached out and shook Detective Nikiforov's hand. "But first let me just say this," he cleared his throat and had the grace to look away, "that boyfriend of yours is so sexy detective and the way he smoothly got out of those cuffs at the end!" Bob whistled as he walked over to his desk. He pulled out a DVD with the footage on it, threw it on the ground, and smashed it under his foot. "Hot damn!"

 

Viktor blushed profusely and took a deep breath. Just the thought of Yuuri on that table was making it hard to breathe. "Umm....yeah....thanks, I'll get you those tickets next week. Season opener alright?" Viktor wanted to leave, now, before the image of Yuuri biting into his tie and suppressing his desperate moans further assaulted his easily tempted mind.

 

"Absolutely, you have a great day now detective, see you next week," Bob winked and sat back down in front of the wall of videos monitors.

 

"Thanks, umm you too," Viktor beat a hasty retreat back towards his office. He needed to go bury his nose in some paperwork and NOT think of Yuuri's gorgeous, slender hips grinding up into his...DAMN IT!! He changed directions and headed towards the bathroom instead.

 

Once the detective was safely away, Bob unlocked and pulled open the special bottom drawer of the desk. This was where everyone in the security department put their precious gems into the unofficial spank bank.  He looked down at the most recent addition to their mountainous collection. There lay a DVD with his chicken scratch writing sprawled across it with yesterday's date and the unspoken, but frankly required summary atop it:

 

**_"Detective Viktor Nikiforov's blowjob secession with his cute Japanese boy toy in conference room. Includes: kissing, role play, handcuffs, gag, blowjob, jacking off, and special surprise talents.  Kinky & Hot 20/10!"_ **

 

Bob picked up a red sharpie and placed a big checkmark on the DVD. This was their little code to let everyone else know that this particular elicit material had already been 'bought.' He smiled to himself, closed the drawer, and locked it once again. If anyone ever found out what was in that drawer, the entire 9th Precinct would be fired and probably arrested. That thought always made Bob laugh. He then turned his attention back to the monitors. God he loved his job!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See this is why I love comments! The whole Viktor and Bob scene was inspired by [ SiaKatsukiforova ](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/8673988/SiaKatsukiforova%0A) 's comment on ff.net thanks again for the great prompt ^.~


	21. Nimble Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trap, nimble fingers, and someone watching the whole thing play out . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing [somachos](http://samochas.tumblr.com/post/157116846173/phantom-thief-au-i-have-a-deep-rooted-love-for) gorgeous Phantom Thief AU art, I was inspired to write this! A big thanks to somachos for chatting with me about my ideas for this fic! You are so awesome ^.~ I hope that you all like it! 
> 
> Please leave me a comment to let me know what you think ^_^
> 
> Come gush about our lovely ice skating boys with me on my [tumblr](https://kawaiiusagi2.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Sorry, I gotta post this here again bc I still can't believe that it exists! Thank you [Maro](http://maroalpaca.tumblr.com/%0A) for creating [this](http://maroalpaca.tumblr.com/post/160216655288/just-imagine-phantom-thief-eros-mischievously) gorgeous art!!! *swoons* you are the best dear ^.^
> 
> Also check out what [Krista ](http://cardioaurum.tumblr.com/) is working on [HERE](http://cardioaurum.tumblr.com/post/159628805566/a-few-wip-peeks-at-a-phantom-thief-eros-drawing) *squeals* such a cute Eros WIP!!!! I love him!! thank you!!!!!!
> 
> Guys I just . . . thank you from the bottom of my heart for all your support, kind words, encouragement, ART, and just for reading my fic!!! I can't even express how much I appreciate it ^.^ thank you! *bows*

Detective Nikiforov exhaled heavily, his breath crystallizing in front of him. He stood outside of Gracie Mansion, the home of the Mayor of New York City, in the middle of a blizzard. If Eros wanted to claim the Mayor's ring at midnight, then this is where it would be done. Viktor pulled back his glove and looked down at his watch, "quarter till," he cleared his throat and took out his radio. "This is Detective Nikiforov, all teams report in! Over."

"Team A in position, all clear! Over."

"Team B in position, all clear! Over."

"Team C in position, all clear! Over."

"Team D in position, all clear! Over."

"Remember, act like you are trying to stop him, we don't want Eros to think that we are letting him escape! Over!" Viktor said authoritatively into the radio. A chorus of 'roger, over' rang through the device as Viktor carefully stowed it into his coat pocket and turned to walk back inside. 'Tonight Eros, your overconfidence will be your downfall,' Viktor internally crowed.

Viktor walked through the grand marble floored foyer and into what he called 'the blue room.' The inside of the room from the patterned carpets to the walls and draperies and even the furniture, were all decorated in varying shades of blue. The walls were teal with bright white trim and the two plush loveseats on either side of the fireplace were a rich robin's eye. An ornate golden chandelier that looked as though it had once been powered by oil and later converted to electricity, bathed the room in a soft, gentle glow.

Mayor Crispino was seated on one of the loveseats and Viktor slumped onto the other. She looked up at the detective, concern written across her beautiful face. "Detective, are you sure that this is wise? What if something goes wrong and I never see my precious ring again?" Sara queried while fiddling with her ring. She spun it around her finger and then slid it off for a moment, only to push it back down to rest on her finger again. It was a nervous habit that she had picked up shortly after she started wearing the ring.

"Please Madam Mayor, this will work, trust me," Viktor assured the conflicted politician. "Eros is overconfident and cocky to the extreme, he will never see this coming." 

"Alright, it was Captain Feltsman's idea after all, I just hope you all know what you are doing," she crossed her arms indignantly. She wanted to see this criminal behind bars, even if it meant laying her own possessions on the line. 

"It will work," Viktor said firmly while casting his gaze into the glowing embers of the fire. 'It has to,' he mentally added. 

….

"Ok guys, be really careful, this is gonna be the trickiest mission thus far," Phichit warned. He had to admit that the security for the Mayor's Mansion was quite impressive, but nothing that he couldn't handle. "According to Philia, they want you to take the ring Eros, it has a very small tracking beacon in it," Phichit huffed, "silly cops!"

"I can see them all drinking their bottles of water from my position Eros," Leo stated while peering through the sight on his bow. "They should all start taking a little siesta in a few minutes. That was my abuelita's special recipe after all," he smirked. 

"Good thing Philia was able to distribute those to all the cops then," Eros commented.

"Looks like one is coming around the corner Eros," Phichit mentioned as his fingers zoomed across his keyboard. "I'll open the front gate when you get closer and the dear police are snoozing."

Eros whistled and held his arm high up in the air, "Taxi!" He yelled at the approaching yellow cab. He was wearing a long black trench coat over his Eros costume tonight to be slightly less conspicuous. 

"Where to?" The battle-worn taxi driver asked as Eros smoothly slid into the backseat. 

"Gracie Mansion, near 88th and East End," Eros said in a silky voice.

"Gracie Mansion? Ain't that the Mayor's house? Ya can't go there!" The taxi driver spun around to look at the lunatic in his backseat. The person he saw was clad all in black from head to toe. A black fedora with a silk ribbon tilted downwards, shielded much of the person's face from view. What he could see was an elegant smirk lined by full ruby red lips and bright white teeth. The person was wearing a black trench coat and what looked to be some kind of black boots with really high heels. 

"Oh not to worry, the Mayor is expecting me," Eros purred from the back.

The cabbie gulped, there was something dangerously seductive about this person. "Well, if you says so," he turned back around and started the meter. 

"Thank you and I'm afraid that I am running late due to this little blizzard. I pride myself on punctuality, so if you wouldn't mind hurrying, I will make it worth your wild," Eros cooed. 

"On it," the taxi driver mumbled as he carefully accelerated towards their destination.

When they pulled up the private drive to the mansion, all the gates automatically opened for them. Phichit had made sure to time them just right, so the cabbie wouldn't be alarmed by the lack of security present.

"Now then," Eros pulled a wad of bills from the pocket of his coat and handed it to the driver. "I need you to wait here for me, I shouldn't be long, and I will double this for your trouble," he winked. 

"Sure thing pal," the cabbie agreed and gladly took the cash, "I ain't goin' no wheres!"

"Excellent, be right back," Eros smiled and got out of the cab. Once he closed the door, Eros surveyed his surroundings. "How we lookin' Agape?" He asked as the snow and bitter wind chilled his face. 

"All good, the cops are all napping, it's 11:58, go do your thing Eros," Phichit grinned and typed away while taking a swig of his coke. 

"Eros I see you're wearing those sexy boots again, I still need to borrow those man!" Leo laughed into his earpiece. He could clearly see Viktor and the mayor sitting near the fireplace, no one else around was conscious, not that the detective knew that.

"Focus Storge! I need your keen sight and excellent marksmanship tonight, can I count on you?" Eros growled, now was not the time for goofing around. 

"Sorry boss, I'm on it, all good here, you're clear," Leo confirmed solemnly. He could tell when Eros meant business, and this was clearly one of those times. 

"Thank you, moving in. Agape, be ready," Eros whispered as he reached the front door which he found to be unlocked. Now all he had to do was wait for the stroke of midnight to begin. 

"Will do," Phichit smiled, "go get 'em Eros!"

…

The grandfather clock chimed in the foyer, echoing it's happy bells throughout the mansion. The fire crackled, the Mayor took in a deep breath, and Viktor cocked his gun. 'Here we go,' he thought. 

"Good evening Detective, Madame Mayor," came the sultry cadence of Eros from the foyer. 

Viktor leapt to his feet in a flash and took a protective stance in front of the Mayor. "Eros," Viktor hissed and aimed his Glock towards the door. 

"Now detective really, after all we've been through, is that anyway to greet me?" Eros smiled and sauntered through the door. He held his hands up in surrender, with his head tilted downwards. 

"Keep your hands where I can see them Eros, you're under arrest," Viktor shouted as he shook from head to toe. It was too easy, clearly this was a trick, Eros would never just give himself up. 

"Oh detective you know I love it when you tell me what to do," Eros simpered. "But as per usual, I'm afraid you have underestimated me once again," Eros raised his head and smirked. "Now unless you plan to put the dear Mayor's life or that of your sleeping colleague's in danger, I suggest you toss your gun over here."

"I'm not buying it Eros," Viktor snarled. He had fallen for Eros's threats too easily in the past, tonight would be different!

"Storge!" Eros yelled. Almost instantly the window behind them shattered and an arrow shot through it to embed itself in the carpet less than a foot away from Viktor and the Mayor.

"Do what he says detective!" Sara screamed as she jumped from the sofa. 

"Madame Mayor, I knew you'd see it my way dear," Eros grinned. He swung his hips as he glided towards them. He tossed his hat to the side and slid his coat off, revealing his skintight bodysuit and thigh high stiletto boots. Viktor clenched his teeth and the Mayor shuddered behind him. "Now then, the gun if you please detective, come come I don't have all night," Eros hummed and held out his hand for the weapon.

"Damn you Eros," Viktor huffed, clicked the safety back on, and placed the gun on top of Eros's gloved hand reluctantly. 

"Oh detective, I love it when you talk dirty to me," Eros purred and gracefully sat down with Viktor's gun slung around one long, slender finger. "Please you two, don't be shy, have a seat," Eros gestured to the loveseat opposite himself and the one he was currently perched on. "I don't bite . . . much," he snickered.

Viktor rolled his eyes and guided the Mayor to sit beside him on the loveseat facing Eros. He noticed that Eros was wearing that damn bright red lipstick again and fuck it looked good on him! Viktor audibly gulped as Eros crossed his legs and wiggled his ass on the velvety sofa. He could feel his body betraying him as his cheeks warmed in response.

"Oh detective I have missed you so," Eros laughed when he noticed that Viktor was staring at him and starting to blush. Yuuri deep inside him was getting jealous, but Eros pushed him back and preened under the attention. "And Madame Mayor, it's so nice to see you again as well," Eros smirked and winked in her direction.

Sara huffed and crossed her arms over her chest in frustration. "I wish I could say the same Eros, the only time it will be nice to see you is when you are behind bars!" She snarled and glared at the handsome thief. Sara couldn't deny that the thief was terribly attractive, she had seen that at the press conference. Now however, Eros wasn't wearing a mask over his face and she could appreciate his handsome features more fully. 

Eros's laugh was laced with equal parts humor and malice, "well let's agree to disagree then doll!" He swiftly unloaded Viktor's gun and let the bullets fall in a downpour of lead onto the ground at his feet. Eros tossed the gun on the sofa and then slowly removed his right glove. 

Viktor watched helplessly as his gun was rendered completely useless. He then felt a sudden vibration from inside his coat pocket, it had to be a text. Viktor didn't think that Eros would allow him to use his cell phone though, so he would have to ignore it for the time being. 

"Text sent Eros, that should help persuade the detective to think twice about comparing your two identities," Phichit whispered into Eros's earpiece. "After all, how could Eros be sitting there in front of him while you sent him a text?"

Sara Crispino gasped when she saw a golden ring on Eros's middle finger. It looked just like hers! She glanced down to see that her ring was still safely in place on her own hand and then stared back towards the thief. "Why do you have a copy of my ring?" She asked while pointing rudely towards him. 

To her right Viktor looked at the Mayor and then towards Eros, he repeated the motion again and again as though he were watching a tennis match. Even in the dim light of the room and the gentle glow from the adjacent fireplace, Viktor could see that the two rings looked very similar indeed. 

Eros's smile widened and his eyes smoldered as firelight danced across them. "Actually sweetheart you are the one who has a copy of this ring," he proclaimed as he wiggled his hand tauntingly in their direction. "This one is the real deal sugar!"

Looking thoroughly insulted, Sara took off her ring and brought it up to her face for closer inspection. She could see the gorgeous jade stone and delicate golden prongs that held it in place. The pattern on the thick and intricately carved band looked normal, but when she looked inside of the band her heart stopped. There was supposed to be an inscription on the underside of the band, but this ring didn't have one, this wasn't her ring!!!

Across from them Eros had removed the ring on his finger and was tilting his head to read from the inside of the band. "To My Sara, Love ALWAYS Your Mickey <3," Eros recited in a deep, lusty voice. "Awwwww that's just so sweet honey," he winked. 

"Give that back you damn thief!" Sara spat and attempted to stand before she felt Viktor's firm, yet gentle hand on her wrist. 

"Uh ah ah," Eros chimed while wagging his index finger with a wicked little grin. 

"Stay calm Madame Mayor, he is trying to rile you up, don't give him the sick satisfaction," Viktor warned with a glare directed at Eros. 

"Boo you're no fun detective," Eros stuck out his tongue. 

"How did he get my ring though? And where the hell did this fake one come from?" Sara's head was spinning, she just couldn't understand how the bandit had managed to so thoroughly bamboozle her. 

"That's what I'd like to know. . . ." Viktor drawled. 

"Well if you must know," Eros spoke down to his fingernails as though he were completely bored with the conversation. "I procured this ring from your hand and replaced it with that one," Eros pointed to the mayor's hand, "at the press conference over a week ago. I was whispering sweet nothings into your ear and while you were all hot and bothered, my nimble fingers took care of the rest," Eros yawned and covered his mouth with his right hand, the ring sparkled in the firelight.

"But . . I . . .how . . .whe . .. but" Sara muttered incoherently. 

"Yes yes," Eros waved. "I had that ring made for you, it's almost a perfect replica of this ring, sans the endearing inscription and with a lesser valued jade stone of course. You see when you pushed your dear twin brother out of your life and he felt compelled to purchase this ring for you, he of course sought out dear ol' JJ. The ring was stolen ten years ago from a small family shrine in China. JJ used his patented five finger discount method to 'buy it,' and well eventually he sold it to your sweet, naïve brother Michele."

Sara was speechless, she didn't understand how Eros seemed to know so much about her and Mickey. What was more, Sara didn't know if the story of the ring's origins were true or not. Surely Mickey would have had no idea when he bought it, but had Mr. Leroy really stolen it in the first place? "Do . . . do you have proof of these claims?" She finally managed to squeak out. 

Eros snorted at that, "yeah, but nothing that was acquired legally sweetheart! We tend to operate in the gray area between the light of the law and the dark of true crime. My Agape tells me that this jade stone dates back to the Ming Dynasty and had been past down in that Chinese family for generations, so I'm sorry honey, but it doesn't belong to you."

"And what are you planning on doing with it Eros?" Viktor spoke up, he had been listening to the exchange between the thief and mayor carefully. He noted that Eros hadn't touched on what his plans for the ring were yet, and Viktor was most interested to find that out. 

"Oh don't worry detective, we will make sure that the ring is restored to its rightful owners, after all, that's what we do darlin'!" Eros smirked. He could hear Agape yelling in his ear to get going and he sluggishly got to his feet. Eros slid his glove back over his hand, hiding the ring from sight. "Well kids I must run, sounds like all your little officers are waking up from their naps and I have a taxi waiting in the driveway with the meter running so," he shrugged his coat back on and placed the fedora over his gelled back dark hair. 

Sara's mouth was hanging open, she was unable to form a coherent thought at the moment. She was having an ethical dilemma, on one hand she wanted her ring back but on the off chance that Eros was telling the truth, she wanted to return the ring to it's rightful owners. So she sat there, with the fire crackling to her left on the plush blue loveseat in a very blue room, unable to speak. 

"I hope I see you soon detective," Eros swooped in to a pecked a quick kiss on Viktor's cheek before the other man could dodge it. He laughed as Viktor groaned and attempted to wipe off the bright red stain across his face. "And you should patch things up with your brother Madame Mayor, family is important and you never know when you could loose them forever, so cherish the time you have," Eros said in a deeply serious tone as he sauntered towards the door. "Oh," he pivoted on his hip and blew the mayor a sultry kiss over his shoulder, "please keep that replacement ring as token of my esteem, after all honey I did vote for ya!" After a quick giggle, Eros spun back around causing his cape to swish through the air, and the sound of his stiletto heels clacking across the marble foyer could be heard echoing off the walls. 

….

A figure emerged from the mansion, dressed in a dark trench coat and wearing a black fedora. It paused once it closed the door to look up towards the bright full moon and released a large breath into the frosty air. A face with striking Asian beauty and full red lips was bathed in soft moonlight. Through the scope of his riffle, Seung Gil could barely make out what looked to be a black bodysuit under the coat and the figure was clearly wearing scandalously high heeled boots. He used the camera in the scope to snap a few photo's of the figure. He always required verification of target before taking the shot. He watched as the figure climbed into the back of an ordinary looking taxi cab waiting in the driveway. Seung Gil packed up his gun and prepared to follow them to see where the figure went so he could report his findings back to JJ. 

"Ok Eros, time to find out who you really are," Seung Gil cackled menacingly into the night. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I did it again ^.^;; 

Starting in the upper left go clockwise:

Gracie Mansion the actual private residence of the Mayor of NYC

Eros's fedora with silk ribbon

the 'blue room' that is actually inside Gracie Mansion

Seung Gil's sniper riffle the TrackingPoint Precision-Guided Bolt-Action .338 TP. read about it [Here](http://www.wideopenspaces.com/12-ridiculously-expensive-guns-youll-never-afford/) it's crazy! 

Sara's golden jade ring, it's a pic of one I found in google search that I like lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap Seung Gil is hot on Eros's sexy ass heels! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, have a great weekend, and see you next week ^.~


	22. For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone angry driving an Aston, a brave taxi driver, a worn out Yuuri, a horny Viktor, a pissed off assassin, and a prideful billionaire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing [somachos](http://samochas.tumblr.com/post/157116846173/phantom-thief-au-i-have-a-deep-rooted-love-for) gorgeous Phantom Thief AU art, I was inspired to write this! A big thanks to somachos for chatting with me about my ideas for this fic! You are so awesome ^.~ I hope that you all like it! 
> 
> Please leave me a comment to let me know what you think ^_^
> 
> Come gush about our lovely ice skating boys with me on my [tumblr](https://kawaiiusagi2.tumblr.com/)
> 
> \-----------
> 
> [Maro](http://maroalpaca.tumblr.com) has done it again! [Here](http://maroalpaca.tumblr.com/post/160363957908/i-realized-yuuris-not-wearing-a-mask-or-anything) is another gorgeous art, this time of Eros wearing the most beautiful mask I have ever seen! MARO I LOVE YOU ^o^ THANKS DEAR!!
> 
> The wonderful [ Rhapeseuhans ](http://rhapeseuhans.tumblr.com) created a fan art of my personal favorite scene from my fic, which you can find [Here](http://rhapeseuhans.tumblr.com/post/160387177058/kawaiiusagi2-scene-from-the-fanfic-under-the) THANK YOU SO MUCH I ADORE IT!! Viktor really does look great in pink ^.~
> 
> Ok let me just say that I can't believe that this fic has over 16,000 hits, over 800 kudos, and so many wonderful comments! O.o;; guys I'm shook! I have poured a lot of my time and love into this fic and the fact that you all have been sticking with me (some from the very beginning) means the world to me! Seriously, thank you SO FREAKIN MUCH!! I can't express to you all how much it means to me and how much I appreciate it ^.~ Thank you SO much! *bows*

There were four things in life that Seung Gil prided himself on:

1\. That he was a loving master to his beloved dog, Bokshil.

2\. His proud and luxuriant eyebrows.

3\. That he was the best assassins in the world.

4\. That he had mad hacking skills. 

Truth be told, if he ever wanted to quit being a killer, he would be able to support himself nicely by being a hacker instead. It was for this reason that he was uncharacteristically angry as he followed the yellow taxi cab across the Upper East Side during a hellacious blizzard on a frigid November evening. He had initially planned to gain access to the security feeds at the mayor's mansion, but he had been thwarted during his attempts. Seung Gil was no used to being shown up like that and it was making him clench his teeth tightly in rage as he wiped one of JJ's many cars around yet another corner. Admittedly choosing an Aston Martin Vanquish during a snow storm was not a smart idea, but Seung Gil couldn't resist taking it out for a spin around the city.

"Just who the hell out hacked me?" Seung Gil growled at the steering wheel when he hit a red light. He figured that it had to be someone on Eros's team, he thought that JJ's horridly thin file on the thief included what little was known about his companions as well. Seung Gil assumed that one of them was Eros's technical back-up and he quickly decided that he might just have to knock the other hacker off as well for his bruised ego's sake.

Just as he went through yet another intersection, his phone rang. Seung Gil huffed, after all it had to be his current employer. "Yeah?" He answered curtly.

"Oh sorry to bug you, I just wanted to make sure that you were alright in this terrible blizzard. If it were me I wouldn't have taken the Aston," JJ laughed nervously on the other end.

Seung Gil rolled his eyes and grinned. Just to spite the man he revved the engine loudly and accelerated down the block. "Oh don't worry your car and are I perfectly fine," his lip curled upwards in sweet satisfaction when he heard JJ take a deep breath. "And soon I will discover who Eros is, where he lives, who is family is, and who he is screwing, ," Seung Gil all but cackled into the phone. "Then you can decide how many of them you want me to take care of for you, now let me work!" He hung up the phone and tossed it onto the passenger seat. "Nosey piece of shit!" He exclaimed and sped after the cab as it raced south towards Midtown.

….

"Here's good, pull over please," Eros commented from the backseat of the cab. He wasn't about to take the taxi all the way back home, so they had decided that Midtown was a safe bet and Storge was nearby at a parking garage waiting for him. 

"Sure thing," the driver acknowledged and coaxed the cab to the shoulder with some difficulty through the quickly accumulating snow drifts. 

Once the taxi had parked, Eros handed the driver another large stack of bills. "For your assistance tonight and hopefully your confidentiality," he smiled, making sure to keep his face obscured with his hat. 

"No problem, anytime," the man said and slipped his business card into Eros's hand as he took the cash. "I mean that, you travel safe now."

Eros grinned, looks like he had found another get away driver tonight. "Thanks, you too," he looked down at the card, "Tony," he added as he swung his legs out the door and onto the pavement. 

"Hey can I get yer name? Yanno in case you are ahh in need of another ride sometime," Tony asked hesitantly while clutching the steering wheel tighter than normal. He new that anyone with that much cash was obviously dangerous, but he needed the money so . . . 

Eros let a dark chuckle out as he leaned over the open backdoor of the cab. "Sure thing sweetie, the name's Eros," he blew the cabbie a farewell kiss, "night night!" 

'Holy fucking shit,' Tony internally screamed, 'Dolores is NEVER gonna believe this!' He blushed and turned his light on to beckon the next weary pedestrian to utilize his services as Eros closed the door and sauntered off down the street. Tony never would have guessed that when he set out in his cab for the night that he would run into the infamous Phantom Thief Eros in a blizzard! "Man I love New York!" He smiled as he turned back out onto the road and continued his work night. 

….

"You're late Sensei!" Yurio bellowed before Yuuri even managed to get in the door. 

"Gomen Yura, I just had Leo drop me off , where's Phichit?" Yuuri asked as he took off his shoes and placed is coat in the hallway closet. He had changed out of his Eros costume in the backseat of Leo's car on the way to Viktor's apartment. Now he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a light green sweater. 

"As soon as he knew Stor, I mean Mr. Church had picked you up, he headed back to your place," Yurio explained while standing up from the sofa. He had actually been waiting anxiously for his Sensei to return safely, but he wasn't about to admit that. "Uncle Vitya called a second ago and said he would be home in about an hour, it's late, I'm going to bed," Yurio yawned and shuffled down the hallway in his tiger slippers. "Oh and Phichit left your cell on the counter, night Senesi," he added with a half-hearted wave and closed his bedroom door. 

"Night Yura," Yuuri called out with a small wave of his own and then scrambled over to the kitchen counter to snatch his phone. There were three missed calls, all from Viktor, and a few texts. Yuuri gulped and apprehensively opened his message screen, he didn't know what Phichit had sent Viktor:

[Vitya, your nephew is asleep and I'm waiting all alone in this big empty bed, hurry back here and warm me up!] Yuuri face palmed at Phichit's message, took a deep breath, and read Viktor's responses.

{solnyshko, I'm sorry it took me so long to reply, I was working}

{I'm glad Yura is ok and I'm headed home soon ;_; sorry it's so late!!! thank you for watching Yura for me tho, I worry about him if he is alone this late}

{don't wait up for me, get some sleep love ^.~ I promise to warm you up when I get there!!}

A tender smile broke across Yuuri's face as he read through his messages. His chest felt tight and there were warm little rumbles erupting in his stomach. Yuuri was so overwhelmed by his love for that sappy, sexy, Russian man! He held the phone close to his heart and sighed contentedly. 

Then another emotion started to creep in, slowly, tainting all the warm fuzzies he had been feeling only a moment ago. The crushing guilt over lying to and tricking Viktor washed over his entire being and spread like a deadly cancer, mutating and destroying everything in its path. Yuuri found it difficult to breathe and had to sit down on a stool around the kitchen island before his legs gave out. As he slumped onto the seat, he could feel hot tears running down his face. Yuuri didn't want to loose Viktor, but the longer he let this deceit linger between them, the more sure he was that there would be no way to salvage their relationship when the truth was finally revealed. 

Yuuri took a few minutes to compose himself and then decided that the best thing to do would be to take a shower, to cleanse himself in more ways than one. After a scalding shower, to burn away his guilt, he felt raw, like an exposed nerve ending. He reluctantly crawled into Viktor's bed, wearing nothing but his boxers and passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

….

It took Viktor two fucking hours to get home! There was a problem with the subway and the police were actively stopping taxi's in the vain hope of locating Eros. All Viktor wanted to do was crawl into bed with his Yuuri. When he finally burst through the front door, he was covered in snow and his designer leather shoe's were probably ruined. He didn't worry about any of that though as he shrugged off all his clothes and left them a sudden mess on the floor near the door. He strode through his house naked and hurried towards the bathroom. A warm shower was what he needed and then rest, well maybe some Yuuri time, and then rest.

Once freshly showered, he made his way to his bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. When he opened the door Makkachin was right there to greet him. Viktor leaned down and rubbed the poodle's head and then held the door open to indicate that daddy needed some alone time. Makkachin happily padded down the hallway and out of sight while Viktor closed and locked the door behind him. 

In the low light of the room Viktor could make out a lump in his bed. The little lump would raise and fall slightly with each breath that Yuuri took. Viktor just stood there for a minute and watched his boyfriend sleep. Viktor was glad that Yuuri had gotten some rest and hadn't waited up for him. His solnyshko would need that rest . . .

Viktor smiled and dropped his towel. Like a burglar, he crept silently over to his side of the bed and pulled back the sheets. Being careful not to wake Yuuri, Viktor slid into the bed and laid his head down on his pillow. Technically all of the pillows were 'his pillow,' but Yuuri had mentioned that he liked a firmer pillow, so the one currently residing under Sleeping Beauty's head was now 'Yuuri's pillow.' 

Viktor just lay there and listened to Yuuri's breathing. He had been in a few semi-serious relationships in the past and had experienced his fair share of solely physical relationships too, but this was different. What Viktor had with Yuuri was so much more intimate, so much more meaningful. Sure the sex was incredible, Viktor would be perfectly content to have sex with Yuuri 24-7 if he, Yurio, and Makkachin didn't require sleep, sustenance, and a roof over their heads. But, sadly Viktor knew that he also lacked the stamina for that, even though Yuuri apparently had it in spades. But beyond the physical pleasures of being with Yuuri, there was a bond, a fragile, beautiful thing that Viktor had never experienced before. It was as though he had spent all his life, all the good and bad moments of it, just so that he could meet Yuuri. That somehow the cosmos had aligned and allowed Viktor to bask in the radiance of his own personal sun. Yuuri, his solnyshko.

Viktor knew that he loved Yuuri, that was obvious. If he was honest with himself, it had probably been love at first sight. Just thinking back to their first meeting made Viktor smile:

"Come on Yura, this will be good for you!" Viktor grinned as he had to all but pull his fourteen year old nephew up the worn stairs and shove him through the Dance Studio's door. 

"The fuck it will!" Yurio struggled.

"It was your idea Yura, come on," Viktor pushed.

"You just want me out of the house so you can-" Yurio's tirade was cutoff by a hand placed gently over his mouth.

"That's enough Yura," Viktor warned, fixing his nephew with an icy stare. Viktor seldom took a firm hand with Yurio, but on the rare occasions that he did, his nephew acquiesced.

"Umm are you Mr. Nikiforov?" Came a timid voice from behind Viktor. 

Viktor straightened up, plastered a winning smile on his face, and spun around. He was not prepared for what he saw. Standing in front of him, wearing black track pants and a gray tight fitting Under Armour long sleeved shirt, was a shaggy haired, bespectacled, angel. Clearly the man before him was Asian and had one hell of an athletic build. The man's impressive pectorals were on proud display due to the skin-tight shirt he wore. He was smaller than Viktor in height, but his slender frame was well toned.

After a few awkward blinks and a rather loud gulp, Viktor realized that the angel had spoken. "Huh?" He muttered intelligently. 

The angel's pink lips curved upwards and he exhaled a small laugh, but quickly covered his mouth with his hand. Viktor was transfixed by the twinkle of mirth in the other man's chocolate brown eyes and his lush, dark eyelashes. "I asked if you were Mr. Nikiforov," the angel smirked. He smirked! There was a playful side to this ethereal creature too? My God!

"Yeah," Viktor cleared his throat, "I mean yes that's us, I mean me!" He stuttered and felt the room grow hot as a light blush spread across his high cheekbones. 'Way to go Nikiforov, reeeeaaaal smooth!' Viktor mentally berated himself. 

The angel before him dipped his head and bent his torso at the waist in a perfect ninety degree angel. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he raised his head and torso back up and stood ramrod straight. "My name is Yuuri Katsuki and I am the owner of Yutopia Dance Studio."

Viktor was only half listening to what those plump pink lips were actually saying, as his own lips parted and he felt his mouth go dry. "I'm Viktor and this is my nephew Yurio," he choked out, his voice sounded strained while motioning back towards his nephew. 

Yuuri's face lit up and a soft smile spread across it as he locked his warm brown eyes onto Yurio's cool emerald ones. "Hello Yurio-kun," he waved.

"Huh?" Yurio spat in confusion. "The name's Yurio," he corrected, "weird old man," he added in a grumble while looking to the side. 

"Oh sorry, I'm from Japan, it’s just a suffix that indicates you are a young man," Yuuri laughed at himself adorably as he placed one hand behind his head.

"Whatever, so you were some kind of dancer before you opened this shitty place huh?" Yurio asked as he took in the studio around him. 

Before Viktor could scold his rude nephew, the beautiful instructor answered his question. "Anno, I was attending Julliard when I had an accident, unfortunately the injury I sustained ended my professional dancing career before it really had a chance to get started," Yuuri explained.

"So you're not a has-been, you're a never was," Yurio commented as he examined the barre along the mirrored wall.

Ok that was enough! "Yurio!" Viktor shrieked, abhorred by his nephew's behavior. "Apologize this instant!" He demanded. 

"That's alright Viktor-san, your email said that he had a . . . colorful personality. And he's not technically wrong . . ." Yuuri trailed off.

Ignoring the odd suffix that Yuuri had attached to his name for the moment, Viktor lashed out. "Now you're being modest Yuuri," he already loved saying the other man's name. "I did some research into your background before we came here!" He declared proudly. "Yura this man had a full scholarship to Juilliard, was the top of his class, and when he had his accident he was about to graduate with full honors and his choice of any performance company that he wanted to join! He was also already involved in a Broadway production and was being scouted by Hollywood!"

Viktor noticed that Yuuri blinked a few times before a light blush dusted across his cheeks. "Wow, umm you really did look into my background Viktor-san," he mumbled and scratched at his chin while casting his eyes to the polished floor. 

"I'm sorry!" Viktor quickly apologized. "But if my Yura was going to study under you, then as his guardian, I had to learn more about you first," he scrambled to explain. 

"Holy shit! Was all that true man?" Yurio turned to focus on the unassuming Japanese instructor. 

"Yes, Yurio-kun it is. And you will address me as Sensei, it basically translates to teacher," Yuuri said in a steady voice as he placed his hands onto his hips. "In my studio I will not be disrespected, is that understood?" His voice took on an edge to it that conflicted with his amiable appearance. Viktor wouldn't mind being bossed around by him, that was for sure!

"Yeah ok," Yurio grumbled.

"Yes Sensei!" Yuuri corrected sternly.

"Yes Sensei," Yurio rolled his eyes.

"Now then Yurio-kun, your uncle has told me that you studied dance in Russia, but for the past four years you have not, is that correct?" Yuuri asked with an evaluating gaze.

"Yeah," Yurio confirmed while kicking the ground as though there were invisible pebbles strew across the polished dance floor. When he raised his head, Yuuri was glaring at him, "I mean yes Sensei," he added reluctantly.

"Better," Yuuri nodded. "And you wish to study ballet again?"

"I guess so . . . Sensei," Yurio said in a small voice. 

"Dance takes dedication Yurio-kun, not half assed feelings!" Yuuri stalked forwards and took Yurio's chin in his hand, tilting the youth's head up to look him in the eye. "If I agree to take you on, then I want to know that it will be worth my time," Yuuri hissed. Viktor wished that he could switch places with his nephew in that moment. Damn this sexy man just kept surprising him! He had never seen anyone render his nephew speechless before. "I want your word as a man that you will dedicate yourself to my teachings, can you do that Yurio-kun?"

Viktor could see the effect that Yuuri's challenge was having on his nephew. It was as though the instructor had measured up Yurio and instantly knew how to best handle the feisty teen. Viktor was impressed to say the least!

"Yes Sensei." Yurio glared and smirked at Yuuri in confirmation.

"Good," Yuuri released Yurio's chin and stepped back with a smirk of his own. "A man never goes back on his word Yurio-kun, you are a man aren't you?" He asked, looking Yurio over head to toe. 

"Yes Sensei!" Yurio declared, loud and proudly. Viktor could see a spark ignite in his nephew's eyes, a spark that he hadn't seen since the boy's parents had passed away. Yuuri had given his nephew a challenge, something to aim for, and Yurio had latched onto that with determination and a burning desire to prove himself. Viktor would be eternally grateful to this beautifully complex man that had allowed his nephew to feel that again.

"Excellent, then I give you my word that I will train you, hard, push you to your limits, and then push you further still. If you want to succeed, if you want to triumph, then I will show you the way, but you must do as I say without question, is that understood?"

"Yes Sensei!" Yurio replied his smirk deepening.

"Very well," Yuuri nodded to Yurio, "go get changed, you start now!" He declared and pointed towards the changing room. Yurio nodded and ran off with his duffel bag. Yuuri smiled and then turned towards Viktor. "For the first year he will need to come to my studio everyday after school, and at least once on the weekends. My serious students are required to complete a strict work out regime and maintain a certain physic," he informed Viktor.

Startled by the sudden shift in Yuuri's attention, Viktor sputtered. "Umm, ok," he nodded.

Yuuri's lips curled up and he exhaled through his nose. "You said you were his guardian?" Yuuri asked with a slight tilt of his head, looking at Viktor up through his thick, dark eyelashes.

"Yes, four years ago, his parents, my brother and his wife, died in a car accident," Viktor explained as he dropped his voice to a whisper. Even though his nephew was now in the other room, he didn’t want to be overheard. They never talked about it, Yurio would clam up if the topic was even hinted at.

"I'm very sorry for your loss," Yuuri bowed his head slightly for a second. "I have some paperwork that is required by the state for his guardian to sign because he is underage," Yuuri continued. "And you're sure he needs private lessons?"

"Yes, I'm so sorry, but he insisted on that part," Viktor confirmed. His nephew had asked about the classes in the first place, it wasn't Viktor's idea, he would never force Yurio into something after all the kid had been through.

"I understand, as long as you two can be flexible with times, I am more than willing to accommodate his desire for private lessons," Yuuri smiled and it took Viktor's breath away. He thought that he could hear angels singing in the background, accompanied by a soft harp's melody. 

"Yes," Viktor announced loudly, "yes we can, and thank you!" He smiled back and noticed the blush return to Yuuri's delicate cheeks. He tentatively reached his hand out in a clear invitation for a handshake. Yuuri's long arm sprung forth and his warm hand clasped Viktor's. The Russian felt his heartbeat race and his own cheeks warm from the contact. 'Oh shit! I think I'm in love,' Viktor internally squealed. 

Viktor laughed at himself after he finished reliving his memory. He really was a goner from the beginning. That night he remembered calling Chris and telling him, in great detail, all about Yurio's new, unfairly attractive, dance instructor. As Yuuri's gentle breathing continued from the other side of the bed, Viktor thanked all the stars in the sky that Yuuri was finally his! He rolled onto his side and gently snaked an arm around Yuuri's waist. Time for Sleeping Beauty to wake up, because Prince Viktor needed lovin! 

….

Mayhem at the Mayor's Mansion

By Chris Giacometti November 10, 20XX

 

Last night the elusive Phantom Thief Eros  
struck again, this time targeting Mayor  
Crispino herself. According to the NYPD,  
the Mayor was issued a notice that the  
bandit intended to "claim" her personal ring  
and . . .

. . . the officers on duty had been drugged  
and collapsed . . . . . . looking into any  
possible connection how the officers were  
incapacitated . . .

. . . only Detective Nikiforov and Mayor  
Sara Crispino were conscious when Eros  
appeared . . . .

The thief allegedly escaped by simply  
climbing into the back of a run of the mil  
taxi and was last spotted heading south  
towards . . .

. . . all attempts to locate and identify the  
taxicab in question have mysterious been  
futile . . . 

The Mayor's office and the NYPD have  
declined to comment further at this time,  
however both have stated . . .

. . . 

Georgi prepared lattes and the morning paper in the kitchen. He then brought them to the study on a silver serving tray. When he entered the study his boss was seated behind his ostentatious mahogany desk and Mr. Lee was sitting in front of it. He handed a cup and the paper to his boss and then a cup to the assassin. 

Seung Gil took the offered latte and slowly sipped it. "This is good thanks," he mumbled into his cup, but the compliment was clearly directed towards Georgi. 

"You are most welcome sir," Georgi bowed with a smile and then turned towards the door. He couldn't remember the last time that he had been thanked for his efforts, it felt nice. 

"Yeah you can go Georgi," JJ swished his hand towards the door as he unfolded the newspaper.

"Just a second Georgi, stay right there, I want to clear something up with our employer first," Seung Gil reached into his pocket and without looking up, threw something metallic at the wall near the balcony door. A second later there was a shattering noise, plastic debris rained down to the floor, and a blade could be seen sticking out of the wall. Seung Gil carefully set his cup down, got to his feet, leaned over the desk, and took JJ by the collar roughly. "Let me make this perfectly clear, NO ONE SPYS ON ME!" He roared into the other man's face as it drained of all color. "If you want your subordinate to hear our conversations then don't dismiss him to the other room so he can watch a shitty video feed," Seung Gil released his hold on JJ's shirt and stalked towards the wall. "If I find out that you are trying to collect data on ME again, then next time my kunai here," he waved the blade in the air that he had just plucked from the wall, "will do the talking, not me, got it?" His voice rumbled dangerously like a feral animal challenging it's rival.

JJ gulped and nodded his head vigorously, he didn't trust his voice at the moment and he was trying hard not to pee his damn pants. 

"Good," Seung Gil nodded once and replaced the kunai blade safely back into the depths of his pocket. He was willing to give someone a second chance, but not a third. He slouched back down into the chair in front of JJ's desk. "Sorry about the mess Georgi," he stated as he picked his latte back up and took another sip. When neither Georgi or JJ spoke he sighed and reached back into his pocket. There was a chorus of gasps from the other two men at the action until Seung Gil pulled out his hand and was holding a piece of paper, not a ninja blade. 

"Is . . . is that?" JJ shakily pointed towards the paper held between Seung Gil's fingers.

"Yeah, this is your man," he stated and placed the photograph he had taken last night down on JJ's desk, sliding it across the highly polished surface towards his employer. His name is Yuuri, umm Yuuri Kat skee? Something like that," Seung Gil commented in an uninterested tone with a shrug. 

JJ jumped to his feet and launched himself at the desk to grab the photo, "Do you mean Katsuki?" Now that was a name that he hadn't heard in a while. When he brought the image up to eye level he knew that it had to be Yuuri, he looked so much like his father Toshiya had. The last time that he had seen the kid, Yuuri was around ten or so, but eighteen years had passed since then. 

"Oh so you do know him, well then," Seung Gil perked up, "you'll love this." He procured another photo from his other pocket and tossed it onto the desk. "Looks like that lead Detective and Eros are either in on the whole thing together or this Yuuri is one hell of a great actor." 

JJ picked up the second photo and almost crumpled it on the spot. The image was clearly taken without their knowledge and depicted the detective and Yuuri in a very compromising position indeed. "That filthy man is mocking me, he stood in my house and lied to my face!" JJ seethed. "And the whole time he was fucking the damn thief!" He threw the photograph down on the desk and turned his back to his hired killer to compose himself. JJ took a deep, steadying breath and then faced Seung Gil once more. "Mr. Lee, I would like to teach Eros a little lesson before you take care of him, I want you to switch your target for now and kill Detective Nikiforov for me," JJ smirked.

Seung Gil looked up from his latte and saw the determination shining in JJ's clear blue eyes. It made no difference to him the order or quantity of his kills, so he merely shrugged. "Fine by me, but police cost more," he said conversationally while taking a large swig from his cup. 

"No problem," JJ grinned and walked over to a large framed painting of himself on the wall. He pulled the painting back on it's concealed hinge and it swung open to reveal a hidden safe. JJ placed his body in front of the safe, blocking the view of the combination from the other two men present and then opened it. He reached inside and took out two large bundles of dollar bills, locked the safe, and replaced the painting to it’s previous position. "Will this suffice for now?" He asked as he placed the money on the desk in front of the assassin. 

"For now," Seung Gil nodded and finished his latte.

 

\---------

Oops I did it again ^.^;;;

NYC Taxi in da snow

Imagine Yuuri wearing this *purrs*

Kunai are Japanese daggers, you see them in a lot of manga and anime used by ninja and I am SO in love with them ^.~

Umm Aston Martin Vanquish yo!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Usagi fact: I have actually driven this car!! I know right!?!? It was years ago tho, so an older version of it, but yeah. I was dating a guy with a stupidly rich uncle that loved showing off and he actually let me drive his Aston! And amazingly enough I didn't damage it at all or get a ticket. Man could that car purr baby *fan self*
> 
> Ok I'm sorry to say that this will be the only update this week ^.^;; I'm sorry! I have a lot going on irl right now, but I will update again next week I swear! I hope you liked this chapter and thank you in advance for your understanding ^.~


	23. Tonight Will Be Amazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light teasing, daydreaming, idiot, gettin fancy, and Viktor's thirst for Yuuri is REAL!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing [somachos](http://samochas.tumblr.com/post/157116846173/phantom-thief-au-i-have-a-deep-rooted-love-for) gorgeous Phantom Thief AU art, I was inspired to write this! A big thanks to somachos for chatting with me about my ideas for this fic! You are so awesome ^.~ I hope that you all like it! 
> 
> Please leave me a comment to let me know what you think ^_^
> 
> Come gush about our lovely ice skating boys with me on my [tumblr](https://kawaiiusagi2.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ...  
> In case you missed it! There is AMAZING fan art for my fic!:
> 
> [Maro](http://maroalpaca.tumblr.com) made [Eros wear the most beautiful mask I have ever seen](http://maroalpaca.tumblr.com/post/160363957908/i-realized-yuuris-not-wearing-a-mask-or-anything) THANKS DEAR!!
> 
> The wonderful [ Rhapeseuhans ](http://rhapeseuhans.tumblr.com) created a fan art of my personal [ favorite scene from Chapter 7](http://rhapeseuhans.tumblr.com/post/160387177058/kawaiiusagi2-scene-from-the-fanfic-under-the) THANK YOU SO MUCH I ADORE IT!! 
> 
> [Maro](http://maroalpaca.tumblr.com/) made a gorgeous [comic](http://maroalpaca.tumblr.com/post/160216655288/just-imagine-phantom-thief-eros-mischievously) based on Chapter 4
> 
> If anyone would like to make more art for my fic please do!!! Just let me know bc I would LOVE to see it ^.~ thanks!!!!

"Mornin' Phichit," Yuuri yawned as he shuffled into their apartment, his voice garbled. Aside from the hour or so before Viktor returned, Yuuri got little sleep last night. Something had Viktor all riled up and they were at it until the sun came up.

Phichit snorted into his coffee cup, "rough night with the detective Yuu-chan?" Yuuri's hair was a disheveled mess and his blue rimmed glasses were askew. He looked like he had just stepped away from a tornado. Tornado Nikiforov! 

Yuuri cast his eyes towards the floor, "sorta," he sighed and felt his cheeks redden. 

"Oh no need to be shy Yuuri, just because I'm not gettin' any at the moment, doesn't mean that I would deny you your fun," Phichit winked. "Besides we both know that you have been pining over that Russian forever! I'm happy for you," he offered a genuine smile. And he was happy for Yuuri, viciously jealous, but happy for him.

"Thanks Phichit," Yuuri raised his head and gave a timid smile in return. He wasn't trying to hide anything from Phichit, Yuuri was just a private person when it came to intimate matters. 

Deciding that he had teased Yuuri enough for how early in the morning it was, Phichit shifted gears. "So it looks like that cabbie really liked JJ's money huh?"

"Yeah he even gave me his business card incase I needed a ride again," Yuuri grinned and kicked off his shoes after shrugging out of his coat. "Where did it come from anyways?" Yuuri asked as he slumped onto the sofa.

"Well I found a little nest egg of his in an offshore account and took a few liberties with it," Phichit smirked. "It was just some of the money we have been using to fund our little Love Gang," Phichit slid onto the sofa next to Yuuri and offered him a piping hot mug of green tea. He adored the pet name that Yurio had come up with for their group. 

Yuuri took the tea gladly and inhaled the soothing aroma before taking a tentative sip. "You're so bad Phi," Yuuri laughed.

"Excuse me pot?" Phichit giggled like a ten year old boy at his comeback.

"Yeah yeah kettle," Yuuri rolled his eyes at Phichit's humor. 

"Anyways I was snooping around in JJ's accounts last night before the operation and noticed that he had withdrawn a pretty big chunk of money and bought plane tickets to fly someone from South Korea," Phichit commented over his coffee cup. 

"I wonder who that was for," in all their exhaustive research, they had never found anything to indicate that JJ had visited Korea. "A friend?" Yuuri offered.

"Maybe a client," Phichit spat, "that asshole doesn't have any real friends!"

Yuuri took another sip of his tea, "true," he nodded. Just then his phone chimed from his pocket signifying a text message. He reached down, extracted his phone, and unlocked the screen:

[solnyosko, I miss you already!]

Yuuri's lips curled into a loving smile at his ridiculous boyfriend. {Vitya I just left your place a few minutes ago}

[I know, but I still miss you ;_; ]

Yuuri sighed. {ok ok I miss you too :3 }

[ ^________^ ]

{e_e }

[oh Chris just txt me and asked if we wanted to go out tomorrow night with him and his boyfriend!]

[Yura has a class field trip thing, so he will be gone all weekend]

{ok out where?}

[knowing them, probably a club or something . . . could be fun!]

Yuuri could basically feel the buzz of excitement from Viktor through the phone. Clearly his boyfriend wanted to go and Yuuri wanted to spend as much time with Viktor as possible, so even though clubs weren't really his thing . . {ok, could be fun}

"Why are you grinning Yuu-chan?" Phichit cooed and leaned over to bump his shoulder with Yuuri's. 

Phichit's shoulder bump broke Yuuri's concentration and he looked up from his phone. "Oh Vitya wants to go clubbing tomorrow night with Chris and his boyfriend, I told him I would," Yuuri shrugged. 

"Oh I haven't been to the club in ages!" Phichit squealed. He used to hit up the local nightclub scene all the time. But as the years passed, clubs had begun to loose the appeal they once held in his earlier twenties. 

"Wanna come?" Yuuri asked. If Phichit was there it might actually make Yuuri feel more comfortable around so many people. 

"Sure, I mean, if you don’t mind," Phichit fidgeted. He didn't want to mess up a date, but he wasn't particularly against being a fifth wheel.

Yuuri looked back down at his phone:

{do you mind if Phichit comes too?}

[not at all!! the more the merrier!!]

Yuuri looked back up at Phichit and smiled, "you're coming."

"Yay!" Phichit launched himself into Yuuri's arms. "You are just the best Yuu-chan!" He squeezed Yuuri and then pulled back to smirk. "And who knows, maybe I'll find some sweet young thang to bring home!" 

"Oh Phichit," Yuuri rolled his eyes, shook his head, and then took another sip of tea.

….

Viktor sat in his morning debriefing meeting, not really paying attention to what was being said. Visions of Yuuri dancing across a club and throwing back fruity cocktails, swam through his mind. He couldn't wait to see Yuuri dressed up for a club, drinking, partying, and letting loose. The idea excited him so much that he felt fit to burst. Viktor had seen Yuuri drink a little bit when he had inadvertently crashed 'hot pot night,' but Yuuri didn't get sloshed or anything. Somehow the thought of what Yuuri would be like completely uninhibited was making Viktor down right giddy. 

"Vitya . . . Vitya. . . .Vitya," Yakov had been trying to get Viktor's attention for a few minutes when he finally snapped. He threw the dry-erase marker he had been using on the white board a second ago straight at the dumbass's head. Unfortunately for Viktor, Yakov still had excellent aim. "Pay attention detective!" Yakov seethed.

Viktor was startled and rubbed his forehead, hoping that the impact wouldn't leave a mark and mar his face, he didn't want to look bad at the club with Yuuri after all. "Sorry Captain," Viktor got to his feet and handed Yakov the marker back. "I was umm . . .," Viktor paused, the truth would not due in this situation, Yakov would make him work Friday night out of spite! "I was just replaying the last Eros encounter in my mind and making sure that I didn't miss anything," he stated and then plastered on a fake smile to really sell it.

Yakov narrowed his eyes, he seriously doubted that Viktor was telling the truth, the idiot was probably thinking about his little sushi boy or some other such nonsense! "Fine," Yakov sighed, "go sit your ass back down and pay attention!"

"Yes sir," Viktor spun and walked back to his chair. Viktor was proud that he had managed to fool the crafty old man yet again! 

"We need to get ahead of this damn Eros thing people! The press is all over our shit on this and it's making us look like a bunch of fucking clowns!" Yakov hissed as he grabbed that morning's paper and affixed it to the bulletin board aggressively with a thumbtack. "Guang-Hong! Where are we with the background checks into Mr. Leroy?" Yakov rubbed his temples in frustration. It was maddening that they still had no solid leads.

"Umm . .good. . . ahh after some research we have found that umm Mr. Leroy has traveled extensively throughout Asia, Mexico, Central and South America. It seems that the items that Eros has thus far targeted, were all originally from these areas of the globe," Guang-Hong squeaked out timidly from the far side of the room. He never enjoyed being the center of attention and he could feel himself begin to blush under the intense stares directed at him now. 

"And?" Yakov prodded. "Do we have any concrete evidence that will hold up in court to back Eros's claims?" At this point, Yakov would take anything!

"I'm sorry sir," Guang-Hong looked down at his notes to shield his eyes. "As Eros stated, his information comes from more ahh . . . enterprising investigation techniques." It took all of Guang-Hong's considerable self control to not laugh at that statement. An image of Phichit hacking while drinking beer in his boxers and scarfing down on cheetos popped into his mind. He cleared his throat and continued. "We do however have access to flight records that place him in certain countries that tend to coincide with reports regarding missing items such as Brazil, Mexico, South Korea, China, and Japan."

"Well that's a start anyways, keep at it," Yakov nodded. "Alright let's shift gears for a minute," Yakov held up a blurry security camera picture of a man and his dog. "The FBI sent this image to every precinct and television station in the five burrows, according to them this man was spotted at LaGuardia with a passport that was later determined to be fake. His name is Seung Gil Lee, one of Interpol's most wanted, a highly trained assassin." He let that information soak in for a minute and allowed the gasps to subside. "They don't know what he is doing in New York, but odds are he has been hired as a hitman by someone. The FBI want us, the NYPD, to be extra vigilant and report to them if we see him." Then he locked eyes on a few select individuals in the room, "and they mentioned that under no circumstances are we to attempt to handle Seung Gil Lee by ourselves," Yakov warned. "Let the damn FBI handle it, dismissed!" He huffed and marched out of the briefing room without another word. 

….

Seung Gil hummed to himself while he polished an impressive array of knives. Bokshil was on his left side, curled into a husky ball on the sofa. Now that he had been given the task of killing the detective, he needed to come up with a viable plan. It would be one thing to take care of a wanted criminal, such as Eros, but offing a cop took finesse. The key was not to raise too much suspicion and taking care of the detective while he was out on a case. That way it could be written off as work related or an accident. 

"MR. LEE!!!!!!" JJ shrieked from his office down the hall.

The trained assassin grabbed a blade and rushed towards the screams while actively scanning the area for a potential threat. "What? Where's the threat?" Seung Gil asked as he crept into the study cautiously. 

JJ just wordlessly pointed to his computer screen that was playing a video from a local news station. Seung Gil relaxed his tense posture and glared at JJ as he approached the desk. He leaned over JJ's shoulder so that he could see the screen himself:

"Again this man is to be considered armed and extremely dangerous, if you see him, please alert authorities immediately! A hotline has been setup and any information that can lead to the capture of this internationally wanted criminal would be greatly appreciated."

"Is that all?" Seung Gil rolled his eyes and huffed. His pathetic employer had screamed bloody murder just because of a stupid little news report, pathetic! 

"But but," JJ stuttered. "That's you, I mean it's a terrible picture, but that's you!" He pointed frantically to the screen where he had paused the video with a grainy security camera photo of Seung Gil on the screen. 

"Don't worry about it," Seung Gil sighed in frustration as he willed the sudden adrenalin rush to subside.

"Don’t worry? But I bought that plan ticket for you! You are staying in my house! They have your picture!" JJ was pulling at his hair as he worked himself into a fit. 

"I said don't worry. I instructed Georgi how to purchase the tickets discreetly, no one knows I am here in your home, and that has to be the shittiest quality picture I have ever seen of myself," Seung Gil assured the frantic man in a bored tone. 

"Ok, if you say so, I just can't have any of this link back to me," JJ took a deep breath. The last thing that he needed was for anyone to find out that he had hired a madman to kill people, that certainly wouldn't help his image. He quietly thought about the fact that he may have to throw Mr. Lee under the bus at some point. But that would be a last resort in order to protect himself. JJ dearly hoped that it wouldn't come to that!

Seung Gil narrowed his eyes as he peered at his employer's face. It was obvious that the wimpy man was thinking about his options. Perhaps he needed a subtle reminder. "Let me tell you something Mr. Leroy," Seung Gil smiled at the shocked face JJ made when he addressed the man formally. "Don't even entertain the thought that you can betray me, because it will be the last thought that you ever have, understand?" He growled menacingly. 

JJ shivered at the threat and wondered if mind reading was one of his numerous talents. He nodded his head, not trusting his voice. 

"Good," Seung Gil nodded and spun on his heels, leaving the study and a frightened JJ in his wake. 

'What the fuck have I done?!?' JJ mentally screamed. He was shaking from head to toe. He knew full well that the assassin was not making a hallow threat, no Sung Gil would kill him in a heartbeat. There had to be something that JJ could do to control this situation if everything went South! But what? What could he use as leverage against the assassin as a last resort? Just then Bokshil strut past the study door and down the hallway, towards the back garden. JJ smirked.

….

Friday flew by in a blur. Yuuri taught several lessons on Fridays; ballet, swing, ballroom, and pole. It was his busiest day and Yuuri yawned as he stumbled into his apartment at seven o'clock. After a shower and a cup of instant noodles, he collapsed onto his bed wearing just his bathrobe and fell into a blissful sleep. 

At nine o'clock, Phichit came storming into the apartment. He was having Leo watch the café tonight, so he could go out clubbing. Phichit was positively jumping for joy at the prospect of having a fun night out for once. He was therefore disgruntle when he noticed that his best friend had already passed out! Oh hell no! Phichit was getting his dance on tonight!

Phichit smiled and leapt onto Yuuri's bed, jostling it's occupant. "Yuuuuuriiiii," he sang. "Get the fuck up!" He shoved Yuuri's shoulder. "This isn't about you tonight, it's about me," he whined when Yuuri made no attempt to get up. "Come on dude, I need to get laid, it's been forever!" He cried and plopped down dramatically next to Yuuri.

Yuuri let out a muffled laugh into his pillow and rolled over. "Ok Phi I'm awake, I just needed a nap, let's get ready. I wouldn't want to cock-block you," Yuuri tossed the other pillow on the bed at his roommate. "Come on, I'm sure you already have our outfits picked out, let's get this over with," Yuuri sighed. He didn't like to dress up and he was honestly concerned what Phichit had planned for him. Yuuri knew that in the end, Phichit would whine and beg and Yuuri would cave to his whims, it was inevitable.

"Oh just wait Yuu!" Phichit shot off the bed in a flash. "You are gonna knock Viktor's socks off, maybe even his pants!" Phichit gushed and dashed towards his own room. He returned with Yuuri's outfit in hand and wide grin on his face. 

Yuuri blushed and then hung his head. "Phiii," he protested, "noooooo." He took a deep, fortifying breath. "I know that this club is in the West Village, but I don't think it's that kind of club!"

"Oh shut up you big baby, you will look amazing in this and you know it," he chastised and tossed the garments onto the bed. "Besides it's not like I gave you a bondage getup and a whip," he chuckled. "I'm gonna go get dressed and I expect to see you wearing that," he pointed to the clothes, "and meet me in the bathroom in less than five minutes, got it?"

Yuuri nodded meekly, resigned to his fate. He would just be physically and mentally uncomfortable tonight, no big deal. As Phichit scampered off to get dressed himself, Yuuri reluctantly took off his bathrobe and began the tedious process of sliding into the leather abominations that Phichit had provided. "Why me?" He asked no one in particular.

….

Viktor was waiting as patiently as he could in the living room while Phichit was 'putting the finishing touches,' on Yuuri. He tapped his foot to a silent beat and idly turned the pages in the magazine that he wasn't actually reading. When Phichit emerged from the bathroom with a look of sheer triumph on his face, Viktor beamed. Admittedly, Phichit looked pretty damn good himself. His dark skin contrasted nicely with his white pants and light blue semi see through shirt. It was a button down short sleeved shirt with a transparent lacey pattern across his toned torso. Only the sleeves, collar, and row of buttons were solid, otherwise his tanned skin was on full display. "You look very nice tonight Phichit," Viktor commented with a smile. 

"Aww you dog, you're not lookin too bad yourself," Phichit grinned. The Russian was wearing a tight fitting lavender dress shirt with the top few buttons undone, it was clearly tailored, because of the way it hung to his every curve. The sleeves were rolled up and exposed a pattern that matched the inside of his collar. When Viktor stood from the sofa, Phichit could see that the man was wearing a pair of nicely cut gray slacks. He had to admit, Yuuri had excellent taste! Viktor looked fabulous, but just wait until the detective got a load of Yuuri! "Get your cute ass out here Yuu-chan," Phichit chimed happily, "your man is waiting for you!"

"Anno Vitya, I think I'm gonna change real quick, sorry," Yuuri mumbled from the bathroom, unwilling to come out.

"Oh hell no! I worked too hard on you!" Phichit wailed.

"At least let me see it first solnyshko, don't tease me," Viktor pouted and petulantly stomped his foot. 

"Ok, but don't laugh," Yuuri sighed and slunk into the living room.

Laughing was the farthest thing from his mind as Viktor's eyes raked over Yuuri. That's it! Phichit was Viktor's fairy godfather or something bc. . . .

"See? Give me a sec and I'll go find something else to-"

"No!" Viktor found his voice and grabbed Yuuri's wrist. "No you can't! Solnyshko you look breathtakingly gorgeous and I don't want you to change, please," Viktor pleaded. If he had thought that Phichit's shirt was see through, it was nothing compared to Yuuri's. He was wearing a sheer black short sleeved top, with thick bands of leather around the collar and down the middle of Yuuri's torso where there was a zipper running from Yuuri's neck all the way down the his crotch. Yuuri's rippling pectorals and chiseled abs could clearly be seen, so could his perk nipples. Viktor saw that Phichit had also added eye lined to accentuate Yuuri's beautiful eyes. Half of Viktor wanted to parade Yuuri around town proudly and the other half wanted to lock him away in a dark room and hide Yuuri from the world.

"Ok Yuu-chan, now spin around so your man can see dat ass!" Phichit whistled.

Yuuri hung his head dejectedly and did as Phichit had said. He spun around slowly so that Viktor could see that the whole shirt was sheer in the back as well except for a piece of leather that mimicked the zipper line in the front. When he turned towards Viktor again, Yuuri kept his eyes closed. "Ok you've seen it, now I'm going to change."

"Nope," Viktor shook his head. When his Yuuri had spun around, Viktor noticed the tight as hell leather pants that he was wearing. Yuuri's cute little ass was downright delectable in those things! "There is only one way that outfit is coming off, but that's for later, let's go," Viktor declared and spun around towards the door, pulling Yuuri behind him while Phichit jumped for joy. 

"Tonight will be amazing!" Phichit squealed. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Their clubbin outfits ^.~ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't understand Yuuri and Pichit's joke: [pot calling the kettle black idiom](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_pot_calling_the_kettle_black)
> 
> I am going to San Francisco tomorrow until Monday, so this will be the only update this week ^.^;;; sorry! I can't wait to go to Japantown tho!! OMG I hope there is a ton of YOI merch!!! *looks down at wallet* sorry in advance my old friend *strokes wallet tenderly* Next week: They go to the club, Yuuri obviously gets hammered drunk ^.~
> 
> As this fic has entered into the final arc so to speak, I am looking for suggestions for my next project! I have a few ideas, but I am curious to know what you, my lovely readers, would be interested in!!!! Obviously YOI, and I think I should stick to AU's, I don't have ANY confidence in my ability to write a canon skating fic ^^;; and I couldn't write an Omegaverse bc I am still learning about it. Please let me know! I would really appreciate it!


	24. In Da Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> club shenanigans and bedroom shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing [somachos](http://samochas.tumblr.com/post/157116846173/phantom-thief-au-i-have-a-deep-rooted-love-for) gorgeous Phantom Thief AU art, I was inspired to write this! A big thanks to somachos for chatting with me about my ideas for this fic! You are so awesome ^.~ I hope that you all like it! 
> 
> Please leave me a comment to let me know what you think ^_^
> 
> Come gush about our lovely ice skating boys with me on my [tumblr](https://kawaiiusagi2.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ...  
> In case you missed it! There is AMAZING fan art for my fic!:
> 
> [Maro](http://maroalpaca.tumblr.com) made [Eros wear the most beautiful mask I have ever seen](http://maroalpaca.tumblr.com/post/160363957908/i-realized-yuuris-not-wearing-a-mask-or-anything) THANKS DEAR!!
> 
> The wonderful [ Rhapeseuhans ](http://rhapeseuhans.tumblr.com) created a fan art of my personal [ favorite scene from Chapter 7](http://rhapeseuhans.tumblr.com/post/160387177058/kawaiiusagi2-scene-from-the-fanfic-under-the) THANK YOU SO MUCH I ADORE IT!! 
> 
> [Maro](http://maroalpaca.tumblr.com/) made a gorgeous [comic](http://maroalpaca.tumblr.com/post/160216655288/just-imagine-phantom-thief-eros-mischievously) based on Chapter 4
> 
>  
> 
> NEW!! The super talented [ mega-truong](http://mega-truong.tumblr.com) made an [ art for my fav scene from Chapter 7 too!](https://mega-truong.tumblr.com/post/160918292239/for-kawaiiusagi2-it-took-a-while-but-i-hope) THANK YOU SO MUCH ^o^
> 
> NEW!! [Lu Lu](http://luluhastea.tumblr.com/) made an [art of Yuuri in his clubbin shirt!!!!!](http://luluhastea.tumblr.com/post/160891005427/this-is-for-kawaiiusagi2-3-this-look-is-from-the) under the cut Viktor is there too! *squeals* I saw this posted while I was in SF on a bus and squealed out loud and people glared at me and I didn’t care AT ALL!! lolol Thank you so so soo much for this! She makes fan art for Masquerade and she actually took time to make some for my fic too!?!? *faints* 
> 
> If anyone would like to make more art for my fic please do!!! Just let me know bc I would LOVE to see it ^.~ thanks!!!!

The incessant thumping of bass reverberated through Yuuri's skull the next morning as he attempted to regain consciousness. He groaned and shielded his eyes from the harsh morning rays of light streaming through Viktor's apartment window. 'Well at least I made it back to Vitya's place,' Yuuri thought as he began to take a careful inventory of his current state. He was naked and had one hell of a hangover. Yuuri swung his arm out and noticed that the other side of the bed was empty. "Uhhggg," he grumbled and tugged the blanket up over his head.

"Good morning solnyoshko!" Came a cheery greeting from the doorway. Viktor had a tray laden with all manner of breakfast items. There was scrambled eggs, toast, fruit, yogurt, bacon, cereal, coffee, water, tea, and juice. He wasn't sure what Yuuri would want to eat, so he decided to cover his bases and bring everything. "Are you hungry baby?" He asked in a quieter tone. Viktor noticed that Yuuri had covered his head to block out the sun, so carefully placed the tray down on the night stand and hurried over to the window to shut the blinds. 

"Mmmmorning," Yuuri grumbled from under the blankets. 

Viktor smiled and walked back over to the bed. "How are you feeling? Want some Excedrin?" 

"Mmmm shitty and yes please," Yuuri mumbled. 

"I have some right here, but you'll have to come out to get it," Viktor grinned as he opened the nightstand drawer and took out the familiar bottle. 

Yuuri whined, but eventually pushed the blankets back and emerged from their depths. He slowly opened his eyes and was eternally grateful that Viktor had taken pity on him and closed the blinds. Finding that the light level was far more tolerable now, Yuuri sat up in the bed and took the offered meds. "Thank you Vitya," Yuuri said and gave his boyfriend a small smile. Choosing the water from the nearby tray, Yuuri swallowed the painkillers. 

"There now," Viktor smiled and pushed the hair out of Yuuri's eyes. "Hungry?" He asked tenderly. Viktor knew that Yuuri would be a mess this morning, so he was going to pamper the hell out of him. After all, Yuuri had given him the best night of his life, it was the least he could do! 

"Yeah I am," Yuuri nodded slowly. He noticed that he was sore all over, especially his hips and his back. He thought that it was strange, because he was sure that he would be sore somewhere else, but oddly enough his ass felt fine. Maybe after a night of wild clubbing, they had just been too exhausted for other activities. Yuuri could smell the bacon and it called to him like a sweet siren's song. "You made so much Vitya, please tell me that you are gonna help me eat this."

Viktor noticed that Yuuri seemed to be focusing his attention towards the bacon and he grinned. "Of course, this is our breakfast in bed," Viktor declared and sat down next to Yuuri. "Say ahh," Viktor smirked as he took a piece of bacon and shoved it towards Yuuri's face.

Yuuri glared at Viktor for a second, but due to the bacon being in such close proximity to his drooling mouth, Yuuri complied and allowed Viktor to feed him the glorious meat. He moaned in deep satisfaction as the salty, fatty, wonderful substance melted on his tongue. Yuuri closed his eyes and savored the taste as he slowly chewed. "Mmmm, that's so good Vitya," he purred happily.

Viktor gulped, as he watched Yuuri enjoying the bacon. The last time that Yuuri had made those noises was last night or rather earlier this morning and the mere memory of that was turning Viktor on. His solnyshko was too damn sexy, it wasn't fair! "I'm uhh glad that you li-like it," Viktor tripped over his words when Yuuri's delectable pink tongue darted out to lick his lips. He knew firsthand how talented that tongue was.

Yuuri opened his eyes and stared into Viktor's gorgeous ice blue orbs. "Vitya, what did we do last night?" He asked. Now that he was waking up more, the events of the previous evening were coming up blank in his clearly alcohol soaked mind.

With the sheer volume of booze that Yuuri had consumed last night, Viktor shouldn't have been surprised to hear that Yuuri didn't remember. However, last night had meant a great deal to Viktor and he couldn’t' help the look of disappointment from crossing his face. "You ahh don't remember?" He asked dejectedly.

Yuuri thought that Viktor looked rather sad when he had asked the other man about what had transpired last night. Now, Viktor appeared downright devastated. What had he done? "I'm sorry Vitya, it's just a bit fuzzy. I must have drank way too much last night, because I'm having a hard time remembering much after we got to the club and met up with Chris and Stephan."

That was disappointing, Viktor was sure that the memories from last night would stay with him forever. "It's ok, we just had fun drinking and dancing and then we came back here," Viktor said without meeting Yuuri's concerned brown eyes. It was ok if Yuuri didn't remember, Viktor was determined to guard the treasured memories for both of them.

"Oh god, what did I do Vitya? I umm get kinda crazy when I drink too much," Yuuri wailed and threw his head into his hands. "Tell me everything, I need to know!" He pleaded. 

Viktor looked up and chuckled. "It's ok solnyshko, if you don't remember, I will help you fill in the gaps," he said and placed a comforting hand on Yuuri's head. "But you have to look at me."

Yuuri slowly raised his head to meet Viktor's gaze. "I'm so sorry if I did anything weird last night Vitya," Yuuri pouted. 

Viktor thought that a pouting Yuuri was an adorable Yuuri and he leaned in to kiss his protruding bottom lip. He pulled back after only a quick peck and smiled. "You have nothing to apologize for Yuuri, last night was the best night of my life," he gushed. "I have never had so much fun! You were the life of the party and then we came back here." 

"But I'm sorry, I just don't remember, tell me everything, I need to know how much of an ass I was," Yuuri cried. 

"Shh, ok ok, I will tell you how I saw the evening solnyshko, it was amazing," Viktor agreed and leaned over to wrap his arms around Yuuri. "After we left your place, we got in a cab and headed to the West Village . . . . 

….

I can't believe how utterly hot Yuuri looks in that outfit! I want to rip it off of him and fuck him in the back of this damn cab. Oh, but Phichit is here, that wouldn't work. I'll just have to wait. Damn I hate waiting! I noticed that we were pulling up to the club that Chris had mentioned. I haven't been clubbing in ages and I could tell that Yuuri was nervous, this wasn't really his thing. I reached my hand over and interlaced our fingers together. "Are you sure you're ok with going to this club solnyshko? We could just go somewhere else," I offered. I honestly didn't want to go anywhere else, but if Yuuri wanted to I would. I didn't want him to feel uncomfortable and I knew that he was only going along with this for me. That actually made me really happy. 

"Where else could we possible go with me dressed like this Vitya?" Yuuri chided. His little grin and sparkling chocolate eyes melted my heart in the back of that smelly old cab.

"Oh wow this place looks fun!" Phichit chimed in happily from Yuuri's other side. I was actually glad that Phichit was with us tonight, it might make my Yuuri feel more comfortable. That and I like Phichit, he is fun to be with and he loves my Yuuri dearly.

"Yeah my friend Chris and his boyfriend love it here, let's go," I paid the driver and we all got out. I offered Yuuri my hand and he took it, which instantly set my heart a flutter. There I was walking up to some crazy club with the sexiest person on the planet wearing that scandalous outfit, holding my hand. I am one lucky man! 

"Anno Vitya, that looks like a crazy long line," my Yuuri commented and pointed with his other hand towards the queue of people wrapping it's way down the block. He looks so cute when he is unsure about something and I simply adore it when he unconsciously slips some Japanese into his speech. Damn this man is too much! "Don't worry solnyshko, we don't have to wait," I swiftly kissed his forehead and pulled him with me towards the bouncer. 

"Hey wait for me!" Phichit yelled and chased after us. 

When we walked up to the rather intimidating man behind the velvet rope, I reached into my pocket and took out the note that Chris had dropped off earlier that day. "I was told to give you this, my friend said that he knows you," I handed the folded piece of paper with a single word on it to the large man. 

He glared at me and then quickly looked at Yuuri. I noticed that his eyes went wide for a second as he assaulted my solnyshko with his wandering gaze. I squeezed Yuuri's hand and tugged him closer, protectively. Bouncer man noticed and turned his attention to the piece of paper instead. "What is . . ." He began, but stopped when he read the note. "Oh," he swallowed hard and grabbed the velvet rope. "My apologies gentlemen, please come right this way," he said as he raised the rope and allowed us entrance. There was a sound of general disgust from the throngs of people we had just skipped in front of, but I didn't care. 

"Thank you," I nodded and pulled Yuuri into the club with me. Phichit followed us in. 

As soon as the doors opened, we were hit by loud music, people, and flashing lights. Chris had told me that he and Stephan would meet us at a booth in the back of the club to the right, so we made our way through a sea of swaying homo sapiens towards the back. Yuuri never let go of my hand. The back wall of the club was covered in private alcoves. Each one had a table and a half moon leather booth. 

"Viktor!" Chris exclaimed and jumped to his feet as we approached. "You made it," he smiled. I adore Chris. From the moment I met him, we just clicked. He is my best friend and I dearly hope that he ends up liking Yuuri. I really want them to get along. 

"Hey Chris," I grinned as his mouth fell open when he saw my Yuuri. I pulled Yuuri closer and snaked my hand behind him and grabbed his hip. "You remember Yuuri don't you?" I smirked. 

"Umm hi Chris, nice to see you again," Yuuri shyly acknowledged. 

Chris blinked. "Damn man you look hot tonight!" He exclaimed with a shake of his head. 

"Ahh . . .thanks," Yuuri mumbled adorably. A gorgeous blush broke out across his cheeks and I wanted to squeeze him and kiss him silly. "Umm Chris this is my best friend Phichit," Yuuri motioned to the well dressed Thai to his right. 

"Hi Chris, I've heard loads about you," Phichit bounced over and shook Chris's hand happily. "Nice ta meetcha!" He winked.

Chris returned the handshake, "nice to meet you too." He turned around to look back at the table where Stephan was still seated. 

Stephan never liked me, maybe because of that one stupid kiss Chris and I shared when we first met. Honestly I love Chris like a brother, Stephan has NOTHING to worry about. Maybe now that I am with Yuuri he can lighten up a bit. That would be nice. 

"Come on, let me introduce you to my antisocial boyfriend," Chris smirked and grabbed Yuuri and Phichit by the wrists and dragged them towards the table.

After all the introductions were finished and we sat down, a waitress came up to the booth. She was wearing a crisp button down white dress shirt, a thin black tie, and a miniskirt. 

"Mr. Giacometti, what can I get for you this evening sir?" She inquired with a well practiced smile.

Chris grinned and looked right at Yuuri, "what do you want doll? Just name your poison!" 

"Umm a long island please?" Yuuri mumbled in response to the waitress. She nodded and then turned her attention back to Chris, waiting for his order. 

"Oh Yuuri, starting off strong, I like your style, long islands for all of us then please Matilda dear!" Chris beamed. 

"Right away Mr. Giacometti," she inclined her head slightly and then darted away just as quickly as she had appeared. 

While Matilda the waitress was getting our drinks, Chris explained why he had connections at such an exclusive club. 

"Well I'm a reporter, so I'm great at discovering people's secrets," he declared. In my peripheral vision I noticed that my Yuuri and Phichit stiffened slightly at that. "About a year ago, when this club was still relatively new, I stumbled onto their shall we say other business dealings of questionable legality," he laughed. "They offered me a nice little booth here for life so long as I neglected to write a certain story in a certain newspaper," Chris shrugged. 

"As your boss I will pretend that I didn't hear that, because as your boyfriend I enjoy the perks," Stephan smirked and swung his arm over Chris's broad shoulder. 

"As a detective I didn't hear what you just said either, but as your friend . . . well this place is awesome Chris," I giggled. Chris was such a character and I was more than willing to play the naïve cop for the chance to have an enjoyable evening out.

"Your long islands gentlemen," Matilda announced as she smoothly slid a tray onto the table in front of us. She placed napkins down and drinks on top of them around the table. Matilda then stood back up and cradled the now empty tray to her chest. "Is there anything else I can get you Mr. Giacometti?"

Chris looked around and saw that none of us had anything to add so he showered Matilda in one of those sparkling smiles of his. "I think that's all for now Matilda dear!"

"Please let me know if you need anything else sir," she smiled, nodded, and stepped away. 

"Gentlemen!" Chris raised his glass up and addressed the group. "To an evening of depravity!" 

All of us laughed and followed his lead. "To depravity!" We all chorused.

We talked and drank and danced as the evening progressed. I honestly wasn't prepared for my little Yuuri to drink that much. I mean after two long islands I was pretty drunk and politely declined a third, but not Yuuri. I glanced over to see him finishing his forth and happily ordering a fifth! 

"Solnyoshko, don't you think that you should slow down baby?" I asked tentatively while rubbing small circles on his back. God I can feel the heat from his body through this flimsy excuse of a shirt! He might as well be topless! Wait, then I wouldn't be able to keep my hands off him. Then everyone would see him. Nope, I guess that the shirt stays. . . for now. 

Yuuri spun around and I could see his sloppy, lopsided drunken smile. "Viiiityaaaa," he cooed. "I'm fine, better than fine, I'm great, come and dance with me!" He shot to his feet with more grace than someone should after consuming so much liquor. "In fact, lets all go dance!" And he tugged everyone onto their feet, some more reluctantly than others. 

"Yare yare Yuu-chan, you are such a hilarious drunk," Phichit chuckled. "I think I'm gonna sit this one out though, I see something I like over by the bar. In case I don't make it back this way again tonight, thank you so much for having me and it was nice meeting you Chris, Stephan." 

"Oh the pleasure was all ours," Chris acknowledged and Stephan nodded. 

Phichit grinned, then he swooped in and pecked Yuuri on the cheek. "You better spend the night at your boyfriend's house Yuu-chan," he whispered into Yuuri's ear, but I could still hear him. 

Yuuri's high cheekbones blushed beautifully at his best friend's words. "Phi! You're naughty! Nnnaughty boy!" He slurred and slapped his friend on the shoulder none to gently.

"Indeed I am Yuu, indeed I am," Phichit grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Love ya," he blew a kiss over his shoulder as he grabbed his drink and disappeared into the crowd of swaying bodies. 

"I love him Vitya," Yuuri dropped his head onto my shoulder. "But I love you too, different yanno, because Phichit is my brother friend and you are my boyfriend, but you're not a boy, you're a man, a good man, the man I love, a man that has a big dick that I love and I'm thirsty," Yuuri blurted out as I blushed myself to death.

"Oh Yuuri, I adore you," Chris reached over and ruffled his hair. "You are too much!" He roared in laughter and even Stephan was snorting.

"And I like you too Chris, you are handsome and so are you Stephan," Yuuri babbled as he hopped over to them. "But I think that Vitya is the handsomest, shhh don't tell him!" Yuuri didn't whisper, but rather yelled behind his hand to Chris while looking over his shoulder at me. 

How was it possible for someone to be able to go from drop dead sexy, to adorable lil fluffy kitten at the snap of a finger?! I have never met anyone like Yuuri and I am quite confident that I never will. 

"Oh I won't tell him Yuuri, but you should, he would like that," Chris attempted to hold back his mirth, he was failing horribly. I glared at the bastard. 

"Really?" Yuuri exclaimed, wide eyed and full of wonder.

"Oh yes, it would make him very happy to know that you love his big dick," Chris snorted and doubled over in laugher. I noticed that Stephan was wiping a tear from his eye after laughing so hard himself. 

"Ok! If it will make Vitya happy!" Yuuri smiled his sloppy smile and bounced back over to me. "Vitya," he started solemnly while locking his puppy dog eyes on me. I knew I was done for. He took my hands into his, "I . . . I love you and I really love your big dick too!" He declared loudly, earning us some shocked stares from the people dancing nearby. I was speechless, what do you even say to something like that!?!? "Vitya?" He cocked his head to the side and looked honest to goodness concerned. "Doesn't that make you happy? Chris said that it would!" He pouted.

Chris fell over and landed on the booth. He was a squealing mess as he repeatedly punched the cushions and was holding his sides. "Best thing," he heaved, "ever!" I decided that I would kill him later, very slowly. "I . . caa.. can't. . . breathe . . help . . Steph!" He grabbed his boyfriend's shirt and pulled him back down onto the booth. 

"I'm so glad . . . I came here tonight," Stephan choked out between snorts. They both would die slowly. I thanked my lucky stars that at least Phichit had left before Yuuri's bold declaration had occurred.

"Vitya?" Yuuri sniffled in front of me. I had to think of something to say, because evidently a sloshed Yuuri was a fragile Yuuri. So stinkin cute! 

I ignored the roars of laughter and obnoxious snorting from the condemned men on the booth and looked down at my solnyshko. I cupped his cheek and he leaned into it instantly. "I love you too solnyshko," I murmured and stopped Yuuri's quivering lips with a kiss. My over eager little minx shoved his luscious tongue into my mouth and started to grind up into me with those damn wonderful hips of his. I slide my other hand down his side and smirked into the kiss when he shivered. The combination of his soft tongue caressing mine and him wiggling between my thighs was intoxicating. I noticed distantly that the laughter seemed to be subsiding in the background. 

Without warning, Yuuri broke the kiss and stepped back. "I have to go dance Vitya! [This is my song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lJxLT9oPcbQ)!" He scampered off into the sea of sweaty people before I could even reply. 

"Damn Vik, you screwed boi!" Chris hooted from the booth. 

"He is a riot Viktor," Stephan added, while leaning into Chris. "I'm happy for you," he smiled warmly at me. That was the first time that I can ever remember Stephan giving me a genuine smile. 

"I umm I gotta go!" I took off running in the direction I had seen Yuuri leave. I didn't have to search for very long through all the gyrating bodies, because I heard people starting to hoot and cat call. When I looked up I saw that there, swingy gracefully around a pole up on the stage was my Yuuri. He had taken his combat boots and those tight as hell leather pants off and was pole dancing to the sensual song that was blaring through the club. 

"Yuuuuuriiii!" I yelled as I approached. He spun down the pole he was grabbing with his thighs and glanced in my direction. 

"Stop right there," a burly man with huge arms crossed against his chest shoved me backwards as I tried to reach the stage. "While someone is up there performing, no one is allowed past me," his deep and intimidating voice declared.

"That's my boyfriend and he is trashed! Let me go and get him, please," I begged and pointed towards Yuuri doing an amazingly difficult position on the pole that had the whole club entranced. 

"Wait till the song is done, it looks like everyone is really enjoying the show your man is putting on, then you can take him," he grinned. 

The big oaf actually grinned! He just didn't want me to stop Yuuri from making a fool . . . oh my god. I watched as Yuuri dipped low and licked up the pole slowly while staring heatedly at me. I felt the fight leave me then, only to be replaced by an entirely different emotion. Holy shit! The sultry look that Yuuri was giving me while he grabbed a hold of the pole with his thighs and one hand behind him while extending the other hand towards me in a perfect plank position took my breath away. All the blood in my body rushed to my groin. 

The burly bouncer whistled. "Damn your man has got some moves bro!" He clapped as Yuuri spun on one leg down the pole and then smoothly arched his back in an amazingly contorted position and did a flip. 

I watched as Yuuri writhed against the pole and ran his hands over his body. He bit his lower lip and looked right at me. Yuuri fucking winked and swayed his hips to the smooth, slow beat of the music. Then he wiggled his eyebrows and gave me a 'come hither' hand gesture. 

"Oh ok, he wants you up there after all, go ahead man, get you some!" The bouncer clapped me on the shoulder and shoved me towards the stage. 

I staggered forwards and clamored up onto the platform. I was about to say something when Yuuri reached out and placed his finger over my lips. He shook his head and smirked. He then pressed his index finger a bit harder and pulled my lower lip down as he lowered his finger. SHIT! Yuuri ran his tongue across his upper lip, his eyes nothing but slits, and moved closer. 

"Vitya," Yuuri sighed near my ear. "Don't make my body wait no longer," he sang hotly along with the song as he basically humped me in a rhythmic fashion. He then spun around until his ass was rubbing up against my crotch. "Because this pussycat's ready to play, play, play, play," he emphasized the last three words with a sharp snap of his hips each time.

I gulped and grab a hold of his waist in an effort to stop the public hump fest, because I was hard as hell and my form fitting slacks weren't gonna hide that fact! It was clear that Yuuri and I needed to leave, like now! I took a deep breath and tried to regain my senses. Ok, I can do this. I reached down and grabbed Yuuri's pants and boots, then spun around to face the minx. "Come on solnyshko!" I picked Yuuri up bridal style and leapt off the stage to a cacophony of booing. Obviously no one appreciated the fact that I had stopped the show. Too bad, he's mine assholes!

"Where are we going Vitya?" Yuuri asked into my neck, his hair tickling me as he bounced in my arms. 

"Back to my place!" I announced as I kicked the doors to the club open and got us outside at last. 

"Yay!" Yuuri squealed and nuzzled my cheek. "I can't wait," he giggled happily. Ten fucking seconds ago he was seducing everyone in the damn club and now he was being all cutesy? Drunk Yuuri can't be contained! I need to get him home, now. 

I hailed a taxi and gratefully shoved Yuuri inside. He cuddled up next to me in the back as I rattled off my address for the driver. "Solnyshko you should try to put your pants back on love," I pleaded. 

"Hmm?" Yuuri mumbled. "Why Vitya? You're just gonna take them off me when we get home?" He grinned wickedly. 

FUUUUUCK! The driver guffawed and then cleared his throat. "That must be some club huh?" He asked through a snicker. 

"If you can hurry I will give you one hell of a great tip," I responded and noticed that the car suddenly accelerated as a result. After I paid the driver and left a hefty tip, I picked my mostly naked boyfriend up along with his clothes and schlepped him up the front stairs and into the elevator. Yuuri threw his arms around my neck and startled to suckle on my earlobe. Ok, cool it Nikiforov, you just have to get to your apartment and then you can ravage the man. You can do it, keep calm. 

"Vitya," Yuuri purred and drew nonsensical patterns across my shirt, "are we almost there?" 

Fuck yeah we are! "Yes baby, almost there," I responded and concentrated on my breathing. In and out, in and out . . . I'm gonna pound him in and . . .damn it! I was drunk and horny and fuck Yuuri started unbuttoning my shirt as I walked down the insufferably long hallway towards my door. Why did I have to live at the end of the hall? Keys! I need my keys. Just then I felt Yuuri slide his hand down and into my front pocket. 

"Need these Vitya?" He cooed as he removed my keys swiftly from my pocket and dangled them in front of me teasingly.

I set Yuuri down and snatched them from him. Why do I have so many damn keys? I must have tried at least 1,000 keys before one finally slid in. I twisted the knob, flung the door open, and shoved Yuuri inside. I slammed the door shut behind me as I dashed inside and then locked the door. No one was going to disturb us, the world could burn down tonight for all I care, so long as it does it quietly outside my locked door. 

"Vitya," Yuuri hummed as he began to unbutton my shirt again, "I need you."

Well that's it, I'm done waiting. I know that he is drunk, but so am I and oh my god I need this so much. I pulled Yuuri into my arms and crashed my lips clumsily against his. Yuuri sighed and moaned into the kiss shamelessly. As I pulled him closer I could feel that he was hard. I pushed my hips forwards and growled at the wondrous friction created by the rubbing of our two very alert erections. 

We are NOT going to make it to the bedroom! I backed my Yuuri up against the nearest wall, knocking a lamp over in the process. Meh! 

"Vitya!" He exclaimed when I picked him up by his supple ass and he wrapped his legs around my waist as I claimed his lips. Yuuri opened up for me instantly and sucked my tongue into his mouth eagerly. I earned a whimper from him as I squeezed his ass. God I love his ass!

"Wait Vitya," he pushed my chest lightly. "You have way too many clothes on!" He whined adorably. 

"Well you should do something about that love," I sneered. 

Yuuri lowered himself back onto his feet and his deft fingers made quick work of my shirt and trousers. Meanwhile I tugged the zipper on Yuuri's mesh top down to his navel. I had been fantasizing about seeing this damn thing crumpled up on my floor all night long.

"Vitya," he sighed and grabbed my hand to still its movements. "Bedroom," he panted out with heavily lidded eyes searching for mine in the darkened room. 

"Hurry," I grabbed his wrist and tugged him down the hall. I needed to kiss him again and touch him again, like NOW. When we finally reached my room I flung him onto the bed, a bit more forcefully than I had intended. 

Yuuri curled and slithered across the crisp sheets like a snake trying to reel me in. "Vitya take off your damn boxers and get over here now!" My Yuuri commanded and I was more than willing to obey. I slide my hands down and freed myself from the fabric prison around my aching length. I hissed when the cold air met my heated skin. I stepped out of the infernal boxers and jumped onto the bed like the obedient puppy that I knew I was. If I had a tail, it would so be wagging right now as I happily waited for my master's next order.

"Good boy," Yuuri smirked. "Now turn around and get on your hands and knees for me Vitya," his voice dropped lower and took on a husky tone. 

Fuck me up please! I rushed to comply. I spun around and got on all fours. I was acutely aware that in this particular position, I was completely exposed to Yuuri. That thought, of Yuuri being able to do anything he wanted to me, sent my heart racing and cock throbbing in heady anticipation. Thus far it was usually me in control in the bedroom, I was usually on top, however I have NO problem switching it up! I could hear Yuuri removing that damn shirt of his by unzipping it the rest of the way and tossing it over my head on the floor in front of me. Good, that's where that shirt belongs! 

Yuuri's smooth, deep voice broke over me like a tidal wave. "Now Vitya, lean forward, place your head down on the bed, and stick out that gorgeous Russian ass of yours," Yuuri purred out. Fuck yes! I did just that, a drunk Yuuri evidentially could be an assertive Yuuri, he never fails to surprise me.

"Good boy," he stated again and I could feel myself preen. Who knew I had a praise kink? "Now my Vitya, just relax and let me take care of you for a change," Yuuri placed his warm hands on my thighs and I could feel them traveling up my legs. He grabbed my hips and yanked me back towards him roughly. I shivered from my head to my toes. Fuck me, a forceful Yuuri is a damn sexy Yuuri. "You are so amazing Vitya, look at you quivering, I haven't even done anything yet you naughty boy," he laughed and I could feel his breath on my thighs. 

"Solnyshko, please," I whined. I'm not above begging, not if it gets Yuuri to touch me faster, I need it!

Yuuri slapped my ass in response. "Don't you trust me anata?" Yuuri asked coyly from behind me. 

I think that is used by a loving wife towards her husband in Japanese, I like that! "Yes," I exhaled. Because I do trust Yuuri, so much that it hurts. I love him more and trust him more than anyone else in my entire life. That seemed to be the right answer, because I felt Yuuri begin to message my butt cheeks and hum to himself. 

"Good, because Vitya I love you, I've never loved anyone so much, I hate it when we are apart, I hate that I haven't told you everything that I want to, but believe me when I tell you that I love you and I never ever want to be without, I'd die without you Vitya because I already gave you my whole heart," Yuuri mumbles out in one long run-on drunken sentence as he continues to rub my ass.

"Yuuri," I sigh. What hasn't he told me? 

"Now then," Yuuri says and abruptly runs his tongue from the underside of my balls all the way up to my hole. I can't stop a strangled moan from escaping my lips as he presses his tongue down and circles my entrance. He hums and exhales and it's driving me insane. I can feel my dick weeping between my legs as I quiver under Yuuri's careful licking. He hasn't even penetrated me and I'm already a mess!

"Yuuri," I grunt like a wanton woman and fist the sheets. 

"Vitya," Yuuri sighs and grabs my balls before returning to his task. He continues to gentle roll my ball sack in his hand as he laps at my entrance. I can feel it the moment his tongue presses though my tight circle of muscles and enters me. It's sublime! Hot and wet and firm. I want more. I want it all! Oh what this man does to me! He starts fucking me with his tongue and making the most incredible panting sounds while he does it. My head is spinning and my breath catches when I feel a finger slowly sliding into me. 

"Uhhn, Yuuri!" I wail at the sensation. My poor dick is begging to be touched, but I ignore it for a minute and concentrate on Yuuri as he adds another finger and begins to scissor me open. "Fuck solnyshko!" I scream when he removes his tongue, but adds a third finger and almost instantly finds my prostrate.

"MMmm there it is, open up for me Vitya," Yuuri growled as he viciously assaulted my prostrate and began to pump my neglected cock.

"Fuck Yuuri, I'm gonna," I moaned as I came all over my sheets and Yuuri's hand. Yuuri continued his ministrations through my orgasm and I convulsed in sheer pleasure. Once he had pumped me dry, he leaned over and kissed my back between my shoulder blades.

"Good boy, but we're not done yet understand?" Yuuri's voice sounded like it was dripping honey. How could anyone deny him anything? I didn't want to squeak pathetically, so I simply nodded. I had already gone boneless and slumped forwards to lay on the bed. "Turn your head to the side Vitya," I heard Yuuri say through my post orgasm fogged mind and I turned my head. He leaned over my back and kissed me deeply. I could feel his erection pressing against my still quivering hole. I arched my ass back into him and earned a frustrated moan. 

"Take me Yuuri, I want you to, please," I begged as I ripped my lips away from Yuuri's kiss. I could feel the stirrings of arousal pooling low inside me again when Yuuri pressed his whole, wonderful body against mine. "Hurry solnyshko, I want you inside me," I pleaded. After all, a drunk Viktor is a whiny horny Viktor. 

I pouted when Yuuri got off of me to riffle through the nightstand. I felt the bed shimmy as he wiggled out of his boxers. I heard the click of the cap on the Astroglide open and the sound of the gel being squeezed out filled the otherwise quiet room. While Yuuri presumably was slicking himself up, I pulled myself back up onto all fours. I wanted this, wanted to feel Yuuri inside me, wanted to be taken. 

"Vitya," he moaned behind me as he stroked himself. 

"Yuuri," I panted as I waited for him to enter me. I felt his hands slide around my waist as he lined up. 

"Vitya, I've never done this before, let me know if I am hurting you, ok?" Yuuri dropped the bravado he had been wearing so well, and let his sweet innocent side shine through. What did I do to deserve him?

I reached my hand up over my head and grabbed his hair to pull him in for a sloppy kiss. "I will, thank you," I sighed happily. That was all the encouragement he needed, because the next thing I knew I could feel myself being filled with Yuuri's hard length. He pushed all the way inside of me and then allowed me to adjust to the penetration for a minute. I could feel the toll his restraint was taking on his body, because he was shaking behind me. "Oh please solnyshko, move, fuck me!" I wailed.

"Vit-ya!" Yuuri moaned and growled at the same time as he pulled almost out and then snapped his hips forwards, plunging himself back inside me all the way to his hilt. Balls deep is the colloquial term and I could feel his balls slapping my ass and the moist sounds of sex invaded my ears. My head was spinning and I was definitely hard again as Yuuri set a gruelingly fast pace. It was everything! Being filled by Yuuri, dominated by him. And I thought that being inside of him was amazing. I might have to get him drunk more often if this is the result! "Mmmm, that's so good Vitya," Yuuri panted. 

"Yuu-YUURI!" I screamed as he simultaneously found my prostrate again and clasped my dick. 

"Vitya, I'm almost there, cum with me," he panted near my ear as he continued to take me from behind and pump me up front. 

The duel sensation was too much for me and I could feel myself about to tip over the edge. "Ahh Yuuri, I'm gonna uhhn," I screamed as I came again. Seriously I can't believe that Yuuri got me off twice in rapid succession.

"Vitya!" Yuuri moaned and I could feel his release, hot inside of me. Fuck! So good! He peppered my back with kisses and then gently pulled out. A minute later he flopped on the bed beside me. Yuuri Katsuki, my boyfriend, sex god and an absolutely adorable man! Fuck I love him! We lay there panting and riding out the afterglow of our orgasms while holding hands. It was wonderful, so loving.

"Yuuri, was that really the first time you topped?" I couldn't help myself, I had to know!

He was facing the ceiling, but he turned to look me in the eyes. The warm smile he gave me made my heart skip a beat! "Yes, was it ok?" He asked tentatively. Really? That's what he is afraid of? Was it ok? No, no it wasn't! It was fucking fantastic, you silly man!

"Solnyshko, that was without a doubt, the absolute best sex of my life!" I exclaimed with my signature heart shaped smile. I know that he is a sap for it.

"Really?" He asked all cute and shy and in the dim light I could swear that he was blushing. After everything that we had just done a few minutes ago, he was blushing? Maybe I should just ask him to marry me right now!

"Yes, honestly, just oh my god," I exclaimed and captured my stupidly adorable boyfriends lips before he could protest. It was soft and sweet, tender and loving. I love all of my kisses with Yuuri, but this one might just be my favorite! I broke the kiss and pulled back to see my handwork. Yuuri's lips were full and puffy and lovely. "Now solnyshko, lets get cleaned up and get some sleep!" I yawned. I didn't think that us sleeping all sticky and sweaty sounded like a good idea, so I hauled Yuuri off to the shower and then we made the bed and went to sleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sinned a little ^^;;
> 
>  
> 
> Alright now. *bows* I am SOOOOO sorry that I didn't update last week! Are you ready for my excuses? Ok here we go:
> 
> 1\. I didn't get back until late Monday night from San Francisco and I was exhausted
> 
> 2\. Both of my sister in laws gave birth to their babies last week . . . BOTH! I was at the hospital A LOT! But hey, I'm an Aunt now ^.~
> 
> 3\. Here in the states we celebrate Memorial Day, which means an excuse to drink in excess and eat lots of food cooked over an open flame during a 4 day weekend (aka I went to my cabin up state and was in the woods from Thursday night till Monday evening)
> 
> Well that’s about it, so I'm sorry again -.-;; hopefully this extra long chapter and smut will make up for it! This was gonna be two chapters, but because I didn't update last week, I decided to just post it as one long ass chapter instead. Please forgive me guys! *begs*
> 
> Also thank you so much to everyone that wished me a good time in SF, I HAD SO MUCH FUN! I even scored a PASH, boom YOI poster baby ^^ Oh and I tried katsudon in Japantown and omg it was amazing! I honestly didn't think that it could live up to the ridiculous expectations in my mind but it so did! super yummy!
> 
> Thank you everyone for sticking with me and I might . . . might still update again this week . . . we'll see. *hugs all her readers*


	25. Cold Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit gets laid, JJ is still an idiot, and shameless fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing [somachos](http://samochas.tumblr.com/post/157116846173/phantom-thief-au-i-have-a-deep-rooted-love-for) gorgeous Phantom Thief AU art, I was inspired to write this! A big thanks to somachos for chatting with me about my ideas for this fic! You are so awesome ^.~ I hope that you all like it! 
> 
> Please leave me a comment to let me know what you think ^_^
> 
> Come gush about our lovely ice skating boys with me on my [tumblr](https://kawaiiusagi2.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ...  
> In case you missed it! There is AMAZING fan art for my fic!:
> 
> [Maro](http://maroalpaca.tumblr.com) made [Eros wear the most beautiful mask I have ever seen](http://maroalpaca.tumblr.com/post/160363957908/i-realized-yuuris-not-wearing-a-mask-or-anything) THANKS DEAR!!
> 
> The wonderful [ Rhapeseuhans ](http://rhapeseuhans.tumblr.com) created a fan art of my personal [ favorite scene from Chapter 7](http://rhapeseuhans.tumblr.com/post/160387177058/kawaiiusagi2-scene-from-the-fanfic-under-the) THANK YOU SO MUCH I ADORE IT!! 
> 
> [Maro](http://maroalpaca.tumblr.com/) made a gorgeous [comic](http://maroalpaca.tumblr.com/post/160216655288/just-imagine-phantom-thief-eros-mischievously) based on Chapter 4. It's so freakin awesome thank you!!!
> 
> The super talented [ mega-truong](http://mega-truong.tumblr.com%20) made an [ art for my fav scene from Chapter 7 too!](https://mega-truong.tumblr.com/post/160918292239/for-kawaiiusagi2-it-took-a-while-but-i-hope) THANK YOU SO MUCH ^o^
> 
> [Lu Lu](http://luluhastea.tumblr.com/) made an [art of Yuuri in his clubbin shirt!!!!!](http://luluhastea.tumblr.com/post/160891005427/this-is-for-kawaiiusagi2-3-this-look-is-from-the) under the cut Viktor is there too! *squeals* I saw this posted while I was in SF on a bus and squealed out loud and people glared at me and I didn’t care AT ALL!! lolol Thank you so so soo much for this! She makes fan art for Masquerade and she actually took time to make some for my fic too!?!? *faints* 
> 
> If anyone would like to make more art for my fic please do!!! Just let me know bc I would LOVE to see it ^.~ thanks!!!!

-Last Night in the club-

Looking uncomfortable and completely out of place amidst the exuberant atmosphere of the club, Seung Gil was seated at the bar, drinking a beer. He glared at the people around him. He couldn't understand why people danced, he couldn't comprehend the notion of gyrating against a total stranger. Seung Gil had over heard JJ talking about this night club and decided that getting out of the mansion would probably do him some good. Clearly, JJ had no taste, because Seung Gil felt that this garbage heap was atrocious and had no redeeming qualities. He even had to slip the bouncer a ridiculous amount of money to be allowed admittance, what a waste. 

"What can I get you beautiful?" Came the scratchy voice of the overly friendly bartender, Seung Gil rolled his eyes. Cleary the man was flirting with whoever had just approached his watering hole.

"I'll have a pint of whatever's on draft," was the instant reply from a sweet sounding voice next to Seung Gil's right ear. He sat his own beer down and glanced to his side. 

"Hi there," Phichit winked at Seung Gil as he thanked the bartender and paid for his drink. "Is this seat taken?" He asked with a coy smile while pointing down at the stool next to Seung Gil. 

Seung Gil's mouth fell open and he momentary forgot how to speak. There wouldn't be enough words in the over fifteen languages that he spoke to accurately describe the man before him anyways. He shook his head and the gorgeous man sat down beside him with a large grin on his flawless face.

"Thanks, I'm Phichit by the way," Phichit smiled and his perfect bright white teeth shined in sharp contrast to his tan skin. He finally was up close to the man that he had been basically eye fucking all night. The brooding dark haired stranger was even cuter than he originally thought. When the other man only stared at him slack jawed, Phichit giggled. "And you are?" He inclined his head towards the other man and waited for his reply.

"Umm Lee," Seung Gil choked out at last. He had traveled the globe, met thousands of people, but he had never encountered anyone as beautiful as this Phichit in his entire life!

When Seung Gil finally spoke, Phichit gave him a huge toothy grin. "Nice to meet you Lee!"

They sat at the bar and got to know one another over a few drinks and slowly Seung Gil had found his voice and regained the ability to use it. He even told a few deadpan jokes, which Phichit laughed happily over. The conversation mostly revolved around Phichit, with Seung Gil not contributing much about himself. 

"So what bring you to New York Lee?" Phichit asked. Through the course of their conversation he had inclined his body towards the other man and crossed his legs. Phichit decided it was time to take the first step. Slowly he pivoted his crisp white shoe to run it up and down Seung Gil's shin while maintaining eye contact with a devilish smirk. 

Seung Gil gulped when he felt Phichit rubbing his foot against his leg. He wasn't used to people touching him, unless they wanted to die! "Umm business, I'm here on business," he stated flatly. He had been reluctant to share much about himself to the gorgeous and personable man.

"Oh?" Phichit perked up. "What do you do for a living?" Finally he had cracked through a barrier and he was determined to plow ahead. 

"Oh it's ahh pretty boring," Seung Gil staled, "it's mostly just contract work, a little of this, a little of that you know?" He decided that he would try to keep his response as vague as possible. Seung Gil had noticed that Phichit was very open about himself, so he decided to turn the conversation back around. Besides, he loved to listen to Phichit talk, it was so fluid and musical. "What do you do for a living?"

"Oh! I own a small café over in the East Village. You should stop by sometime, I'll make you something really special," Phichit winked with another smirk playing at his lips. If Lee were to get the hint, he would be willing to make the man something really special tonight too, in his bed! He noticed how Lee's thick eyebrows quirked at that comment with interest. 

"Oh I’d love to," Seung Gil smiled. He actually smiled! He can’t remember the last time that he smiled at a person. Sure, he smiled with Bokshil all the time, but that was different. This angelic man with his side parted silky black hair, tanned skin, and deep gray eyes made him smile. Even in the darkened corner of the club where the bar was located, Seung Gil could make out the toned body that Phichit had under that see through shirt thing he was wearing. Suddenly Seung Gil's heart began to race and he started to have thoughts that he hadn’t had in quite a while. 

Phichit could see several conflicting emotions playing out in Lee's eyes. He was overjoyed that he had finally made the man smile, but now Lee looked almost confused. Phichit didn't like that, maybe he should just come right out and make his intentions clear. He leaned over and placed a hand on Lee's upper thigh. "You know you're totally my type?" He whispered near Lee's face with a smoldering look.

When he felt his thigh being touched, Seung Gil's gut reaction was to reach into his back pocket for his knife! Luckily he locked his eyes on Phichit's face instead and merely flinched. "I umm am?" He stuttered. Seung Gil had never been told that before and he was having a hard time believing that this sexy man would find him attractive in anyway. 

"Oh yeah, dark, brooding, mysterious, strong," Phichit reached his other hand up and squeezed Lee's muscular bicep for emphasis. "I saw you the second you walked into the club and I haven't taken my eyes off you since," he leaned up to whisper hotly into Lee's ear. "I'm gonna make this really clear for you ok?" He asked and received a curt nod in response. "If you want me, all you have to do is follow me out of this club and come back to my place," Phichit purred as he licked Lee's earlobe tantalizingly.

Was this really happening? Seung Gil felt a bone deep desire filling him up. "Oook," he squeaked out. 

"Mmm, good," Phichit sighed and sat back up straight on his stool. He reached out and grabbed his drink. "Well then, let's get out of here," he laughed, swallowed the rest of his beer in one gulp, and slammed the glass down on the bar. Phichit stood up, took a few steps and then spun around when he noticed that he was alone. "You comin' sugar?" He shot seductively over his shoulder as he jutted his hip out slightly.

Seung Gil swallowed hard, nodded, and got to his feet, almost knocking over the stool in the process. "Yes," he said and trailed after Phichit's retreating form. Concerned that he would loose the man in the crowd, Seung Gil reached out and took Phichit's hand. When the other man stopped and turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow, Seung Gil hurried to explained. "I ahh didn’t want to get separated!"

Phichit grinned at that. "Oh baby, I'm not going anywhere without you, come on," Phichit squeezed Lee's hand and lead him towards the door.

….

"What were you thinking?" JJ shrieked across the foyer as Seung Gil walked in wearing the same shabby black shirt from yesterday.

"Not so loud, so early in the morning," Seung Gil grumbled as he shuffled past JJ and slumped down into an arm chair in the nearby parlor. He sighed and put his feet up on a coffee table. His head was pounding, his back was sore, but he was satisfied in a way he hadn't been in years. 

"You are on Interpol's most wanted list and you decided to just stroll into one of the busiest night clubs in the city?" JJ screamed with exaggerated arm movements to emphasis his disgust. "Without even bothering to hide your appearance?" He huffed.

That peaked Seung Gil's interest and he sat up straight in the chair. "Were you spying on me again?" He glared menacingly while clutching the arm of the chair tightly. 

JJ gulped and took an unconscious step backwards. "Of . . . of course nnnot. I have very influential friends all over the city and one of them contacted me last night when they happened to see you at the club," he babbled in a vain attempt to cover his tracks. Actually he had asked Georgi to follow the assassin and see what he was up to.

Seung Gil narrowed his and evaluated his obnoxious employer carefully. The man was shaking like a leaf and sweat was forming on his brow. JJ should consider himself very lucky that though exhausted, Seung Gil was in one of the best moods of his life. "I hope that you weren't spying on me Mr. Leroy, I believe I already explained what would happen if you did," he growled and leaned back into a more relaxed position in the chair. He closed his eyes, but could hear JJ let out a heavy sigh. 

"I was just ahh concerned about your well being, I didn't want you to get caught," JJ mumbled pathetically. When Seung Gil had glared at him, JJ was afraid that his heart was going to stop. The term 'if looks could kill' came to mind and he was eternally grateful that he hadn't told Seung Gil the truth. It was likely that the assassin would make good on his threat and murder both himself and Georgi for having gone along with it. 

"I can take care of myself," Seung Gil replied without opening his eyes. Visions of Phichit danced through his mind and he was quite content to keep seeing the gorgeous Thai frolicking naked there. Last night was . . . Seung Gil didn't even know how to comprehend what last night was. It had been far too long since he had shared himself with someone, anyone, and Phichit was incredible. Seung Gil still couldn't believe how vibrant and full of life the Thai man was, or why Phichit was interested in him in the first place. 

"But what if someone were to recognize you?" JJ asked hesitantly. Deep down he knew that he should just shut up and leave the bloodthirsty killer be, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. 

"Well first off," Seung Gil huffed and got to his feet, "no one has a very good picture of me." He sauntered over to JJ and got right into his personal space. "And secondly, if anyone would have recognized me, they wouldn't be alive long enough to tell anyone about it," he sneered and enjoyed the way that JJ shrank back and out of his way. 

"I . . . umm . . . well . . I-"

"Now, I'm going to bed," Seung Gil yawned and meandered towards the hallway and in the direction of his quarters. He hoped that when he finally laid down he would be able to see Phichit's flawless tanned skin and bright smile again in his dreams. 

 

….

[YUUuuuUUUuuu-chan!]

[Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrriiiiiiiiiii]

[ . . . . .]

[you must be awake by now! it's like almost noon!]

[damn it Yuuri you better respond or I'll burn your manga collection]

[I'll do it]

[. . . don't make me . . . ]

{STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!!!!!!!}

[oh good morning Yuu ^^]

{Phi I swear to god if you burned my manga}

[It's fine chill out =P ]

{good -.- }

{what's up? did you make it home ok last night?}

[yup ^_^ but I wasn't alone!]

{oh? was it that guy you had your eye on over by the bar the second we walked in?}

[ ^.~ yuuuuuuuuuuuup! ]

{well . . . good}

{ . . . and?}

[and he was amazing Yuuri! once he warmed up to me he was a total animal!]

{e_e }

[what?]

{you ok? safe and all that?}

[why Yuuri Katsuki are you concerned for me?]

{of course I am Phi!}

[lol yeah safe and all that =P ]

[not like you have any room to talk tho!]

{ O.o PHI!}

[what? you told me yourself that you and that Russian dreamboat of yours have not been s-a-f-e! dirty barebackin' boy!]

{that’s . . . different . . .}

[ok ok whatever I don't want to get into a discussion on safe sex!]

[anyways his name is Lee and he is in town on business and he was all shy at first, but then I got him to loosen up and we came back here and well ^.~]

{I'm happy that you are happy . . . just please be careful Phichit}

[oh please e_e it's not like I invited an axe murder into our home! I just picked up a cute boy at the club]

{ok ok, I'll be home in a bit}

[k ^^ see you later!]

{later}

….

Yuuri placed his phone down on the coffee table and pivoted on the sofa to face Viktor. "Sorry that was Phichit, evidentially he hooked up with that guy he had his eye on last night," Yuuri sighed. He knew that Phichit hadn't 'gotten any' in a while, but the idea of one night stands never sat well with him, too risky. 

"Oh?" Viktor wiggled his eyebrows. After he had finished rehashing the details surrounding last nights events, he and Yuuri had taken their breakfast out into the living room. He picked up a piece of melon and leaned towards his boyfriend. 

Yuuri rolled his eyes and opened his mouth so that Viktor could continue to feed him fruit. After he swallowed the piece of honey dew, he shrugged. "I just worry about him, what if the guy was dangerous? What if he was a serial killer?" Yuuri added in a panic. 

"Well if Phichit is texting you, he must still be alive right?" Viktor attempted to hold back a laugh. Phichit was a grown ass man and Viktor was sure that the feisty Thai could handle himself just fine. He did however find it totally adorable that Yuuri was worried about Phichit. 

"Yeah," Yuuri sighed as more fruit was placed in his mouth. 

"Solnyshko, if you want or need to go back home, I understand," Viktor smiled and placed the fork and bowl down on the table. He put his finger under Yuuri's chin and pulled his boyfriend's head up gently to face him. "Go home love, check on your brother, but call me later ok?" 

"I'm sorry, it's so silly, it's not like he is a kid or anything," Yuuri mumbled. He knew that Phichit was probably fine, but Yuuri just had to make sure. If he didn't go home, then he would just be worrying about it all day.

Viktor smiled warmly and then pecked Yuuri swiftly on the lips. "I said it's fine, really, I understand." And he did understand. He knew that Yuuri and Phichit shared a special, beautiful bond. Even though the two men were not blood related, they were true brothers in every sense of the word. "Will you join me for dinner though? I have to work tomorrow, but I'd love to have you spend the night again," Viktor winked. 

Yuuri blushed, he couldn't help it, Viktor just had that effect on him. After everything that Viktor had told him about last night, a small innuendo should be nothing, but here he was blushing like a teenager. "Umm yeah, I'd umm like that too," he smiled sheepishly. 

Viktor flashed his heart shaped smile at Yuuri, "good!" He exclaimed as he slapped his own knees and stood up. "And if you're ok with it, feel free to bring some things over here with you tonight."

"Things?" Yuuri asked as he stood up to help Viktor clean up their breakfast. 

"Yeah like a toothbrush, deodorant, some clothes," he shrugged and picked up a bowl to take to the sink. "Things like that," he said as simply as though he was commenting on the weather. 

Yuuri stared at the back of his boyfriend's head is disbelief. He had just invited Yuuri to bring some of his own things into Viktor's home. Yuuri had never done that before! It was so personal and trusting. He rushed forwards and wrapped his arms around Viktor to hug the taller man from behind. "Do you really mean it?" Yuuri asked as he fought back some happy tears. 

Viktor grinned and placed his free hand over Yuuri's wrist. "Absolutely solnyshko," he said softly as he pulled one of Yuuri's hands up to kiss the back of it.

"Thank you," Yuuri mumbled into Viktor's sweater. "That means a lot to me, just . . . thank you Vitya." He nuzzled his face into the soft fabric and breathed in Viktor's scent. Yuuri never wanted to let go, he never wanted to loose Viktor. He and the Love Gang had another heist all planned out and the notice was going to be delivered tomorrow, but Yuuri decided right then that it would be the last time. The last one. He didn't know how he would break the news to the guys, but Yuuri knew that it was time. He would hang up his Eros costume and go back to being just Yuuri. He couldn't bear the thought of Viktor finding out and leaving him, so he had to stop!

"I love you Yuuri, if you lived alone, I would ask you just to move in," Viktor chortled. He had been thinking about it recently, they were together all the time anyways, and it just felt right somehow. Viktor sensed Yuuri flinching behind him, and sighed. "Sorry, maybe I shouldn't have said that, but it's true all the same."

"No, it's," Yuuri paused and gathered his thoughts, he hadn't been expecting Viktor to say that and it caught him completely off guard. "Sorry, I just . . . we've only been together for-"

"I know," Viktor laughed at himself and cut Yuuri off. "I know, we haven't been together that long and it's ridiculous to move so fast, but I just wanted you to know that was what I was thinking!" Viktor placed the bowl down on the counter in front of him and turned in Yuuri's arms to face the smaller man. He cupped both of Yuuri's cheeks and pulled his boyfriend up into a deep kiss. 

Yuuri relaxed into Viktor's kiss and slid his own hands up Viktor's back, pulling the Russian closer. First Viktor suggested Yuuri should leave a few things here and now he basically asked him to move in. Yuuri's head was spinning from both the kiss and Viktor's comments. When Viktor pulled back, Yuuri let his own head fall to cradle in Viktor's neck. 

"I love you too Vitya, I've never lived with anyone except Phichit though," Yuuri admitted. He had been living with Phichit for going on eighteen years now. What would it even be like to live with someone else? He didn't know, but the idea of it took hold and spread like wildfire through his brain. Visions of Viktor and Yuuri being thoroughly domestic together flooded his mind, and he loved what he saw. "But I umm really like the sound of it," he added quietly. 

"Really?" Viktor asked, astonished that Yuuri would even consider it let alone be interested. He stroked Yuuri's silky raven locks and sighed happily. 

"Yeah, but maybe give me some time to think about it?" Yuuri uttered into the crook of Viktor's neck. He would have a lot to think about in the days to come evidentially.

"Of course my love, take all the time you need!" Viktor practically sang he was so overjoyed. "I'll have to talk to Yura about it too," he added as an after thought.

Yuuri was thankful that Viktor couldn't see his face, because his eyes went wide and his jaw slackened. He hadn't thought about Yura! Would his disgruntle student allow Yuuri to not actually tell Viktor about Eros if he promised to quit? He didn’t know, but suddenly he felt like he was going to be sick. And just like that the happy bubble that Yuuri had been floating in moments ago burst and he plummeted back down to harsh, cold reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I updated twice in one week again! I felt like it was important to make sure that poor Phichit finally got laid! Hooray! All aboard the Seungchuchu!!! 
> 
> Thank you everyone for the well wishes. My niece and nephew are adorable and I LOVE being their Aunt ^.~
> 
> Just so everyone knows, I plan to have this fic wrapped up by the end of the month. This is due to the fact that I will be traveling for the entire month of July and I won't be able to write. So, I don't want to leave everyone hanging while I am gone, thus I will finish it before I leave! I plan to start writing a new Viktuuri AU when I get back in August, so if you liked my fic please subscribe to me so you will know when I post my new work ^^;; Thank you everyone for your wonderful support! *hugs all her readers*
> 
> ~Usagi~


	26. Final Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, shit hits the fan ^^;;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing [somachos](http://samochas.tumblr.com/post/157116846173/phantom-thief-au-i-have-a-deep-rooted-love-for) gorgeous Phantom Thief AU art, I was inspired to write this! A big thanks to somachos for chatting with me about my ideas for this fic! You are so awesome ^.~ I hope that you all like it! 
> 
> Please leave me a comment to let me know what you think ^_^
> 
> Come gush about our lovely ice skating boys with me on my [tumblr](https://kawaiiusagi2.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ...  
> In case you missed it! There is AMAZING fan art for my fic!:
> 
> [Maro](http://maroalpaca.tumblr.com) made [Eros wear the most beautiful mask I have ever seen](http://maroalpaca.tumblr.com/post/160363957908/i-realized-yuuris-not-wearing-a-mask-or-anything) THANKS DEAR!!
> 
> The wonderful [ Rhapeseuhans ](http://rhapeseuhans.tumblr.com) created a fan art of my personal [ favorite scene from Chapter 7](http://rhapeseuhans.tumblr.com/post/160387177058/kawaiiusagi2-scene-from-the-fanfic-under-the) THANK YOU SO MUCH I ADORE IT!! 
> 
> [Maro](http://maroalpaca.tumblr.com/) made a gorgeous [comic](http://maroalpaca.tumblr.com/post/160216655288/just-imagine-phantom-thief-eros-mischievously) based on Chapter 4. It's so freakin awesome thank you!!!
> 
> The super talented [ mega-truong](http://mega-truong.tumblr.com%20) made an [ art for my fav scene from Chapter 7 too!](https://mega-truong.tumblr.com/post/160918292239/for-kawaiiusagi2-it-took-a-while-but-i-hope) THANK YOU SO MUCH ^o^
> 
> [Lu Lu](http://luluhastea.tumblr.com/) made an [art of Yuuri in his clubbin shirt!!!!!](http://luluhastea.tumblr.com/post/160891005427/this-is-for-kawaiiusagi2-3-this-look-is-from-the) under the cut Viktor is there too! *squeals* I saw this posted while I was in SF on a bus and squealed out loud and people glared at me and I didn’t care AT ALL!! lolol Thank you so so soo much for this! She makes fan art for Masquerade and she actually took time to make some for my fic too!?!? *faints* 
> 
> NEW!!! [Maro](http://maroalpaca.tumblr.com/) made a simply beautiful [Eros Art](https://kawaiiusagi2.tumblr.com/post/161508681724/maroalpaca-more-art-from-kawaiiusagi2-s) ^o^ OMG I LOVE IT SOOO MUCH!!! Thank you Maro *huggles da Maro* You are the best and now everyone gets to see this pic!!!
> 
> If anyone would like to make more art for my fic please do!!! Just let me know bc I would LOVE to see it ^.~ thanks!!!!

When Viktor strolled into the station on Sunday morning, there was an extra spring in his step. Last night when Yuuri came over for dinner, Viktor had cleared out a drawer in his dresser just for his solnyshko to have. The idea that his boyfriend had a few spare clothes in his bedroom made Viktor's heart light. And this morning when he went to shave his face, while Yuuri was still snoring away happily in bed, Viktor smiled at Yuuri's blue toothbrush on the counter in the bathroom next to his.

"Wipe that sappy smile off your face Vitya!" Yakov bellowed. "This is a police station, there is nothing to be that damn happy about so early in the morning," he grumbled as he filed his coffee mug.

"Good morning Captain," Viktor ignored Yakov's typical morning surliness and waved cheerfully as he passed by.

"Good morning Guang-Hong," Viktor greeted warmly as he took a seat behind his desk.

"Good morning detective," Guang-Hong shyly replied. He knew what Viktor was about to read, so he excused himself. Guang-Hong didn't want to be there when the detective opened his email.

Viktor sat down his Starbucks and logged into his work computer. Being a Sunday, he was hoping that things would be relatively calm and maybe he could even go home early. He took a sip of his morning mocha and hummed to himself, as he opened his work email. Because he had yesterday off, he was expecting to spend the better half of the morning responding to all his new mail. He nearly choked on his mocha when he read the subject line of the first one:

From: EROS Subject: Good Morning Detective 9:01 AM

He gulped and looked around the office to make sure that no one was nearby before he hesitantly pushed his mouse forward and clicked on the message:

Eros {Eros@phantomthief.com} 

to: v.nikiforov@nypd.gov

Dear Detective,

I will procure proof from the pompous perpetrator JJ tonight at 11 pm

Come alone to the Leroy Estate and I just might let you catch me on my final heist

~Phantom Thief Eros~

After he read it twice, Viktor quickly closed the window and slumped back into his chair. His mind was racing as he attempted to digest the new information. Eros was going to JJ's again, but this time to uncover 'proof' of his claims against the man. Viktor also noted that Eros had asked him to come alone and that this was to be the thief's final heist.

"So I guess it's not gonna be a calm day after all," Viktor said under his breath while he began to formulate a plan.

….

Yesterday Afternoon:

"Ok Yuuri, we're all here except the kid, so what's all this about?" Leo asked with an annoyed huff. He and Guang-Hong had been happily cuddling in bed and Leo didn't like his cuddle time interrupted. He held onto Guang-Hong's hand as they sat down on the sofa at Yuuri and Phichit's apartment.

"Yeah Yuu, I had to close the café for this," Phichit whined from his chair.

"I'm sorry guys," Yuuri bowed his head. He knew he was being selfish and rude and he hated to do that to his friends. "Tomorrow will be my last heist, I'm done, I'm sorry!" He kept his perfect ninety degree bow as stunned silence followed his declaration.

"Yuu-chan," Phichit's tender voice broke the tension and Yuuri slowly raised his head to meet his best friend's gaze. "It's alright, you don't have to apologize," Phichit offered a comforting smile.

"Yeah Yuuri, no need to say sorry, we should probably stop while we're ahead," Leo shrugged.

"And not behind bars," Guang-Hong added softly.

"Or dead honestly, I've been wondering if that dickhead JJ hired someone to hunt down Eros with that big chuck of money that went missing from his offshore account. This is getting a bit too dangerous!" Phichit sighed, got to his feet, and crossed the room to wrap Yuuri in his arms. The last thing that he wanted was for Yuuri to be sad or in serious danger. He rubbed calming circles on Yuuri's back as his best friend began to break down.

"I'm just so sorry guys," Yuuri wailed as tears began to fall onto Phichit's shoulder.

"Aww Yuuri," Guang-Hong cooed and ran over to hug Phichit and Yuuri too. "It's ok, don't be sad," he sighed.

"Yeah man, it's alright," Leo nodded and he too joined the hugging men in the center of the living room.

"I love you guys, I don't deserve such amazing friends," Yuuri cried from the center of the hugging huddle. He was relieved that his friends didn't seem to be mad at him. Now all he had to do was talk with Yura, he shivered at the thought.

"Ok you idiots, break it up, I can't breathe and my ass is sore Leo, back off!" Phichit yelled out and the men instantly broke apart.

"Sorry man," Leo snickered, "that's what happens when you don't use it for a while!" He roared in laughter.

Phichit glared at Leo and then punched him hard in the arm. "Fuck you Leo!" Phichit growled and then began to laugh himself, unable to hold his angry face for very long.

"Nope, sorry buddy, I only fuck my sweet lil Guang-Hong," Leo taunted and hid behind the much smaller Guang-Hong for protection from the frustrated Thai.

"You're a moron, you know that?" Guang-Hong rolled his eyes and leaned his head back to look up at his boyfriend.

"Sí," Leo smiled proudly, "but you still love me cariño!" He squeezed the slighter Guang-Hong from behind.

"Yeah yeah, you're alright I guess," Guang-Hong shrugged nonchalantly.

"Harsh man, harsh!" Phichit giggled.

As Yuuri watched his friends fight and laugh, he knew that he needed to protect these precious souls no matter what. Even if that meant that he alone would be held accountable for everything, then so be it.

….

JJ stood in his foyer, dressed to the nines, with a cheeky grin on his smug face. When he turned around and saw that his butler was no where to be found he began to get upset. "Hurry up Georgi! I don't want to miss a second of this!" He shrieked with impatience.

"I'll be only a moment sir," Georgi instantly replied from the parlor. He turned back to face Seung Gil. "As I was saying, Mr. Leroy received a pair of complimentary tickets to tonight's production of 'King JJ,' based off of his autobiography." Georgi took a deep, fortifying breath. "And he graciously insisted that I join him," he attempted a smile but was sure that it came off as more of a grimace.

Seung just shook his head. "Lucky you," he rolled his eyes. Thankfully he wasn't asked to attend!

"Yes well," Georgi reached into his pocket and took out a small piece of paper. "Here is the address of the venue and my contact information, should you require it," he said while handing Seung Gil the paper.

"Thanks," Seung Gil took the paper and pocketed instantly.

"GEEOOORGIIIIIIII!" Came JJ's squealing, demanding voice from the foyer.

"Your master is calling, run along lil doggy," Seung Gil scoffed and spun on his heels to leave the parlor and head back to his room. He could hear Georgi's footsteps clacking against the marble floors and joining his master. Seung Gil grinned to himself when the sound of the front door being opened and then slammed shut again reverberated through the mansion. "Alone at last," he sighed.

Seung Gil had a very good idea why JJ had suddenly and mysteriously been gifted those tickets. When he opened the door to his quarters Boskil bounded off of his bed towards him, wagging his fluffy, curled tail happily. Seung Gil spent no less than five minutes lavishing the dog in affection and praise, then he sat down behind his desk.

"Clever, getting that idiot out of the house, too bad I'm here Eros," Seung Gil snickered as he pulled up a copy of Detective Nikiforov's email. He had hacked into the NYPD email servers a week ago and now it had paid off. "Hmm 11pm huh?" Seung Gil hummed to himself while swiveling in his leather computer chair.

….

Viktor pulled up to the Leroy Estate and parked his car cautiously outside of the front gate. Earlier in the day he had struggled with the ethical dilemma of coming tonight. On one hand he needed to come, he had to capture the thief once and for all. On the other hand, he didn't have a warrant and he didn't tell his superior about his invitation to this little party. Logically, Viktor knew that he was walking into a trap, he knew that he should have told someone. He should have at least told Yuuri, but he didn't. He couldn't. What would he say? 'Hey Yuuri I'm really sorry, but I need to go meet up with Eros who is super sexy and has kissed me a few times, but I still haven't caught him yet. Ok baby I'll see you later!' Yeah that would work for sure. No problem. So there he was, parked outside the Leroy estate like a total idiot, no backup and no real plan. Just like Eros asked him to. Moron!

The thought had crossed his mind that Eros would need to get JJ out of the mansion for this to all work out. So how was Eros going to do that exactly? When Viktor had checked JJ's Instagram earlier in the day, his question had been answered. He took out his phone now and sure enough there was a ridiculous selfie of JJ at a play about himself, nice. So now the mansion was vacant and Viktor was here, just like Eros wanted.

With a final sigh of resignation, Viktor got out of the car and slowly crept towards the front gate. He took out his gun and released the safety, he needed to at least be armed and ready for whatever was about to happen. As he approached the gate another issue arose.

"How the hell am I gonna get in?" He asked the silent, snow covered night. As if the chilly evening had heard the desperation in his voice, the front gate swung open and allowed him admittance. Sudden understand washed across his face and he looked up to the security camera positioned above the gate. "I guess I should say thanks huh Agape?" Viktor asked the camera sarcastically and slunk forwards. He wasn't even surprised that once he had crossed the threshold the gate began to gently close behind him. Yup, definitely a trap! Viktor shook his head and made his way up to the estate while the frosty wind wiped his tan trench coat violently and stung at his face.

….

Phichit was sitting cross legged under the kotatsu at his apartment and was laughing his ass off. "Get this guys, Nikiforov just thanked Agape for opening the front gate," he giggled and thrashed about. The sounds of Leo's hearty laughter started to ring through the earpieces as well.

"Focus!" Eros hissed, not as amused. He was sitting on top of JJ's desk in his study, waiting. "Where is he now Agape?" He asked while looking around the room cautiously.

"Sorry Eros," Phichit whined at the scolding and typed away at his keyboard to pull up the security camera feeds. "Looks like he just entered the mansion and is in the foyer below you," he replied. Phichit was having a difficult time accessing all the feeds in the mansion and he couldn't understand why. But thankfully, the cameras that he really needed for the mission were available to him at least. He would have to figure out why he couldn't access the other camera's later, right now Eros needed his head in the game.

"Ok, here we go then," Eros grinned. He could hear soft foot falls on the stairs and knew that Viktor was coming up to the study. Good boy! When Viktor's designer shoes hit the marble floor at the top of the stairs, Eros took in a deep breath. "Good evening detective," he purred out in a deep, seductive voice. It was the voice he always used when in 'Eros Mode,' much lower in pitch than his own.

"Eros!" Viktor gasped and stilled in the hall. He could feel his heartbeat in his ears and the sound was deafening. Viktor gulped and inched towards the study where the voice had come from.

"That's me," Eros smirked as Viktor entered the doorway. "Miss me sweetheart?" He asked as he slowly swung his foot back and forth.

Even in the scant light coming in through the balcony window, Viktor could make out Eros's lithe perched on the desk. He was sitting with his legs crossed and leaning back on one hand. His long, pale neck was on full display with his head back and cocked to one side. "You're under arrest Eros, don't move!" Viktor found his voice at last and advanced on the thief with his gun held out in front of him.

"Oh not that again," Eros chuckled. The study lights came on without warning and bathed the room in a soft glow. "Besides you're not the only one armed dear," Eros smirked.

With the lights on Viktor could see that in Eros's other hand was a gun, aimed right at the detective. Fuck! "Damn you Eros," Viktor growled and narrowed his eyes. He was determined not to be tempted by that tight bodysuit that hugged all of the thief's curves perfectly or the ruby stained lips that matched the actual ruby necklace around that slender neck.

"Oh darlin' I love it when you're feisty!" Eros shivered and squirmed on the desk. He grinned when he saw Viktor gulp. "I tell you what, let's put down our guns and just have a nice little chat, what do you say?"

Viktor could agree to that, after all they were at a stalemate with both of them pointing guns at each other. That, and Viktor was morbidly curious as to what was in the file folder sitting next to Eros's ass on the desk. "Alright Eros, on the count of three?" When he saw the bandit nod, he nodded in return. "One . . two . . three," he announced and they both allowed their guns to lower. Eros placed his on the desk on his other side with his hand still over top of it, while Viktor held his down by his hip.

"There, that's better," Eros smiled and his wine colored eyes sparkled with mischief. "Now detective, I have something that I'm sure you're dying to see," he picked up the folder and waved it enticingly in the air near his head.

Viktor suddenly noticed that behind Eros's right shoulder a large and gaudy portrait of JJ had been flung out of the way to reveal a hidden safe with it's door ajar. Clearly the thief had liberated the file folder from the safe before Viktor had arrived. Oh great! "What's that?" Viktor asked, feigning indifference.

"Oh my sweet detective, you know very well what this is," Eros's lip curled and he slid smoothly off the edge of the desk and onto his high heeled boots. "This is a record of almost all of JJ's misdeeds through the years," he explained as he sauntered towards Viktor. "Most of the skeletons in his closet," he added and shoved the folder into Viktor's chest.

Viktor had been mesmerized by the sway of Eros's hips as he made his way to Viktor's side of the study. He was shocked back to reality when he felt the folder hit his chest and he scrambled to grab it before it fell. "Most?" He asked in an embarrassing squeak. "Why? What's missing from this?"

"Well honey I took the liberty of removing the files that pertained to little ol' me," Eros cooed as he placed a hand to his chest, innocently batting his long eyelashes. "Wouldn't want those to get out," he winked and relished the light blush that was forming on Viktor's high cheekbones.

Viktor cleared his throat, it had suddenly gone quite dry. Eros lived up to his name, the damn thief just oozed sex appeal. "Well these won't be admissible in a court of law because they were unlawfully obtained," he explained and attempted to keep the regret out of his tone.

"Oh? But you can just say that these fell into your lap anonymously, then they will be completely feasible as evidence against that detestable man," Eros's silky voice took a dangerous edge near the end. "After all," Eros snapped back to a playful mood, "you didn't tell anyone that you were meeting me here tonight, not even your boy-toy," he smirked.

Ok low blow! He wanted to tell Yuuri, but he didn't know how. But, what Eros said was true about the files, he could use them as evidence if he claimed ignorance as to how they were obtained. "But I-"

"Shh," Eros stopped his protest with his index finger against the detective's lips. "Just do this for me handsome, please?" He asked coyly.

Viktor pulled back away from Eros's gloved finger and shook his head. He had to stay calm and maintain control! You can do this Nikiforov! "And what will you give me in return Eros?" He gave a sly smirk so Eros could have a taste of his own damn medicine.

"Oh detective," Eros fanned his face. "You naughty boy," he taunted and wagged his finger. "What do you want sugar?" He dropped his voice even low and leaned in close until all that separated them was mere inches of air. "Do you want me detective?" Eros purred while the voice of Yuuri in the back of his mind screamed in protest.

The old Viktor would have panted out a breathy 'yes,' at that question. The Viktor before he knew how wonderful it was to be with Yuuri would have claimed Eros's lips and bent the damn thief over the desk right then and there! But this Viktor, the one that stood in the study now, just wanted to end all this. He wanted to capture the thief and arrest JJ if the evidence supported it. But most of all, he wanted to be with his solnyshko. "Eros, all I want is to do my job and place you under arrest and JJ too if this is enough evidence to convict him," he said solemnly.

….

"Eros! Get out of there! All my feeds to the mansion just cut out and I can't get back in! DO YOU HEAR ME!?" Phichit screamed into the earpiece but heard nothing on the other end. Nothing, not even Eros and Viktor talking. "Storge? Can you hear me?" He shrieked. Nothing. Just silence followed. He feverishly hit the keys on his keyboard in an attempt to regain control of the situation.

"I beat you! Your Storge is unconscious. I am in control now! The detective will die tonight and soon Yuuri Katsuki will follow him in death. And who knows, maybe I'll find out who you are and deal with you as well for all the trouble you caused me," came a chilly voice across Phichit's earpiece and he froze. "My employer JJ sends his warm regards Agape," the voice cackled and cut off.

Phichit's blood ran cold and he began to shake. "No," his voice came out as a mere whisper. "No it . . . it can't be . . . this isn't happening," he began to laugh humorlessly. Phichit scrambled to regain access to the comms at least, but everything he tried failed. Soon he wasn't able to see the screen as tears began to cloud his vision. "Yuuri," he cried out as his body convulsed. Phichit pulled his hair as he let out a mournful howl, "YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

….

Instead of hearing the clicking of a keyboard or the whistling of the wind outside in his earpiece, all Eros could hear was silence. He thought that Agape must be having trouble with the comms, but he shrugged that thought off. He had something else to deal with at the moment. "Oh?" He cocked his head to Viktor's uncharacteristically cold response.

"Yes Eros, you are a criminal and belong behind bars. Lets end this, let me take you in and I promise to do everything in my power to help you get a lighter sentencing," Viktor stated calmly.

"Well detective I -" Eros stopped mid sentence as he noticed a bright red dot light up Viktor's forehead. Without thinking he lunged up at Viktor and knocked him backwards as glass shattered behind them.

Viktor was pushed backwards so suddenly that he barely had time to react. He and Eros toppled to the floor. The folder and Viktor's gun fell out of his hands as he tried to catch the thief and lessen their inevitable impact. When Viktor opened his eyes he saw that he was on his back and Eros was laying facedown across his lap with his head near Viktor's abdomen. "What the hell Eros?" Viktor shrieked and then noticed the broken glass strewn across the wooden floor. "Eros?" He asked again, a bit quieter. He gently turned Eros around and saw a blotch of crimson rapidly spreading and staining Eros's chest. Viktor's eyes went wide and his voice failed him.

Yuuri panted as a searing pain shot through his body and he winced audibly. So JJ did hire someone! He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. A slightly fuzzy Viktor came into view with concern written across his handsome face. "I'm sorry," Yuuri coughed, "I never wanted you to get hurt." He could feel hot tears beginning to form in his eyes. "JJ must have hired a hit man," he struggled to explain as he felt a velvety darkness creeping in.

Viktor couldn't believe that Eros would protect him like that, take a bullet for him. What was more, Eros had dropped the act, his face had softened, and his voice sounded almost like . . . "Don't talk, I'll call for backup and an ambulance," Viktor murmured as he reached for his phone.

"I'm sorry Vitya," Yuuri cried and writhed in pain.

And that hit him like a punch to the stomach. It couldn't be! It was impossible, but that soft and caring tone along with his nickname could only be one person. "Yu . . .Yuuuri?" Viktor gasped in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Vitya, Phichit will explain everything, I," Yuuri grunted as he reached a shaky hand up to cup Viktor's cheek, "I love you Vitya." Yuuri smiled and then his hand fell limp as unconsciousness finally took him under.

"Yuuri?" Viktor mumbled. "Yuuri!" He panicked and cradled Yuuri in his arms. There he sat on the floor and rocked back and forth. "No!" Viktor screamed in anguish as he kissed Yuuri's gelled hair. "Don't leave me Yuuri," he begged and squeezed the smaller man's crumpled body. Viktor threw his head back and sobbed as his body tensed, "YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because so many people commented as to why Seung Gil didn't notice that Phichit's apartment was the same one he tracked Yuuri down to I thought that I would explain. It wasn't the same apartment. Phichit took Seung Gil back to their place, whereas when Seung Gil followed Eros, it was back to Viktor's place. So, he got the pics of Yuuri and Viktor at Viktor's house. He didn't dig any further ^^ I guess that wasn't super clear. My bad! Additionally Phichit had left Yurio before Yuuri got back, so Seung Gil didn't see him either. 
> 
> Proof: 
> 
> [ "You're late Sensei!" Yurio bellowed before Yuuri even managed to get in the door.
> 
> "Gomen Yura, I just had Leo drop me off , where's Phichit?" Yuuri asked as he took off his shoes and placed is coat in the hallway closet. He had changed out of his Eros costume in the backseat of Leo's car on the way to Viktor's apartment. Now he was dressed in a pair of jeans and a light green sweater.
> 
> "As soon as he knew Stor, I mean Mr. Church had picked you up, he headed back to your place, Yurio explained while standing up from the sofa. ]
> 
>  
> 
> ^^;; please don’t hate me! Just remember that I promised a happy ending!  
> *posts this and runs away*


	27. Call Me Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buckle in kids, it's gonna be a bumpy ride . . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After seeing [somachos](http://samochas.tumblr.com/post/157116846173/phantom-thief-au-i-have-a-deep-rooted-love-for) gorgeous Phantom Thief AU art, I was inspired to write this! A big thanks to somachos for chatting with me about my ideas for this fic! You are so awesome ^.~ I hope that you all like it! 
> 
> Please leave me a comment to let me know what you think ^_^
> 
> Come gush about our lovely ice skating boys with me on my [tumblr](https://kawaiiusagi2.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ...  
> In case you missed it! There is AMAZING fan art for my fic!:
> 
> [Maro](http://maroalpaca.tumblr.com) made [Eros wear the most beautiful mask I have ever seen](http://maroalpaca.tumblr.com/post/160363957908/i-realized-yuuris-not-wearing-a-mask-or-anything) THANKS DEAR!!
> 
> The wonderful [ Rhapeseuhans ](http://rhapeseuhans.tumblr.com) created a fan art of my personal [ favorite scene from Chapter 7](http://rhapeseuhans.tumblr.com/post/160387177058/kawaiiusagi2-scene-from-the-fanfic-under-the) THANK YOU SO MUCH I ADORE IT!! 
> 
> [Maro](http://maroalpaca.tumblr.com/) made a gorgeous [comic](http://maroalpaca.tumblr.com/post/160216655288/just-imagine-phantom-thief-eros-mischievously) based on Chapter 4. It's so freakin awesome thank you!!!
> 
> The super talented [ mega-truong](http://mega-truong.tumblr.com) made an [ art for my fav scene from Chapter 7 too!](https://mega-truong.tumblr.com/post/160918292239/for-kawaiiusagi2-it-took-a-while-but-i-hope) THANK YOU SO MUCH ^o^
> 
> [Lu Lu](http://luluhastea.tumblr.com/) made an [art of Yuuri in his clubbin shirt!!!!!](http://luluhastea.tumblr.com/post/160891005427/this-is-for-kawaiiusagi2-3-this-look-is-from-the) under the cut Viktor is there too! *squeals* I saw this posted while I was in SF on a bus and squealed out loud and people glared at me and I didn’t care AT ALL!! lolol Thank you so so soo much for this! She makes fan art for Masquerade and she actually took time to make some for my fic too!?!? *faints* 
> 
> NEW!!! Oh my gosh! [NiVea](http://nivea-vintro.tumblr.com/) drew our [ spicy lil katsudon](https://kawaiiusagi2.tumblr.com/post/161775943149/nivea-vintro-boi-i-havent-touched-digital-art) pole dancing at the club *fans self* dear lord I LOVE it! Thank you!!!!!!!
> 
> NEW!!! My friend [dramaticmari](http://dramaticmari.tumblr.com/) made a [cute lil pic](https://kawaiiusagi2.tumblr.com/post/161864979299/dramaticmari-i-was-asked-to-show-this-horror-by) after we went back an forth about it. We decided that Yuuri would wear one and then buy Phichit one too lol It's just adorable!! Thank you dear ^.~
> 
> If anyone would like to make more art for my fic please do!!! Just let me know bc I would LOVE to see it ^.~ thanks!!!!

The wind howled and a light snow began to fall all around him, but Seung Gil wasn't paying attention to the weather at the moment. An unconscious body lay at his feet, Storge they call him, taken out by a tranq dart. Seung Gil hadn't been paid to kill Storge, so all the lucky bastard would have come morning was one hell of a headache. Seung Gil had to admit that the man had chosen a choice perch, from here he had a clear view of JJ's study and the two men within.

He had taken the shot and intended to kill the detective, when Eros miraculously pushed him out of harms way and took the bullet instead. Seung Gil wasn't used to having to fire twice at the same target, but as he cocked his sniper riffle back he heard a particular name come across Eros' channel. The assassin's hand stilled on his trusted weapon and he stood up straight. Eros had just said that 'Phichit would explain everything.' Phichit wasn't a very common name was it? Did Eros know his precious tanned Thai angel? Impossible! But Seung Gil had to make sure, this could change everything!

He could hear the pained cries coming from the detective over Eros' earpiece, so Seung Gil knew that detective Nikiforov wouldn't be able to hear him. With frantic fingers, Seung Gil sent the detective a text, he had been blocking all calls and data to the man's phone, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Seung Gil just hoped that the distraught man would have the good sense to read it, because Eros' life would hang in the balance. After he sent the text he shrugged out of his coat and draped it over Storge, just incase, and made his way towards the study across the grounds. 

….

The tears wouldn't stop flowing, but Viktor knew that he had to do something to save Ero- Yuuri's life! Crying wouldn’t help! Just then he felt his pocket vibrate to alert him that he had received a text. This sudden realization that he had a phone was like the light at the end of the tunnel. He could call for help, he could save Yuuri! He hurriedly reached into his pocket to retrieve the device. His hands were shaking as he unlocked the screen and saw a message:

[IF YOU WANT HIM TO LIVE DO EXACTLY AS I SAY]

[put on his earpiece, now!]

Viktor blinked twice and then looked down at his Yuuri, laying there dying in his arms. He sniffled and turned his head to look inside of Yuuri's right ear where he could make out a small, flesh colored bit of plastic. Viktor carefully took it out and placed it into his own ear. He took a quivering breath.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Viktor asked nervously, hoping to hear a familiar voice on the other end. 

"Don't move or try to contact anyone detective," a gravely, growling voice commanded. It sounded like the owner of the voice was currently on the move based upon the heavy breathing that could be heard. 

"Who are you?" Viktor questioned.

A tongue click was the response and then a deep sigh. "Well I was the man hired by JJ to kill you and Eros, but things might have changed, that's up to you." 

Now Viktor was confused and Yuuri was still loosing blood, he didn't have time for this! He pressed his hands against Yuuri's wounds to help stop the bleeding. "What do you mean, up to me?"

"I heard Eros, Yuuri Katsuki, mention the name Phichit before he passed out, do you know him as well detective?" 

That was not what Viktor had been expecting, but Viktor had few options left at the moment. "Yes, he is Yuuri's adoptive brother and his best friend, what does this have to do w-"

"Describe him! Now! What does this Phichit look like?" The deep voice cut in. 

"I don't under-" Viktor tried and was cut off once more. 

"It doesn't fucking matter if you understand or not, I am on my way there and if I don't like your answer I will kill you both! Now what does this Phichit that you know look like?" 

Viktor gulped, he couldn't leave Yuuri and couldn’t reach his gun. He was useless and completely at the mercy of this mad man headed their way. Viktor decided that his best bet was to just answer the man honestly and hope that he liked what he heard. Though he couldn't for the life of him figure out what Phichit had to do with the hit man.

"He's about 5'5", tanned skin, dark hair, nice smile. I don't know what you want me to say!" Viktor tried to keep the desperation out of his voice, but failed horribly. Luckily he could see the gentle rise and fall of Yuuri's chest, it was his anchor, the only positive thing that he could hold onto. 

"Alright," more heavy breathing and Viktor could hear the main door to the mansion being opened in the earpiece and below him. "And where does he live?"

"Above his café and Yuuri's dance studio?" Viktor answered, but it came out as more of a question. 

"Fuck!" The voice screeched both over the comms and in person. 

Viktor winced and took out the earpiece as it was no longer necessary. There in the doorway stood a man, about Yuuri's height, dressed from head to toe in black, with only his furious dark eyes visible above a half face mask. Viktor thought that he looked like some kind of ninja with the way the man wore a hood over the top of his head and carried himself.

"Fuck!" The figure repeated as he slung the satchel he had at his side open. "Why the fuck did he have to be this idiot's brother?" He asked himself as he rifled through the contents deep within the bag. "Of all of the-" He stopped when he found what he had been looking for. Viktor watched as the man pulled his mask down and started babbling to himself in a foreign language. "Here!" He thrust a pair of scissors towards Viktor. 

Viktor reached out and took the offered shears. He had gone through training, he knew what to do. Being as careful as he could, Viktor went about the task of cutting away Eros' costume. Once he had removed some the material, Viktor was able to see that the bullet had gone through near Yuuri's right shoulder. "Thank god," he sighed as he continued to tend to his boyfriend. "It doesn't look like it hit anything vital." After peeling back a bit more of the skin tight fabric, Viktor saw a faint hickey on Yuuri's collarbone that he had left there last night. This really was Yuuri! It wasn't some sick trick, Yuuri was laying in his arms, bleeding out. 

"Good here," the mysterious hit man grunted as he shoved an odd looking syringe at Viktor. "My bullet went clean through so use that to stop the bleeding!" When Viktor only gave him a questioning look he rolled his eyes and yanked the syringe out of Viktor's hand. "Here I'll fucking do it," he said as he shoved the tip of the syringe into Yuuri's wound, none too gently and then pressed down the plunger. 

"What the hell is that?" Viktor shrieked when he saw the hit man pumping his boyfriend full of what looked like small pieces of foam. 

"It's called XStat, a battlefield gunshot wound sealant, it will stop the bleeding and save his life," the man explained and then pulled the syringe out of Yuuri, tossing it aside. "I never go on a mission without a few of these babies with me!" The man peered down at Yuuri and when he saw that the bleeding had indeed stopped he sighed. "Lucky bastard, I can't believe that of all the people in New York I fell for this moron's fucking brother!" He wailed, rubbed his head, and plopped down on the floor with a huff. 

So did that mean that the guy Phichit had hooked up with at the bar was this man? A fucking murderer? Oh Yuuri would never let Phichit live that down! Viktor gently placed his hand on Yuuri's forehead and then looked over at the man slumped against the doorframe. "Thank you, I mean I know you were trying to kill us at first, but thank you for helping me to save him," Viktor murmured.

"Yeah yeah," the man waved him off dismissively.

"Does this mean that you're Lee?" Viktor asked tentatively. That was the name of the man that Phichit had mentioned from the bar. 

"The name is Seung Gil Lee, I'm sure you've heard of me, haven't you detective?" He smirked. 

HOLY SHIT! This was the international wanted criminal that Interpol was after! What the fuck?! Viktor was stunned, he couldn't find his voice as his throat had gone incredibly dry. This was all some kind of horrible nightmare that he very much wanted to wake up from. Any minute his alarm would go off and Yuuri would grumble next to him. Any minute now . . . 

"If you want your boyfriend to live you better get him to a hospital, if you don't want to have him arrested then I suggest that you remove the rest of his top," Seung Gil commented indifferently as he got to his feet.

"Why?" Viktor managed to squeak out at last. "Why would you spare us now? Weren't you hired to kill us?" He knew that he really shouldn't remind the assassin of this, but he needed to know what the hell was going on. He looked up into sharp, dangerous eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat down.

"I was!" Seung Gil lashed out and swung his arm through the air. "But if I killed his damn brother, then Phichit would never want to see me again!" Seung Gil could feel tears beginning to form and swatted them away. He honestly couldn't remember the last time that he had cried, over anything. 

Sudden realization hit Viktor as he cut away what remained of the upper portion of the Eros costume. He almost dropped the shears. "You care about him that much?" Viktor asked in stunned disbelief. 

"I think I fucking love him!" Seung Gil growled. "What the fuck? How did this happen?" He asked himself with a hiss. 

Viktor shook his head and his lip curled upwards. He took off his trench coat and draped it over Yuuri's naked body. Viktor tenderly lifted Yuuri up into his arms and walked over towards the door. "We don't get to choose who we love I'm afraid," he sighed. 

"Hurry, save him, I'll take care of all of this, no one will know that he was here," Seung Gil declared, unable to look into Viktor's eyes. "And don't worry about your Storge either, he is just unconscious, I'll make sure he's safe too. I'll contact you later to go over a plan for all this shit!"

"Thank you," Viktor whispered and then continued into the hallway carrying Yuuri. 

"One more thing!" Seung Gil rushed out after him. "Is Phichit Agape?" He asked shakily. He had a feeling that he already knew the answer.

Viktor spun around and gave a suffering look, "I didn't even know that my boyfriend was Eros until tonight, so I really don't know, sorry." And without another word, Viktor swept down the staircase and out the front door. 

….

A irritatingly bright and blurry fluorescent light greeted Yuuri's eyes when he woke up. Someone had clearly removed his contacts, because he was having a hard time making out the other shapes around him. As his mind slowly reawakened from it's slumber, Yuuri registered a sharp pain in his right shoulder. He ignored it for the moment, simply relived that miraculously he was still alive. Then he felt a warm pressure on his left hand side and swiveled his head to investigate the source. It was Viktor's head! He was slumped over sitting next to the bed in an uncomfortable looking chair. He was holding Yuuri's left arm tightly while his head rested near Yuuri's left shoulder. Yuuri was understandably shocked. What was Viktor doing? Making sure that he didn’t escape? Didn’t the police usually handcuff criminals to their hospital beds while they were recovering? Yuuri's mind raced and his breathing became labored as sheer panic set in. 

A veritable cacophony of alarms and warning bells started to go off in the small room, which caused several nurses to hurry in and Viktor to jerk awake.

"Yuuri?!?" Viktor shrieked as his bright blue eyes shot open and locked onto petrified brown orbs staring back at him. "You're awake!" He cried as nurses checked the machines that were attached to his solnyshko. 

"Mr. Nikiforov, please step aside for a moment," one battle worn nurse practically ordered while shoving Viktor aside to assess her patient. "Mr. Katsuki, can you hear me?" She asked while illuminating Yuuri's eyes with her penlight. 

"Yes," Yuuri croaked out, surprised how gravely and unused his voice sounded.

The other nurse made the monitors in the room silent once more and busied herself with checking Yuuri's IVs.

"Excellent," the nurse said and reached over to a nearby table to retrieve Yuuri's glasses. She tenderly placed them on Yuuri's face which allowed him to have the world in focus again. He was very grateful. "You sustained a very serious injury from a gunshot wound to your right shoulder, do you remember that?" She asked while carefully analyzing her patient's face.

The last thing that Yuuri remembered was that he had shoved Viktor out of the way when he saw the tell tale sign of a laser target on his boyfriend's forehead. The rest of his memory was a bit fuzzy and laced with the pain he had felt from being shot. But one thing he knew for sure, Viktor had discovered that he was Eros. "Sorta," Yuuri muttered. 

"You did a very brave thing protecting your boyfriend Mr. Katsuki," her face lightened and she gave him a soft smile. 

"His heart rate is returning to normal and his vitals are good," the other nursed announced. "How would you rate your pain Mr. Katsuki? Zero being none and ten being unbearable?" She asked with a tablet in hand, ready to record his answer.

"Umm eight?" He responded in a question, his voice cracking. "It hurts pretty bad."

"Alright, we'll increase the morphine and check your pain level again in four hours," she commented while her fingers flew across her tablet. She then turned her attention to the machine that controlled the IV. 

"My name is Sandy, if you need anything Mr. Katsuki, just press the call button," Sandy stated as she and the other nurse made their way to the door.

"Thank you," Yuuri mumbled right before the door closed, leaving him and Viktor alone once more. 

Viktor had been standing back, allowing the nurses to do their job. He had taken the opportunity to send Phichit a quick text to let him know that Yuuri was awake. Now Viktor inched closer to the bed. "Yuuri," he sighed as he approached.

"Vitya," Yuuri turned to see Viktor coming closer to him. He couldn't escape! What was Viktor going to do? Yell at him? Surely he would break up with Yuuri and then arrest him. Yuuri thought morosely that it was what he deserved, but it still hurt. "I'm so-"

"Shut up!" Viktor snapped. He could feel his relief for Yuuri's safety being replaced by anger, it rippled through his entire body and he shook under it's weight. "Yuuri how could you do that? How could you lie to me for so long? Did you ever really love me? Was that all a lie too? Were you just staying close to me so that it would be easier to pull off your little game?" Viktor word vomited all the nasty thoughts that had been consuming him the past few days and then he began to weep. "It wasn't a game for me Yuuri, it was real, I thought it was real for you too," he covered his face to hide the tears he hadn't given permission to fall. "I once promised Phichit that no matter what, I would always give you the opportunity to explain yourself first, before I made any decisions. I am a man of my word, so explain it to me Yuuri, explain why you decided to betray my trust and break my heart!" Viktor shrieked as his lower lip quivered. He slumped back into the chair he had spent the night in. 

Yuuri just listened to Viktor scream at him and accuse him of horrible things, it's what he deserved after all. He didn't deserve to have Viktor, he didn't deserve his forgiveness, and he didn't deserve his freedom at this point either. But one thing that Yuuri was determined to do, was to set Viktor straight on a few things first. Even though Yuuri wouldn't expect Viktor to believe him after everything that he had done, Yuuri knew he still owed it to his own heart to make sure that Viktor was told. 

"Vitya," he began softly. Yuuri didn't feel that he had the right to call Viktor by this loving title anymore, but he wanted to savor the feel of it on his tongue a few more times. It was selfish, he knew, but clearly Yuuri was a selfish man. Yuuri cleared his throat and waited for Viktor to meet his gaze before he continued. 

Yuuri calling him that, after everything that the man had done, burned. It caused Viktor to look up and glare at the man laying on the bed across from him. To shoot daggers from his eyes at the man he still loved despite all that Yuuri had put him through. He refused to speak, he was done speaking, he wanted to hear what Yuuri would say now. What his solnyshko could possible say to him. He waited and glared.

Viktor's face was contorted in rage and pain, which cut through Yuuri as though he had been shot again. He took a deep, fortifying breath. "Vitya, I don't expect you to believe me now. I know that I have deeply betrayed not only you, but your trust, and there are no words for how sorry I am that I have hurt you. There is nothing that I can say that will be able to convey how badly I wanted to tell you everything and how much it killed me to keep lying to you." Yuuri shook his head to gather his thoughts, he needed to have Viktor understand. "But still I want you to know something, and please please believe me, I NEVER lied about loving you. What we had was real!" Yuuri began to cry at the use of past tense in his speech. He knew that it would come to this, that there was no other way for this to end, but he hated it all the same. 

"You don't lie to someone you claim to love," Viktor said in a monotone voice, void of any emotion. He was determined to listen to Yuuri, to keep his promise, but that didn't mean that he had to like it our be nice about it. 

"You're right Vitya, I should have told you everything! But I needed to do this, for my family, for Leo's family, for everyone that JJ has stepped on the get to the top," Yuuri explained through clenched teeth. "I needed him to fall, to topple from his thrown, and I knew that no one else could do it, no one else would do it!" Yuuri was emboldened by the passion for his vengeance and voice took on a distinctly Eros tone. "And you, the police, wouldn’t have been able to do it! I had to do it!" He hissed darkly.

"But it wasn't just you was it? You dragged others down with you on your quest for revenge," Viktor countered mockingly. "Phichit and Leo and Guang-Hong and even my damn nephew!" 

Oh shit! He knew, Viktor knew everything! "I can explain, I-"

"Oh? Explain why you pulled my sixteen year old nephew into your illegal activities? Why you jeopardized his future along with yours and your friends'? Why you placed all of our lives in danger?" Viktor growled. He knew that he needed to keep his voice down or the nurses would come running and that was the last thing that he wanted.

Yuuri's blood ran cold. He had done all that and so much more. He didn’t have anything to say in his defense, nothing that would make this better. So, he just sat there and cried. He wasn't even embarrassed at this point, Viktor was seeing him at his lowest, there was no point to hide anything anymore. He just wished that he could raise his right hand to help shield his face better. 

Even though Viktor had been seething a moment ago he broke under Yuuri's heavy sobs. After everything that had happened, Viktor was still weak to this man, and he knew it. "I spoke with Yura and the rest of them. They all claim that you tried to stop them from joining you, that you were against it in the beginning with each of them. So in that respect they only had themselves to blame," Viktor sighed and rubbed his head. He had one hell of headache and his back was killing him from sleeping against Yuuri's bed in that damn uncomfortable chair. Why did hospital rooms have such uncomfortable furniture? Didn't they understand that loved ones were going to stick around for long periods of time and would like to have somewhere nice to sit? 

"I should have stopped them, I shouldn't have let them do it," Yuuri whispered between sobs.

"I doubt any of them would have listened," Viktor shrugged. "Besides, I'm sure that you wouldn't have been able to do it on your own."

Yuuri looked up suddenly. Was Viktor trying to make him feel better? Was he attempting to understand? That's just impossible! "Vitya, I'm sorry Yura got involved, he's a smart kid, he figured it out himself and bravely confronted me."

"I know, he told me, he also said to tell you: 'Don't fucking worry about me sensei, I knew what I was doing, I don't regret it, you know I think that ultimately you had the right idea and I supported you because I felt it was the right thing to do!' Viktor thought back to his conversation with Yura in this very room while Yuuri lay unconscious after his surgery. The boy was adamant of the fact that Yuuri did indeed truly love Viktor. Yura had explained how he confronted Yuuri after finding his Eros costume in their bathroom one night and if he had felt that Yuuri was lying about his feelings for Viktor, then the boy would never have covered for him. Everyone that Viktor had talked to since Yuuri had been shot all said the same thing, that Yuuri loved Viktor more than they had ever known the man to love anyone else and that Yuuri hated lying to Viktor. 

"Yura," Yuuri sighed. It was nice to know that his student spoke up for him, even to his uncle. "He's a good kid Vitya," he sniffled, "I'm sorry he got involved. I made sure that he was NEVER apart of any actual missions though. The most he ever did was hangout with Phichit during a few of them, I swear."

"I know all that Yuuri, I already spoke with everyone that was involved. What I want to hear is your explanations. Phichit refused to explain your true motives to me and how JJ wronged you," Viktor uttered as calmly as he could manage. "So tell me Yuuri what was all this about? Money? Jewels? This?" Viktor seethed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out Yuuri's ruby necklace.

"He killed my family Vitya! He robbed our family business after my parents had taken him in and cared for him for over a year. He betrayed us all, set our shop ablaze, and it killed my mother, father, and sister while they were sleeping!" Yuuri wailed. He hated being stuck in this bed, he wanted to pull his hair out and run, but that wasn't an option. Hot tears streamed down his face as he lay helpless on the bed. 

So that was it! That was what that bastard JJ had done. He had killed Yuuri's family? Viktor had always assumed that the Katsuki's had died in an accidental fire. "Yuuri," Viktor's voice softened and he got his feet. This was what Yuuri had been carrying around, this was the burden that begged for vengeance. Viktor didn't know why Eros had come about, but now he did, it was to avenge Yuuri's family. "I didn't know love," he whispered and leaned his forehead against Yuuri's. "So JJ stole your mother's necklace and burned the shop down, I'm guessing you lived above the shop then?" Viktor asked quietly, leaning back to see Yuuri's tearstained face. He softly wiped the pad of his thumb across Yuuri's cheek to wipe away a large tear.

The change in Viktor's demeanor was almost instantaneous! One minute he was angry and the next he was sweet and fond. Yuuri's head spun from the suddenness of it all. "Yes, we lived above the shop and JJ set fire to it after he robbed us and my family died in the flames. I was at my friend Yuuko's house and when the police brought me back home, there was nothing left of my house or my family, just ash. . . " Yuuri's voice trailed off as his tragic past flooded his mind. He could still remember the smell of the smoldering remains of his once happy childhood. 

"So you became Eros to avenge your family and all the people that JJ had hurt?" Viktor inquired as he pressed a gentle kiss to Yuuri's salty cheek. 

"Yes," Yuuri exhaled and closed his eyes to savor what could very well be the last kiss he ever received from Viktor.

"And you couldn't tell me the truth because of my job?" Viktor added and kissed Yuuri's other cheek.

"Yes," Yuuri mumbled. He hadn't opened his eyes yet and had felt another feather light kiss land on his other cheek. If he was dreaming, then he decided that he would rather stay that way. As long as he never had to look at Viktor's hurt expression ever again.

"But you were not lying about loving me and wanting to move in with me and be with me forever?" Viktor asked and kissed the tip of Yuuri's nose.

Yuuri's eyes shot open in response. He reached out his one good arm and grabbed Viktor's shoulder. "NEVER! I love you Vitya! I have never ever lied about that! Please believe me, please," Yuuri begged.

Viktor's response was to capture Yuuri's lips in a rough kiss. Though Yuuri seemed shocked and hesitant at first, he eventually relaxed and returned the pressure. Viktor nipped at Yuuri's lower lip and forced his tongue inside to deepen the kiss. The comfortable warmth they shared with the slick movement of their tongues made Viktor's heart soar. He needed Yuuri, like some kind of wonderful drug, and he was finally getting his much needed hit. Eventually Viktor pulled back and was pleased to see a blushing Yuuri beneath him. "I believe you solnyshko, and I love you too," he smiled. 

What the fuck? Was Yuuri still dreaming?!? Was it possible that Viktor really did believe him? No! No way! But he had used his Russian nickname again and that made Yuuri's heart melt at the possibility that Viktor really meant it! "Vitya, I'm so sorry, for everything," Yuuri cried, pulled Viktor closer, and buried his face in Viktor's shirt. 

"I know love," Viktor inclined his head to kiss Yuuri's hair, it was a bit crunchy from the dried gel and his time in the hospital, but Viktor didn't care. "But now I finally understand," he sighed and pushed Yuuri back so he could see his lover's face. "If someone ever dared to harm my family, I would seek revenge as well," Viktor declared, his voice lower and eyes sharp. There was no doubt in his mind that he would have probably done something similar if their roles were reversed. It was this thought that allowed Viktor to finally forgive Yuuri. As long as Yuuri never lied about his feeling for Viktor, then Viktor could and would forgive the rest. "I forgive you Yuuri, my trust may take a little time to recover, but as long as you never lie to me again, I forgive you," he sighed and it felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, he felt lighter. Carrying anger towards the one he loved had been weighing him down and he felt better once he let it go. 

Yuuri must have lost his mind or something, yup he was probably delusional because he could have swore that Viktor had just forgiven him. Obviously that was impossible! "What?" Yuuri shouted in confusion. Was this a trick? "You what?" 

Viktor chuckled at the look on Yuuri's face, he hoped that it wouldn't get stuck that way because he looked ridiculous. "Solnyshko, if you can promise to never lie to me again, then I f-o-r-g-i-v-e y-o-u," Viktor said very slowly so his adorable boyfriend could understand.

"You . . . you do?" Yuuri gasped. He couldn't believe it. Were pigs flying? Had hell frozen over? What was going on? He felt dizzy and weak and a myriad of other emotions all at once. 

"Yes my love, I do," Viktor smiled reassuringly. "Don't you still want to be with me Yuuri?" He teased. 

"Yes!" Yuuri immediately responded. But then another thought crept it's way into his brain. "But aren't I going to jail for like ever after I get out of the hospital?" He lowered his head and whispered. 

"Oh that," Viktor grinned and reached for the newspaper laying on the nearby table. "Here love, you'll like this, I had some help of course," Viktor winked and held the paper so that Yuuri could read it:

 

Phantom Thief, A Phantom No More  
by: Chris Giacometti

 

Jean-Jacques Leroy was arrested today after  
it was discovered that he was in fact the  
infamous Phantom Thief Eros. New evidence  
against Mr. Leroy was uncovered by Detective  
Viktor Nikiforov which lead to the arrest. . . 

Before detective Nikiforov was able to  
apprehend Mr. Leroy, the crazed billionaire  
had hired an assassin to hunt him down. . .

. . .documents tying the appearance of one of  
Interpol's most wanted hit men, Seung Gil Lee,  
were linked back to Mr. Leroy. . . 

Two nights ago detective Nikiforov was out on  
a date with his boyfriend, Yuuri Katsuki, when  
Mr. Katsuki noticed a laser target on  
Mr. Nikiforov's head. Mr. Katsuki pushed the  
detective out of harms way and took a bullet  
to his right shoulder . . . 

… admitted to New York-Presbyterian Hospital  
and after an extensive surgery to his shoulder,  
Mr. Katsuki is in stable condition . . .

"I wouldn't be alive if Yuuri hadn't jumped in  
front of that bullet, I owe him my life!" 

The assassin was last spotted fleeing the country  
onboard a private jet, previously owned by  
Mr. Leroy, with Mr. Leroy's right hand man  
Georgi Popovich. . . .

. . . Mr. Leroy claims his innocence, but the  
evidence is . . .

. . . only person who could provide an alibi for  
Mr. Leroy, Mr. Popovich, cannot be located . . .

. . . with a warrant searched his home and  
discovered receipts for equipment and specialty  
items used in the heists and transactions from  
an offshore account . . .

. . . a latex mask with distinctly Asian features  
was also found along with the Phantom Thief  
Eros' costume. . . 

What's strange is why under the cover of Eros  
he publicly accused himself of crimes . . . experts  
have stated that Mr. Leroy will be put under  
surveillance and will undergo a full mental health  
evaluation while he awaits trial . . . 

"Could suffer from multiple personality disorder due  
to stress and guilt." 

. . . the city is safe once more thanks to the tireless  
efforts from one of New York's finest. 

When Yuuri reached the end he was shaking. Somehow everything had worked out. It had always been their plan to frame JJ, to make him Eros and really shock the world. But how? How had Viktor gotten Yuuri to the hospital in time to save his life? Morbidly Yuuri thought that he was done for. How had Viktor done it? "How?" Was all Yuuri could say out loud. 

Viktor tossed the paper back down on the table and scooted his chair closer to the side of Yuuri's bed. He smiled and took Yuuri's left hand in his own. "Well solnyshko you aren't gonna believe this but that guy that Phichit hooked up with, was actually Seung Gil Lee, the assassin hired to kill you and me evidentially," Viktor explained while trying to hold back his laughter at just how unbelievable it all sounded even to his ears.

"You're kidding?" Yuuri spat. Did this mean that Phichit really did bring home a murderer? Oh Yuuri was going to give him an ear full! 

"Nope and he helped me save you and gave JJ's butler Georgi a huge severance package as long as he was willing to steal JJ's jet and leave the country," Viktor giggled. "Then he planted evidence all over JJ's mansion and he and Phichit helped tweak his accounts. All that was left was for me to get a warrant and 'find' the incriminating evidence!" 

"So the others are all safe and I'm not going to jail?" Yuuri questioned, still in disbelief. 

"That's right solnyshko, because I knew that no matter what you said when you finally woke up, there was no way I could send you to jail, so I got the others to help and we took care of everything while you were sleeping," Viktor smiled.

"Vitya, I . . . I don't know what to say . . ." Yuuri trailed off again, unable to properly formulate his thoughts as the reality of the entire situation hit him.

"Oh I can think of a few things," Viktor wiggled his eyebrows mischievously. "But for now, just say that you will move in with me and Yura," he beamed. Again he thought that if he had a tail like a dog, then it would definitely be wagging right now while he waited for Yuuri's response. 

"You still want me to move in? After everything that I have done?" Yuuri asked and received a smile and a nod from the one he loved. "Then alright Vitya, I'd love to move in with you!" Yuuri began to tear up again, so overwhelmed by everything.

Viktor leapt up and captured Yuuri's lips in a kiss. He was so happy to have his solnyshko back once more! Everything else was far less important, all that mattered was that Yuuri had always loved him and still did!

Just then the door to Yuuri's hospital room flung open and a serge of people poured in. First to cross the threshold was Phichit.

"YUUUUUURRRIII!" Phichit howled and launched himself onto the hospital bed, effectively knocking Viktor out of the way. 

"Itai!" Yuuri yelped. 

"Oops!" Phichit jumped back quickly and winced. "Sorry Yuu-chan, I'm just so glad that you’re ok!" He murmured. 

"It's ok," Yuuri readjusted in the bed. 

"Here solnyshko, you need to keep taking in fluids," Viktor smiled and held out a Styrofoam cup with a straw to Yuuri's mouth. "Drink love." Yuuri obliged and opened his mouth to take a sip of the ice water that Viktor offered. The cold water coated his soar throat and he smiled happily in response. 

"You're lucky that didn't hit the Subclavian artery or you would have bled out in minutes," Seung Gil stated matter of factly while pointing at Yuuri's shoulder from behind Phichit. 

"And who's fault do you think it was that he got shot in the first place?' Phichit elbowed the internationally acclaimed assassin in the gut with a growl. He straightened back up and glared over his shoulder. "Say it!" He commanded. 

Seung Gil sighed and stepped forward. "Hello, I'm sorry I shot at you two, I won't shoot anyone ever again, please forgive me," Seung Gil grumbled robotically and bowed in front of Yuuri's hospital bed.

Viktor and Yuuri were not expecting to have the assassin apologize like that in front of everyone. It was Viktor who found his voice first. 

"I already told you Lee Black, the man that shot Yuuri was some assassin named Seung Gil Lee that was last seen boarding a private plane out of the country," Viktor smirked. "You don't have anything to apologize for, just take good care of Phichit," he winked.

Seung Gil stood back up and looked behind himself at Phichit. "I will," he vowed with a small sheepish smile. Phichit beamed in response. 

"Good, and you," Viktor turned to give Yuuri a harsh glare, "get better so we can have amazing make up sex!" He grinned.

All of the blood in Yuuri's body rushed to his face. "Vitya!" He scolded his boyfriend with an embarrassed shriek.

"Uhgg I didn't need to hear that!" Yurio whined as he and Otabek stepped closer. 

"Yura," Yuuri exhaled a mixture of guilt and warmth tinged his face. 

"Sensei you and Uncle Vitya are both idiots! So you're fucking perfect for each other, I hope you made up!" Yurio growled. 

"We did Yura!" Viktor grinned. "And guess what? He agreed to move in with us, isn't that great?"

"Yip eeeee," Yurio rolled his eyes. 

"Oh then you can move in with me Lee," Phichit punched the assassin in his arm. 

"Really?" Seung Gil asked in amazement. "I . . . I'd be honored," he smiled. He still wasn't used to smiling, but for Phichit he would try. It still surprised him how willing Phichit had been to accept all his flaws and his promise to turn over a new leaf, to leave the murderous world he had been apart of for so long.

"Great now that's all settled," Guang-Hong piped up coming near the bed while holding Leo's hand, "we're all so glad that you're ok Yuuri!" 

"Yeah man, you had us so worried for a while there," Leo said and placed a vase with flowers near the window for Yuuri. 

"Leo, Guang-Hong!" Yuuri chirped. He was surrounded by his friends and family, JJ was going to jail, and Viktor still loved him. What could be better?

"I don't care if there are too many people visiting him right now! I'm going in there to see my baby boy! Move!" A loud, heavily accented, voice boomed from the hallway. A tall man, with an angular face, sporting a stylish ponytail, burst into the room. "Yuu-chan!" He cried as he ran towards the bed, pushing anyone who didn't move fast enough out of his way. 

"Dad!" Yuuri squeaked as Celestino squeezed his head in his massive arms. 

"Daddy!" Phichit sang and hugged Celestino's back.

"What were you thinking boy?" Celestino leaned back and rubbed his son's hair affectionately. He placed his other arm around Phichit and pulled him close. "When Phichit called me I almost had a heart attack! How could you do that to your old man boys?" 

"Sorry daddy," Phichit pouted and hugged his father. 

"Yeah sorry dad," Yuuri sighed. 

Seeing Yuuri looking so tired and hurt broke Celestino's heart. "I'm just glad that my Yuu-chan is ok," he mumbled as tears sprung forth. "I love you baby," he sniffled. 

"I love you too dad," Yuuri muttered and blushed, acutely aware that this family reunion had quite the audience. 

"Well Yuuri we're gonna head out, we'll drop by later man," Leo waved and pulled Guang-Hong behind him. 

"Come on Beka, sensei is fine, let's get out of here while we still can," Yurio grumbled and shot a small smile at Yuuri before turning to leave. 

"Thanks for checking up on me everyone!" Yuuri waved with his good arm over Celestino's head to the retreating forms of his friends. 

Celestino looked up and saw the tall, good looking man next to Yuuri. "You must be the detective that my boy saved," he said sternly while pointing a finger at Viktor. 

"Dad, umm, this is Vitya, I mean Viktor, my boyfriend," Yuuri choked out. He wasn't embarrassed, far from it, he was proud to have Viktor as a boyfriend! Now more than ever, but this was his dad and he had never introduced the man to any of his previous lovers. 

Celestino eyed Viktor for a minute, taking in the silver hair, blue eyes, and athletic build of the man. He could tell from Yuuri's tone that he was very fond of this Viktor, so Celestino swallowed his anger and smiled. "Celestino Cialdini," he offered his hand and Viktor shook it immediately. "I'm Yuuri and Phichit's dad."

"It's an honor to meet you sir," Viktor tried to sound mature but was sure that he came off as a nervous teenager instead. "I'm Viktor Nikiforov."

"You're a cop?" Celestino questioned.

"Yes sir, a detective with the special crime's unit," Viktor clarified.

"And you love my boy?" Celestino jerked his thumb in Yuuri's direction. 

"Dad!" Yuuri shrieked, mortified that Celestino would ask such a thing. Phichit and Seung Gil made a swift and stealthy retreat at that. 

Viktor ignored Yuuri's outcry and addressed Celestino instead. "With all my heart sir," he announced proudly.

Celestino analyzed Viktor's face and when he determined that the boy was being honest, he laughed heartily. "Good! My Yuuri deserves someone who isn't afraid to stand their ground!"

"Dad!" Yuuri wailed again in anguish. Since the gunshot didn't finish him, his dad humiliating him just might do the trick.

"Solnyshko it's alright, your dad is just understandably concerned for your well being," Viktor swept a piece of Yuuri's hair back away from his face gently. "I mean you did get shot while you were with me love," he gave Yuuri a suffering smile. 

"But Vitya you know-" Yuuri was interrupted when Viktor placed a finger to his lips.

"Shh you need to calm down solnyshko, otherwise those nurses will kick your dad and I out for sure," he grinned and gave Yuuri a quick wink which Celestino thankfully missed. Yuuri nodded in understanding and Viktor lowered his finger. "Thirsty?" He asked while already reaching for the cup of water.

"Yeah thanks," Yuuri smiled and accepted the straw that was shoved into his mouth before he even finished agreeing.

"Well it looks like you are in good hands Yuu-chan," Celestino admitted and placed a soft kiss to Yuuri's head. "I'll stop by again later tonight, I love you," he smiled fondly. Phichit and Yuuri were the only family that Celestino had and living so far apart had been slowly killing him. He wondered if perhaps he should just move to New York to be closer to his boys again. 

"Ok dad," Yuuri waved, "love you too!" 

"Goodbye Mr. Cialdini," Viktor waved. 

"Please Viktor, just call me dad," Celestino winked and laughed as he left the room with it's two occupants gaping at him. 

THE END

….  


If you were wondering, yes that magical syringe is a real thing! [Click Here](https://www.panakeiausa.com/products/xstat-30?gclid=Cj0KEQjwmv7JBRDXkMWW4_Tf8ZoBEiQA11B2flEVfPWEJtbV_pP6cLv2e-W-LPo35qW2ZoSewdSS6AwaAgxx8P8HAQ) to check out their site, but fyi there are some gruesome pictures there, not for the faint of heart ^^;; 

 

Author's notes: 

Wow O_o;; that was a long ass chapter! As I told my friend, angst gets wordy lol.

So this is it, I will probably write an epilogue but after that this magical journey is at an end I'm afraid : (

I'm honestly really sad to finish this, I have had such an amazing time writing this fic. I feel like it has helped me grow as a writer and I have made so many great friends along the way! Gosh I love this fandom so freakin much!! 

A HUGE thank you to all my wonderful readers! And extra big thanks to those of you who always left comments, like on every damn chapter!! You have NO idea how much I have appreciated your support *hugs all her readers* and thank you to the amazing artists that have blessed me with fan art for my fic! It is the highest compliment to see your words translated into a piece of art ^^ Finally thank you to Samochas for coming up with this AU and letting me run wild with it!! *hugs YOI fandom*

Now I am going to take a page out of my friend [Lie17's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lie17/pseuds/Lie17%0A) book and end this with a teaser for my next YOI AU that I'm working on ^.~ It's a Vampire AU and I am SO excited about it. Enjoy! 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The salty sea air stung his sensitive nostrils, like it always did. One downside of living near the sea, but Hasetsu was his home, he couldn't imagine living anywhere else. He smiled as Viichan padded along the shore line, chasing the red ball that he had tossed over the dog's fluffy little head. The wind shifted and a strong scent over took him, knocking the incredibly agile man off balance. He almost stumbled as he was hit by the intoxicating smell like a freight train. In all his years, throughout his long life, he had never smelled anything quite like it. A mixture of sunshine and citrus and something else that he couldn't quite place. He salivated as every nerve in his body hummed and he could feel himself slipping into a crimson haze of want and need. He had heard others talk about their own experiences, he had read countless books on the phenomenon, but none of that had prepared him for this. Like a moth being draw inexplicable towards an open flame, Yuuri found himself walking in the direction of the aroma.

….

Viichan barked, tore across the beach, and leapt up onto the sidewalk. There he spotted a man sitting on a bench. It was his and his owner's bench, so he yipped at the man. How dare the man sit on his bench?!? 

"Hey there buddy?" Viktor smiled down at the adorable poodle, opting for English over Russian. He had been staring out at the sea, watching the waves crash on the shore. It was all very Zen and Viktor hadn't even noticed the dog until it started to bark at him. "Where's your owner?" Viktor reached down to pet the dog only to have the little ball of fluff leap into his lap and begin lapping at his face. Viktor giggled happily. 

"Viichan!" Yuuri snapped out of his zombie like state when he noticed his dog jumping on the source of the glorious aroma. He rushed over to help the poor man from being covered in drool as Viichan began to lick the man to death. Yuuri scolded the dog in Japanese and pulled the mutt into his arms. "ごめんなさい!" He squealed and bowed to the stranger.

"Oh umm that's ok," Viktor mumbled while waving his hands, "he didn't hurt me!" He hoped desperately that this man knew English, because Viktor certainly didn't speak any Japanese. 

Yuuri was trying very hard to concentrate on anything besides the delicious smell that was wafting his way. He raised his head slowly and was greeting by a pair of crystal blue eyes. A foreigner. "I'm sorry about my dog," he stammered out in English. He hadn't had an occasion to use the language in a long time, but it came back quickly.

"Oh no problem, he's really cute!" Viktor smiled and felt his heartbeat increase when the man stood back up. Warm chocolate eyes looked back at him beneath a pair of blue rimmed glasses. The man was . . . gorgeous! He had what looked to be an athletic build and cute little butt, accentuated nicely by the tight black pants that the man was wearing. "My name is-"

"Viktor!" Yuuri squeaked, effectively cutting the other man's introduction short. 

"Oh umm yes," Viktor smiled. "You know me?" He knew that his face was plastered on a lot of propaganda these days, so he really shouldn't be surprised that even here someone would recognize him.

Yuuri just stood there, clearly shocked. Fate was one cruel bitch! How was it possible that he, Yuuri Katsuki, a vampire, was fated to have Viktor Fucking Nikiforov the world renown Vampire Hunter as his damn soul mate?!? Life was so unfair!

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

LoL ^^;; poor Yuuri, what ever will he do? Be on the look out for my next fic Crimson Haze to find out ^.~


	28. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of snippets to tie up any loose ends and hopefully fulfill all the requests that I received (thanks for those btw)

There was a faint glow emanating from the room at the end of the hallway. Slowly the figure crept along the shadows, slinking stealthily towards the light. Around him all was silent and calm, allowing his sharp hearing to pick up the gentle swish from fabric being rubbed against skin and the click of a belt being undone. When he was close enough to reach out and touch the door, he saw that his prey had it's back to the hallway. Convenient. The figure eased into the room, not making a sound and ghosted up behind the man standing next to the bed. 

"Good evening detective," the figure whispered hotly into his quarry's ear. 

"Eros!" Viktor gasped, as his chest heaved. He gulped when the thief began to slowly suckle his earlobe while wrapping his strong arm's around Viktor's waist from behind. He could feel the criminal's hard want press into his upper thigh and Viktor whimpered at the sensation. "What are you doing here?" Viktor exhaled heavily.

"Oh detective, I thought you would be expecting me, I sent a notice after all," Eros replied in a teasing tone, dark and full of desire. His hands tightened around Viktor's hipbones, digging into the tender flesh. "And here you are, waiting for me, in nothing but a flimsy little thong," he purred with a growl. "Naughty boy," Eros declared while pulling back the band on one side of Viktor's thong and letting it snap back with a loud 'thwap' sound. 

Viktor yelped at that, but the sting on his hip was pleasant and Eros' hands were gliding up and down Viktor's exposed sides tantalizingly slow. "Eros you're under arrest," Viktor sighed, with no authority or threat in his tone. He knew that there was nothing he could do, nothing that he wanted to do, but let Eros be in charge. To have Eros want him and control the course of events to follow. Viktor was putty in the thief's very capable hands, and they both knew it.

"What would the people of New York say if they only knew that their hero, their beloved detective turned into such a wanton man for a lowly criminal like me?" Eros hissed and peppered kisses across Viktor back while grinding up into his backside. 

Viktor didn't have an answer for that. All he wanted right now was Eros, preferably with less clothing than what he most likely had on. Come to think of it, Viktor hadn't even caught a glimpse of the thief yet. "Is that a gun or are you just happy to see me too Eros?" Viktor smirked. 

Eros bite Viktor hard on the shoulder and smirked himself when the other man squealed in outrage. "That's so cliché detective, you can do better than that," he whispered and licked up towards Viktor's neck.

Viktor tilted his neck to the side to give Eros more access. Now he could feel the thief's hands meandering up his chest. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to be swept away in the sensations. Eros suddenly rolled the pads of his gloved thumbs over Viktor's nipples, causing the Russian to shudder. "Eros," he sighed in desperation as the criminal tweaked and pulled at Viktor's perk nubs. 

"Detective, listen carefully and do exactly as I say, turn around and face me," Eros purred and released his hold on Viktor. 

Viktor complied, happily turning around to finally face the mysterious thief that stole his heart. There was Eros, in all his dark and dangerous beauty, standing in nothing but his thigh-high hooker boots, a black thong, long silk gloves, and an intricate black lace mask. The thief had sinfully full red, pouting lips and slicked back raven hair. Viktor salivated at the sight and had to bite his lower lip to hold in a moan. 

"You don't look so bad yourself sugar," Eros winked. "Now detective on your knees," he snapped and pointed to the ground. Eros placed his other hand on his hip and locked his chocolate eyes onto the deep pools of aquamarine staring up at him as Viktor complied with his orders. 

Not willing to loose eye contact, Viktor stared into Eros' eyes as he descended to the floor. Once he was kneeling in front of the thief, he waited obediently for his next command. With this new position Viktor could very clearly see Eros' straining erection that his thong was doing nothing to hide. His pupils dilated and he heaved a heavy breath. Viktor wanted to reach out and aide the cock in a daring escape from it's cloth imprisonment. "What now?"

"What do you want detective?" Eros replied, his voice laced with temptation. 

"You," Viktor admitted in a huff of hot breath that made goose bumps appear on the patch of skin above Eros' boots on his upper thighs.

"Then steal me away from the world detective, claim me as yours," Eros laughed but stopped abruptly when he felt Viktor wrap his hands around his ankles. Viktor trailed his nimble fingers up Eros' boots all the way to the top and squeezed the thief's thighs. 

"Won't that make me a thief then too, if I steal you away?" Viktor asked as he pressed his nose to the exposed skin on Eros' thigh. While waiting for a response he flicked his tongue out and licked around the top of the boot all the way to the zipper that ran along the back. He carefully took the zipper in between his teeth and pulled it down along the back of Eros' thigh. When he reached mid calf, Viktor slipped a cool hand beneath the warm leather and rubbed the thief's leg.

"You already stole my heart detective," Eros sighed and closed his eyes as his heart rate increased. Being massaged and handled so lovingly by the detective was sending spikes of pleasure straight to his groin. 

"Well then, if I have already committed one robbery," Viktor kissed Eros' exposed ass cheek, "then what's one more?" He squeezed Eros' butt cheeks and then slid one hand down to tug the other boot zipper. He was rewarded by a shiver from Eros.

"Detective, you are so bold tonight," Eros keened as Viktor's hands traveled up both of his legs.

"My boyfriend isn't coming home tonight and my nephew is out with friends," Viktor said hurriedly. When his hands reached the thief's hips, he tugged the other man closer and then grabbed his tight little ass. "It's just you and me, Eros," he smirked and spun Eros around abruptly by the hips. Viktor looked up before burying his face into Eros' clothed erection, breathing in the heady scent of the other man. 

"Ahh . . . detective . . .ahh," Eros moaned and reached down to curl his finger's into Viktor's silver hair.

Viktor let out a heated breath through the thong and nipped at the caged beast between the thief's glorious thighs. Eros' cock twitch in response and its owner moaned again. Fully consumed by desire and lust Viktor reached up and torn apart one of the sides to the thief's thong, allowing Eros' dick to be free at last.

"Vitya!" Yuuri shrieked. He was down for some foreplay and a bit of role-play, but that was his favorite thong Viktor had just destroyed. He whacked his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Aww," Viktor pouted. "Stay in character solnyshko, please! You promised," he whined. Viktor had been really into the whole mood a moment ago. It then occurred to him that knew exactly how to get Yuuri onboard again. 

Yuuri was busy lamenting the demise of yet another pair of perfectly good underwear, which made him blissfully unaware that his boyfriend's tongue was now mere inches from his dick. "Vitya, let's just forget this, I feel ridiculous," he sighed. 

"Absolutely not," Viktor purred and then hummed next to the other man's groin, "I'm not letting you escape me this time Eros!" Viktor proclaimed and then yanked Eros' dick all the way out of the tattered thong and straight into his waiting mouth. 

Yuuri could feel himself being consumed down Viktor's throat, slowly growing to meet the challenge of filling that space as much as possible. If Vitya really wanted to play naughty cops and robbers, then so fucking be it! "Ahh detective, that’s so good," Eros moaned and bucked into Viktor's mouth. "If this was how it was gonna ahh . . . be then I wouldn't have run away so fast all those other times," Eros grunted and his hands flew to the detective's silver hair once more. 

Viktor hummed around Eros' reawakened member. He stretched his tongue out of his mouth and let the turgid flesh slide down, deep into his throat. The thick heat feeling so good as Eros shivered and tried to not choke him. Deciding to really add some logs to the fire of passion between them, he flicked his tongue, now at the base of Eros' cock, and licked the thief's balls. 

"Fuck, detective," Eros panted. "That's a good boy, take it all, it's all for you," he moaned and snapped his hips forwards while grabbing Viktor's hair roughly. 

Viktor gagged a bit on Eros' cock as it plunged further down his throat. He tried to pull away but found his head being pushed back down the shaft again. Tears stung his eyes as he fought back his gag reflex. Finally Eros' released his death grip and Viktor pulled up Eros' length. When he reached the tip again, Viktor gave it a petulant little nip before gasping for air. Thick saliva dripped from his mouth and he looked up to see Eros' eyes smoldering as the thief panted. 

"Come on darlin' you're not done yet," Eros moaned as he stroked himself in front of Viktor. "Give me what I want detective and I'll let you have what you want," he smirked. 

Viktor grabbed Eros' cock and began to stroke it while dipping his head up and down the shaft. He pulled his mouth off to twist his wrist near the tip and lick Eros' balls. He soon had the dirty little thief whining and begging. "Come on Eros, cum for me!"

"Fuck detective, you're so amazing!" Eros whimpered and squirmed as he felt himself getting closer to his release. 

Viktor felt a pleasant chill run down his spine when Eros praised him. "I want it!" he declared and then plunged forward to consume Eros' cock once more. 

Eros didn’t have time to say anything else when he felt his muscles tense and he came in Viktor's waiting mouth. He moaned and grabbed the detective's head as he shuddered out his hot seed, painting the other man's throat white. 

Viktor swallowed everything that Eros had to offer and then pulled back to lick the thief's weeping tip. His eyes were heavily lidded and his own erection throbbed painfully from under his thong. He leapt to feet, ripped off Eros' mask and claimed the criminal's ruby lips. 

Eros moaned into the kiss, tasting himself on the detective's tongue. His hands wrapped around his lover and pulled him closer as he road out the remnants of his orgasm. When they finally ended the kiss, the thief was gasping for air. "Detective, you're so good to me," he purred and licked his lips while shooting the detective a sultry grin. 

"Now that I have finally caught you Eros, I don't intend to ever let your go!" Viktor growled and pushed the thief backwards onto the bed. He enjoyed the shocked expression on the criminal's face for a moment before he slid his own thong down his legs. He hissed when the cool air hit his rock hard cock. He spit into his hand and stroked himself while glaring down at the squirming figure of the dark haired beauty sprawled out on his bed. 

Eros lay there, the detective's intimidating form looming over him, and he squirmed in anticipation. He could feel his hole twitch and his cock begin to reawaken under the intense gaze. "Then shut up and fuck me already detective," Eros grinned, "I don't have all night."

Viktor launched himself at the thief and picked up the slighter man to spin him around. The thief squealed and flailed, but the detective pulled the criminal's ass into the air and slapped it. He smirked as what remained of Eros' thong fell aside, giving him a clear invitation. "I'm gonna make you scream my name Eros, I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you will be feeling it for days!" Viktor growled and positioned himself behind the dirty little criminal's entrance. 

"Show me what you're made of detective," Eros challenged in a slightly muffled voice. He smirked back at the detective while his head was pressed into a pillow. "I'm waiting," he purred and wiggled his ass.

Viktor let out a feral howl and then plunged into Eros' tight heat. Viktor shoved himself deep inside the thief, wrapping himself in the thief's silky embrace. He was pleasantly surprised to find that the thief was already wet and prepared for him. "Eros, you dirty little slut, you wanted this!" Viktor exclaimed as he snapped his hips.

Eros saw stars as the damn detective hit his prostrate on only the second thrust. "Fuck detective! Ahh that’s . . . uhngg. . . right there!" He wailed.

Viktor knew that he wasn't going to be able to last very long, so he was determined to make the naughty little thief feel good. He rammed into the criminal mercilessly, deeper and deeper until the man was screaming beneath him. "Eros, fuuuck!" Viktor exclaimed and felt himself getting close. He reached down and took hold of Eros' cock. "Cum with me my pretty thief," he grunted.

When the detective clasped his erection and slammed into the little bundle of nerves deep within him, Eros lost it and felt pleasure wrack his body once more. He spilled into the detective's hand and felt himself tighten around the cock buried deep inside his ass. 

Viktor's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his release hit him. He grabbed a hold of Eros' hip and rode out the sensation with a few more thrusts. "EROS!" he screamed in ecstasy at the feeling of Eros tightly squeezed around his cock. He breathed heavily for a few minutes and then slowly eased out. Viktor flopped down next to the prone form of his lover and smiled. 

"Well detective," Eros grinned and rolled onto his side to better see the other man. "What do we do now? Still want to arrest me or you ready for another go?"

"Solnyshko, your stamina is incredible, I'm spent love," Viktor sighed in defeat. 

"Viiityaaaa," Yuuri whined. "That was fun, let's go again baby," Yuuri grinned as he pushed some of Viktor's hair back from his face. He dropped his voice low and let it rumble in his chest as he purred into Viktor's face. "Come on detective, I thought you were better than that."

Viktor grit his teeth and swung his leg over Eros' waist to straddle the man. "You will be the death of me," he growled and latched onto his lover's throat. 

"Oh detective, you animal!" Eros giggled and squirmed under his lover. 

. . . .

"Ok settle down, settle down," Bob grumbled. "Can everyone see?" A chorus of agreement met his question and he decided to press on. "Ok our annual Spank Bank viewing party is a about to begin! Did everyone submit their best finds from this year?" 

"Hurry up Bob, we all want to see what you have!" A red headed woman named Stephanie piped up from the back corner of the room. 

"Oh I have a few lil treasures this year let me tell ya," Bob winked mischievously. "But shouldn't we start with your Captain Yakov vid from his office the other day? That sounds promising," he laughed. The Captain's wife had snuck into his office to surprise her husband on their anniversary, needless to say the entire security department was surprised as well. 

"Screw that, you know that we are all here this year to see your hot Detective Nikiforov and his boytoy vids!" Stephanie exclaimed while the rest of the security department agreed. 

"Well alright then," Bob reached into his pocket and pulled out a DVD to put in the computer. A video began to play on the large screen that they had erected along one of the walls of their department. Regrettably there was no sound to accompany the images on the screen, but that hardly mattered as a sultry Asian man was laid out on a conference table while handcuffed. The whole audience present gasped and snickered as the detective got to work on his boyfriend. Bob smiled, it was after all his favorite security video ever and he was happy to share it's beauty with his co-workers. 

An hour or so later after seeing a flustered Guang-Hong with his boyfriend in a storage room, Yakov and his very flexible wife, and few more greatest hits from the couple now dubbed as Viktuuri, the security staff voted unanimously that Bob's first entry was the best. 

. . . . 

"Are you sure about this?" Seung Gil asked his boyfriend, shyly. He still couldn't believe that he actually had a boyfriend. He felt like he was living in some fairy tale world where you are magically granted permission to be happy no matter your past. Either way Seung Gil was determined not to squander this precious second chance at life.

"Lee baby shut up and put that box down over there," Phichit huffed and directed the other man. "Yuu-chan already moved out last week and you have been staying here anyways, now we are just making it official!" He plopped down on the sofa and wiped his brow. With that, the last of Yuuri's things were out of the way and his brother would stop by later to pick them up. 

"I know Chichi, but this is all new to me," Seung Gil admitted in a small voice, nothing like his usual brash confidence and bloodthirsty tone. His tanned Thai angel gracefully got to his feet and smiled, which took the former assassin's breath away. His boyfriend was wearing a pink crop top that read 'want to take a selfie?' and a pair of loose fitting black sweatpants.

"Lee baby I told you already, your past doesn't matter to me, so long as I can be in your new future," Phichit flashed a toothy smile and then got on his tip toes to press his lips against his boyfriend's. He sighed and deepened the kiss while sliding his hipbone up near his boyfriend's crotch. When Seung Gil gasped at the contact, Phichit smirked and broke the kiss. "Oh Lee baby as long as you are willing to give up your bad old assassin ways, I'm willing to give you all of this," he winked and gestured to his own lithe form. "So baby what do you choose? The life of a dirty old killer or me?" 

"You Chichi, always you!" Seung Gil responded immediately, it was an easy choice to make. He couldn't believe his luck that he was allowed to be this happy, that he could have this chance with an angel. 

"Good," Phichit leaned up to peck his boyfriend on the cheek. "Now that's settled, lets go to your house warming party," he swiveled on his heel to walk down the hall. 

"But Chichi, we are the only ones here," Seung Gil stated, clearly puzzled. He didn't remember anyone else stopping by and the apartment wasn't that big. He already knew every entry and possible exit in the place. Seung Gil had calculated to easiest sniper locations and the most likely hiding places for intruders. 

"Oh it's a private house warming party," Phichit grinned and pulled the tie on his sweatpants, letting them fall as he walked out of them and down the hall to reveal his bare ass to his boyfriend. Once free of the pants, Phichit turned to glance over his shoulder at the other man. Phichit smirked when he saw his boyfriend standing where he had left him, slacked jawed and basically drooling. "You comin baby?" 

Wordlessly Seung Gil willed his feet to move, urging them to carry him down the hall and towards the bare assed god that was waiting. He almost choked when Phichit skipped the rest of the way down the hall and into his bedroom. 

. . . .

A warm breeze caressed his body and the gentle sounds of waves crashing along the shore filled his ears. It was paradise and he never wanted to leave. Luckily for Georgi, he now had the financial means to stay on this beach for the rest of his life if he wanted to. 

"Another Mai Tai sir?" A busty bikini clad servant asked with a well practiced smile. She had tanned skin, long blonde hair, and very round backside. He wouldn't mind getting to know her a bit more intimately. 

"Yes, keep them coming," Georgi responded lazily. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his empty glass being taken away and new Mai Tai being put it it's place. It was nice being waited on for a change, he had certainty spent more than enough time waiting on JJ. When Seung Gil gave him the option of fleeing the country a wealthy man or being killed, the choice was an easy one. 

"Anything else I can get you sir?" The blonde asked with a subtle fluttering of her long eyelashes. 

"No thank you, that will be all for now dear," Georgi smiled and reached for his beverage. 

"Well just let me know if I can do anything to make your stay here more enjoyable," she purred coyly, her voice laced with innuendo.

"I will, thanks," Georgi smirked and leaned back into his beach chair. Yes he was planning on enjoying himself to the fullest. 

. . . . 

-While Yuuri was recovering in the hospital-

Otabek and Yurio were sitting in Yurio's room, playing a first person shooter. They were determined to show those trash talking twelve year olds a thing or two. After another successful campaign of ass whooping, Yurio reached over and turned off the TV.

"Beka I have something to tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else, got it?" Yurio all but growled at the end of his statement turned threat. 

"Ok Yura, you know that you can tell me anything," Otabek confirmed honestly. He wanted his Yura to confide in him, he was willing to listen to anything his gorgeous kitten had to say. 

"Well you know how my Sensei got shot?" Yurio began in a small voice. He knew that he just had to tell Beka, that way he would be able to complain about how stupid the adults in his life were. 

"Yeah I'm sorry Yura," Otabek sighed and scooted over to his boyfriend. He placed his arm around the slighter boy's shoulder and pulled him closer. "He's gonna be ok though," Otabek offered a small, understanding smile. 

Yurio rolled his eyes and shoved his boyfriend back. "No no I know he will be!" He hissed in frustration. "What I wanted to tell you is that Sensei is actually that damn Phantom Thief Eros!" Yurio wailed through clenched teeth. 

"Oh, I thought so," Otabek said plainly. 

"What the fuck? How the hell did you know that?" Yurio spat back.

"I've had my suspicions since the day that I met him. Your Sensei is a terrible liar, he stutters and flushes at the smallest things. He is incredibly agile and so was the thief. He is Asian and so was the thief. You said that the thief was really into you uncle too, so that fit as well. I also saw him and his friends having late night meetings at his brother's café. I just assumed that you knew and had promised that you wouldn't tell anyone so I just kept quiet," Otabek explained and finished with a shrug. He just thought that his Yura couldn't tell him because it wasn't exactly his secret to tell. 

"Oh my god Beka you are so fucking cool!" Yurio squealed and jumped into his boyfriend's arms. He wrapped himself around Beka and squeezed. "Sorry I didn't tell you sooner!" How did he deserve to be with such a cool man? Yurio couldn't believe how lucky he was!

Otabek laughed and patted Yura's hair with one hand and hugged him close with the other. "It's fine Yura, no big deal, do you want to play some more video games or do something else?"

"Oh I can think of some other things I would rather do," Yurio hummed and leaned up to kiss Otabek. It was a chaste kiss, tender and sweet.

"Yura do you want to have Otabek stay for din- BOYS!" Viktor screamed and covered his innocent eyes. "Stop that! Go wash up and go to the table, dinner is in five minutes!" Viktor yelped and stomped down the hallway, muttering in angry Russian.

Otabek blushed and looked over at his kitten who was smirking. "Yura?" He asked quietly.

"I'm just thinking about being a good little boy and eating all my dinner so I can have some Kazakhstan for dessert," he winked, got to his feet, and pranced out of the room.

. . . .

-Several Years Later-

"So then I said 'you're under arrest,' and of course he-" Viktor was cut short when a hand was placed over his mouth. Viktor pouted and then licked the offending hand, receiving an undignified yelp in response. 

"Damn it Vitya!" Yuuri swung his hand in the air to attempt to dry it from his husband's gross drool. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop telling Chris about our sex life?" Yuuri shouted and then sighed when he received many affronted looks from the people nearby.

"Yuu-chan, could you please not yell such things at your brother's wedding," Celestino sighed and covered his face. The LAST thing that he wanted to hear about was either of his sweet baby boy's sex lives thank you very much! "And you," he pointed a stubby finger at Viktor, "stop making my precious boy so upset!" Celestino narrowed his eyes and glared daggers at Viktor. 

"Aww Dad," Viktor flashed his signature heart shaped grin. "It's a celebration of love! Don't be so angry!" Viktor threw an arm around his husband and pouted in Yuuri's face. "Solnyshko, your Daddy is being mean again," he sniffled. 

"Argh!" Yuuri threw his arms up in distress, knocking Viktor off balance in the process. He spun around and pointed at his dad. "You! I'm not a child and I can take care of myself. Thank you for your concern, but I can handle my husband!" He huffed and spun around to face Viktor. "And you!" He pointed at his husband. "Don't be vulgar or you will be sleeping alone on the couch for the next month!" Yuuri took a deep breath, held his head high, and gracefully walked away. 

Viktor watched as his husband's gorgeous ass swayed back and forth while he weaved through the crowd. "Isn’t he wonderful?" He sighed dreamily.

"Vik you are so whipped," Chris laughed. Just then Stephan whacked Chris over the head. "Ow baby, be gentle," he whined and rubbed his head. 

"Like you're one to talk," Stephan smirked and raised his hand to show off his shiny new engagement ring.

"Well you know how the song goes, 'if you like then you should put a ring on it,' so I did," Chris leaned up and pecked Stephan on the cheek. 

"Viktor how long has it been since you and Yuuri exchanged your own vows?" Stephan asked as Chris snaked and arm around his waist. 

"Three years," Viktor smiled proudly. After being together for barely a year they had decided to get married. It had been a small and very intimate wedding. Makkachin had been the ring bearer and Phichit had gotten ordained for the event. It had been perfect and Viktor grinned at the memory. Viktor had fallen in love with Yuuri the dance instructor, Yuuri the blushing mess of a boyfriend, and Yuuri as a Phantom Thief. He loved every facet of his solnyshko. Viktor knew that he was the luckiest man in the whole world. But, he also knew that they would probably never had been able to get together if Yuuri hadn’t become a Phantom Thief and hid under the cover of Eros!

\- The End -  
^.~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys this is really it ;_; It's done! I can't even tell you all how much fun I have had with this fic! Seriously you all are simply amazing and I love you all *hugs her readers*
> 
> I hope that you all enjoyed this little epilogue with glimpses into the future of this AU ^.~ Please let me know what you think ^^ and I would be willing to write a few more of these snippets if someone has ideas!
> 
> I am leaving tomorrow on a month long trip and will return to my writing in August ^^ I wish you all a lovely July and hope to see you again on my next fic! Chat with me any time and ask me anything on my [TUMBLR!!](https://kawaiiusagi2.tumblr.com/) LATER!!! 
> 
> P.S. [This](https://kawaiiusagi2.tumblr.com/post/162179981879/sobe-arttrash-posted-062317-alright-kiddos) super adorable art was made by [Sobe](https://sobe-arttrash.tumblr.com/post/162178898106/posted-062317-alright-kiddos-i-finished) of Eros and Anteros ^^ oh my gosh I love it! Thank you so much ^.~


End file.
